Après la tempête, vient le beau temps ?
by Tricky Boy
Summary: Après l'attaque sanglante des Mangemorts dans Little Whinging, Harry se retrouve seul. Les Dursley morts, Harry Potter nécessite une nouvelle protection. Le sombre Severus Snape semble être l'homme de la situation... Guardian HP
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à la talentueuse J K Rowling.

**Note de l'auteur :** J'écris ici ma toute première fanfiction. J'ai toujours rêvé d'en écrire une mais je n'ai jamais vraiment pris le temps de le faire et surtout je ne suis pas très bon dans le domaine de l'écriture.J'espère obtenir des conseils et des critiques de votre part afin d'améliorer mon écrit et l'histoire en elle même. Malheureusement l'histoire n'est pas très très originale. C'est un guardian Snape / Potter et le sujet à été mainte fois traité, ainsi j'essaye d'être inventif mais j'avoue que c'est assez difficile... Bref.

Je suis ouvert et même avide de toutes suggestions de votre part. En espérant que l'histoire vous plaira .

Bonne lecture à vous et laissez une review si vous avez le temps ( même si c'est pour dire du mal de la fic, c'est constructif alors pas de scrupules ) :)

**Après la tempête vient le beau temps ?**

**Chapitre 1 - L'attaque des Mangemorts ou la fin d'une époque.**

Les cris et les pleurs étaient si nombreux et surtout si empreints de douleur que les entendre était presque pire que d'être face à un détraqueur.

Mais au bruit des pauvres moldus effrayés et blessés s'ajoutait la vision d'un Little Whinging prit par les flammes. La plupart des maisons étaient détruites et la route était craquelée de toutes parts.

Les gens criaient, pleuraient mais plus aucun ne cherchait à s'enfuir. Le mal était repartit aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu.

Le mal, les serviteurs du mal, les serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres...

Ils s'en étaient donné à coeur joie ce soir. Le sang ruisselait encore sur les pelouses et les débris étaient partout éparpillés sur le sol. Mais pourtant aucun habitant de la rue n'essayait de cacher leur vie privée aux yeux des autres voisins. Pas aujourd'hui.

Harry Potter comprit ainsi combien la situation était grave. Les dégâts commis par Voldemort ce soir n'étaient pas réparables, on ne pouvait plus rien cacher.

Harry, assit au grenier des Dursley regardait par la fenêtre les restes de vie de ses voisins. Il avait toujours haï ces gens, il leur avait même déjà espéré du mal, mais cette vision lui donnait envie de pleurer pourtant.

C'était trop. Trop de haine, trop de souffrance. Même aux Dursley il n'avait jamais espéré une telle chose, une telle peine.

Seulement voilà, c'était sa faute si tout cela était arrivé. C'était à cause de lui si ce soir des dizaines de vies avaient étés brisées.

Il aurait tellement préféré être à leur place en cet instant, il aurait préferé mourir pour eux.

Harry s'efforça alors de détourner le regard, il ne pouvait plus supporter de regarder tout ça en face.

Il ne comprenait plus rien. Les barrières de protection de la maison n'avaient plus fonctionnées.

Tout était arrivé si vite.

Et personne pour l'aider. Il s'était retrouvé seul face à cette invasion.

Il devait être vers vingt deux heures quand Harry entendit d'abord un cri de femme provenant de la rue. Il avait passé un oeil en travers des barreaux de sa chambre pour comprendre ce qui arrivait.

C'est à ce moment qu'il aperçut un mangemort. Cela ne pouvait être autre chose que l'un de ses monstres. Ils étaient tellement reconnaissables... Harry avait même eut l'impression de pouvoir sentir leur odeur de mort malgré la distance qui les séparait.

Le jeune homme fonça dans le salon prévenir les Dursley mais ceux là étaient déja dehors à essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait dans leur rue habituellement si paisible. C'était trop tard. Harry aperçut un mangemort s'approcher d'eux et comprit ce qui allait se passer... Il se cacha dans l'escalier et espéra la rédemption pour eux.

Mais lorsqu'il vit une lumière verte envahir la maison il sut qu'il était trop tard pour prier. Même si Harry détestait sa famille il ne leur avait jamais souhaité ça.

Le garçon se mit à courir dans les escaliers, il allait vite, il allait toujours vite. Cependant pas assez vite pour échapper aux mangemorts.

Il s'était sentit attrapé par la jambe et tiré jusqu'au salon. Chaque marche lui donnait un coup dans les côtes. Chacun de ces coups lui rappelait sa présente situation et lui faisait surtout appréhender la situation future.

Il s'était sentit si impuissant.

Le mangemort avait hurlé avec une joie et une fierté incommensurable. "Je l'ai ! Harry Potter ! J'ai trouvé Harry Potter ! " .

Tous les mangemorts étaient arrivés à sa suite. Tous déçu de ne pas avoir trouvé Harry Potter le premier.

Tous l'avaient roué de coups. Ou plutôt chacun l'avait fait, toujours plus fort, toujours plus cruellement.

Harry criait, hurlait, mais les seules réponses qu'il obtenait étaient des coups en plus et des jurons.

Un moment d'inattention de la part des mangemorts permit à l'adolescent de s'échapper et de récupérer sa cape d'invisibilité. Devenu invisible il courut au grenier et se cacha derrière une pile de cartons.

Il ne devait surtout pas se trahir. Il ne devait pas respirer si fort !

Harry Potter avait fermé les yeux et plaqué sa main sur sa bouche. Il sentait la peur l'envahir. Il devait l'ignorer.

Il entendait les pas des mangemorts venir vers lui mais il tentait à tout prix de ne pas les écouter. Sinon la peur serait plus forte encore. La peur gagnerait.

Pendant une seconde Harry crut entendre le bruit si reconnaissable du feulement des robes de Severus Snape s'approcher de lui. Le garçon ouvrit les yeux un instant et se retrouva face au sombre maître des potions de Poudlard.

Un infime espoir naquit en lui. Peut être qu'il était là pour le sauver.

Mais Harry Potter retomba vite sur terre lorsqu'il entendit la dure voix du maitre des potions déclarer:

" On va l'avoir, on va trouver cette ignominie et lui faire subir notre colère ! ".

Le jeune homme avait pourtant accordé le bénéfice du doute à Snape. Dumbledore lui avait toujours accordé une grande confiance. Comment pouvait il faire ça au Directeur ?

Mais ce qui surprit alors bien plus le garçon fut de voir Snape lever sa baguette vers ses camarades pour les faire taire à tout jamais...

Son regard était si déterminé.

Harry avait alors sentit des frissons parcourir son échine en observant son professeur. Le sentiment de vengeance et de haine que ressentait Snape se lisait sur ses traits durcis par la colère.

Snape resta comme figé devant les corps inanimés, le regard froid et indifférent.

Ce moment de silence fut coupé par l'arrivée fracassante de Lupin et Tonks. Snape reprit alors contenance et fixa les nouveaux arrivants.

Harry comprit à cet instant que Snape avait fait cela pour lui, Harry Potter. Alors Snape était venu pour le sauver ? Lui, son ennemi juré ?

Harry était pétrifié et n'osait bouger. Il restait sous sa cape incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

Aprés avoir jeté un regard au sol ou les corps des mangemorts gisaient, Lupin s'exclama:

" Nous n'avons toujours pas trouvé Harry ! Tonks et moi avons cherché partout dans la maison et dans l'entourage mais nous n' avons rien trouvé... ".

Une vive inquiétude se lisait dans la voix du loup garou.

Et Harry s'en voulait de ne pas agir... Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas bouger, il était comme paralysé.

Snape roula des yeux avant de répondre au professeur.

" Lupin, cessez de vous inquiéter c'est fatiguant... Continuez à chercher dans le quartier. Apparemment vous n'avez pas bien regardé. Potter est forcément ici. Regardez bien partout, je suis persuadé que le gamin se cache quelque part, histoire de nous faire perdre notre temps...."

Lupin et Tonks, trop inquiets pour répondre à cette provocation partirent au pas de course.

Malheureusement pour Harry, Snape était un trés bon occlumens. L'ancien mangemort avait sentit la présence du Survivant dés son entrée dans le grenier. Severus Snape s'approcha du tas de cartons derrière lequel Harry s'était caché.

D'une voix froide et sèche, Harry entendit alors l'homme annoncer :

" Potter je sais que vous êtes là. Sortez de cette cachette maintenant, ça devient ridicule."

Harry entendait la voix de Snape. Il l'entendait mais ne l'écoutait pas. Sa voix résonnait comme un bruit sourd dans sa tête.

Il avait l'impression d'être sous l'emprise d'un sort de pétrification. Il n'arrivait pas à faire le moindre mouvement. Le regard dans le vague, le jeune homme ne semblait percevoir ce qui l'entourait.

C'est la voix de Snape, plus dure, plus forte qui réussit à le faire sortir de sa torpeur.

" Potter ! Sortez tout de suite de votre cachette ! Vous êtes parfaitement ridicule maintenant ! "

Harry sursauta et comprit enfin ce que Snape attendait de lui. Le garçon parvint tout juste à faire glisser sa cape d'invisibilité à ses pieds.

Snape regarda l'enfant et se rendit compte de l'état lamentable dans lequel il était. Physiquement le garçon était très mal en point. Son visage était complètement ensanglanté. Son bras gauche prenait un angle bizarre, il était sûrement cassé.

Mais ce qui choqua le plus le professeur fut le visage pâle et figé du garçon. Il semblait comme paralysé.

Et ce regard...

Le regard perdu. Le regard malheureux. Mais aussi suppliant. Oui, le Griffondor semblait supplier. Il ne devait désirer qu'une chose : sortir de cet enfer.

Severus Snape avait conscience de la souffrance que le gamin ressentait. L'état de choc dans lequel cette situation l'avait mit.

Mais le professeur ne pouvait s'attendrir. Malgré les blessures, ce visage restait celui de James Potter, cet infâme James Potter. Il ne pouvait s'attendrir devant la progéniture de cet immonde personnage qu'était James Potter.

Il ne put pourtant empêcher sa voix de devenir tout à coup moins sèche lorsqu'il s'adressa de nouveau à Potter.

Le maître des potions essaya de capter le regard du garçon mais l'enfant semblait impénétrable.

" Potter, vous devez vous reprendre. Les mangemorts sont morts, vous êtes sauf. Le combat est terminé. "

Harry leva la tête vers son professeur et sembla enfin reprendre le contrôle de lui même. La première chose qu'il fit fut de regarder derrière lui, à travers la fenêtre. Il aperçut alors la rue ravagée, les vies dévastées.

Il se sentait tellement coupable tout à coup. Lorsque Potter regarda de nouveau le professeur dans les yeux, l'adulte aperçut dans son regard la culpabilité qu'il ressentait face à la situation.

' Quel idiot ! Pourquoi ce gamin se sentait il toujours responsable de tout ? ' pensait Snape.

Snape décida de passer outre le sentiment de compassion qu'il ressentait alors. Il n'était tout de même pas une de ces chiffes molles sentimentales comme Lupin.

" Vous comptez vous éternisez ici Potter ? Lupin et Tonks sont à votre recherche et dieu sait pourquoi ils meurent d'inquiétude... Nous allons les retrouver et repartir pour Poudlard où vous vous ferez soigner. Vous pouvez vous levez seul Potter ? "

Harry qui n'avait pas dit un mot tenta de se lever malgré plusieurs côtes cassées. Snape leva les yeux au ciel avant de porter secours à Potter.

Il mit son bras au dessous de ceux de Potter et le souleva légèrement afin de l'aider à marcher. Le garçon réagit instinctivement au contact du professeur.

Rougissant, Harry se retira de l'étreinte de l'adulte.

" Je peux marcher seul Professeur. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. "

" Ah vraiment ? Alors allez y, marchez Potter. Cependant je ne vous donne pas deux minutes avant de vous retrouver face contre terre... "

Harry fit un premier pas, râlant rageusement contre son professeur honni. Seulement il fut bien obligé d'avouer qu'il n'arrivait pas à marcher seul. Au second pas il avait manqué de tomber.

Il s'arrêtta alors, trop honteux pour demander de l'aide au Maître des potions. Snape faillit se permettre un petit rire lorsqu'il vit avec quelles difficultés le gamin marchait. Seulement il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Et surtout, Snape qui rit, pas possible.

" Auriez vous besoin d'aide monsieur Potter ? " demanda Snape d'une voix doucereuse.

Harry grommela un "ouijveubien..." totalement incompréhensible entre ses dents, et par chance Snape ne le fit pas répéter.

Le professeur le porta ainsi jusqu'à Lupin et Tonks occupés à chercher dans la rue la cachette du survivant. Lorsque Lupin vit apparaitre Harry, il fut prit d'une irrépressible envie de le serrer contre lui. Mais en observant Harry avec attention il préféra oublier cet élan d'affection.

Mon dieu Harry était vivant ! Il était bel et bien en vie.

Lupin ressentit un tel sentiment de soulagement et de bonheur qu'il en oublia presque tous ces moldus à qui il devait faire oublier ce maheureux évènement.

" Harry ! Tu es vivant ! Tu es sain et sauf ! Je suis tellement heureux si tu savais. J'étais tellement inquiet Harry ! Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas trop souffert ? " s'empressa de demander le loup garou.

Avant même que Harry n'est pu répondre Snape s'exclama durement:

" Je ne crois pas que ce soit une question à poser Lupin, lorsqu'on voit l'état dans lequel est Potter. "

Harry était souffrant c'est vrai mais tellement heureux de voir Lupin rassuré qu'il ne voulait surtout pas l'inquiéter une nouvelle fois.

" Je vais bien Lupin. Je suis content que tout ça soit terminé. "

" Oui, moi aussi Harry, je voudr... "

Lupin n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Snape le coupa.

" Je suis désolé de devoir mettre fin à ces retrouvailles riches en émotions mais je dois ramener Potter à Poudlard. "

" Oh bien sûr. Je te reverrai bientôt Harry. Je dois aller voir Dumbledore ce soir, je passerai à l'infirmerie en passant, prendre des nouvelles de ta santé. Au revoir Harry. "

Harry eut à peine le temps d'esquisser un sourire à Lupin que Snape et lui avaient transplanés....


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à la talentueuse J K Rowling.

**Note de l'auteur** : J'ai remarqué avec une grande joie que de nombreux lecteurs sont venus lire le premier chapitre de ma fic, j'espère que tous vous n'avez pas été déçus. Un grand merci aux reviewers, recevoir un petit mot à propos de l'histoire m'a beaucoup encouragé ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui se fait un peu tard... (Je suis dessolé... :) ) et qui j'espère vous plaira autant que le premier. Ce chapitre et le prochain sont un peu dénués d'action je l'avoue mais je préfère bien situer l'histoire avant de débuter le guardian. Ce chapitre est un peu court et le prochain aussi mais je promet de me rattraper au quatrième ! Les réponses aux reviews sont malheureusement interdites sur le site alors je remercie sincèrement tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot ! N'hésitez pas à le refaire :) Bonne lecture à tous !

**Après la tempête vient le beau temps ?**

Chapitre 2 : De retour à Poudlard ou Les soins de Severus Snape 

POV Snape

Après un tourbillon désagréable Severus Snape et Harry Potter se retrouvèrent devant les grandes portes en fer de Poudlard.

A peine avaient ils fait un pas que le garçon s'évanouit dans les bras du maître de potions. Après un regard vers son élève, Snape leva les yeux au ciel. C'était à se demander si Potter ne faisait pas exprès d'attirer l'attention sur lui.

Cependant, même si la haine que ressentait l'homme pour Harry restait vivace, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de l'inquiétude. Mais il n'y avait pas que ce sentiment qui le tiraillait, il ressentait aussi une certaine amertume. Il n'avait tout de même pas mis sa vie en danger et détruit sa couverture d'espion pour que le gamin lui claque entre les doigts !

C'est avec un grognement sonore qu'il prit l'adolescent dans les bras et l'amena jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Evidemment c'est lorsqu'on avait besoin de quelqu'un qu'il n'y avait personne. En effet Poppy Pomfresh partait tous les étés dans sa famille en Irlande. Dumbledore l'avait surement contactée aujourd'hui mais la sorcière n'avait jamais apprit à transplaner... Elle ne serait pas là avant un ou deux jours.

Même si l'idée de soigner ce gamin ignorant et détestable l'ennuyait au plus haut point, Snape n'avait guère le choix.

Après avoir déposé le garçon dans un des lits de la grande salle de l'infirmerie, le professeur déshabilla le garçon. Lorsque Harry se retrouva en caleçon et chaussettes Snape s'autorisa un petit rire sadique... Si Potter se réveillait maintenant il en mourrait de honte.

Malheureusement l'heure n'était pas à la plaisanterie... A peine le professeur eut il jeté un coup d'œil vers le corps de son élève qu'il comprit combien la situation pourrait être grave. De sa baguette il vérifia l'état de santé du garçon. Potter semblait en état de choc et très fatigué. Il aurait besoin de beaucoup de repos, cependant son état était stable.

Snape fouilla les armoires de l'infirmière en quête de pommades et de désinfectant. La première chose à faire était de nettoyer les plaies. Snape jeta un léger sort sur le garçon, qui eut pour effet d'arrêter le sang de couler.

Le professeur remarqua alors combien le garçon pouvait être maigre. Déjà lorsqu'il l'avait porté il avait eut l'impression de porter un enfant de 8 ans. Ne mangeait il jamais ? Peut être que ce qu'on lui offrait à manger n'était pas assez bon pour le petit prétentieux.

Après avoir nettoyé les plaies du garçon, Snape remarqua deux côtes cassées, un bras fracturé, il manquait une dent au garçon, l'arcade sourcilière gauche et la lèvre inférieure était fendue. Mais à cela s'ajoutait des hématomes, des coupures...

Snape pensa un instant que ces blessures donneraient de nouvelles cicatrices que le garçon pourrait exhiber avec plaisir... Cependant le cœur n'y était pas. Snape se rendait bien compte de la situation dans laquelle avait été mis Potter.

Et surtout combien les mangemorts avaient pu êtres cruels. On pouvait remarquer que ceux ci n'avaient pas utilisé la magie sur Potter. Ils avaient préférés le faire de façon traditionnelle... Cela n'avait été que plus jouissif pour ces bêtes.

Snape se rappela alors qu'il avait été lui même une de ces bêtes il n'y a pas si longtemps... Et même s'il était depuis plus d'une dizaine d'années du côté du bien, il avait dû torturer et tuer des gens pour garder sa couverture d'espion.

Au moins maintenant il n'aurait plus à faire tout ça. Il n'aurait plus à obéir au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il n'aurait plus à mentir à qui que ce soit. Il ne pourrait plus dégouter personne à cause de cela.

Mais surtout il ne se dégouterai plus lui même et ne se mentirai plus.

Snape était quelque part soulagé de ne plus avoir à jouer ce rôle, à devoir aller contre soi. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que d'un certain côté c'était dommage.

Il avait toujours été utile à Dumbledore grâce à cela. Il avait, grâce à cette position, pu aider le bien, il avait pu participer à la destruction du mal.

Aujourd'hui il avait le sentiment de ne servir à rien. Il se sentait dorénavant inutile.

Au moins lorsqu'il était espion il se sentait moins coupable d'avoir un jour sombré dans les Ténèbres, cela avait servit à ce qu'il devienne espion au final.

Seulement maintenant il n'y avait plus rien qui ne l'excusait. Il était maintenant l'ancien mangemort qui ne servait qu'à faire des potions.

Mais aussi à soigner ce garçon apparemment...

Se concentrant de nouveau sur son élève, Snape sortit une mallette de la taille d'un bonbon de la poche de sa robe. Pointant le minuscule objet de sa baguette Snape marmonna une formule qui eut pour effet de rendre à la mallette sa taille originelle.

Il en sortit les potions nécessaires pour réparer les côtes cassée et le bras fracturé du garçon. Après avoir fait boire Harry, Snape fit repousser la dent de celui ci à l'aide d'un sort. Pendant un instant il avait hésité à laissé pousser la dent un petit peu plus qu'il ne le fallait mais il visualisait déjà la tête que ferait Dumbledore s'il se le permettait...

Après avoir pommadé les blessures et les hématomes au devant du corps de l'adolescent, le professeur le retourna sur le ventre. Il découvrit alors quelques plaies et quelques bleus en souvenir des mangemorts, ce qui en soi n'était pas surprenant.

Mais il y avait autre chose...

Après avoir fait disparaître les blessures fraiches de son élève, Snape découvrit avec étonnement des cicatrices tout le long de son dos.

Cela ressemblait à des coups de fouet ou de ceinture.

Certains semblaient assez récents mais d'autres devaient êtres là depuis plusieurs mois.

Premièrement les mangemorts ne se seraient pas permis quelque chose de si familier comme violence et deuxièmement les marques étaient bien trop anciennes pour que ce soit là leur marque...

Snape se demanda un bref instant s'il ne s'était pas trompé sur le garçon. Peut-être n'était il pas si aimé et chérit qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

Non il devait se tromper.

Peut-être qu'avec un sort le gamin avait fait apparaître ces marques afin qu'on le plaigne ? Non, même si Snape haïssait ce garçon il devait bien avouer que c'était bien trop pathétique et que ce raisonnement allait bien trop loin.

Après avoir remis le garçon sur le dos Snape hésita à lui administrer une potion de sommeil. Mais il préféra opter pour un sommeil naturel. L'adolescent semblait assez fatigué pour dormir des jours.

Le professeur prit une chaise et s'assit aux côtés du garçon.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions et surtout de se remettre en question lui même. Il avait toujours pensé que Potter était un gamin pourri gâté.

Snape l'avait toujours vu comme quelqu'un qui recherchait la gloire et la reconnaissance. Dés le premier jour d'école du garçon il en avait été persuadé. Potter lui avait toujours semblé être un gamin aimé et arrogant.

Même le directeur l'admirait.

Avant même qu'il ne sache parler, le gamin était déja adulé par tout le monde sorcier ! Sa famille avait de quoi être fière et avait dû le pourrir, c'était sûr.

Seulement voilà, il y avait ces marques. Que venaient elles faire là ? Sur ce garçon arrogant et prétentieux ?

Peut être s'était il lui même complètement trompé sur Potter. Peut être qu'il n'était pas simplement le fils de son ennemi juré.

Seulement lorsqu'il regardait ce visage, le professeur ne pouvait réprimer un certain dégout naitre en lui. Il ressemblait tellement à cet ignoble James Potter ! Cet homme prétentieux, orgueilleux, stupide...

Mais il devait reconnaître que ces marques sur le dos du gamin remettaient en question tous ses jugements à propos du garçon. En fait Snape se rendait compte que ce n'était pas seulement des jugements mais des préjugés...

Il devait bien avouer qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment Potter. Le professeur s'était basé presque uniquement sur ses souvenirs de James Potter.

Merlin, pourquoi fallait il qu'il se pose autant de questions sur un gamin qu'il détestait ? Maintenant que les questionnements fusaient dans sa tête il lui fallait des réponses.

Il fallait qu'il retourne à Privet Drive, là devaient se trouver les réponses...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Je ne le répèterai jamais assez, tout appartient à J K Rowling.

**Note de l'auteur** : Je vous préviens ce chapitre ne concerne pas encore la visite de Snape chez les Dursley. En fait ici vous découvrirez les pensées de Harry sur la situation et les récents évènements. Vous allez enfin savoir quel âge a Harry et tout plein de choses comme ça. Je pensais sincèrement que le dernier chapitre ne plairait pas et vos reviews m'ont beaucoup rassuré et surtout je suis très heureux de voir que vous prenez la peine de me laisser un mot, encore une fois merci beaucoup !! Ce chapitre est plus long que je ne le pensais et je le considère comme plutôt constructif pour la suite de l'histoire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Dites moi votre avis avec une petite review. Je vais ouvrir un pour répondre aux reviews, merci à Fafa d'ailleurs de m'avoir donné l'idée. Au prochain chapitre je mettrai l'adresse. Bonne lecture ! :)

**Après la tempête vient le beau temps ?**

Chapitre 2 : Les pensées de Harry

POV Harry Potter

Harry détestait tellement transplaner... Il avait l'impression qu'on mélangeait le contenu de son estomac et de sa tête comme on mélange une soupe trop chaude. Bien trop vite, bien trop fort...

Lorsque lui et Snape arrivèrent enfin à destination, après ce qui avait paru à Harry être une éternité, il sentit son estomac se retourner. Il avait tout à coup très envie de vomir. Et sa tête ! Elle ne s'arrêterait jamais de tourner ou quoi ?! Le paysage s'assombrit tout coup et il sentit des fourmis dans tout son corps. A peine eut il le temps d'essayer de se reprendre qu'il était tombé dans les bras de son professeur.

Le garçon se réveilla alors qu'il se sentait retourner sur le dos. Imperceptiblement il ouvrit les yeux.

Oh merlin ! C'était vraiment Snape qui était là ?

Et surtout, c'était lui qui était en caleçon devant Snape ?

Il ne pouvait pas ouvrir les yeux. Snape serait bien trop heureux de pouvoir se moquer...

Oh non ! Il n'avait pas pensé à ça.... Snape avait du voir les cicatrices sur son dos. Harry aurait tellement souhaité en cet instant précis avoir les paupières scellées à jamais... Il ne voulait surtout pas avoir à regarder de nouveau Snape en face.

En fait Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que Snape dirait à cela. Soupirant mentalement il observa les options qui s'offraient à lui. Soit il en rigolerait, se moquerait de lui pour avoir été humilié ainsi ou alors il serait parfaitement satisfait, enfin quelqu'un qui agit justement avec lui...

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux maintenant. Il avait tellement honte...

Harry essaya de se rendormir mais la présence qu'il sentait à ses côtés l'en empêchait complètement. De toutes façons les récents événements tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, impossible de se reposer, hanté comme il l'était.

Dés le début de sa vie Harry compris que son destin n'était pas d'avoir une vie normale.

Les adolescents de son âge avait une famille aimante. Ils n'étaient pas enfermés à double tour dans une chambre avec des barreaux... Ils n'étaient pas frappés par leurs parents. Ils pouvaient voir leurs amis.

Ils pouvaient vivre !

Chez les Dursley il avait vraiment l'impression de survivre.

Seulement il leur avait toujours été redevables. Il était apparu dans leur vie alors qu'ils ne voulaient pas de lui. Au moins ils lui avait offert une protection. Même si leur haine avait toujours été palpable, ils lui avait fourni un lit et de quoi manger de temps en temps.

Il savait pertinemment qu'il avait toujours été un fardeau pour eux, cependant ils ne l'avaient jamais jeté dehors.

Et aujourd'hui ils étaient morts à cause de lui. C'était comme si c'était lui qui les avait tués ! Et aujourd'hui il n'avait plus rien, il était seul. De toutes façons même si les Dursley étaient encore là Harry se sentirait quand même affreusement seul.

Au début de l'été Dumbledore était venu le voir. A ce moment là il avait esperé qu'il allait l'emmener à Poudlard plus tôt cette année, il était tellement heureux rien qu'à l'idée !

Mais quand Harry vit les yeux ternes du Directeur il s'inquiéta vraiment. A ce moment là il avait tout imaginé. Il avait même pensé à ce que Ron soit mort. Il avait tout imaginé ou presque...

Il se rappelait Dumbledore, le visage triste, fermé. Il s'était assit sur le lit du garçon et avait baissé la tête. Lui même ne pouvait rien dire, il attendait juste la sentence. Il s'attendait à souffrir. Il avait vécut pas mal de choses pas faciles dans sa vie. Et aujourd'hui apparemment la liste des malheureux évènements allait encore augmenter.

Harry crut que Dumbledore allait se mettre à pleurer. Cela devait être vraiment grave... Mais pourquoi venir le voir lui ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé ?

Le vieux sorcier avait relevé la tête et regardé Harry, comme s'il contrôlais que le garçon soit prêt à entendre ce qui allait suivre.

Harry se souvenait seulement de la voix douce et mélancolique de Dumbledore annonçant ces mots : « … suis désolé Harry … ton parrain … Sirius … mort … «

Le dernier mot prononcé par le sorcier avait résonné dans le tête d'Harry. Jusqu'à frapper en lui comme un coup de marteau...

La peine était arrivé d'un coup, il n'avait pu la retenir. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et pour la première fois de sa vie il n'avait pas cherché à les retenir.

Ce n'était pas que la souffrance d'avoir perdu un être cher qui lui pesait. Il perdait avec son parrain tous ses espoirs d'échapper à cette vie, cette survie.

Il perdait l'espoir de vivre heureux. Il perdait l'espoir d'avoir un jour un père de substitution. Il avait tellement espéré avoir le bonheur d'être aimé, protégé par quelqu'un. Aujourd'hui il n'avait plus rien.

Personne, même pas ses amis, ne le connaissait. Ils voulaient juste voir le héros qui sauvera le monde sorcier de Voldemort.

Seulement il n'était pas que cela. Il était aussi un adolescent de quatorze ans qui ne souhaitait que vivre normalement. Il voulait juste avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter, une épaule sur laquelle se reposer.

Il n'avait jamais eu d'enfance.

Assumer.

C'est tout ce qu'on lui avait toujours demandé... Assumer le fait qu'il avait survécu à Voldemort alors qu'il n'en était même pas conscient. Assumer la responsabilité de sauver le bien du mal...

Il aurait tellement voulut que quelqu'un ait envie de le connaître lui.

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas se plaindre. Il avait des amis. Ses amis c'était sa famille.

Enfin c'est ce que Harry aurait souhaité ressentir par rapport à eux. Mais c'était faux. Il n'arrivait pas à se satisfaire de ça. Ron et Hermione ne savait pas qui il était vraiment. Sans doutes était ce de sa faute à lui, à Harry. Il ne voulait pas décevoir. On attendait tellement de lui ! Comment aurait il put les décevoir ?

Jamais personne ne l'avait vraiment vu pleurer, jamais se désespérer, jamais se plaindre. Tous voulaient voir un Harry Potter vaillant et courageux. Et c'est ce qu'il leur montrait. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il était.

Auparavant cette façade ne le dérangeait pas. Enfin, il arrivait à passer au dessus. Car il avait l'espoir. Il y avait son parrain qui lui avait fait la promesse de l'emmener avec lui. Vivre avec quelqu'un qui prendrait soin de lui, qui l'aimerait pour ce qu'il était vraiment.

Mais après toutes ces pertes, tous ces espoirs perdus, Harry ne pouvait plus supporter de jouer. Il ne pouvait plus se cacher... Il n'avait plus de force. Plus assez de force pour être celui que tout le monde voulait qu'il soit.

Il avait souffert quand les mangemorts l'avaient tabassé. Il avait gémit, peut être même laissé couler quelques larmes. Mais cette douleur restait minime, tellement faible. Ce n'était qu'une goutte de plus dans son chagrin.

Il n'avait plus de force. Même plus la force de pleurer.

Il se sentait fatigué mais n'avait plus sommeil. Mais il savait que prés de lui se trouvait le Professeur Snape. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux sur cette dure réalité...

Dés qu'il ouvrirait les yeux, Snape se moquerait de lui. Il l'humilierait... Le sombre professeur ne perdrait pas une occasion d'insulter Potter !

Seulement... Est ce que c'était bien Snape qui l'avait sauvé tout à l'heure ? Non, sa mémoire devait flancher... Snape le détestait trop pour empêcher sa mort. Harry repensa les évènements de ce soir... La vision nette du Maître de Potions assassinant tous les mangemorts autour de lui se dessinait dans sa tête.

Cela voulait dire qu'il n'était plus un espion dorénavant. Sa vie était en danger... Il avait mit sa vie en danger pour le sauver lui.

Même si Harry détestait son professeur pour lui avoir fait subir toutes ces humiliations durant ces trois dernières années, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être reconnaissant envers celui ci.

Malgré cela il ne pouvait se résoudre à ouvrir les yeux et à dire à Snape 'Merci'... Mais il fallait avouer qu'il en avait marre de faire semblant de dormir, et même si ne pas affronter la vérité en face était assez rassurant il faudrait qu'il le fasse un jour.

Heureusement il entendit des bruits de pas se diriger vers lui et il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir sauvé... Il n'aurait pas à affronter Snape en face à face. Et lorsqu'il reconnut les voix de Dumbledore et de Lupin, Harry se sentit doublement sauvé. Il se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux.

Il remarqua tout de suite le directeur et son ancien professeur de DCFM le regarder avec inquiétude. Ce fut Dumbledore qui prit d'abord la parole, inquiet de la santé de son élève.

« Harry, mon garçon, comment te sens tu ? »

Harry se sentait mieux, toujours dans le brouillard et perdu dans la tristesse mais physiquement il allait bien. Et il savait qu'il devait aussi ça à son professeur de Potions.

« Je vais bien professeur. Je suis un peu fatigué mais ça va mieux. »

« J'espère que ce n'est pas notre arrivée qui t'as réveillé... » s'inquiéta le directeur.

« Je crois que Potter était en fait réveillé depuis un moment. N'est ce pas monsieur Potter ? »

Harry crut mourir de honte. Il sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues... Alors Snape savait qu'il était réveillé ? Et tout ce temps il n'avait rien dit...

De nouveau il fut sortit de ses pensées par Dumbledore.

« Je dois parler avec le professeur Snape, ce qui te laisse du temps pour discuter avec Remus, Harry. Severus si vous voulez bien m'accompagner dans mon bureau. »

Les deux adultes partirent, laissant ainsi Remus Lupin et Harry seuls. Lupin ne perdit pas de temps avant de harceler Harry de questions. Auxquelles bien sûr le garçon répondit avec le plus d'enthousiasme (feint...) possible.

FIN POV Harry Potter

Alors que les deux sorciers remontaient les couloirs de Poudlard, ils arrivèrent finalement devant une gargouille. Dumbledore prononça alors le mot 'réglisse' et la gargouille tourna, laissant place à un escalier de pierres. Snape ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en entendant le mot de passe choisit par son supérieur. Comment pouvait on être aussi farfelu dans le choix de ses mots de passe ? En fait comment pouvait on être aussi farfelu tout court ?

Alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la pièce circulaire qui était le bureau du directeur, Dumbledore se dirigea vers son bureau et s'assit avec une certaine lassitude dans son fauteuil. Après avoir invité Snape à faire de même, il posa l'ultime question.

« Un bonbon au citron ? »

Snape ne cacha pas son énervement face à cette interrogation.

Répondant par la négative, le maitre des potions attendit la suite des (vrais) questionnements.

Dumbledore reprit son sérieux et lorsqu'il plongea son regard dans celui de Snape il n'avait plus cette étincelle qui lui avait toujours étée propre. C'était comme s'il avait perdu l'espoir.

« Je sais que vous avez tué des mangemorts ce soir, Severus. Je sais que vous avez préféré protéger la vie de Harry Potter plutôt que la votre. »

Le silence retomba un moment alors que le directeur sondait le regard du professeur. Se sentant mal à l'aise Snape prit la parole.

« C'est ce que l'on attendait de moi Albus. Je ne l'ai fait que parce que je devais le faire. »

Sa réponse sonnait plus comme une justification qu'un constat et Dumbledore ne put retenir un léger sourire étirer ses lèvres.

« Quoi qu'il en soit vous l'avez fait Severus. Et je vous serai éternellement reconnaissant pour cela. Je vous était déjà reconnaissant pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi dans le passé, vous le savez, mais aujourd'hui vous avez sauvé le monde sorcier en sauvant le garçon. Et la communauté sorcière vous doit donc beaucoup. »

« Ecoutez Albus, je ne cherche pas la reconnaissance et vous le savez très bien. J'ai uniquement fait mon devoir. Et puis si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi j'aurais laissé ce garçon là où il était... Mais comme vous l'avez dit c'est du monde sorcier dont il est question. »

« J'ai cru remarquer que vous avez admirablement soigné Harry... Je trouve que vous assurez, avec talent, la sécurité de ce garçon... »

Snape grogna. Il ne fallait qu'il pense qu'il l'avait fait avec plaisir quand même... Il détestait ce gamin et il continuerais de le détester, il s'en faisait un devoir.

Mais le directeur continua.

« Dites moi Severus, est ce que le fâcheux événement de ce soir aura des séquelles sur Harry ? »

« Non, l'état de Potter est stable. Evidemment il retira de cet événement quelques cicatrices mais je ne crois pas que ce soit pour lui déplaire... »

« Ne soyez pas si rancunier mon garçon, vous savez comme moi que Harry n'est pas James Potter. Toujours est il qu'il me faut trouver une solution pour garder Harry en sécurité. Après Sirius Black voici sa dernière famille qui est morte. Et malheureusement Poudlard n'est plus aussi sûr qu'auparavant. Harry doit absolument être auprès de quelqu'un qui saura lui apporter une entière sécurité mais aussi un minimum de soutien après les épreuves qu'il a enduré ces quelques mois. »

« Ne pourrait il pas aller chez les Weasley ? Il y a tellement de monde dans cette maison qu'un gamin de plus ou de moins ne changerait sans doute pas grand chose. »

« Je suis sûr qu'Harry en serait très heureux, cependant le Terrier n'est vraiment pas bien protégé... Et puis Arthur et Molly se sont pas assez bons pour surveiller un adolescent recherché par Voldemeort. C'est une histoire à laquelle il me faudra réfléchir. »

Le silence retomba, tandis que Dumbledore semblait plongé dans ses pensées.

« Toujours est il qu'aujourd'hui vous êtes officiellement et définitivement du côté du bien Severus. J'imagine que vous auriez preferé que cela se passe d'une manière différente mais sachez que ma fierté quant à votre parcours et vos exploits est immense. Je souhaiterais que vous me donniez un rapport ces prochaines semaines et ces prochains mois quant à l'évolution de la marque. Même si vous avez clairement coupé les liens qui vous unissaient à Voldemort, vous devez prêter attention à toutes manifestations de celui ci. »

« J'ai l'impression qu'elle s'efface peu à peu mais peut être n'est ce que temporaire. »

« Je crois que seul le temps nous le dira mon garçon. »

Alors que le directeur se levait de son fauteuil et se dirigeait vers la porte, Snape fit de même.

« Severus je tiens à vous féliciter et vous remercier encore une fois pour ce que vous avez fait pour Harry. Je me rappellerai toujours de cet acte digne et généreux de votre part pour cet enfant. »

« Comme je vous l'ai dit Albus... »

« Je sais, je sais. Cependant vous ne m'enlèverez pas de la tête qu'il n'y avait pas que le devoir de sauver le monde sorcier derrière tout ça... Madame Pomfresh doit revenir après demain, même si j'ai l'impression que les soins prodigués à Harry n'ont pas besoin de révision... Je vous demanderai de veiller sur le garçon pendant quelques jours, le temps pour moi de trouver quelqu'un pour assurer sa sécurité. Vous êtes le sorcier le plus habile et le plus puissant qui puisse prendre soin du garçon pour le moment. »

« Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de m'acheter avec des compliments monsieur le directeur... Je vous demanderai juste de me laisser la journée de demain. J'ai quelques petites choses à régler. »

« Bien sûr, je crois que Remus se fera une joie de tenir compagnie à Harry durant la journée de demain. Je resterai à Poudlard en attendant votre retour. Cette nuit j'aimerai que vous restiez à l'infirmerie avec Harry. Il est plus sûr que vous ne soyez pas loin. »

Ils étaient maintenant arrivés au chevet de Harry et Severus eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour protester que Dumbledore était déjà passé à autre chose.

« Remus, puis je vous parler ? »

« Bien sûr Albus, je vous suis. »

« Harry je te laisse de nouveau entre les mains de ton professeur de potions. »

Pour Harry, comme pour Snape, c'était bien trop tôt.

Heureusement, le professeur décida d'administrer à Harry une potion de sommeil. Harry était vraiment fatigué et surtout ne se sentait pas encore prêt à affronter Snape...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à J K Rowling.

**Note de l'auteur: **… Je vais me faire engueuler et vous aurez toutes les raisons de le faire ! Je suis désolé... J'ai des excuses mais tout de même... Bon déjà j'ai eu quelques soucis personnels qui font que je n'ai pas vraiment eu de temps à moi. Et deuxièmement je n'avais plus internet, jusqu'à hier soir, je n'avais plus du tout de connexion... Je sais vous allez me dire 'et les cyber alors ?' et vous aurez raison... Encore une fois je suis vraiment désolé, surtout vu le soutien que j'ai grâce à vos reviews. Si ça peut vous rassurer, dés que j'ai vu les reviews hier soir et je me suis mise à mon chapitre et j'y ai travaillé toute la nuit ! En tout cas merci beaucoup ! Et mille fois désolé... En attendant j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira ! ^^

**Après la tempête, vient le beau temps ?**

Chapitre 4 : La visite chez les Dursley

Snape était installé au chevet du petit protégé de Dumbledore et observait du coin de l'oeil l'enfant tomber dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Le maître de potions avait jugé judicieux de permettre au garçon de dormir le plus calmement possible. Il avait bien remarqué le regard terriblement angoissé de Harry Potter.

Et même si le simple fait d'imaginer le gosse souffrir pouvait lui arracher un sourire, il savait aussi que c'était à lui qu'on avait confié la très lourde tâche de surveiller l'enfant... Aussi préféra t-il s'assurer une nuit paisible pour lui aussi.

Enfin une nuit était un bien grand mot... Il était 5h du matin et le soleil allait bientôt pointer son nez.

Tout s'était passé si vite... Si vite !

Le professeur se leva soudain, prit par l'envie de vérifier que tout ceci était bien arrivé. Allant jusqu'à l'une des fenêtre de l'infirmerie, Snape écarta d'une main le rideau blanc.

Le ciel au dehors faisait frissonner... Le ciel plombé de nuages lourds, entre la nuit et le jour, offrait une couleur violette claire et tombante. Un ciel apocalyptique. Tout cela s'était donc bien déroulé...

« Il n'y a qu'à regarder le gamin... » se murmura t-il pour lui même.

Mais heureusement, malgré le ciel mort, l'apocalypse n'était pas encore à l'heure du jour.

Encore une fois, Potter s'en était sorti. Mais jusqu'à quand cela allait il durer ? Jusqu'à quand allait il vivre ?

Maintenant que Snape avait définitivement grillé sa couverture d'espion, comment ferait le gamin s'il devait se retrouver à nouveau dans ce genre de situations ?

Le maître de potions s'adossa doucement contre le rebord de la fenêtre, préférant la vision chaleureuse, même si légèrement aseptisée, de la vieille infirmerie, plutôt que celle du ciel inquiétant et désapprobateur.

Regardant l'adolescent, si apaisé, si calme, Snape se rendit compte que quand il ne se forçait pas à le faire, il ne détestait pas tant que ça Potter... En fait il ne le connaissait pas du tout.

Mais voilà c'était tombé sur ce gosse d'avoir un père pareil et surtout d'y ressembler autant.

' Tout du moins physiquement. ' pensa Snape.

En fait, ce soir il avait pu observer combien ce gamin était différent de James Potter. Snape avait vu dans les yeux du garçon tellement d'angoisse, de tristesse et de lassitude.

Cette lassitude.

Il n'avait pas eut l'air vraiment ravi d'être à nouveau le héros du jour, après avoir échappé encore une fois au sorcier le plus puissant du monde...

Au lieu de cela, Harry Potter, le grand Harry Potter ressemblait juste à un enfant qui n'en peut plus...

Snape vint se rassoir aux côtés du garçon. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer. Ce garçon l'intriguait. Alors que Snape aurait du avoir envie de fuir Potter comme la peste, il n'arrivait à résister à la tentation d'observer ce visage.

Pour la première fois, il regardait Potter.

Non, il regardait Harry.

Harry pour ce qu'il était.

Un gamin.

Mais voilà, c'était le mauvais gamin... Un gamin qui portait les traits d'un sombre connard. La vie était injuste. Snape était injuste. Et il le savait. Mais la haine n'a pas de raison.

Le professeur espérait trouver des réponses à Privet Drive. Il le fallait. Il devait comprendre comment et pourquoi. Lors de sa visite là bas, la veille, il n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps ni le loisir d'observer la maison.

Mais il lui fallait tenter d'éclaircir la situation. S'il y avait quelque chose que Snape avait en horreur, c'était le doute. Et il doutait terriblement.

Le reste de la nuit fut longue. Le sommeil ne vint pas et la curiosité se faisait pressante.

Vers 10h30, Lupin arriva. Un panier de croissants et deux tasses de cafés fumantes dans les mains. Et bien évidemment, son habituel sourire bienveillant était accroché à ses lèvres.

Snape se leva dés que l'ancien professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal s'approcha du lit d'Harry Potter.

« Bonjour Severus. Vous avez réussi à dormir un peu ? » demanda l'homme avec sympathie.

« Pensez vous que dormir sur une chaise à côté de Potter permette de passer une nuit agréable, Lupin ? » N'attendant aucune réponse de la part de Lupin, Snape poursuivit sèchement. « Est ce du café ? »

« Oui, j'ai pensé que cela vous ferait du bien après une nuit si courte et les affreux évènements d'hier. Tenez. » répondit prudemment Lupin, tendant une des tasses à un Snape visiblement d'humeur massacrante.

Snape but le café en quelques gorgées, tandis que son ancien collègue lui proposait un croissant. Le maître de potions refusa d'un geste de la main. Le professeur laissa son siège au cotés du gamin, à Lupin.

« Je vous laisse vous occuper de Potter. Des potions contre la douleur et pour le sommeil sont dans la table de chevet, si jamais notre héros du jour se plaignait trop. Dites au Directeur que je serait de retour et disponible vers 15h. Profitez bien du héros pendant qu'il dort. »

Sans un mot de plus, Snape tourna les talons en direction de ses quartiers. Arrivé chez lui, le professeur avala une potion énergétique. Le manque de sommeil se faisait sentir, surtout après son utilisation excessive de pouvoirs la veille...

La douche et un second café finirent de le réveiller. Impatient de savoir ce qui se tramait vraiment à Privet Drive, Snape lança rapidement une poignée de poudre dans la cheminée avant de prononcer distinctement sa destination.

Il atterrit dans la cheminée d' Arabella Figg, la voisine des Dursley. Elle devait être habituée à de fréquentes visites car la vieille sorcière ne tint pas rigueur au professeur d'arriver sans prévenir. Au contraire, elle se montra très chaleureuse. Un peu trop chaleureuse au goût de Snape.

Mais malgré l'accueil sincèrement généreux, il remarqua les traits marqués d'Arabella. Elle était sans aucuns doutes la dernière personne de sa rue à avoir souvenir de ce qui s'était passé la veille, mais sûrement aurait elle préféré tout oublier elle aussi...

On pouvait lire la peur et la tristesse sur son visage ridé. Cependant ce n'était pas du tout la préoccupation de Snape, et il n'eut pas de mal à se débarrasser de la vieille femme un peu trop bavarde vue son humeur... Quelques paroles cinglantes suffirent à refroidir Arabella, qui le libéra volontiers.

Lorsque Snape sortit de chez Figg, la différence entre le massacre de la veille et ce qu'il avait sous les yeux maintenant le surprit un instant.

Cette rue dévastée, ces maisons en ruines, ces voitures en feu, mais surtout ces gens blessés, ces gens morts !

Et aujourd'hui, tout est revenu à la normale. Les habitants de la rue vivent leur vie comme si rien ne s'était passé. C'était ce qu'il se passait toujours lors d'un incident de ce genre. Les moldus oubliaient tout ce qui s'était passé.

Mais tout de même le contraste était surprenant. Cet homme qui lavait sa voiture en sifflotant, était éventré au milieu de la route la veille, il s'en souvenait. Et cette femme qui se faisait bronzer au soleil avait eut les cheveux complètement brûlés... C'était oublié. Tout était oublié.

Après avoir observé ce spectacle effrayant pendant un instant, Snape se dirigea vers la maison du 4 de la rue.

La maison, comme toutes les autres, avait été réparée jusqu'au dernier petit détail. Et les gens morts étaient soit sensés êtres partis soudainement en vacances, soit partis visiter de la famille, soit avoir étés mutés dans une autre ville... Tout cela pour donner au ministère un délai afin de trouver un motif pour chaque mort de chaque moldu.

Personne dans la rue ne semblait avoir remarqué Snape, et arrivé devant la maison, il passa discrètement par dessus la barrière du jardin afin de passer par la porte de la véranda. Mieux valait être au maximum discret. Et heureusement personne ne l'avait vu faire. Quels idiots ces moldus !

Dés qu'il fut rentré dans la véranda, le choix des meubles et de la décoration lui donnait une petite idée du genre de personnes que pouvaient êtres les Dursley. Une famille de petits bourgeois qui soignent leur apparence de gens biens soignés, bien pensants.

Le style de personne qui lave sa voiture tous les dimanche, qui part à la mer tous les étés, qui espionnent les voisins pour savoir qui à fait quoi. Cela transpirait la petite famille parfaite, sans pli, ni tâche.

La véranda donnait sur un salon assez spacieux. Un grand canapé bleu ciel et un fauteuil à fleurs dans le même ton entourait une table basse en verre, tout cela face à un écran plat. Snape n'avait jamais compris ce que les moldus trouvaient à la télévision, pour lui ce n'était qu'un écran abrutissant... Dans un autre coin de la pièce se trouvait une table à manger et 6 chaises.

La décoration, très sobre, très familiale et très classique à la fois donnait un certain sentiment d'enfermement. Snape regarda les murs autour de lui. Des photos étaient accrochées partout autour de lui. Toutes représentaient une famille heureuse, toute en retenue mais heureuse. Seulement... Dans le salon, aucune photo avec Potter.

' C'est bizarre... ' se dit Snape pour lui même.

Il feuilleta les magazines posés sur la table basse et remarqua des magazines de décoration, de football et de jeux vidéos mais aucun sur le quidditch, ni même la gazette... Or Hary étéait un sorcier, qui plus est un sorcier qui aimait le quidditch.

' De plus en plus bizarre... ' murmura t-il, fronçant de plus en plus les sourcils.

Le salon débouchait dans la cuisine. Une cuisine de taille moyenne, mais très équipée en matériel culinaire.

' Sans doutes Pétunia est elle devenue femme au foyer, dans cela rien d'étonnant au final... ' remarqua le professeur, cynique.

Là encore, Snape vit autour de lui des photos de Pétunia, de son gros mari et de son encore plus gros fils. Mais aucune de Harry...

'Peut-être que Potter n'aime pas les photos tout simplement...' tenta de se convaincre le maître des potions.

Un papier ou il reconnaissait une écriture de femme était accroché au frigo. Intrigué, Snape s'approcha.

Mais il n'aurait pas du. C'est avec ce simple bout de papier que Snape sut que ce qu'il ne voulait pas croire était bien vrai.

Lui qui avait toujours considéré Potter comme une copie conforme de son père, choyé et admiré pour ses exploits héroïques.

Ce papier lui prouvait qu'il s'était menti, complètement trompé. Ce papier prouvait qu'il y avait bien une tâche dans cette famille... Et que cette tâche, ce pli n'était autre que le héros du monde sorcier.

Sur ce papier était énumérées, en une liste, des corvées à faire, comme laver le linge, tailler les plantes, passer l'aspirateur, faire à manger, etc... En cela rien de particulièrement exceptionnel. Cependant à la fin de la liste était ajouté un mot à l'intention de Harry.

'Si tu fais tout ca aujourd'hui Harry tu auras le droit de manger un peu ce soir. Sinon tu iras dormir sans manger et sous l'escalier, comme avant ! Tu sais que Vernon ne serait pas content !'

Comment un adolescent pouvait il finir une dizaine de corvées en une journée ? Et surtout comment pouvait on lui interdire de manger s'il ne le faisait pas ? Et sous l'escalier ? Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ?

Snape se retourna vers la porte de la cuisine qui donnait sur le couloir et sur l'escalier. Sous l'escalier, une petite porte cadenassée. Le professeur tira la petite porte. Ce qu'il y découvrit le laissa sans voix.

Une petite couverture était posée à même le sol. Et un pull était roullé en boule en guise de coussin. Comment un garçon pouvait dormir là dedans ? Même Snape qui était sensé détester Potter ne pourrait lui faire subir un tel traitement !

Si Lily savait ce que sa soeur a fait vivre à son fils !

Au lieu de son habituel indifférence royale lorsqu'il était question de Potter, Snape sentit une colère sourde monter en lui. Il était en colère contre eux, contre Dumbledore, contre lui même.

Mais ce qui effrayait Snape c'est qu'il savait qu'il y avait plus encore.

Après avoir reprit son souffle et tenté de se calmer, le maître de potions monta les escaliers avec une réelle appréhension. Il ne voulait vraiment pas voir ce qu'il s'apprêtait à découvrir.

Arrivé sur le palier, il ouvrit la première porte qui s'offrait à lui, c'était apparemment la chambre du fils, Dudley. C'était clairement la chambre d'un adolescent couvé et choyé.

Beaucoup trop, vu le nombre de jeux vidéos, de jouets et d'objets inutiles qui remplissaient la pièce. Snape se demandait comment l'on pouvait autant gâter un enfant à ce point.

Mais surtout comment pouvait on le faire pour l'un et agir à l'opposé pour l'autre...

La seconde porte fut la salle de bains.

Et la troisième fut la pièce tant redoutée. C'était une toute petite chambre, étroite et humide. Ce qui le frappa en tout premier lieu fut le nombre de cadenas fixés à la porte et la petite trappe tout en bas de la porte. Exactement le même genre de trappe qu'il y avait dans les prisons.

Dans la petite pièce se trouvait juste la place d'un lit, d'un bureau et d'une armoire. Et une fenêtre. Si l'on pouvait appeler cela une fenêtre... En fait ce n'était qu'une succession de barreaux. On se demandait comment l'air pouvait encore passer...

Il n'y avait aucune décoration, aucunes affiches aux murs... C'était une cellule plus qu'une chambre. Il découvrit posée sur le bureau, la cage d'une chouette, mais vidée de sa propriétaire.

L'animal avait du s'enfuir la veille, durant l'attaque.

Snape ouvrit les portes de l'armoire mais ne découvrit que des vêtements de trois fois la taille de Potter... Des vêtements usés, rapiécés.

Le professeur, pourtant coriace, sentait le souffle lui manquer devant un tel spectacle.

Mais son souffle se coupa complètement durant un instant.

Lorsque son regard se posa sur une ceinture d'homme qui trainait par terre. Reprenant ses esprits, Snape se baissa et ramassa l'objet.

Il y observa avec une certaine stupeur des traces de sang... Il ne faisait aucuns doutes quand au propriétaire du sang. Severus Snape n'aurait pu imaginer pire scénario. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que cela avait une telle ampleur.

Pourquoi fallait il que cela se passe comme cela ? Pourquoi Potter n'était il pas un enfant choyé comme il l'avait toujours cru ?

Mais ce qui inquiétait vraiment le professeur, c'était de savoir pourquoi le gosse n'avait jamais rien dit ? Pourquoi s'était il tu ? Tout le monde l'aurait écouté et protégé ! Alors pourquoi ?

Ce comportement dérangeait profondément Snape. Cela remettait en question tout son point de vue sur le gamin. Mais plus important, en étant borné à ses rancunes, il n'avait pas pu voir ce qu'il se passait vraiment. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé une telle chose.

Sur Harry Potter. Merlin, c'était Harry Potter ! Le sauveur du monde sorcier ! Comment avaient ils pu lui faire subir un tel traitement ?! Et pourquoi n'avait il rien dit ?!

Regardant autour de lui, Snape eut un haut le coeur. Il ne pouvait plus rester dans cet endroit. Il partit rageusement de la maison. Arrivé dans le jardin, il décida de transplaner, les bavardages de Figg seraient vraiment de trop...

De retour à Poudlard, le professeur Snape se dirigea à pas décidé et rageur vers ses appartements. Il alla fouiller frénétiquement dans son placard, cherchant quelque chose dont il avait vraiment besoin pour régler cette affaire. Là, il l'avait. Sa bouteille de Whiskey Pur Feu.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer **:Tout appartient à JK Rowling.

**Note de l'auteur **: Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Le plus long de toute la fic. L'inspiration était là ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira. Une petite review, pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? :)

**Après la tempête, vient le beau temps ?**

Chapitre 5 : Snape, un Griffondor ?

Après avoir bu trois verres, bien remplis, de whiskey Pur Feu, Snape se sentait déjà plus en forme. La boisson l'avait aidé à faire passer le choc du spectacle auquel il avait assisté à Privet Drive. Mais l'incompréhension était toujours bien là. Et pour trouver des réponses il lui fallait trouver Dumbledore.

Évidemment il aurait sans doute été beaucoup plus efficace et direct d'aller demander à Potter... Mais il n'était pas Serpentard pour rien. Et surtout le professeur se voyait mal aller demander des comptes au gamin au vu de la relation, ô combien privilégiée, qu'ils avaient depuis 4 ans !

Snape faillit se laisser tenter par un quatrième verre du liquide ambré, mais savait pertinemment que plus il repousserait cet entretien avec le directeur, et plus cela s'avèrerait difficile.

Avec un grognement, le maître des potions se leva de son siège moelleux pour rejoindre le bureau de Dumbledore. Remettant en place son masque d'indifférence et de froideur sévère, Snape s'approcha à pas rapides de la gargouille.

Se postant face à la statue, le professeur souffla sans retenue avant d'annoncer, sans une certaine dose d'agacement, le mot de passe :

« J'adore les sorbets au citron, c'est trop bon, trop bon ! »

Apparemment Albus craignait que ses mots de passe à un mot ne soient trop facilement discernables. Ce sur quoi Snape était d'accord. Mais s'il avait su que le vieil homme aurait choisi ce genre d'inepties, il ne lui aurait définitivement pas conseillé de choisir une phrase qui lui était bien propre...

La gargouille tourna vers la doite, découvrant un escalier en colimaçon, donnant sur le bureau du directeur. Combien de fois Snape avait il utilisé ces marches ? Lui et le directeur entretenaient une relation particulière.

Depuis que le maître des potions était devenu enseignant, mais surtout espion, Dumbledore et lui même s'accordaient une grande confiance. Lorsque le directeur doutait ou avait besoin de conseils, il demandait souvent Snape dans son bureau. Cette proximité entre les deux hommes donnait à Snape le sentiment d'avoir un ami, et à Dumbledore d'avoir un fils.

Évidemment le directeur ne dirait jamais à Snape ce qu'il pensait de lui à moins qu'il ne souhaite voir le professeur partir de Poudlard sur le champ. Le maître des potions appréciait cette relation, malgré l'air grincheux qu'il affichait. Cela lui donnait l'impression d'être utile à quelque chose ou plus précisément à quelqu'un.

Snape avait toujours eu une grande estime du directeur. Mais aujourd'hui il sentait cette estime perdre sérieusement de son intensité.

En effet ,si Potter avait vécu dans un environnement si malsain qu'était celui que sa 'famille' lui avait offert, c'était en grande partie à cause de Dumbledore. C'était à lui qu'était revenu la décision d'où vivrait Harry Potter, après la mort des parents du gamin. Et il avait eu un grand choix. Toutes les familles sorcières de ce monde se seraient damnées pour recueillir le survivant ! Et pourtant le vieil homme avait choisit cette horrible famille de moldus...

Snape se sentait sérieusement déstabilisé par ce choix. Lorsqu'il pensait au directeur, le maître des potions voyait un homme réfléchi et raisonnable (en exceptant son penchant horripilant pour les sucreries...).

Albus Dumbledore avait toujours été considéré, par la communauté sorcière, comme un très grand sorcier, mais surtout un très grand leader. Alors pourquoi avoir fait ce choix si peu judicieux ? Le directeur vouait pourtant une admiration sans bornes à Potter. Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir envoyé le gosse dans une famille aimante et chaleureuse, comme chez les Weasley ?

Snape se sentait mal. Pour la première fois, il remettait vraiment en doute le pouvoir de décisions de son directeur. Le professeur avait toujours eu une grande confiance quant à la capacité de jugement du vieil homme.

Pourquoi un gamin comme Potter, qu'il détestait au plus au point, devait venir déstabiliser ses opinions concernant la seule et unique personne à qui il avait accordé sa confiance ?

Alors que Snape se retrouvait devant la grande porte en bois, il frappa deux petits coups secs sur le panneau. Une réponse se fit immédiatement entendre. Alors que le professeur poussait la porte pour entrer dans l'antre du directeur, il se mit à sentir une rancœur toute nouvelle monter en lui. Nouvelle car cette rancœur était dirigée vers son senior.

Face au vieil homme souriant, Snape se sentait en colère. Comment Dumbledore pouvait il sourire ? Comment osait il après ce qu'il avait provoqué ? Le professeur inspira à grandes goulées afin de reprendre constance. Il était un Serpentard, alors pourquoi fallait il que tout ceci l'atteigne à ce point là ?

« Severus, mon garçon ! » accueillit Dumbledore, se levant de son siège pour rejoindre Snape. Posant une main délicate sur l'épaule de son jeune ami, le vieil homme ajouta : « Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt. Vos affaires se sont elles bien déroulées ? »

Le dit Severus se dégagea de la légère étreinte du professeur avec une certaine rudesse, à peine avait il sentit le contact de la main de Dumbledore qu'un déroutant frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Il se sentait tellement en colère. Contre son directeur pour ses actes inconsidérés envers Potter, mais encore plus contre lui même pour se sentir si concerné par l'histoire.

Albus dut ressentir une certaine froideur de la part de son acolyte car il se retira bien vite derrière son bureau, où il s'y assit confortablement avant de plonger son regard, dorénavant tout à fit sérieux, dans celui de Snape.

« En réalité cette affaire n'a pas eu besoin d'être approfondie. En fait, un coup d'oeil à celle ci a suffit à me faire éprouver assez de dégout pour la fuir. » répondit sardoniquement le sombre maître des potions.

« Vous éveillez ma curiosité Severus... Est ce que tout va bien ? Est ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? » questionna Dumbledore, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

« J'ai bien peur que ce soit trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit. Vous auriez pu Albus. Vous auriez pu. Mais vous n'avez rien fait. » répondit Snape, surprit par l'émotion qui teintait dans sa voix.

Et était ce bien lui qui avait parlé de façon si griffondoresque ? S'en tenir aux faits avait toujours été sa qualité première, alors pourquoi cet excès de drame dans ses propos ? Mais au moins cette tirade, pour le moins dramatique et rancunière avait réveillé l'intérêt de Dumbledore, qui se redressa brusquement dans son fauteuil.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire Severus ? Que se passe t-il ? »

« Vous vous demandez ou vous avez pu faillir, n'est ce pas ? » Snape n'aima pas le ton de reproche qu'il utilisait envers le seul homme qui lui avait accordé une seconde chance, mais ne put s'empêcher de continuer, cette fois ci d'un ton plus indifférent. « Cela concerne votre petit protégé. »

Snape attendit de voir la réaction du sorcier avant de continuer, et celle ci ne se fit pas attendre. Le directeur se leva de son siège avec empressement, les traits tirés par l'inquiétude.

« Qu'est il arrivé à Harry ? Severus, dites moi, voyons ! » ordonna le vieil homme de sa voix puissante.

Un petit rire amer sortit de la bouche de Snape, sans qu'il n'ait pu le retenir. Se ressaisissant, le sombre professeur reprit.

« Il n'est pas en danger à l'heure actuelle. Il ne l'est plus. Cependant, pendant l'examen que je faisais sur le corps Potter hier, j'ai découvert quelque chose de particulièrement intriguant. » Snape sentait sa voix devenir de plus en plus sèche à mesure que les mots passaient ses lèvres. « Sur son dos se trouvait des cicatrices. Des traces de coups de ceinture plus précisément. » Avant que Snape n'ait pu poursuivre, le directeur le coupa.

« Quoi ? En êtes vous sûr Severus ? Quelle horreur... Comment les mangemorts ont-ils pu s'abaisser à une telle violence ? » questionna le directeur, à présent défait.

« C'est d'autant plus étonnant que ce n'est pas ici l'œuvre des mangemorts. Et encore plus étonnant, Albus, c'est que cela ne serait jamais arrivé sans votre accord. » rajouta Snape, clairement en colère maintenant.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire Severus ? Qu'est ce que vous racontez ? » interrogea le directeur, une expression de totale incompréhension sur le visage.

« Saviez vous que Potter dormait dans un placard, sous l'escalier ? » questionna Snape avec une rage non dissimulée.

Avec un regard gêné, le directeur acquiesça de la tête avant de rajouter : « Je le savais, Severus. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. C'était sa fam... »

Le directeur fut coupé par une nouvelle question encore plus enragée : « Et saviez vous que lorsqu'il avait droit de dormir dans un véritable chambre, il y était enfermé par une dizaines de verrous ? Ah excusez moi ! Je deviens trop dramatique. Au moins dans la pièce, si l'on peut appeler cela une pièce, il y avait une fenêtre. Une fenêtre exceptionnellement munit de barreaux. Le saviez vous Albus ? »

« Non ! Non, je ne savais pas... Severus, s'il vous plais calm... »

Mais Severus Snape ne se laissa pas prier. C'était la première fois qu'il laissait son mécontentement sortir. Il s'était toujours bridé, toujours avoir le contrôle de soi était primordial chez lui. Mais à cet instant il était inutile d'essayer d'arrêter Snape, la rage ne se calmerait pas avant un moment. Et c'est ainsi qu'il poursuivit, regardant de son œil sombre le directeur se ratatiner sur son siège, dans lequel il s'était rassit sous le choc des révélations.

« Saviez vous Albus, que le gosse n'avait pas le droit de manger ? Saviez vous qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire quoi que ce soit dans cette baraque de fous, si ce n'est faire le ménage et servir ces satanés moldus ? Ces moldus, que vous appelez famille ? Le saviez vous Albus ? Saviez vous qu'il se faisait frapper, Albus ? Saviez vous qu'il recevait des coups de ceinture jusqu'à saigner ? »

Snape reprit sa respiration à grandes inspirations. Dumbledore préféra se taire, sachant que la tempête n'était pas encore passée.

En effet, Snape vint se poster devant le bureau du directeur, une lueur de colère froide brillant dans ses yeux noirs. Plaquant ses mains sur la lourde table en bois, avec une telle force que le meuble trembla légèrement l'espace d'une seconde. Le professeur de potions enfonça son regard sombre dans celui de son directeur avant de poursuivre.

« Comment avez vous pu laisser faire cela ? Moi qui croyais que vous vouiez une admiration à Potter... Vous connaissez son destin autant que moi. Sachant cela, comment avez vous pu ? » se calmant quelque peu, Snape rajouta « Franchement Albus je ne comprend pas... » La soif de savoir du professeur l'avait calmé peu à peu. Sentant que c'était à son tour de parler, Dumbledore inspira profondément avant de s'expliquer.

« Severus, je n'avais pas le choix. » s'excusa le sorcier avant de continuer, « Même s'il est évident que si j'avais su tout cela j'aurai chercher un autre moyen. Mais c'était la dernière famille qui lui restait. Et surtout c'était un lieu où il était protégé. Et c'est avant tout la sécurité d'Harry qui importe, vous le savez autant que moi, Severus. » le regard du sorcier s'était empreint de culpabilité à mesure qu'il avançait dans ses explications. « Je suis tellement désolé que cela se soit passé ainsi... Mais je n'avais pas le choix, pour Harry. Il fallait qu'il soit protégé. Et ou ailleurs que dans le monde moldu aurait il été mieux protégé ? Je ne pouvais me permettre aucun risque, Severus. »

« Arrêtez cela Albus. » rétorqua Snape d'un ton amer. « Je comprend qu'il était plus prudent de le placer dans une famille moldu, mais vous auriez pu trouver une famille tellement plus convenable que cette espèce de famille de dégénérés ! Nous savons tous les deux que vous êtes influent aussi dans le monde moldu, Albus. Et qu'est ce que cette histoire de famille ? Pourriez vous considérer des gens qui vous affament, vous épuisent et vous battent comme étant de la famille ? Je ne savais pas que le sang avait une telle importance pour vous... »

« Severus, mon garçon... J'aurai pu trouver un meilleur endroit pour Harry, il n'en fait aucun doutes aujourd'hui. J'ai fait l'erreur de choisir des personnes qui lui étaient lié, pensant qu'il aurait ainsi un minimum de repères, nécessaires après la mort de ses parents. Je savais que ces gens étaient assez hostiles par rapport au monde sorcier, mais je ne me doutais pas que cela irait aussi loin... Je suis terriblement désolé d'apprendre cela aujourd'hui. » répondit Dumbledore avec désolation.

« Vous l'avez laissé se faire frapper. Le sauveur du monde sorcier vivant comme une misérable vermine...C'était votre responsabilité de veiller à son équilibre, Albus. » rajouta Snape, amer.

Dumbledore remarqua la lueur de tristesse luisant dans le regard du professeur. Celle ci ne fut visible que quelques secondes mais le directeur en comprit tout de suite la nature. Il comprenait pourquoi Severus Snape était si touché par cette histoire, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. En réalité il y avait deux grandes raisons. Et il n'en évoquerait qu'une.

« Severus, je suis désolé. J'imagine ce que vous avez du ressentir lorsque vous avez découvert les blessures de Harry. Je suis désolé de ce retour douloureux vers le passé. » s'excusa à nouveau Dumbledore.

Une lueur de haine pure traversa le regard du maître des potions.

Comment Albus osait il parler de cela. Sans doutes que son expérience avait joué un rôle pour qu'il se sente si en colère face à cette injustice. Mais Albus n'avait pas le droit d'en parler.

Reprenant son attitude froide et indifférente, Snape répliqua avec rudesse : « Il n'y a aucun rapport, Albus. Et je vous serai gréé de ne plus mentionner mon passé. Ce n'est en aucun cas la question. Le fait est que Harry Potter, le sauveur du monde sorcier est affaiblit à cause de cette foutue famille de moldus. Et qu'il risque d'être plus sensible physiquement comme psychologiquement. Pour vous qui posez tant d'espoirs sur lui, vous auriez du au moins le préserver un minimum. Ne vous étonnez pas de sa faiblesse face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, lorsque la confrontation arrivera, c'est tout. »

Au moins la mention du passé du professeur avait eu le mérite de remettre en place son masque de froideur. Snape s'apprêta à sortir mais Dumbledore le retint.

« Severus, attendez. » Il attendit que Snape lui fasse à nouveau face avant de continuer : « Je vous remercie de me l'avoir dit. Sincèrement, merci. Je vous assure que mon choix pour la future protection d'Harry sera plus judicieuse. Et cette fois ci vous pouvez être sûr que je prendrai votre avis en compte. Vous m'avez prouvé encore une fois à quel point vos conseils me sont précieux. »

Severus Snape souffla sans retenue. Encore une fois, Dumbledore allait s'en tirer. Il n'était pas si Griffondor que ça, le vieillard !

« Je ne tiens certainement pas à avoir un quelconque pouvoir de décision concernant la prochaine protection de Potter. J'ai déjà été trop concerné, Albus. Et puis, rappelez vous que Potter m'est absolument insupportable, alors ne me tentez pas ou j'aurai tendance à vous conseiller de l'envoyer chez les Mlafoy... Je pense que vous avez les éléments nécessaires pour trouver un meilleur endroit pour ce gamin, maintenant. Sur ce, je vous laisse, je dois aller surveiller Potter... » finit il par ajouter, un air de dégout dans la voix.

Pendant le trajet qui le séparait du bureau directorial à l'infirmerie, Snape tenta de remettre en question ce comportement qui ne le ressemblait pourtant pas du tout. Le directeur avait du être étonné lui aussi. Le sombre maître des potions, généralement si calme, si froid, si distant et si peu enclin au sentimentalisme, qui donnait une leçon au directeur sur la façon dont il fallait traiter Potter... Et pas n'importe quelle leçon... Il s'était conduit tellement bizarrement.

Cela lui faisait mal de le dire, mais il s'était comporté en parfait Griffondor... Et cette idée lui donnait envie de vomir. Comment se faisait il que ce gamin lui fasse éprouver une émotion pareille ?

C'est sûr c'était l'enfant de Lily. Mais c'était aussi l'enfant de James Potter. Et pourtant l'enfant l'avait...touché... Rien que de penser de telles choses, c'était difficile pour Snape. Il avait du mal à se permettre d'avoir une sensibilité, surtout lorsque cela concernait le rejeton de James Potter...

Arrivé à l'infirmerie, Snape entendit le rire de Rémus résonner dans la salle. Il s'avança à pas feutrés du lit sur lequel était allongé Potter.

Et durant un toute petite seconde, Snape s'en voulut presque de couper court à la joie du gamin, lui qui avait connu des jours meilleurs...ou pas... Mais il chassa très vite cette pensée, mettant cela sur le compte de la fatigue.

Lorsque Rémus aperçut Snape, son rire s'arrêta pour être remplacé par un sourire timide. Potter ne prit pas la peine de sourire. Et le maître des potions ne s'en formalisa pas. Le premier à casser le silence gêné qui s'était installé fut Lupin.

« Je te confies à nouveau Harry, Severus. Je ne peux pas m'attarder, nous avons une réunion de l'ordre. Mais je reviendrai te voir bientôt, Harry. » ajouta t-il à l'intention du garçon.

« D'accord. Merci beaucoup d'être venu me tenir compagnie ! Et ne t'inquiète plus, je vais très bien ! » rassura Harry avec un sourire.

« Bon, je vais essayer d'y croire ! » lança t-il au garçon avec un clin d'œil. Remarquant du coin de l'œil Snape qui s'impatientait, Lupin se leva, laissant sa place au professeur avant de saluer Harry d'un joyeux signe de main et Snape d'un léger hochement de tête.

Lorsque Snape prit la place de Lupin, à côté de son lit, Harry sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort. Ca y est , il ne pouvait plus fuir Snape. Il s'était réveillé il y quelques heures et n'était pas du tout fatigué. Et surtout il ne pensait pas que Snape lui donnerait encore une potion de sommeil tout de suite...

Harry appréhendait ce que Snape pourrait bien lui demander... Avait il comprit les marques sur son dos ? Et s'il avait compris, Snape lui demanderait il des explications ?

Et si Hary avait bien saisi, il allait être surveillé par Snape pendant quelques jours ? Jusqu'à quand cela durerait ? Aujourd'hui ce devait être le 28 ou 29 juillet. Il ne se souvenait pas bien en fait. Il était assez perdu dans le temps, par rapport à ce qu'il s'était passé.

Lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau en direction de Snape, il le vit maintenant fouiller dans la table de chevet et en sortir plusieurs fioles. Harry se demandait si, finalement, Snape préférait lui donner une potion de sommeil pour qu'il lui fiche la paix.

Snape se retourna enfin vers lui et le regarda de la tête aux pieds. Et bizarrement, le dégout qu'il avait pu lire dans le regard de son professeur quand il posait les yeux sur lui, ne semblait pas aussi prononcé que d'habitude.

Comme précédé d'autre chose. Mais Harry ne sut pas comment nommé cette autre lueur qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Snape, mais si cela pouvait atténuer le dégout qu'il avait pour lui alors..

« Comment vous sentez vous Mr Potter ? » questionna Snape d'un ton moins dur qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Ca va bien, monsieur. J'ai encore un peu mal aux côtes mais sinon ça va. » répondit Harry, feignant d'être en forme. Il était hors de question qu'il donne une quelconque satisfaction à Snape en lui avouant qu'il avait mal à peu prés partout...

« Vraiment, Mr Potter ? Vérifions cela tout de suite. » ajouta le professeur avec suspicion.

Lorsque Snape posa sa main fraiche sur son front, Harry se sentit rougir. C'était tellement bizarre d'être soigné par son professeur de potions...

Mais surtout, ce qui le gêna d'autant plus, c'était de constater que les gestes du sorcier étaient incroyablement doux. Le garçon se sentait embarrassé devant tant d'attention.

Et surtout il se demandait si son professeur allait découvrir qu'il ne se sentait pas si bien que ça ... C'est sûr, cet homme était bien trop rusé pour ne pas découvrir qu'il mentait...

Son cœur se mit à s'emballer à l'idée que Snape le perce à jour. C'était Severus Snape après tout. Merlin seul savait ce qu'il lui ferait subir pour avoir mentit alors qu'il avait, pour sûr, le pouvoir sur Harry en ce moment même...

Mais avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de penser à la façon dont Snape tâtait son poignet pour entendre son pouls, il vit le maître des potions secouer légèrement la tête, et ajouter d'un ton légèrement agacé mais aussi...amusé ?

« Vous ne devriez pas jouer avec moi Mr Potter. Me mentir ne servira qu'à vous faire peur. » Après avoir regardé un instant le visage cramoisi de Potter, Snape reprit avec un manque certain de sérieux : « Vous avez de la fièvre, Potter. Buvez cette potion. »

Harry prit la fiole que lui tendait son professeur, sans broncher, et l'avala d'un trait. Il se sentait déjà mieux. Mais lorsqu'il sentit le sorcier rabattre la couette vers le bas du lit et soulever le t-shirt qu'il portait vers le haut de son torse, le garçon ne put s'empêcher un hoquet de surprise.

« Pas d'inquiétude Mr Potter, je ne vais pas vous manger. De toutes façons les Griffondors ne sont pas ce que je préfère. Je dois voir vos côtes cependant. »

Harry avait il halluciné ou Snape venait il de faire une blague ? Bon, d'accord, une blague de mauvais goût, mais une blague quand même !

S'il fallait qu'il soit blessé pour que son professeur soit de bonne humeur, Harry aurait provoqué les accidents depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Harry ne tenta tout de même pas de le faire remarquer à Snape, de peur que cette toute nouvelle bonne humeur disparaisse.

Dés que le sorcier lui frôla, pourtant avec une incroyable adresse, les côtes, Harry ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit cri de douleur.

« Un peu mal aux côtes, n'est ce pas Mr Potter ? » décréta Snape sarcastiquement.

Il tendit à Harry deux nouvelles potions et attrapa au passage une pommade.

« Buvez ça et ça, Potter. » ordonna Snape.

Devant le regard sceptique du garçon, le maître des potions, levant les yeux au ciel, ajouta :

« L'une est pour guérir vos côtes et votre bras, et l'autre est pour calmer la douleur. Notez que si j'avais voulez vous empoisonner Potter , je l'aurai faut avec beaucoup plus de subtilité. Je vais devoir vous appliquer de la pommade sur vos côtes, préparez vous à avoir mal, Mr Potter. »

Harry, qui avait pris la résolution de ne pas provoquer son professeur, inhabituellement d'humeur plutôt sereine, ne put s'empêcher de répliquer sur le ton de la rigolade :

« Et vous, préparez vous à vous faire plaisir, Professeur. »

Mais la blague n'eut pas le résultat escompté... En fait, Snape se referma complètement, et ses yeux redevinrent haineux... Le regard que le maître des cachots lui lança, fit frissonner Harry. Il avait apparemment dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Snape se redressa et plongea son regard noir dans celui de son élève.

« Je ne suis pas le genre de personne à apprécier faire subir les châtiments corporels, Potter. Et, même si j'adorerai cela, je ne prend aucun plaisir à vous regardez souffrir, malheureusement. » rétorqua Snape d'une voix sèche.

Prit de court par cette...justification... Parce que Snape se justifiait au final. Et cela n'avait rien d'habituel. Pourquoi prenait il soin de lui dire quel genre de personne il était ? Harry ne comprenait rien à Snape. Il était aussi effrayant qu'avant mais paraissait plus...humain... Mais, malgré que la phrase soit dénuée de menace, Harry fut tout de même impressionné, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. S'excuser était sans doutes la meilleure des solutions... Mais s'excuser envers Snape... En même temps ils allaient devoir passer au minimum quelques jours ensemble, alors s'il voulait que cela se passe bien, il lui fallait s'excuser... Regardant le professeur dans les yeux, Harry se lança...

« Par... Je...Je suis...désolé, Monsieur. Je pensais faire une blague, ce n'était pas sérieux. », baissant la tête devant le regard pénétrant de Snape, Harry attendit la sentence.

Le voyant se concentrer à nouveau sur ses côtes, Harry pensa que Snape faisait définitivement la gueule... Mais au moins n'était il pas en cours. Le professeur ne pouvait donc pas lui enlever de points. Cependant quand il sentit les mains de l'adulte se poser délicatement sur sa peau, il ne sentit aucune pression, aucunes maladresses. Snape se concentrait et agissait avec une douceur impressionnante. L'adolescent se sentait rougir... Son professeur de potions lui passait de la pommade... C'était une scène vraiment particulière. Mais alors qu'il ne s'attendait plus à un mot de la part de Snape, le sorcier, sans relever la tête des côtes de Harry, s'adressa à lui :

« Vous savez maintenant que la violence corporelle n'est pas un sujet sur lequel j'aime rire, Mr Potter. »

Le ton de l'homme était bien moins sec, sans pour autant perdre en puissance. Et Harry comprit le message. Même s'il eut très envie de demander à Snape si quoi que ce soit pouvait le faire rire, mais s'abstint. Après avoir passé de le produit sur le bras du garçon, Snape lui présenta un second onguent que le garçon devrait appliquer sur ses bleus et ses égratignures le matin et le soir avant de dormir. Après s'être assit sur le siège, aux côtés d'Hary, Snape se rendit compte que le garçon n'avait aucune affaires avec lui.

« Vous pensez peut être que vous allez vous prélasser tout l'été, comme le paresseux que vous êtes, Mr Potter ? » demanda Snape d'un ton doucereux.

« Mais je n'ai pas d'affaires ici... » se justifia l'adolescent.

L'ancien mangemort soupira en guise de réponse.

« Vous n'auriez certainement pas eu votre place à Serdaigle Potter... » mais le ton n'était pas mauvais, et Harry s'en rendit compte, « Vous avez tous les livres de la bibliothèque à disposition, Mr Potter. Par quelle matière préférez vous commencez ? » demanda t-il sans équivoque au garçon.

Mais Harry n'était pas mécontent. A Privet Drive, il ne pouvait pas travailler... et donc il s'ennuyait... C'est donc avec un léger sourire qu'il répondit sans aucune hésitation :

« Forces Contre les Forces du Mal. »

Snape pointa sa baguette vers la portes de l'infirmerie et lança un sort. Quelques secondes plus tard, 3 livres se placèrent dans la paume de sa main.

En feuilletant les livres, Snape ajouta, sarcastique :

« Et moi qui pensais que vous choisiriez potions... Mais nous aurons tout le temps de travailler sur cette matière aussi, Mr Potter, pas d'inquiétude. »

Le garçon grimaça légèrement à l'idée de travailler les potions avec Snape... Mais se retint de répondre de peur de devoir échanger les DCFM contres les potions à l'instant...

Le professeur posa deux deux livres sur la table de chevet du garçon, choisissant un livre de Quentin Jentremble destiné aux 6 éme années. Tournant les pages, Snape s'arrêta finalement au chapitre sur les détraqueurs. Il tendit le livre au garçon.

« C'est un livre pour les sixième années, Potter. Cela ne vous fera pas de mal de prendre un peu d'avance. Vous avez du affronter des détraqueurs en 3 éme année et vous devrez sans doutes en affronter de nouveau un jour ou l'autre. Ces créatures sont naturellement attirées par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lui même, voulant votre peau, les détraqueurs ne seront jamais bien loin. Plus vous en saurez sur les détraqueurs et plus il vous sera aisé de vous en protéger. » Remarquant le tressaillement du garçon, Snape ajouta : « Plus ces créatures vous seront familières et moins la peur sera grande, Potter. Alors, pour une fois, étudiez sérieusement. »

Snape fit apparaître une planche de bois sombre au dessus du lit du garçon, celle ci flottait, mais semblait fixée dans l'air, car celle ne bougeait pas, parfaitement ajustée à Potter. Le professeur y déposa quelques feuilles de parchemin, ainsi qu'une plume.

« Malheureusement pour vous Mr Potter, votre bras droit est toujours valide. Vous n'avez pas d'excuses pour ne pas pas travailler. Prenez des notes, elles vous seront utiles. Vous disposez de 3h avant de me rendre un rapport oral sur ce que vous aurez appris. »

Harry émit un grognement à l'idée de devoir réciter à Snape ce qu'il apprendrait aujourd'hui. Le professeur ne manquerait pas de l'humilier...

« Vous avez un problème, Potter ? » interrogea Snape, d'une voix doucereuse.

« Non, Monsieur, aucun. » répondit Harry du ton le plus assuré possible.

« Bien. Alors mettez vous au travail. » ordonna le professeur d'un ton sans équivoque.

Snape fit apparaître plusieurs parchemins et un livre de potions, pour lui même. Faisant apparaître la même planche de bois que celle qu'il avait fournit à Potter, il se pencha immédiatement sur son travail.

Harry se sentait mal à l'aise. Même si le professeur restait penché sur son parchemin, il se sentait observé. Et être observé par Snape n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait qualifier d'agréable. Mais quelques instants plus tard, le garçon oublia sa gêne, trop intrigué par les détraqueurs.

Durant deux heures, tout se passa dans le calme. Les seuls bruits que l'on entendait dans la pièce étaient ceux émis par le grattement de la plume sur le papier, et des pages tournées. Mais Harry, qui avait fini de lire son chapitre et d'en noter les choses importantes, lança un regard vers son professeur, n'osant pas lui poser de questions... Il détourna vite la tête, décidant qu'il valait mieux se taire. Mais Snape, aussi concentré qu'il fut sur ses copies, sentit le regard du garçon se poser sur lui. Harry qui s'était sagement replongé dans son livre ne remarqua pas que c'était maintenant son professeur qui l'observait.

« Vous avez un problème, Mr Potter ? » demanda le professeur d'un ton égal.

Harry sursauta, surpris par la voix rauque de Snape qui coupa le silence avec tranchant, avant de se retourner vers son professeur. Heureusement pour Harry, Snape décida de ne pas relever la manifestation de surprise du gamin. Il posa seulement son regard sur celui de Potter, attendant la question du garçon.

« Euh... En fait... Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprend pas très bien. Il n'en parle que vaguement dans le livre... et j'aimerai bien savoir... » indiqua Harry, gêné par sa propre requête.

« Si vous cessiez de mon démontrer votre manque d'éloquence, pour enfin me poser la question sur ce qui vous pose problème, Potter ? » répliqua Snape, d'un ton acerbe.

Harry faillit s'arrêtter là et ne pas poser de questions. Mais Snape le regardait avec insistance, attendant la question. Harry se lança, avec son manque d'éloquence habituel.

« Et bien en fait, dans le livre il est dit que pour battre un détraqueur, il faut faire apparaître un patronus, et que pour en faire apparaître un, il faut puiser dans ses souvenirs heureux. Mais je ne comprend pas bien ce système... Il n'existe pas un autre sort pour les combattre ? Imaginez que quelqu'un qui n'a jamais été heureux se retrouve face à l'un deux, comment il fait ? »

« Non, Mr Potter, il n'existe aucun autre sort pour faire apparaître un patronus. Et seul le patronus peut combattre un détraqueur. Quand à votre dernière question, sachez que même la personne la plus malheureuse sur cette terre, arrivera à faire apparaître un patronus. Tout le monde possède un souvenir heureux. Pour quelqu'un qui a été enfermé toute sa vie, par exemple, sortir ne serait ce qu'un instant est un moment très heureux. Parce que cette personne n'aura connu autre chose que cela. Sans point de comparaison, c'est un bonheur évident. C'est même plus évident pour une personne de ce genre que pour quelqu'un de très heureux. Une personne qui a toujours obtenu ce qu'elle souhaitait, sera perdu face à tous ces instants de bonheur qu'il a vécu et aura des difficultés à savoir lequel est le meilleur. Tout le monde est donc capable de faire apparaître un patronus, avec plus ou moins de difficultés évidemment. Cela répond il à votre question, Mr Potter ? »

« Oui... Mais... C'est bizarre, dans le livre il n'est pas vraiment expliqué comment ce sort a été inventé, ni pourquoi c'est le seul à être efficace... » ajouta Harry, hésitant.

« C'est un des sorts les plus difficiles à expliquer Potter. Il n'existe pas vraiment d'explication logique. C'est un sort basé sur les sentiments. La magie, ici ne sert qu'à projeter un sentiment humain. C'est pourquoi c'est encore obscur pour les sorciers chercheurs. Cela tient du 'cœur' si l'on peut dire. C'est pourquoi peut importe le pouvoir magique que vous possédez en vous, vous pourrez faire apparaître un patronus. A condition que vous vous entraîniez avec rigueur. C'est un sort basé sur le ressenti, et non sur la logique. Vous seul pouvez le provoquer, avec vos propres sentiments. » Le professeur fit une pause et rajouta avec un soupir : « Comme vous pouvez le constater, c'est un sort tout à fait Griffondor... »

« Je comprend mieux maintenant. Et pour les patronus... Comment se fait il que ce soit une forme plutôt qu'une autre qui apparaît ? Parce qu'on ne la choisit pas... »

« Là encore, c'est inexplicable logiquement, Mr Potter. La forme de votre patronus est liée à ce qui vous rassure. Liée au sentiments, encore une fois... C'est bien vous qui en choisissez la forme, mais inconsciemment. Personne, à part vous, ne pourras expliquer et comprendre pourquoi votre patronus prend telle ou telle forme. »

« Mr Lupin m'avait dit ça aussi... Mais j'ai du mal à le comprendre... Votre patronus à vous, il prend quelle forme, Monsieur ? » interrogea Harry, se rendant compte, trop tard, de son indiscrétion.

Snape eut le souffle coupé pendant une seconde, face à l'interrogation du garçon. Cela ne se faisait pas du tout. Il venait de passer 15 minutes à expliquer au gamin que c'était purement personnel et le voilà qui lui demandait ce que représentait son patronus...

« C'est personnel, Mr Potter. » répliqua t-il sèchement. « Maintenant, si vous n'avez pas d'autre questions, peut être pourriez vous me parler des détraqueurs. »

Soupirant, Harry ferma son livre et prit ses parchemins en main, avant de réciter, du ton le plus assuré possible, ce qu'il avait retenu du chapitre. Quand le garçon finit de réciter, il était 19h, et sentait déjà la fatigue le tirailler.

« Mettez de la pommade sur vos plaies, Mr Potter. Je vais demander aux elfes de vous préparer un repas. Ensuite vous dormirez, vous avez besoin de beaucoup de sommeil pour vous remettre. » avertit le professeur.

« Monsieur... Je n'ai pas très faim, en fait... Serait il possible de sauter le repas de ce soir ? » Supplia Harry.

« Il évident que la réponse est non, Potter. » répliqua Snape, séchement.

Un coup de baguette suffit à faire apparaître deux bols de soupe fumante sur la table de chevet.

« Estimez vous heureux, Mr Potter, que je ne vous force pas à manger plus qu'une soupe. »

Harry soupira, mais devait avouer qu'il était heureux de ne pas avoir à manger un repas complet.

« Mettez vous la pommade maintenant, Mr Potter. Vous mangerez après. » ordonna Snape.

Harry lança un air gêné au professeur de potions, qui, en levant les yeux au ciel, se retourna.

En silence il mangèrent leur soupe, puis Snape fit disparaître les bols d'un coup de baguette.

Il sortit deux nouvelles potions de la table de chevet, avant de les tendre vers le garçon qui grimaça.

« Si vous ne voulez pas vous réveiller à cause de la douleur, buvez ça, Potter. Je ne tiens pas à ce que vous dérangiez mon sommeil non plus. »

Harry ne broncha pas et but les deux fioles d'un coup sec. Comme d'habitude, ces potions avaient un goût véritablement horrible. Mais à peine eut il eu le temps de se retourner que Harry s'était endormi profondément.

Snape souffla. La journée avait été longue... Il regarda le garçon endormi. Longtemps il le regarda. Ne comprenant toujours pas ce sentiment d'inquiétude qui lui pinçait le cœur. C'est sur ces pensées que Snape s'endormit. Snape ne dormait toujours que d'un œil. Il ne dormait jamais réellement. Il fermait les yeux pour se reposer mais ne plongeait jamais dans le véritable sommeil.

Et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, quelques minutes plus tard, il découvrit le lit du garçon, vide... Parcourant la pièce des yeux, Snape ne vit pas de traces de Potter. Une vive inquiétude serra le cœur du professeur. Harry Potter avait disparu...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :** Appartient à JK Rowling.

**Note de l'auteur : **Je ne devais poster ce chapitre, que dimanche ou lundi, j'ai un peu d'avance ! ^^ En effet on est jeudi, enfin vendredi et il est 4h19 au moment ou j'écris... Bref la nuit m'inspire beaucoup ! Dans certaines reviews, on m'a demandé quelques éclaircissements sur l'histoire, et je comprend que vous soyez un peu perdus ! Alors Harry va très bientôt avoir 15 ans, donc l'année se déroulera avec la terrible Ombrage ! Sirius et Cédric sont morts... Oui je sais, beaucoup de morts en un été mais bon... Et évidemment les Dursley son morts, mais ça vous l'avez lu dans le premier chapitre. Voilà je crois que c'est à peu prés tout ce qui peut manquer dans les infos. En tout cas, s'il y a d'autres questions, n'hésitez pas, j'y répondrai ! Bonne lecture ! Review ?

**Après la tempête vient le beau temps ?**

Chapitre 6 : Une promenade dans la forêt.

Et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, quelques minutes plus tard, il découvrit le lit du garçon, vide... Parcourant la pièce des yeux, Snape ne vit pas de traces de Potter. Une vive inquiétude serra le cœur du professeur. Harry Potter avait disparu...

Se dirigeant vers la porte de l'infirmerie d'un pas pressé, Snape se demandait, paniqué, où le gamin avait bien pu aller. Avec ses côtes en si mauvais état, Potter n'avait pas pu aller bien loin...

Arrivant dans le hall d'entrée de Poulard, Snape observa la pièce sous toutes les coutures et remarqua que la lourde porte d'entrée était légèrement ouverte.

Se précipitant à l'extérieur, le professeur regarda les alentours avec inquiétude, avant de distinguer une silhouette au loin qui se dirigeait vers la forêt interdite.

Snape poursuivit le garçon d'une démarche effrénée. Le rattrapant enfin, le maître des potions l'appela, de sa voix la plus dure. Mais Potter ne réagit pas. L'adolescent continuait sa route, comme si rien ne pouvait le déranger.

La démarche du jeune sorcier était lente et saccadée. Ses côtes, encore meurtries devaient terriblement le gêner.

Snape devança alors le gamin afin de le regarder dans les yeux, mais ce qu'il découvrit le fit frissonner.

Le garçon avait bien les yeux ouverts, mais ses ils semblaient voilés. Le visage de Potter était impassible. Mais surtout, lorsque Snape se posta devant lui, le gamin ne sembla pas le voir et n'arrêta pas sa marche.

Snape hoqueta de surprise. Il savait très bien ce qu'un tel comportement signifiait. Potter était sous le contrôle de quelqu'un... Et cela ne faisait pratiquement aucun doutes que c'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui était maître du corps du gosse en ce moment même.

Pour qu'une telle prise de contrôle soit possible, il fallait tout d'abord être lié à quelqu'un, mais surtout être très fort question magie noire. Une des raisons pour lesquelles Snape ne dormait jamais profondément était celle ci. Même si l'occlumencie le protégeait de cela à la perfection.

Mais il savait qu'étant lié au Seigneur des Ténèbres, il pourrait être manipulé dans son sommeil par son ancien maître. Et il ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir complètement confiance en ses capacités d'occlumens.

C'était seulement en étant complètement abandonné dans les limbes du sommeil, qu'une telle opération était possible...

Snape aurait voulu réveiller Potter sur le champ, afin de le sortir de cette transe. Mais le professeur savait combien il était dangereux de réveiller quelqu'un qui se trouvait dans cette situation.

Si Snape tentait de ramener le gamin sur terre, il risquait de faire perdre ses repères au gosse. Ses repères mentaux, mais aussi magiques. Potter risquait de ne même plus savoir qui il était... Pire, il risquait de ne plus avoir de maîtrise sur ses pouvoirs... Et étant le sauveur du monde sorcier, mieux valait que le gosse ai les pieds sur terre. Dumbledore ne ferait qu'une bouchée de lui s"il arrivait la moindre petite chose à son protégé...

Secouant la tête, Snape reposa son attention sur le gamin. Ils étaient rentrés dans la forêt et s'y enfonçaient de plus en plus.

Si le gamin continuait d'avancer, ils allaient bientôt rencontrer des ennuis. La forêt interdite n'était pas le lieu le plus sûr qui soit pour faire une promenade en pleine nuit de pleine lune...

Les créatures de la forêt n'étaient généralement pas celles que l'on pouvait ranger dans la catégorie des 'gentilles bêbêtes'.

Le lieu grouillait d'acromantulas, de doxys, de loup garous... Et avec le retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, ces créatures étaient particulièrement excitées.

Des trois, les créatures que Snape redoutait le plus de croiser étaient les loup garous... D'une, c'était la pleine lune et de deux, il était bien connu que ces viles créatures vouaient un réel dévouement au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Snape se doutait que son maître devait réserver une belle surprise à son jeune ennemi. Évidemment le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aurait jamais permis qui que soit de tuer Harry Potter, c'était son plaisir à lui, mais si qui que ce soit pouvait faire souffrir le gosse et l'affaiblir, ce n'en était que mieux.

Snape restait derrière le gamin, la baguette à la main. Il ne pouvait cacher qu'il était sérieusement crispé. Ils s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans la forêt, et plus ils avançaient à travers les arbres et plus il y avait de possibilités de se faire attaquer...

Le garçon s'arrêta tout à coup, ne perdant pas pour autant ce désagréable voile qu'il avait devant les yeux. Snape se tenait prêt. Sa main tenait fermement sa baguette, prêt à jeter un sort.

Se collant au gamin, il scrutait les arbres qui l'entouraient, s'attendant à chaque seconde à rencontrer une créature maléfique. Il ne put s'empêcher un sursaut lorsqu'il entendit deux loups hurler à la lune.

Le bruit était proche, ils allaient arriver et Snape ne pouvait reculer. Il allait devoir se battre, pour défendre la peau du gosse. Seule la lumière de la lune les éclairaient et distinguer quoi que ce soit entre tous les branchages était difficile, mais Snape avait les sens en alerte, et de très bons réflexes. Il espérait seulement que cela suffirait à les sauver, le gamin et lui.

Tournant la tête vers la droite de Potter, il entendit un léger grognement parvenir d'entre les feuilles. Se postant devant le garçon, Snape sentait ses nerfs à fleur de peau. Il se sentait clairement entouré par ces enfoirés de loups !

Alors que ses yeux balayaient maintenant tout autour de lui, entendant des grognements partout, Snape aperçut une demi douzaine de paires d'yeux jaunes le fixer avec rage. Le maître des potions et les loups semblèrent se jauger du regard pendant quelques secondes.

Ce fut ce moment que le gosse choisit pour sortir de sa transe et s'écrouler au sol, endormi. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait atteint son but, le gosse était entouré par les loups.

Sous le choc de la chute, Potter se réveilla, le regard perdu. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il faisait ici. Où était il ? Ne devrait il pas être allongé sur son lit, à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Était il toujours à Poudlard d'ailleurs ? Il se releva, se frottant la tête, un air de totale incompréhension marquée sur le visage.

Snape, qui se retourna furtivement, sans lâcher sa baguette et rester sur ses gardes, colla l'adolescent contre son dos d'un bras ferme qui entoura le garçon, afin de le garder près de lui.

« Ne posez pas de questions, Potter. Restez collé à moi, surtout. Ne tentez absolument rien, c'est clair ? » ordonna le maître des potions d'une voix ferme.

« Euh... oui, professeur. » répondit Potter, encore abasourdi.

Se forçant à bien se réveiller, l'adolescent regarda mieux autour de lui et vit au loin, à travers les feuillages et les arbres, l'ombre du château se dessiner. Ils étaient donc bien à Poudlard. Et dans la forêt interdite, à en juger par tous ces arbres.

Mais surtout, en observant les six paires d'yeux jaunes qui le regardait avidement, il comprit qui leur tenaient compagnie... Des loups garous... Merlin, comment se faisait il que Snape et lui se retrouvent dans la forêt interdite, en pleine nuit, entourés de loups garous, et sans qu'il ne se souvienne de rien ?

Harry n'eut pas le temps de chercher de réponses à ses questions. Un loup garou se jetait sur eux. Snape recula et fit reculer le gamin, de quelques pas, tandis que son bras enserrait un peu plus fermement le corps du survivant. Mais la bête n'eut pas le temps d'atterrir que l'ancien mangemort lui jetait déjà un sort, mettant fin à l'attaque du loup.

« Petrificus Totalus ! » cria fermement Snape, en pointant sur la bête, toujours dans les airs.

La voix sèche et claire du professeur résonna étrangement dans la nuit calme et sombre.

Mais bientôt le calme fut dérangé par les hurlements des loups, visiblement agacés de voir leur acolyte à terre.

Et ce ne fut pas un, mais cinq loups qui se jetèrent sur les deux sorciers une seconde plus tard. Snape poussa, brusquement et avec une force impressionnante, Potter en arrière. Les loups en avaient maintenant uniquement après Snape, il avait blessé un des leurs.

Et les loups garous étaient des bêtes avant d'être humains. Leurs instincts animaux primaient sur le reste. Ayant complètement occulté le sujet de leur mission, qui était d'affaiblir Potter, ils se jetèrent sur le maître des potions, par soif de vengeance.

Snape ne put s'empêcher un sourire narquois de naître sur ses lèvres, avant d'attaquer. Ils étaient si bêtes ! C'était tellement facile de leur faire oublier l'essentiel. Au hasard, Snape lança des sorts autour de lui. Il ne pouvait se concentrer sur chacune des bêtes, l'une après l'autre, faute de temps.

Il réussit à en faire tomber trois avant qu'ils n'arrivent sur lui. Mais les deux autres n'avaient rien, si ce n'est cette soif de vengeance grandissante. Et le maître des potions ne put empêcher la confrontation animale.

Il devait avouer qu'il avait déjà connu des situations plus agréables... Se retrouver écrasé par deux loups garous aux dents particulièrement tranchantes était passablement désagréable.

Snape se débattait comme il le pouvait, afin d'échapper aux coups de crocs. Sa main tenant sa baguette était coincée par la pattE d'une des bêtes, il ne pouvait donc l'utiliser à l'instant... Il entendait les mâchoires des deux bêtes se refermer a plusieurs reprises dans le vide.

Paraissant lassées de ne pas pouvoir blesser le sorcier avec leurs crocs, les créatures se servaient maintenant de leurs griffes acérées... Snape crut pendant un minuscule instant qu'il n'allait pas s'en sortir.

Et pour une fois il remercia Potter d'être ce gamin insolent et désobéissant. En effet, Harry, qui observait la scène quelques mètres plus loin, se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pour aider son professeur qui semblait vraiment en mauvaise posture...

En tombant, Harry s'était buté contre une grosse pierre et avait du se casser quelque chose parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se lever... Et ses côtes lui faisaient un mal de chien ! Mais ses mains étaient toujours libres. Il attrapa la grosse pierre, avec laquelle il s'était blessé, à ses côtés et la jeta au loin, à l'opposé d'où se trouvaient Snape et les loups.

Entendant le bruit sourd de la pierre qui tombait plus loin, les deux bêtes se retournèrent, intriguées. Ce fut ce court temps d'inattention de la part de ses combattants qui permit à Snape de tendre sa baguette vers l'un des loup et de lui jeter un sort qui fit voler la bête en l'air pendant quelques instants sous la puissance du sort, qui retomba assommée, coincé par les cordes puissantes qui encerclaient maintenant fermement son corps.

« Incarcerem ! » hurla Snape au loup.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps faire subir le même sort à l'autre bête, qui se retourna vers lui, les mâchoires retroussées sur des dents pointues et brillantes. Snape se débattit, tentant de repousser la bête en arrière, mais celle ci eut le temps de griffer avec force son adversaire à l'épaule et au bras.

Mais le maître des potions ne pensa pas une seconde à la douleur, sachant que cette seule pensée le déstabiliserai. Et il ne pouvait certainement pas perdre le combat. Après plusieurs longues minutes de combat en faveur du loup, Snape réussi à faire rouler l'animal à terre. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de se relever, le professeur pointa sa baguette sur son adversaire.

« Stupéfix ! » cria t-il, un sourire narquois au loup, qui le regarda une microseconde avant d'être frappé par le sort.

Le professeur se permit de souffler un instant avant de se tourner vers la silhouette de son élève qu'il apercevait un peu plus loin. Il s'y avança à pas pressés. Il avait poussé le gamin avec force, il avait du le blesser.

Et bizarrement Snape n'éprouva aucune jouissance à imaginer cela, juste de l'inquiétude.

S'approchant de Potter, qui arborait un petite grimace de douleur sur le visage, se tenant le tibia d'une main tremblante. Du sang coulait de la plaie ouverte qui s'était formée sur la jambe du gosse.

S'agenouillant, Snape retira doucement la main de l'adolescent de la blessure et la laissa retomber sur le côté. Lorsque le maître des potions pointa sa baguette sur la plaie, il remarqua du coin de l'œil le regard plein d'appréhension du gamin.

Merlin, Potter croyait il encore qu'il avait pour vocation de le tuer ? Se serait il battu contre six loups garous, pour finalement le tuer ? Mais Snape ne releva pas et se contenta de minimiser au maximum la blessure, avant de retourner à Poudlard.

« Episkey. »lança t-il en direction de la plaie.

Tout de suite, le sang s'arrêta de couler. Il en fit de même pour les blessures qu'il venait de récolter.

Potter regarda son professeur, éberlué. Premièrement, comment avait il fait pour tuer à lui seul six loups garous déchaînés ? Mais deuxièmement, comment faisait il pour paraître en forme après s'être battu comme ça ?

Potter n'avait qu'une petite blessure au tibia et pourtant il se sentait très mal. Le garçon n'osa pourtant prononcer un mot sur ses souffrances lorsque son professeur lui demanda.

Comment pouvait il se plaindre après avoir assisté à une telle scène ? C'était ridicule... Comment le maître des potions pouvait s'inquiéter pour lui ? C'était sa santé à lui qui avait été mise en danger ce soir, pas la sienne.

Pourtant c'était vrai, Snape s'inquiétait pour le gosse. Tout en utilisant un ton froid, il s'autorisa tout de même à demander à l'adolescent comment il se sentait...

Passant un dernier regard circulaire à la forêt, il questionna l'adolescent :

« Est ce que ça va, Potter ? Êtes vous blessé ailleurs qu'au tibia ? »

« Ça va,professeur. Et non, je n'ai pas mal. Même ma jambe, ça va, monsieur. » feinta l'adolescent.

Snape regarda sceptiquement son élève. Comment le gamin voulait il lui faire croire ça ? Son front perlait de sueur, alors que la température était plutôt fraiche cette nuit. Mais surtout il était pâle, comme un mort. Le gosse paraissait prêt à tomber dans les pommes... Mais le sorcier décida de rentrer dans son jeu. Cela n'en serait que plus drôle. Autant laisser le gamin se ridiculiser.

« Bien. Dépêchez vous dans ce cas, Mr Potter. Je ne tiens pas à faire de nouvelles rencontres ce soir. » répliqua d'un ton indifférent l'adulte en se levant, tournant le dos à son élève.

Potter devait penser que son professeur ne le voyait pas, mais Snape regardait son élève, en coin. On ne pouvait pas dire que le gamin était doué pour les mensonges... A peine avait il réussi à se lever, prenant sérieusement appui contre un tronc d'arbre, qu'il s'écrasa lamentablement au sol.

Snape se retourna innocemment.

« Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien, Mr Potter ? Ce ne serait pas votre tibia qui vous ferai souffrir, n'est ce pas ? » interrogea le professeur d'une voix doucereuse.

Potter lui lança un regard noir, mais la sueur qui coulait maintenant le long des joues livides du gamin, firent abandonner l'idée de Snape de s'amuser du ridicule de la situation.

S'approchant de son élève, l'homme passa un bras autour du maigre dos du garçon et un autre sous ses jambes afin de le soulever. Mais Harry eut un mouvement de recul.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ?? Je peux marcher... si vous m'aidez un peu... Mais je vais marcher ! » s'exclama le gamin, mal à l'aise.

Snape ne fut que secouer la tête avant de replacer un bras sous les épaules du garçon. Il voyait bien que le gamin s'empêchait de gémir de douleur... Mais lorsqu'il sentit Potter s'accrocher fermement à ses robes et qu'il vit sa tête tomber en arrière sous la douleur, le professeur s'arrêta brusquement.

« Ça suffit, Potter. Que cela vous plaise ou non, il est hors de question que vous fassiez un pas de plus. » S'exclama Snape d'une voix ferme et forte.

Cela eut pour effet de réveiller l'enfant qui commençait à sombrer dans l'inconscience de la douleur.

Un instant plus tard il se sentit soulever de terre. Il sentait ses joues rougirent. Snape le tenait fermement contre lui et l'adolescent pouvait même sentir l'odeur épicée qui se dégageait des robes de son professeur.

Étrangement, le contact avec le terrifiant maître des potions était particulièrement doux et apaisant. Harry se sentait doublement gêné par cette familiarité avec son professeur. Mais, après avoir surpassé son trouble, qui ne passa pas inaperçu, l'adolescent osa répliquer.

« Mais,monsieur, je peux très bien marcher ! S'il vous plait, laissez moi à terre... » supplia le garçon.

Sans un sourire amusé, Snape répliqua d' un ton effrayant :

« Potter, ne faites pas l'enfant, je vous prie. Vous êtes blessé à la jambe, vos côtes se sont encore abîmées, vous avez de la fièvre et vous êtes au bord de l'évanouissement, il est donc hors de question de vous laisser marcher ! »

Harry comprit qu'il ne servirait à rien d'insister et se tut.

Ils n'étaient pas encore sortis de la forêt, sombre et effrayante. Potter tenait à la main la baguette que son professeur lui avait confié, et éclairait le chemin devant eux.

C'était une sensation bizarre que d'être dans les bras de son professeur de potions, songeait Harry. Il était apaisé, et en même temps très mal à l'aise.

Tout d'abord parce qu'il n'était plus un enfant... Deuxièmement, parce que c'était Snape ! Tous les deux se détestaient depuis leur première rencontre et Harry avait eu un aperçu du dégout que lui inspirait les enfants et adolescents en général, si on se basait sur son comportement odieux envers les élèves de tout âge. Troisièmement parce que la douceur et la délicatesse du professeur était inhabituelle.

Et dérangeante, parce qu'il était au final très agréable d'être dans les bras du sorcier... Voilà ce qui le dérangeait le plus dans le fait d'être dans les bras de Snape, c'est qu'il appréciait cela. Mais évidemment il ne lui dirait jamais ! Et s'empresserait de les quitter, dés qu'ils seraient arrivés à Poudlard.

Snape de son côté s'étonnait encore une fois de la légèreté du gosse... Ne mangeait il jamais ? Ah... Mais non, il n'avait pas du beaucoup manger dans cette famille de moldus complètement barrée !

Mais tout de même, ce gosse de 14 ans, ne devait même pas peser 30 kilos... C'était vraiment effrayant. Alors qu'il pensait faire une remarque à Potter, celui ci le devança, cassant le silence presque agréable qui s'était installé entre eux.

« Professeur... Est ce que vous allez me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? » interrogea Potter avec curiosité, évitant soigneusement de regarder son professeur, toujours mal à l'aise dans cette situation.

Merlin, c'est vrai ! Le gamin ne savait toujours pas ce qui lui était arrivé. Et apparemment il avait attendu que Snape ait envie de lui en parler, puis impatient, avait préféré demander...

Quel gamin étrange quand même. Il avait l'air d'avoir perdu confiance en lui... Le maître des potions préféra ne pas s'attarder là dessus, alors que le gamin attendait une réponse.

« Je vous expliquerai, Potter. Mais je préfère attendre d'être à l'intérieur du château. Nous ne sommes jamais trop prudents. Comme vous avez pu le constater, Poudlard déborde de curieuses bêtes et on ne sait jamais qui écoute quoi. Patientez, nous y serons bientôt. » répondit le professeur d'une voix égale.

« Bien, monsieur. Et au fait... hum... merci... pour tout à l'heure et... hum... pour maintenant... » avoua l'adolescent, gêné. Mais il fallait bien qu'il lui dise merci, il lui avait sauvé la vie. Encore une fois.

Snape sourit légèrement, tout en le cachant au gamin, amusé par gêne apparente de Potter. Le gamin devait vraiment aimer se ridiculiser.

« Il est vrai que sans mon intervention vous seriez sans doutes mort, Potter. Mais cela fait partie de mon travail. Je n'avais pas vraiment le droit de vous laisser mourir. Et quant à maintenant, je dois dire que la tâche n'est pas excessivement difficile vu votre poids... Vous rendez vous compte que j'ai l'impression de porter un petit garçon, Mr Potter ? » remarqua Snape, plus sérieux.

Mais Snape ne se rendit pas compte de la question gênante qu'il venait de poser à son élève... Ou peut être que si en fait, peut être était ce encore une façon de le ridiculiser... Snape avait l'impression de porter un petit garçon... Mais il le portait exactement comme on porte les enfants... La question provoqua une montée de rouge au niveau des joues de Potter, mais Snape fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué.

« Euh... Je n'ai pas l'habitude de manger beaucoup en fait, ça doit être pour ça. » répondit le survivant, gêné.

Snape ne préféra pas insister, au vu de l'état de santé actuel du garçon. Un silence apaisé s'installa de nouveau alors qu'ils se rapprochaient du château.

Lorsque Harry aperçut la lourde porte d'entrée de Poudlard se dessiner à quelques mètres d'eux, il se sentit soulagé.

Ils n'avaient pas parler beaucoup mais cela lui avait suffit... Il avait crut qu'il allait mourir.

Quand il raconterai à Ron et Hermione que l'horrible Snape l'avait porté dans ses bras, ils allaient tout simplement halluciner !

Pendant une seconde, Harry réfléchit au bien être, et il ne l'avouerait jamais, qu'il ressentait en ce moment même, dans les bras de son professeur... Peut être qu'il ne leur dirait pas en fait.

Ils passaient maintenant la porte de l'infirmerie, qui leur paraissait bien chaleureuse, contrastant avec la forêt inquiétante et sombre qu'ils venaient de quitter.

Harry était loin de s'imaginer que son sombre professeur de potions pensait la même chose que lui. Alors que Snape s'avançait vers le lit du garçon, il serra imperceptiblement le corps frêle de Potter contre lui. Une chose était sûre, lui non plus n'avouerait jamais à qui que ce soit le bien être que lui procurait ce corps d'un enfant calé entre ses bras...


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : **Appartient à JK Rowling.

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà un nouveau chapitre, encore très long. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je me suis amusé à l'écrire en tout cas. Mais bon j'suis un sentimental c'est peut être pour ça... ^^ On me demandait dans une review ma fréquence de publication. Et bien je n'en ai pas. Quand j'ai un chapitre, je le post. J'aime pas faire attendre les gens qui aiment bien ma fic, je trouve pas ça cool de faire attendre les lecteurs qui viennent lire mon histoire. Bref, j'aime pas trop ce système d'attente, donc soyez sûrs, dés que j'ai un chapitre je le post ! Ça dépend de mon inspiration en fait.^^(maudit cerveau...) Mais j'essayerai de ne pas dépasser 2 semaines entre 2 chapitres. Merci beaucoup aux reviewers anonymes et désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre. Et aux reviewers inscrits, merci aussi, évidemment. D'ailleurs, que ce chapitre vous plaise ou non, pourquoi ne pas me le dire dans une petite review ? Bonne lecture.

**Après la tempête, vient le beau temps ?**

Chapitre 7: Attachement.

Snape déposa le corps léger de l'adolescent sur le lit. Harry détourna le regard, gêné par cette promiscuité. Le remarquant, le professeur leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

Observant le corps tremblant du garçon, Snape tenta d'évaluer son état de santé. Potter avait dû s'abîmer sérieusement les côtes, dans sa chute. Mais avec la chemise fermée du gamin, il ne pouvait rien voir.

« Ouvrez votre chemise, Potter. Je dois voir l'état de vos côtes. » ordonna le maître des potions.

Snape posa son regard sur la jambe du gamin, où une longue entaille traversait sa peau. Approchant ses mains sur le tissu déchiré, le professeur le releva doucement. Il pouvait maintenant observer la blessure dans sa totalité.

Relevant la tête vers Potter, il senti un léger sourire franchir ses lèvres en voyant l'adolescent essayer de déboutonner sa chemise avec sa main valide. Il semblait profondément concentré sur le vêtement, espérant peut être qu'à force de la regarder, la chemise s'ouvrirait d'elle même.

Secouant la tête, Snape se racla la gorge. Le garçon releva brusquement la tête, avant de rougir légèrement face au regard moqueur de son professeur.

« Vous semblez avoir quelques difficultés Mr Potter. » railla Snape.

« Je vais y arriver ! » tonna le jeune sorcier avant de replonger sa main et son regard vers sa chemise.

Snape, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, observait le gamin qui essayait tant bien que mal de garder un peu de dignité. Lorsque Potter réussi à détacher un bouton, après quelques minutes, Snape aperçut un petit sourire de victoire se dessiner sur les lèvres de l'enfant. Il y avait une dizaine de boutons sur la chemise... Ils allaient y passer la nuit !

Poussant un soupir exaspéré, Snape s'approcha, et repoussa la main du garçon d'un geste. Sans lui demander son accord, le maître des potions posa ses mains sur le vêtement et défit, avec dextérité et douceur, les boutons restants. Lorsqu'il ouvrit largement la chemise, laissant apparaître le corps frêle du garçon, il aperçut le regard de Potter, apparemment outré et mal à l'aise.

« Vous avez un problème, Mr Potter ? » interrogea Snape, les sourcils levés.

« Mais... Je ne suis plus un enfant, monsieur ! Je peux encore me déshabiller tout seul, vous savez ! » s'indigna Harry.

Replaçant ses bras sur sa poitrine, Snape jaugea l'adolescent du regard un instant, avant de répondre d'une voix calme, mais ferme.

« Premièrement, Potter, ne me parlez pas sur ce ton. Je reste votre professeur, même en vacances. Deuxièmement, vous _êtes_ un enfant. Et troisièmement, vous êtes un enfant apparemment incapable de se déshabiller seul. Ne vous donnez pas tant d'importance, Mr Potter. Vous êtes peut être le Survivant, mais vous restez un enfant de 14 ans, blessé qui plus est. Je vous prierai donc de cessez tout de suite de jouer les indignés et de me laisser vous soigner. »

Harry ne répliqua pas, mais ne put empêcher un grognement de sortir de sa bouche. Comment ça, il était un enfant ? Non ! Personne ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il était un enfant. Personne ne l'avait jamais traité comme tel.

Même étant petit garçon, il n'agissait pas comme un enfant. Il devait faire les corvées, et rester dans son placard. Ce n'était pas vraiment ça être enfant...

Avec les Dursley, il était un déchet, un monstre, mais pas un enfant. Avec ses amis, il était un confident, un aventurier, mais pas un enfant. Avec Dumbledore, il n'était non plus un enfant. Il était un espoir, une arme, mais pas un enfant. Et... Avec Sirius... Avec Sirius, il avait été un souvenir, il avait été un copain. Mais il n'avait pas été, encore une fois, un enfant.

Ce que Snape lui avait dit le troublait. Il était à la fois humilié d'être traité comme un gamin. Lui, qui avait toujours assumé tout, tout seul. Comment pouvait il être considéré comme tel après la vie qu'il avait eu ? C'était presque insultant...

Et à la fois, c'était terriblement rassurant. Il ressentait une étrange chaleur dans sa poitrine. Pour la première fois, on le regardait vraiment. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas de rôle à porter. Plus de masques. Il était juste un enfant.

Encore plus troublant était le fait que c'était Snape qui lui disait une chose pareille. Le professeur ne savait sans doutes pas combien ses paroles étaient réconfortantes à ses yeux.

Harry regarda son professeur, qui lui passait maintenant un onguent sur les côtes. Lorsque l'adulte se releva légèrement et le fixa, se sentant observé, Harry tourna vivement la tête, les joues rougies.

C'était bizarre. Vraiment bizarre. Il était là, avec Snape. Snape qui le soignait avec une douceur extrême. Et lui, Harry, qui se sentait si apaisé tout à coup. Les mains de son professeur lui donnait l'impression de recevoir une espèce de caresse réconfortante. La première qu'il n'avait jamais reçu.

Il en oubliait même la douleur, pourtant insupportable quelques minutes auparavant. Il avait l'impression qu'à mesure que Snape le soignait, le poids de ses propres responsabilités s'allégeait.

Lorsque son professeur étala un liquide, à la forte odeur d'alcool, sur sa jambe meurtrie, Harry ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri de douleur.

« Je suis obligé de désinfecter Potter. Vous n'aurez bientôt plus mal. » répliqua sèchement Snape.

Mais Harry se sentit rassuré, malgré le ton employé, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour éviter de laisser échapper quelques gémissements de souffrance.

Snape banda la blessure avec un tissu, avant de tendre une potion à l'adolescent.

« Cela calmera la douleur et fera baisser la fièvre, Potter. » expliqua calmement le professeur.

Il replaça la couverture légère sur le garçon, avant de lui tendre un verre d'eau. Le gamin devait être assoiffé après ces aventures nocturnes.

« Comment faites vous, professeur ? Vous vous êtes battu contre six loups garous et vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir mal. » s'étonna le garçon, en reposant son verre vide sur la table de chevet.

« L'expérience, Mr Potter. Et sans votre désobéissance habituelle, je serai sans doutes toujours entre les griffes de ces bêtes. » En observant le regard éberlué du gamin, Snape poursuivit. « Non vous ne rêvez pas Potter, je suis bien en train de vous remercier... Même si cela m'arrache le cœur... » déclara t-il avec sarcasme.

« Vous devriez dormir maintenant, je ne tiens pas à ce que Dumbledore m'arrache la tête en voyant votre état de fatigue, surtout après avoir remarqué que je vous ai blessé... »

« Vous êtes fort, vous m'avez poussé super loin ! » remarqua le garçon, ébahi.

« Je devrai d'ailleurs m'excuser auprès de vous pour vous avoir infligé d'autres blessures... Mais sans cela, vous seriez sans doutes mort, Potter. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher un petit rire de franchir ses lèvres. Snape ne pourrait jamais s'excuser ! Et en même temps c'était grâce à lui s'il était vivant, c'était plutôt à lui de s'excuser de les avoir entraînés dans cette histoire. Mais au fait, comment étaient ils arrivés là-bas ? Snape ne lui avait toujours pas dit ! En fait, les soins du professeur lui avait fait oublier sa propre curiosité...

« Vous ne m'avez toujours dis ce qu'on faisait là-bas, monsieur ? » interrogea Harry, dans un bâillement.

Observant la fatigue qui tiraillait le garçon, Snape préféra repousser l'explication à demain. Surtout que lui aussi devait soigner ses blessures. Ces affreuses bêtes l'avait griffé profondément, et la chair était à vif.

« Je vous expliquerai demain, Potter. L'important, pour l'instant, est que vous récupériez. Dormez. » ordonna Snape d'un ton fatigué.

Harry ne pensa même pas à riposter, la fatigue l'entraînant. Fermant les yeux, l'adolescent laissa tomber sa tête sur le côté. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus régulière. Snape regarda un instant le visage apaisé du garçon avant de lancer, dans le silence apaisant de l'infirmerie :

« Bonne nuit, gamin. »

Secouant la tête, Snape pommada ses propres blessures avant de les bander. S'essayant sur la chaise, pour le moins inconfortable, aux côtés de Potter, il attrapa une potion d'énergie et la bu d'un trait. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de fermer les yeux. Il s'octroierait quelques heures de sommeil le lendemain, lorsque quelqu'un pourrait veiller sur son élève.

Il était près de 2h30, Albus ne renterait au château que dans les environs de 11h ce matin. Une réunion nocturne de l'Ordre avait lieu. Dés l'arrivée du directeur, il devrait lui parler.

Mme Pomfresh devait aussi arriver aujourd'hui, en fin de matinée. Le gosse devait récupérer mais il ne pouvait certainement pas rester tout l'été à Poudlard. Il était clair qu'il n'y était pas en sécurité...

Snape aurait pu lire ou bien travailler sur ses cours, mais il ne pouvait détacher son regard du garçon. C'était étrange comme son opinion sur Potter avait évoluée ces derniers jours.

Sa première idée en regardant ce mini James Potter était de le détester et de lui en faire baver... Mais venait ensuite une autre pensée. Celle de regarder l'enfant. Le regarder vraiment. Il se laissait beaucoup trop aller à cette pensée en ce moment.

Évidemment, il avait déjà réfléchi au fait que le gosse n'était pas James Potter, et qu'il était donc injuste de le traiter avec autant de mépris. Mais il s'était toujours rassuré en se disant qu'il avait toujours protégé l'enfant, et qu'il le ferait jusqu'à la fin.

C'était donc pour Snape, une sorte d'équilibre. Il pouvait bien mépriser le gamin, puisqu'il lui sauvait la vie.

Il s'était promis de protéger le garçon, pour Lily. Et s'était promis de le haïr, pour Potter.

Mais jamais il ne s'était autorisé à regarder le gamin. Et aujourd'hui il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il avait appris sur Potter bien plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais souhaité.

Snape avait pu apercevoir la façon dont l'adolescent avait été traité depuis son enfance. Il avait pu voir la tristesse dans ses yeux d'enfant, lorsque Snape l'avait retrouvé chez son oncle et sa tante quelques jours plus tôt. Mais surtout il avait vu cet enfant tout supporter, tout cacher. Qui se cachait pour ne pas décevoir les autres...

Snape avait refusé pendant quatre ans de regarder Potter, aveuglé par sa rancœur et ses préjugés. Cela avait été tellement jouissif de faire souffrir le fils de son pire ennemi... Si James Potter avait été là, il aurait péter un plomb. Et c'était exactement ce que Snape avait recherché en humiliant ce gamin. Il avait voulu que James Potter, où qu'il soit maintenant, regarde le spectacle et enrage !

Mais aujourd'hui il regardait Potter pour ce qu'il était: un gosse. Un gosse sans défenses. Un enfant qui venait de perdre tout ce qui lui restait.

Mais le problème de Snape n'était pas d'avoir conscience de son erreur de jugement. Le problème était qu'il s'en sente coupable. Et attendri... Parce que, oui, il l'était. Cette nuit, il avait protégé Potter comme il le devait, depuis toujours. Mais ça n'avait pas été du tout pareil...

Non, cette nuit il ne l'avait pas protégé pour Lily, pour Dumbledore ou même pour le monde sorcier mais pour Potter lui même. Il avait eu envie de le protéger, lui. Et, même s'il avait beaucoup de mal à se l'avouer, un peu pour lui même aussi...

Parce que, aussi insensé soit il, si le gosse était mort cette nuit il se serait senti sincèrement triste. Triste de ne pas avoir pu lui dire qu'il ne le détestait pas.

Le flot de ses pensées fut interrompu par Potter lui même. En effet, l'adolescent gesticula doucement dans son lit, avant de froncer les sourcils. Snape pensa d'abord que le jeune sorcier s'était réveillé, mais Potter n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Le garçon gémit doucement dans son sommeil avant que ses traits ne se tendent. Snape crut une seconde à une hallucination lorsqu'il s'approcha un peu du visage du garçon pour y voir des larmes couler.

Le garçon pleurait. Une chose était certaine, Potter dormait, il n'aurait jamais pleurer devant Snape sinon...

Désemparé, le maître des potions se rassit sous le choc. D'accord, Potter avait de quoi être triste et perdu. Mais... Mais il s'était montré si fort jusque là. Pourquoi fallait il qu'il pleure quand Snape le regardait ?

Le professeur ne s'était jamais montré très porté sur les sentiments... Mais voir cet enfant aussi triste lui remua les entrailles. Voir Potter comme cela lui faisait du mal.

Snape détourna le regard, espérant de cette manière faire disparaître ce sentiment de peine qui lui serrait le cœur. Il aurait voulut ne jamais s'être approché de Potter.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas inquiété pour quelqu'un de cette manière. Il s'était habitué à sa vie solitaire et pragmatique. C'était tellement moins douloureux que de s'attacher.

Depuis 14 ans, le sombre maître des potions s'était évertué à être parfaitement détaché de tous sentiments humains. Cela n'avait jamais été évident, mais il s'y était efforcé depuis toutes ces années. Alors pourquoi fallait il qu'un simple gamin vienne tout foutre en l'air ? Et surtout, pourquoi ce gamin en particulier ? Comment de simples larmes pouvaient elles lui faire autant de mal ?

Il ne put se retenir d'accrocher de nouveau son regard sur l'adolescent et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir terriblement coupable face aux pleurs de Potter. Merlin, que le gamin arrête de pleurer ! Le professeur devait absolument faire disparaitre ce sentiment d'attachement qui naissait en lui.

Il ne pourrait rien arriver de bon entre Potter et lui. Ils se haïssaient depuis le début ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'attache ! Il souffrirait encore... Et Snape ne savait pas s'il pourrait supporter de perdre quelqu'un de nouveau.

Et pourtant quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui se produisait lorsqu'il regardait Potter. Il avait envie de le protéger, de ses peurs, de ses peines. Pas uniquement de la mort. Mais lui permettre d'être un enfant.

Les heures défilèrent lentement avant que le soleil ne se lève. Snape s'était finalement plongé dans un livre sur l'influence de la magie noire dans les potions et le lisait depuis plusieurs heures déjà, tachant de calmer les sentiments contradictoires qui se battaient en lui.

Alors qu'il avait presque achevé le bouquin, un petit gémissement lui fit tourner la tête vers le lit. Le garçon papillonna des yeux pendant quelques secondes avant de les ouvrir complètement. Potter se rappela finalement la présence de Snape et se redressa dans son lit.

« Bonjour, monsieur. » articula Potter, d'une voix hésitante.

« Bonjour, Potter. » lui adressa à son tour Snape, sèchement.

Le maître des potions reposa son livre sur ses genoux avant d'agiter sa baguette pour faire apparaître un plateau rempli de toasts, de pancakes, d'œufs brouillés et de bacon ainsi qu'un verre de jus d'orange. Il le posa sur le lit du garçon avec un signe de tête.

« Mangez, Potter. » lui ordonna t-il.

Harry crut qu'il allait vomir... Il n'avait vraiment pas faim. A vrai dire, il ne mangeait jamais le matin... Alors avaler tout ça, c'était impossible. Il repoussa doucement le plateau, quand il aperçut que Snape l'observait d'un air sévère.

« Euh... J'ai pas très faim, professeur... En fait je ne mange jamais le matin. » s'excusa Harry.

Snape secoua la tête avant de faire disparaitre le plateau d'un coup de baguette.

« Vous avez visiblement de très mauvaises habitudes alimentaires, Mr Potter. » ajouta t-il, passablement blasé.

Le professeur se leva finalement et observa Potter à la lumière du jour.

« Est ce que vos blessures vous font encore mal, Potter ? » interrogea le maître des potions, sérieux.

« Non, ça va. J'ai l'impression d'être guéri, monsieur. » répondit Harry, optimiste.

« Peut être en avez vous l'impression, Mr Potter, mais vos blessures sont loin de l'être. Aussi je vous demanderai de ne pas vous agiter. » rajouta Snape.

Le jeune sorcier grimaça sous la remarque, mais le professeur fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Il laissait définitivement trop de choses passer en ce moment...

Snape plaqua sa main fraiche sur le front du garçon et remarqua que la fièvre avait baissée. L'adolescent se tendit à ce contact. Il n'avait pas l'habitude, surtout de la part de son professeur de potions...

« Bien, vous n'avez plus de fièvre. Il est inutile pour vous de prendre des potions si vous n'avez pas mal. Cependant si vous souffrez à un moment ou un autre, dites le moi, Potter. » exigea Snape.

D'un signe de tête, Harry acquiesça. Il se rappelait maintenant la nuit d'hier. La forêt. Les loups. La bataille. Et... Et Snape qui le tenait dans ses bras jusqu'à l'infirmerie...

Et la douceur du professeur qui le soignait... Insensé... C'était Snape ! Et comment lui même avait pu se sentir réconforté par Snape ?

Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place puis s'adressa au sorcier.

« Professeur, qu'est ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ? »

Snape lui raconta exactement ce qu'il s'était passé, en omettant de dire ce qu'il avait ressenti, évidemment.

« Quoi ?! Mais comment Voldemort a t-il fait pour rentrer dans ma tête et me diriger comme ça ? J'ai rien senti pourtant ! » s'exclama Harry, surpris.

Ainsi, Snape lui expliqua le lien qui les unissaient. Il remarqua que le visage du garçon perdait de plus en plus de couleurs à mesure qu'il lui expliquait.

« Cet espèce de salopard... C'est dégueulasse... Pas foutu de se battre en face... Quelle ordure... » gronda Harry de colère.

Il avait complètement oublié Snape. Il était en colère. Tellement en colère. Cet enfoiré avait tué ses parents, Cédric, Sirius et même les Dursley... Il sentait la haine monter en lui. Il n'avait jamais été autant en colère.

Il avait l'impression de se noyer dans sa fureur. Il n'avait jamais autant haï. Sa fureur était telle qu'il en avait la nausée.

Comment ce monstre avait il pu faire quelque chose de si vicieux ? C'était dégueulasse... Et en plus il y avait Snape dans l'histoire... Snape avait été mis en danger à cause de ça. Quel monstre ! Il allait le trouver et le tuer ! Même si pour cela il devait mourir.

La colère de Harry était telle qu'un voile noir s'était formé devant ses yeux. Il ne distinguait plus rien. Mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait juste le tuer ! Les poings serrés contre lui, il s'imaginait des scénarios ou Voldemort serait particulièrement humilié.

Alors qu'il se laissait aller plus profondément dans la colère, il sentit une main se poser doucement sur son épaule puis le presser plus fermement. Ce contact le rassura immédiatement et il sentit bientôt ses muscles se détendre et sa vue redevenir nette. Il entendait maintenant Snape s'adresser à lui fermement.

« Potter ! Calmez vous. Revenez avec moi. »

Harry cligna des paupières à plusieurs reprises, avant de poser un regard surpris vers son professeur. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer... Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. Il remarqua que Snape le regardait bizarrement... Inquiet ? Oui c'était de l'inquiétude. Et de la surprise aussi.

« Vous êtes calmé, Potter ? » demanda Snape, essayant de cacher l'angoisse qui s'était installé en lui.

« Oui... Je crois... Je sais pas trop ce qui m'est arrivé... » répondit Harry, un peu perdu.

« Vous vous êtes laissé emporté par la colère, Potter. Une colère très profonde, apparemment. »remarqua Snape, sérieusement.

« Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé avant... C'est bizarre... » rajouta Harry, étonné par son manque de contrôle.

« Votre patience envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres a apparemment atteint ses limites, Potter. »Snape observa le garçon quelques secondes puis poursuivit. « Mais si vous obéissez à ce que vous dis et que vous vous entraînez, ce genre de situations ne se reproduira pas, Potter. » ajouta Snape.

« Comment ça ? » interrogea le garçon, suspicieux.

« Il faut que j'en discute avec le directeur, mais il me semble plus prudent pour vous de protéger votre esprit. Vous devrez formez des barrières autour de votre esprit afin que plus personne ne puisse y pénétrez. » Remarquant l'air complètement perdu du gamin, Snape continua. « C'est ce qu'on appelle l'occlumencie, Potter. Avec de l'entraînement et beaucoup de concentration vous réussirez à former une espèce de mur autour de votre esprit. »

« C'est possible de faire un truc comme ça ? »

« Oui, Potter, c'est possible de faire un_ truc _comme ça. Et ce _truc_ s'appelle l'occlumencie. Mais c'est un art très difficile, il vous faudra beaucoup travailler. Nous devons protéger votre esprit au plus vite, Potter. Vous l'avez compris, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est devenu beaucoup plus puissant ces derniers mois. Et nous ne pouvons lui permettre de contrôler votre esprit, ce serait beaucoup trop dangereux pour vous. »

« Mais... Comment on fait ça ? Je veux dire, l'okulumencie, comment ça se travaille ? »

« L' occlumencie, Potter. » remarqua Snape avec agacement, puis reprit. « Lors de nos entraînements, je pénétrerai dans votre esprit et vous devrez essayer de me bloquer, de m'empêcher de lire en vous. Il n'y a pas de secret dans l'apprentissage de l'occlumencie, il faut beaucoup de concentration, de travail, et de persévérance. »

« Ça veut dire que vous pourrez voir ce que j'ai dans la tête ? » demanda Harry, inquiet.

« Oui, Mr Potter. Ce sera à vous de me repousser, afin de ne rien me laisser voir. Si quelqu'un arrive à entrer dans votre tête, il aura alors accès à tous vos souvenirs mais aussi à vos pensées. » expliqua Snape.

« Quoi ?! Non ! » Se rendant compte du haussement de ton de sa propre voix, Harry reprit, plus calmement : « Je veux dire... Non. Je peux pas faire ça. » rajouta t-il, affolé.

« Je comprend votre réticence, Potter. Mais si vous ne le faites pas, le Seigneur des Ténèbres aura tout à loisir non seulement de contrôler votre esprit, mais aussi d'étudier vos souvenirs pour trouvez vos faiblesses. Vous ne pouvez pas vous laissez vous mettre en danger de cette manière. C'est un pouvoir très dangereux qu'il possède et qui peux vous détruire. » répliqua Snape avec beaucoup moins de fermeté.

« Mais... Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas que vous voyez mes souvenirs ! » s'exclama Harry, énervé.

« Ce sera à vous, Potter, de m'en empêcher. Vous préférez peut être que le Seigneur des Ténèbres les voient ? Vous préférez être une cible facile ? » questionna Snape, lui aussi énervé. Il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser ce gamin se mettre en danger. Se calmant un peu, il reprit. « Comprenez moi bien, Potter, ce ne sera, ni pour vous, ni pour moi, une partie de plaisir. Cela sera difficile et douloureux. Mais c'est un travail nécessaire pour votre sécurité. Nécessaire pour votre survie. J'avais pensé que vous l'auriez compris. Vous n'êtes pas aussi idiot que vous essayez de le faire croire, Mr Potter. » rajouta t-il, un peu amer.

« Je n'ai pas le choix en fait, c'est ça ? » s'écria Harry, sincèrement irrité.

« Si, vous avez le choix, Potter. Vous pouvez préférer vous mettre en danger. Inutile de vous dire que ce serait un choix tout à fait idiot. Cependant vous avez le choix... »

L'adolescent baissa la tête et replongea dans ses pensées. Il ne voulait vraiment pas que Snape voit ses souvenirs... Déjà qu'il avait du voir ses cicatrices... Il ne voulait vraiment pas que le maître des potions en sache plus qu'il ne savait déjà. Les cicatrices c'était déjà trop ! Il était hors de question qu'il sache, en plus, qui en était l'auteur ! Mais en même temps son professeur avait raison... Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser Voldemort avoir le pouvoir sur lui...

« Je... je le ferai. A une condition. »

Snape faillit lui rétorquer qu'il n'avait pas à poser de conditions ! Il allait s'embêter à lui enseigner un art très difficile pour lui sauver la vie et en plus il y avait des conditions ! Mais Snape n'avait pas la conviction de le dire. Il savait très bien pourquoi Potter ne voulait pas étudier l'occlumencie. Il se doutait aisément des souvenirs qui hantaient le gamin... Et il savait qu'il était la dernière personne à laquelle Potter aurait pensé pour partager ces sombres souvenirs...

« Je vous écoute, Potter. » répondit Snape, plongeant son regard dans celui de l'adolescent.

Respirant à fond, le garçon poursuivit.

« Les souvenirs ou les pensées que vous pourrez voir dans ma tête... Vous ne devrez jamais les utiliser pour m'humilier ou vous moquer. » expliqua Harry, hésitant.

Snape eut beaucoup de mal à cacher son étonnement, mais aussi sa peine. Le gamin croyait qu'il pourrait se servir de son passé douloureux pour se moquer de lui ? Jamais il ne penserait à faire une chose pareille. Mais en même temps il ne pouvait blâmer Potter de l'en penser capable. Toutes ces années à l'insulter et l'humilier avaient laissé des traces.

« Bien. Je ne le ferai pas, Mr Potter. » répondit le professeur, solennellement.

Harry plongea son regard dans celui de son professeur et sut qu'il ne mentait pas. Il soupira d'apaisement.

« Bon... Et quand est ce qu'on commence ? » interrogea Harry, impatient d'en finir.

« Vous êtes beaucoup trop faible physiquement pour travailler l'occlumencie, Potter. Vous devrez attendre quelques jours. Mais avant la rentrée des classes, vous devrez absolument avoir une certaine maîtrise de votre esprit. Il faudra donc beaucoup d'entraînement. Reposez vous tant que vous le pouvez, parce que ce ne sera pas facile. » prévint le professeur.

« Je me doute qu'avec_ vous_ ce ne sera jamais facile. » s'exclama Harry, moqueur, avant de plaquer une main sur sa bouche. Il n'avait pas voulu le dire à voix haute...

Un léger sourire effleura les lèvres de Snape mais le cacha tant bien que mal derrière ses cheveux.

« Vous pouvez le dire, Mr Potter, puisque c'est la stricte vérité. Je ne tolérerai aucune paresse. » rajouta t-il plus ferme.

« Et on a combien de temps pour ça ? Je ne sais même pas le combien on est... »

« Nous sommes le 30 Juillet aujourd'hui, Mr Potter. Et nous devrons travailler assez pour que dans un mois, à la rentrée, vous soyez déjà moins facile à atteindre. Mais nous devrons aussi poursuivre l'entraînement durant l'année scolaire. » précisa Snape.

Lorsqu'il entendit la date, Harry sentit un pincement au cœur. Demain c'était son anniversaire. Demain il aurait 15 ans. Et comme toujours il serait seul. Il avait toujours rêvé d'un vrai gâteau pour son anniversaire... Mais il avait l'habitude maintenant.

Lorsqu'il entendit son professeur lui annoncer qu'ils travailleraient l'occlumencie durant l'année scolaire, il laissa échapper une grimace... Il allait devoir supporter Snape en dehors des cours de Potions...

Alors que Snape allait dire à Potter qu'à lui non plus ça ne lui disait rien de le voir plus que nécessaire pendant l'année scolaire, il fut coupé par des bruits de pas. Il se leva vivement et alla rejoindre le nouvel arrivant à pas pressés, dans le hall de l'infirmerie.

Albus venait de pénétrer dans l'infirmerie quand Snape se précipita vers lui, les lèvres crispées.

« Bonjour Severus. Est ce que tout va bien ? » interrogea Dumbledore, une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

« Bonjour Albus. A vrai dire, non, tout ne va pas bien. Cette nuit, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a envoyé Potter dans la forêt interdite, à la rencontre des loups garous. Il n'a rien, Albus. Mais cela aurait pu tourner très mal. » expliqua Snape.

« Comment est ce possible, Severus ? Comment Voldemort a t-il pu envoyer Harry dans la forêt ? » interrogea le directeur, clairement anxieux maintenant.

« Le lien qui les unit est apparemment beaucoup plus puissant qu'on ne le pensait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a réussi à pénétrer l'esprit de Potter alors qu'il dormait profondément, pour le diriger jusqu'au prés des loups garous. Je croyais que cela était seulement possible avec les mangemorts, mais apparemment le lien est devenu assez puissant pour qu'il soit possible au Seigneur des Ténèbres de le faire aussi avec Potter... Il ne s'est d'ailleurs réveillé que lorsqu'il s'est retrouvé face aux loups. Je ne sais pas si Vous-Savez-Qui doit utiliser beaucoup de force pour arriver à contrôler Potter, mais en tout cas il en a eu suffisamment pour l'emmener dans ce piège. » répondit Snape, durement.

« Je suis tellement heureux qu'Hary n'ai rien. » répliqua Albus, soulagé. « Mais et vous, Severus ? Est ce que ça va ? » reprit Albus, de nouveau anxieux.

« Je n'ai rien, Albus. Mais ça aurait pu être beaucoup plus grave. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser Potter ici, il est clair qu'il n'est pas en sécurité à Poudlard. »

« Qu'aurions nous fait si vous n'aviez pas été là, Severus. Je vous remercie d'avoir, encore une fois, protégé Harry. Mais vous avez raison, il est certain qu'il ne peut plus rester ici bien longtemps. Mais est il en état de se déplacer ? »

« Même si Potter vantera qu'il est en pleine forme... Je crois qu'il est nécessaire de le laisser se reposer un ou deux jours avant de voyager. »

« Bien. Poppy ne devrait plus tarder à arriver. Vous pourrez vous reposer, Severus. Vous avez l'air épuisé... »

« Je vais bien Albus. Si vous avez besoin que je reste éveillé aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas un problème. »

« Et bien, on dirait qu'Harry et vous avez quelque chose en commun. Vous vanter d'être en forme est votre spécialité ! » Dumbledore tentait d'être léger mais ses yeux trahissaient son inquiétude. « J'aurai besoin que l'on discute plus amplement de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, mais après je n'aurai plus besoin de vous. Évidemment je préférerai que vous restiez au château, si ça ne vous dérange pas. »

« Bien sûr, Albus. »

Alors que le directeur se dirigeait vers le lit de Harry Potter, Snape le suivit.

S'approchant du garçon, Dumbledore plaqua un sourire joyeux sur son visage.

« Harry, mon garçon. Comment te sens tu ? »

« Très bien, monsieur. » répondit il calmement.

« Le professeur Snape m'a raconté votre mésaventure de cette nuit. Je suis désolé, Harry. Cela a dû être éprouvant. »

« Je n'ai pas fais grand chose, vous savez. C'est le Professeur Snape qui s'est battu. Je n'ai fais que regarder... »

« Vous avez lancé une pierre, souvenez vous, Mr Potter. » répliqua Snape, pince sans rire.

« C'est vrai ! La pierre pierre qui vous a sauvé la vie ! » s'exclama Harry sur le même ton.

Albus observa l'échange, amusé. S'ils en venaient à se faire des blagues, c'est qu'il devaient mieux s'entendre. Le directeur en fut soulagé. Harry avait vécut tellement de choses éprouvantes cet été, alors si Severus pouvait le décontracter un peu, c'était une bonne nouvelle. L'éclat pétillant des yeux de Dumbledore se remit à briller tout à coup.

« Tu as sauvé la vie du Professeur Snape, Harry ? » questionna le vieux sorcier, curieux.

« Pas vraiment, non. J'ai juste lancé une pierre pour détourner l'attention des loups. » répondit Harry.

« Comme quoi, parfois un petit geste peut sauver des vies ! » Le directeur se tut un instant, scrutant le visage du garçon, avant de continuer. « Tu as meilleure mine, Harry, j'en suis heureux. »

« Oui ça va bien, professeur. Je suis sûr que je pourrai même faire un match de Quidditch sans problème. » affirma Harry.

« Je crois que vous prenez vos rêves pour des réalités, Potter. » déclara Snape, cinglant.

De nouveaux bruits de pas interrompirent leur conversation, Poppy Pomfresh approchait.

Arrivant prés du lit de Harry, elle fut étonnée de voir les trois sorciers ensemble. Souriante, elle salua tout le monde.

Elle se tourna finalement vers le garçon, ses petits yeux scrutateurs posés sur lui. « Comment vas tu, Harry ? » l'interrogea t-elle.

« Très bien, Mme Pomfresh. »

En se penchant un peu plus sur le corps de l'adolescent, elle poursuivit.

« Bon. Voyons voir cela. » Puis relevant la tête en direction des deux hommes, reprit. « J'ai besoin d'espace lorsque je travaille messieurs. Veuillez sortir je vous prie. »

Dumbledore rit doucement devant l'autorité habituelle de l'infirmière.

« Bien, nous partons Poppy. Merci d'être venue au plus vite. » chuchota le directeur avec un sourire.

« Il y a des potions dans la table de chevet, Poppy. Et les bandages ont étés faits cette nuit. » informa Snape avant de suivre son mentor.

Lorsque les deux sorciers pénétrèrent dans le bureau directorial, le phœnix prenait feu.

Dumbledore s'assit derrière son bureau, tandis que Snape prit un fauteuil, en face de lui. Le professeur lui raconta la nuit en détail. Mis à part les pleurs du gosse, ça il le gardait pour lui. Puis de sa suggestion d'enseigner l'occlumencie à Potter.

« C'est la meilleure façon de protéger son esprit. Ce ne sera pas évident, mais c'est le seul moyen pour lui de pas être manipulé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. » indiqua Snape.

« Oui, vous avez raison, Severus. C'est vraiment très généreux à vous de l'avoir proposé à Harry. Je sais combien il est difficile d'enseigner cet art. » remarqua Dumbledore.

« Oui... Enfin, vous savez très bien pour quelles raisons je le fais. Plus vite Vous-Savez-Qui sera détruit, mieux cela sera. » répondit vaguement le maître des potions.

« Bien sûr, Severus. » murmura le directeur, amusé. « Maintenant je voulais discuter avec vous de l'endroit ou irait Harry. »

« Pourquoi cela, Albus ? C'est votre choix. » s'étonna Snape.

« J'apprécierai beaucoup votre avis. »

« Bon. Et bien je pense que l'endroit le plus protégé serait Grimauld Place. Surtout qu'il y a toute la bande Weasley... Potter ne serait donc pas désorienté, entouré de tous ces idiots. Cependant, c'était la maison de Black et je ne sais pas si Potter est suffisamment fort psychologiquement pour supporter de vivre là bas. »

« Je dois dire, Severus, que je suis impressionné. Vous pensez sincèrement aux besoins de Harry, alors que j'aurai sans doutes uniquement pensé à sa sécurité... Vos conseils sont toujours aussi bons, mon garçon. »

Snape se renfrogna, il ne voulait pas non plus qu'Albus croit qu'il s'inquiétait pour Potter, même si c'était le cas, il préférait être le seul à le savoir.

« J'avais déjà réfléchi à la possibilité que Poudlard ne soit plus assez sécurisé. Et l'unique endroit qu'il reste est Grimauld Place. Cependant, j'entends ce que vous m'avez dit et je crains aussi que le choc soit très difficile à supporter pour Harry... Et même si je pense que les Weasley lui feront beaucoup de bien, je crois aussi que Harry a besoin d'une tiers personne pour être à ses côtés et l'accompagner dans la réalité quotidienne. Je considère que Harry a vécu beaucoup trop de choses éprouvantes pour son jeune âge, surtout cet été... Aussi, me semble t-il nécessaire pour lui d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui se reposer. Je vous remercie de m'avoir ouvert les yeux là dessus, Severus. » déclara Albus, une leur de malice dans le regard.

« Si j'ai pu vous aider, Albus, c'est un plaisir. Même si cela concerne Potter... » rajouta Snape avec désinvolture.

« Je remarque que c'est lorsque cela concerne Harry que vous me donnez les meilleurs conseils, Severus. Je garde cela en mémoire. Il ne me reste plus qu'à réfléchir à quelqu'un pour prendre soin de Harry jusqu'à la fin de l'été. » continua Dumbledore avec un sourire.

Ils discutèrent de la réunion de l'Ordre, à laquelle Snape n'avait pu assister. Après une petite demi heure, le directeur fini son récit.

« Oh, avant que vous ne partiez, Severus. J'ai quelque chose à vous demander. »

« Je vous écoutes, Albus. »

« Je ne sais pas si vous le savez mais demain c'est l'anniversaire d'Harry. Et j'aurai souhaité organiser une petite fête pour ses 15 ans. Je me suis dis que si Harry avait passé ses quatorze anniversaires dans sa famille, il n'avait pas dû beaucoup s'amuser... Je pensais donc inviter ses meilleurs amis, ainsi que les Weasley, Remus et Minerva. Est ce que vous croyiez qu'il pourra venir manger dans la grande salle demain ? »

« Bien sûr, s'il ne se fatigue pas trop lors du repas alors je ne vois de raisons de lui refuser. Ses blessures ne sont pas totalement guéries et il est donc affaiblit mais s'il reste assis, ce n'est pas un problème. Il faudra demander à Poppy quand même, elle risquerait d'être vexée sinon. »

« Je vous remercie Severus. Et j'aimerai aussi que vous soyez présent. »

« Si c'est l'anniversaire de Potter, mon absence serait un cadeau, Albus. »

« Venez, Severus, s'il vous plait. »

« Bien. Je viendrai. »

« J'ai cru voir que vous vous entendiez mieux, Harry et vous, n'est ce pas ? »

« Il n'est pas en classe en train de détruire ses chaudrons, alors j'imagine que je peux paraître plus léger... »

« Sérieusement, Severus. Dites moi comment cela se passe. »

« Cela ne se passe pas mal si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. Potter m'exaspère toujours, évidemment. Mais ça ne se passe pas excessivement mal. Je me rend compte qu'il n'est peut être pas entièrement comme son père... »

« Ah ! Je suis tellement heureux de vous l'entendre dire, Severus ! J'espère que vous continuerez à faire d'heureuses découvertes comme celle ci. Oh, et surtout ne dites rien à Harry pour la fête, c'est une surprise ! Venez à 11h30 demain, dans la grande salle, d'accord ? »

« Bien. Nous y serons. »

Alors que le directeur raccompagnait Snape à la porte, il lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

« Reposez vous Severus, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps vous n'avez pas dormi, mais cela semble nécessaire. Je dois partir cette après midi, essayer de renforcer les barrières du ministère avec Fudge... Et je serai de retour tard dans la soirée je pense. Mais nous nous verrons demain, pour la fête ! »

« C'est ça. Demain, pour la fête... » répondit Snape, pessimiste avant de rajouter. « Au revoir Albus. »

« Au revoir Severus. Et merci encore pour ce que vous avez fait cette nuit. »

Avec un signe de tête, Snape sortit du bureau.

Sur le chemin le menant vers ses cachots, il se surprit à sourire légèrement. Heureusement, personne ne pouvait le voir...

En effet il jouait le pessimiste mais il ne l'était pas vraiment. Bien sûr, celui l'ennuyait profondément d'être avec les Weasley et Remus mais, Potter serait heureux. Il avait besoin de détente.

Et, comme l'avait dit son supérieur, il doutait que les Dursley ai jamais fêté l'anniversaire de Potter.

Plus ils avançaient dans le temps et plus Snape commençait à accepter l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait envers son élève. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment l'avouer à Dumbledore et encore moins à Harry.

Mais il sentait qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment lutter contre cet attachement qui s'était créé. C'étaient les pleurs de Potter, cette nuit, qui l'avait achevé. Il ne pouvait plus combattre cela. Il voyait le gamin comme il était. Et il s'attachait à ce garçon là.

Pourtant Snape s'était résolu à ne jamais avoir d'enfant, alors il ne devrait pas ressentir ce besoin de protection... Mais cela s'imposait à lui. Au fond Snape savait qu'il avait toujours souhaité avoir un fils... Mais c'était quelque chose dont il avait mis tellement de temps à se convaincre du contraire qu'il était difficile de tout accepter.

Mais oui c'était bien cela, il avait tendance à vouloir protéger le gamin comme un fils... Il ne le ferait sans doutes jamais vraiment. C'était Potter et la rancœur a la vie dure. Celle du gosse plus que la sienne encore, peut-être. Mais au moins secrètement il essayerai d'accepter cet attachement qui naissait en lui.

Après avoir pénétré dans ses appartements, Snape se dirigea directement vers sa chambre. Il s'effondra sur le lit et s'endormit quelques secondes plus tard.

Harry était à l'infirmerie, allongé sur son lit et essayait de lire un des livres de Défense que Snape avait laissé sur la table de chevet.

Cela faisait seulement quelques minutes que Mme Pomfresh l'avait enfin laissé seul. Elle avait voulu vérifier tous ses bandages, les moindres petites égratignures et petits bleus qu'il avait, inutilement.

Quand finalement elle avait conclu qu'il pouvait rester tranquille, la petite sorcière s'était isolée dans son bureau. Et dés qu'elle était partie il s'était plongé dans un nouveau chapitre du livre, mais il butait sur la même phrase depuis cinq minutes maintenant.

Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il pensait et repensait à tout ce qu'il s'était passé cet été. Mais surtout il pensait à ces derniers jours passés en compagnie de Snape. Et, étrangement, cela n'avait pas été si terrible.

Cela avait même été agréable, il devait l'avouer. Même si le maître des potions restait cet être grinçant et sombre, il avait été particulièrement calme avec lui, presque gentil. Mais surtout il s'était inquiété. Sincèrement inquiété. Harry l'avait lu dans ses yeux. Mais en plus de cela, il lui avait sauvé la vie. Il s'était battu corps et âme pour lui.

Et, c'était bizarre, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il lui restait le plus en tête quand il pensait aux moments passés ensemble. Ce qui lui restait singulièrement en mémoire était ces bras qui l'avaient porté, ces mains douces qui l'avaient soigné et cette main qui l'avait calmé alors qu'il se noyait dans sa colère.

Snape lui avait sauvé la vie, mais c'étaient ces petits gestes, sans doutes insignifiants aux yeux du professeur qui l'avait profondément touché, lui. Il n'avait jamais connu cela. Personne ne l'avait jamais pris dans ses bras. Personne ne l'avait jamais rassuré. Et Snape l'avait fait.

Pourquoi c'était lui qui l'avait fait ? Le professeur l'avait toujours haï. Il l'avait humilié dés le premier jour. Alors pourquoi était ce tombé sur lui, alors que Harry avait attendu cela toute sa vie ?

Pourquoi, alors que c'était en ce moment qu'il en avait le plus besoin ? Pourquoi était ce lui ? C'était injuste. Avec Snape, il ne pourrait jamais rien construire... Alors pourquoi lui ? Il avait besoin de quelqu'un.

Tout le monde était mort... Par sa faute. A croire qu'il était maudit. Il n'avait plus Sirius. Sirius. Il était parti. Sa seule famille était partie. Mais le pire c'est qu'il n'était même pas sa famille. Il ne l'avait jamais été. Harry s'était plu à croire que c'était le cas, mais non. Sirius c'était un copain. Mais certainement pas un père. La seule famille qu'il avait jamais eut était morte alors qu'il avait un an...

Et alors qu'il avait terriblement besoin de quelqu'un pour le consoler, Snape arrivait. C'était injuste. La vie ne nous tend que ce que l'on ne peut pas attraper. Il sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Il n'arrivait plus à les retenir.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'il avait cette boule dans la gorge. Deux jours qu'il se retenait. Et là il ne pouvait plus. Il craquait. Il voulait juste disparaître. Si seulement il avait pu voir ses amis. C'étaient bien les seules personnes qui lui restait.

Il aurait aimé qu'il y ait quelqu'un comme Snape, avec lui. Quelqu'un comme lui. Mais pas Snape. Pourquoi avait il fallut que ce soit lui ? Laissant silencieusement couler ses larmes, Harry s'endormit calmement.

Lorsque Snape se réveilla, il était aux alentours de 16h. Alors qu'il détendait enfin ses muscles sous la douche, une idée saugrenue lui vint en tête. Et si il achetait un cadeau à Potter ? Il essaya tant bien que mal de chasser cette pensée mais rien n'y fit. Il avait envie. Non, besoin de marquer le coup.

Il allait lui acheter quelque chose d'utile c'était certain, mais quelque chose. Il le devait. Ce besoin de faire comprendre à Potter qu'il n'était pas rien, même à ses yeux. Qu'il n'était pas que le Survivant mais un enfant, qui avait le droit à la vie.

Snape s'habilla de ses habituelles robes noires et quitta le château pour transplaner jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. Il pénétra dans la librairie du village et en ressortit une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, un paquet rouge brillant sous le bras.

Il se rendit compte à quel point c'était agréable d'acheter quelque chose pour faire plaisir à quelqu'un. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait de cadeau. Et c'était agréable. Ce qui l'était moins était de douter à ce point sur le choix que l'on avait fait. Surtout pour Snape. Il n'était pas du genre à douter.

Lorsqu'il fut de nouveau à Poudlard, le professeur observa un instant la paquet rouge brillant avant de tapoter sa baguette dessus, ce qui réduisit le paquet à la taille d'un bonbon. Il le déposa dans la poche intérieure de sa veste avant de se diriger vers l'infirmerie.

Avant de pénétrer dans la pièce, Snape prit le temps de replacer son masque d'impassibilité. Il était hors de question que qui que ce soit, à part lui même, ne puisse le voir dans cet état. Il marcha à pas pressés vers le lit de Potter, provoquant le claquement de ses robes derrière lui.

Harry s'était endormi deux heures puis s'était réveillé après avoir fait un cauchemar à propos de son parrain. Une nouvelle série de larmes silencieuse s'était mise à couler sur ses joues. Il avait mis beaucoup de temps à arrêter le flot de pleurs.

Mais finalement Harry avait réussi à garder le reste de larmes à l'intérieur de lui. L'adolescent s'était plongé dans son livre de défense, se concentrant sur chaque mot, ne souhaitant laisser place à la détresse dans son esprit.

Lorsqu'il entendit le feulement des robes de son professeur de potions se rapprocher de plus en plus, Harry avait d'abord été effrayé. Il ne souhaitait pas défier Snape maintenant, sachant déjà qu'il craquerait. Mais dés qu'il vit le visage du maitre des potions, il se sentit apaisé, sans savoir pourquoi. Ses muscles se détendirent et il faillit lui faire un grand sourire accueillant mais se retint au bon moment. Snape l'observait bizarrement, comme s'il avait un truc sur le visage, mais finalement il s'assit et s'inquiéta de l'état de son état de santé.

« Vous vous sentez bien, Potter ? »

« Oui, monsieur. Mme Pomfresh m'a donné une potion contre la douleur après que vous soyez parti. »

« Bien. Mais ce que je vous demandais, Potter, c'était si vous teniez le coup. »

« Oh. » Harry était sincèrement surpris. Snape qui s'inquiétait de son moral... C'était pour le moins inhabituel et gênant. « Oui, ça va bien, monsieur. »

Snape le regarda un instant, comme s'il était triste, mais il se reprit vite et ce fut le Snape glacial qui s'adressa de nouveau à lui.

« Je vois. Avez vous avancé dans votre travail sur les détraqueurs ? » interrogea Snape en désignant le livre d'un signe de tête.

« J'essaye, mais j'ai un peu de mal à me concentrer... » s'excusa Harry.

Et Snape pouvait très bien comprendre pourquoi le gamin n'arrivait pas à se concentrer... Vu les nombreux sillons, créer par les larmes, qui se traçaient sur ses joues, Potter avait du beaucoup pensé à son parrain.

« Je vous propose un marché, Potter. Nous faisons une ou deux parties de bataille explosive et ensuite vous vous remettez au travail. Si vous préférez, cela peut être les échecs. Mais j'interdis les bavboules aujourd'hui... » proposa Snape d'un ton beaucoup moins sec.

Harry regarda son professeur, ébahi. Décidément Snape n'était pas le même pendant les vacances ! Mais l'adolescent referma son livre et se reprit rapidement, avant que le professeur ne change d'avis.

« D'accord. Alors la bataille explosive, monsieur. »

« Accio jeu de bataille explosive. » lança Snape dans l'air. Quelques secondes plus tard, un jeu de cartes de retrouvait posé au cœur de sa main.

La première partie fut assez calme. Les deux sorciers n'avaient pas du tout l'habitude de jouer ensemble. Mais la seconde partie fut beaucoup plus drôle. Harry remarqua que Snape était très mauvais joueur et c'était lui qui gagnait. L'adolescent essayait de ne pas rire mais parfois il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pouffer dans ses mains.

Harry était détendu, cela faisait tellement de bien de s'amuser. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité que cela n'était pas arrivé. Lorsque la partie se termina, Snape s'exclama d'un ton agacé.

« Ces cartes ont dû subir un sort, Potter, sinon croyez moi, j'aurai gagné. »

Mais Harry ne put, cette fois ci, s'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée. Voir Snape être de si mauvaise foi, c'était vraiment tordant. Le professeur tentait de garder son air digne malgré sa défaite. C'était la première fois qu'il avait envie de rire en observant Snape. Et alors il se rappela que c'était Snape, son professeur de potions et plaqua une main sur sa bouche, en essayant de calmer son fou rire.

Mais lorsqu'il regarda le visage de son professeur, celui ci n'était pas énervé. Snape avait les sourcils levés mais il souriait un peu plus encore que ce que Harry avait déjà pu entrevoir.

Snape regardait l'adolescent et secouait la tête, un sourire espiègle sur le visage. C'était si bon de voir le gamin rire. Et s'il fallait qu'il perde à la bataille explosive, alors il le ferait. Après quelques instants de gloussements de la part d'Harry, le professeur reprit son sérieux.

« Bien, je crois que vous avez gagné... Maintenant, tâchez de travailler un peu. Il est 17h30, donc jusqu'à 19h. »

« D'accord, monsieur. » répondit Harry, redevenu sérieux à son tour.

« Je ne vous demanderai pas de compte rendu. Je vous conseille de prendre des notes cependant, c'est très utile. Mais je vous fais confiance pour bien travailler, Mr Potter. » le prévint Snape de son regard sévère.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se plongea dans son livre, alors que Snape se plongeait lui même dans ses cours. A 19h ils s'arrêtèrent, et se tournèrent instinctivement en entendant des bruits de pas frapper le sol de l'infirmerie. C'était Lupin qui venait rendre visite à Harry. Avant qu'il n'arrive jusqu'à eux, Snape se releva, prêt à tourner les talons.

« Je vous laisse avec Lupin, Potter. En espérant qu'il arrive à vous faire avaler quelque chose. Je reviendrai d'ici deux heures. »

« D'accord, monsieur. »

Snape salua rapidement Lupin avant de se diriger vers ses cachots.

Il était content. Cela s'était bien passé. Mais surtout Potter avait rit. C'était tout simplement bon de l'avoir entendu rire.

Alors que Snape partait, Harry le regarda s'éloigner de l'infirmerie de sa démarche sévère. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il avait passé un bon moment. Depuis très longtemps il n'avait pas vécu un moment comme celui là. Jamais, en réalité. Et ça avait été tellement agréable.

Il tourna finalement son regard vers Lupin, déconcerté.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.

**Note de l'auteur :** Je m'excuse d'avance pour le temps que j'ai mis à publier ce chapitre... J'avais prévu de le faire jeudi ou vendredi dernier, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire celui là. C'était vraiment laborieux, mais j'ai enfin fini ! Je tenais aussi à annoncer à mes chers lecteurs que c'en est fini des fautes d'orthographe et des fautes de frappe que j'oublie de corriger ! En effet, ma merveilleuse sœur adorée s'est proposée pour corriger ma fic. Donc un grand merci à elle. Car c'est un peu (beaucoup...) grâce à elle si la fic est lisible ! Vos reviews m'ont beaucoup touché, merci encore à vous. Et, que le chapitre vous plaise ou non, ça me ferait vraiment _très_ plaisir de le savoir (review ?). Bonne lecture !

**Après la tempête, vient le beau temps ?**

Chapitre 8 : L'anniversaire.

Lupin était assis près de Harry depuis quelques secondes seulement, mais il avait eu le temps d'observer le regard que lançait l'adolescent à son professeur de potions, et ce léger sourire qui avait franchi ses lèvres. Comment Harry pouvait-il sourire en regardant Snape ? Il était bien connu que ces deux-là se détestaient et tentaient toujours de s'éviter comme la peste.

Alors pourquoi ce sourire ? Quel était ce regard ? Comment Snape pouvait-il inspirer de la sympathie, surtout à Harry ? Remus Lupin n'avait jamais vraiment détesté le maître des potions, mais il fallait avouer que l'homme n'était pas du genre sympathique...

Le loup-garou se sentait toujours coupable lorsqu'il se rappelait le comportement, délibérément méchant et odieux, que les maraudeurs avaient eu envers Snape, à l'époque de leurs études à Poudlard. Il n'avait jamais partagé la haine que Sirius avait toujours voué au sombre professeur... Au contraire, il ressentait de la compassion. Snape était tellement renfermé sur lui-même...

Cet homme ne semblait rien avoir de précieux dans sa vie d'espion. Il était seul et cherchait toujours à l'être. Qui pouvait être heureux en menant une telle vie de solitude ?

Mais Lupin devait admettre qu'il était aussi profondément admiratif face au dévouement du sorcier pour la cause du bien. Certes, le maître des potions avait fait une sacrée erreur de jugement au départ, en choisissant le camp de Vous-Savez-Qui... Mais aujourd'hui, il risquait sa vie chaque jour pour soutenir le camp de la lumière. Être espion était un métier extrêmement difficile. Il fallait avoir une volonté de fer et une force d'esprit imparable.

Et la force de Snape était pour le moins impressionnante. C'était, pour sûr, un très grand sorcier. C'était un homme qui inspirait la crainte mais aussi l'admiration pour cette force et ce pouvoir qu'il possédait.

Seulement, humainement, l'homme n'était vraiment pas vivable... Même si Lupin en voulait souvent aux membres de l'Ordre d'être si peu accueillants envers Snape, il ne pouvait que les comprendre... Cet homme était sincèrement repoussant !

Mais le loup garou n'était pas idiot, plus il observait Snape et plus il était persuadé que ce comportement antipathique n'était que le résultat d'une grave solitude. Si seulement le sorcier pouvait rencontrer quelqu'un qui donnerait un sens à sa vie...

Il était évident que Lupin ne pouvait devenir une telle personne pour Snape... Ils ne pourraient même jamais être amicaux l'un envers l'autre, Snape faisait bien trop attention à garder ses distances. Au moins, le maître des potions était à peu près aimable...

Mais, donc... Comment se faisait-il que ce sombre personnage puisse faire sourire Harry ? C'étaient Harry et Snape, par Merlin ! Les deux sorciers se seraient-ils rapprochés en seulement quelques jours ? Lupin ne pouvait qu'espérer cela à son jeune ami. Le garçon avait vécu assez d'expériences traumatisantes pour qu'on lui permette un peu de paix. Mais cela restait un changement tout à fait surprenant...

Harry tourna enfin son regard vers Lupin, qui l'observait d'un air perplexe.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? » interrogea le garçon vivement, se plaquant les mains sur le visage, pensant trouver la cause de ce regard sur son visage. Avait-il quelque chose collé sur le front ? Peut-être était-ce Snape qui lui avait jeté un sort, vexé d'avoir perdu, sans que lui-même ne s'en rende compte ?

Mais Lupin lui répondit, un sourire dans la voix, avant que Harry ne puisse approfondir ses recherches.

« Tu n'as rien, Harry. Je remarquais juste que les choses entre le professeur Snape et toi avaient l'air d'aller bien mieux. »

« Quoi ? Non... Pas vraiment. C'est Snape, vous savez ! » répliqua Harry, gêné.

« En tout cas, il y a beaucoup moins d'électricité dans l'air que d'habitude. C'est bien, non ? » questionna innocemment l'ancien professeur.

« Mouais... Me rends pas vraiment compte... » mentit l'adolescent, baissant soudainement la tête.

C'était vrai que la relation entre lui et Snape était beaucoup moins houleuse ces derniers temps, voire agréable... Mais de là à le dire ! Heureusement pour lui, Lupin n'insista pas.

« Albus est passé au Square Grimmauld au début de l'après midi. Il n'est pas resté longtemps mais il a eu le temps de me raconter ce qui s'était passé cette nuit, Harry. Est-ce que ça va ? » s'inquiéta le loup garou.

« Oui ça va. Je n'ai rien eu. A vrai dire, c'est Snape qui s'est battu... » indiqua le garçon.

« Heureusement que le professeur Snape était là. Cela aurait pu être tellement grave. Je suis vraiment content que tu n'ai rien... » Marquant une pause, Lupin rajouta, gêné: « Et comment te sens-tu... moralement... ? »

Harry fut surpris par la soudaineté de la question mais ne laissa rien voir. L'adolescent s'empressa d'arborer un léger sourire avant de répondre.

« Ça va, monsieur. Mais j'avoue que j'aimerais bien voir Ron et Hermione. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'ils font cet été. » remarqua Harry.

« Oh, j'aurais dû te le dire dés le départ, à quoi je pensais ! Ron et sa famille ainsi que Hermione sont au repère de l'Ordre. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu devrais les revoir bientôt. Mais surtout, je ne t'ai rien dit ! » expliqua Remus, un doigt sur la bouche.

« C'est vrai ? Je vais aller Square Grimmauld ? » interrogea Harry, curieux.

« Oui, d'ici un ou deux jours, le temps pour toi de reprendre un peu de force. »

« C'est super. » ajouta Harry sans enthousiasme.

En fait il ne savait pas s'il était heureux de retourner Square Grimmauld. Évidemment, il allait revoir ses amis. Il voulait tellement les voir !

Mais il allait chez Sirius... Il ne voulait pas revoir cette maison. Il n'était pas prêt ! Pas du tout ! Il se sentait déjà manquer d'air à la moindre pensée pour Sirius. Il savait que dans cette maison, dans ce lieu de souvenirs, il étoufferai... Il avait tellement de peine.

Il ne pourrait pas vivre en étant obligé de regarder cette perte tous les jours. Il se lèverai avec sa tristesse, et se coucherai avec elle... Il ne savait vraiment pas s'il en était capable. Il avait tellement peur de ne rien pouvoir cacher.

Soudainement, Harry sentit un terrible sentiment d'angoisse lui couper le souffle. Il était tellement effrayé à l'idée de confronter cette souffrance. Il avait peur de ne pas se relever. Il avait peur de se noyer...

Il avait peur de se perdre lui-même dans cette tristesse qui battait dans ses veines. Comment ferait-il s'il se perdait ? Comment ferait-il s'il ne se relevait pas ? Comment ferait-il face à la peine qui s'ouvrirait devant lui, les bras ouverts ?

Harry sentait qu'il se mettait maintenant à suffoquer. Merde ! Pourquoi fallait-il que cela arrive maintenant ? Comment calmer la peur qui lui brouillait la vue ? Oh, non. Il se sentait sombrer. Sombrer dans ses propres ténèbres.

Pourquoi fallait-il que cela arrive aujourd'hui ? Alors que Lupin était là pour lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser emporter maintenant. Il devait surmonter, pour Lupin. Il devait être fort. Il était le survivant, par Merlin ! Alors pourquoi était-il si faible tout à coup ?

Le masque se fissurait... La peine gagnait le combat. Non ! Ça ne devait pas arriver ! Pas là ! Pas maintenant ! Il sentait bien Lupin qui lui secouait les épaules. Mais il n'arrivait pas à remonter à la surface. Il était si mal. Il avait si peur. Il entendait son ancien professeur l'appeler d'une voix paniquée, mais c'était comme si les mots coulaient sur lui, sans qu'il ne puisse en attraper un seul.

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à reprendre le dessus ? Il devait rassurer Lupin, il devait lui dire que ce n'était rien, qu'il allait bien. Mais sa force l'avait quitté. Il n'arrivait plus à remonter. Alors qu'il entendait le bruit des pas précipités de l'infirmière, Harry sombrait dans la tristesse. Il les entendait mais n'avait plus de contrôle sur lui-même. Il avait échoué...

« Harry ! Harry ! Que se passe-t-il, Harry ? » criait Lupin, fou d'inquiétude auprès du garçon qui avait les yeux clos.

Pomfresh se précipita sur le corps de Harry avant de jeter un sort de diagnostic, et de toucher son front à peine chaud. Ils devaient le croire endormi.

« Remus, ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'a rien. Harry est juste en manque de sommeil et d'un repas complet. Il devrait se réveiller d'ici quelques temps, sans problèmes. Les aventures de la nuit ont dû le chambouler, le pauvre garçon. » rassura l'infirmière.

Harry entendait l'infirmière parler, comme un bruit de fond désagréable. Comment les adultes pouvaient-ils être autant à côté de la plaque parfois ? Il n'était pas fatigué, il n'avait pas faim. Il n'en pouvait plus, tout simplement. Il était enfermé dans sa tristesse. Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de cette prison malsaine que formait son esprit. Il se sentait enfermé. Il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer, écrasé sous le poids de la souffrance... Il voulait juste sortir ! Il voulait oublier. Il voulait faire taire cette peine qui hurlait dans sa tête.

« Vous êtes sûre, Poppy. Il n'a vraiment rien ? »redemanda Lupin, inquiet.

« Je vous assure, Remus. Il va bien. C'est très certainement dû au choc et à la fatigue. Il vaudrait mieux que vous ne reveniez que demain. Harry a besoin de sommeil. »

« Oui, bien sûr. Mais, s'il vous plait Poppy, donnez moi des nouvelles lorsqu'il se réveillera. » supplia le loup garou.

« Je vous en fait la promesse, Remus. Mais rassurez-vous, il ira mieux à son réveil. » lui assura t-elle, en le chassant d'un geste.

Harry eut juste le temps d'entendre les derniers pas de Lupin avant de s'endormir, épuisé par cette bataille qu'il avait perdu...

Lorsqu'il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, l'infirmerie était plongée dans le silence. L'obscurité de la pièce était réduite grâce à la faible lumière qui jaillissait de la baguette posée sur la table de chevet. Il réalisa soudain que Snape était assis à ses côtés. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire mais il savait aussi que ne rien dire serait malpoli. Heureusement pour lui, le professeur le devança.

« Est-ce que ça va, Mr Potter ? » lui demanda Snape, doucement.

« Oui, je vais bien, monsieur. » Harry regarda furtivement la montre attachée à son poignet, avant de relever la tête, surpris. « Wahou... Je ne pensais pas avoir dormi autant ! » s'étonna t-il.

« Mme Pomfresh m'a raconté que vous vous étiez endormi suite à un malaise lors de votre discussion avec Lupin. Souhaitez-vous en parler ? » proposa le maître des potions d'une voix indifférente.

« Oh. Non, ce n'était qu'un peu de fatigue, c'est tout. » se justifia l'adolescent.

« Bien, comme vous voulez, Potter. Vous devriez essayer de vous rendormir, il est tard, et vous avez besoin de sommeil. » ordonna Snape.

« Oui, je vais essayer, professeur. »

Harry se retourna légèrement, de façon à tourner le dos au sorcier, et fixa sa montre des yeux. Il était 22h30. Il ne restait plus qu'une heure trente avant son anniversaire. Comme d'habitude, il attendrait que minuit sonne avant de dormir. Il voulait se souhaiter un bon anniversaire. Parce que comme d'habitude, personne ne serait là pour le faire.

Il fit attention à respirer de façon très régulière afin que son professeur le croit endormi. Mais il continua à compter les minutes qui passaient, le rapprochant de ses 15 ans.

Snape observait Potter de la tête aux pieds. Encore une fois, il n'arrivait à détacher son regard du garçon. Cet adolescent était devenu une énigme pour lui. Il était tiraillé par cette envie irrépressible de le prendre dans ses bras et de le consoler, et toujours cette fierté qui le poussait à rester distant.

Ce gamin allait avoir 15 ans... Et il en faisait à peine 13... Potter était si petit et maigre pour son âge ! Mais surtout il y avait sur son visage quelque chose de très enfantin. Quelque chose de fragile. Et dire que c'était le Survivant... Comment pouvait-on laisser autant de responsabilités à un enfant ?

Au moins, demain cet enfant aurait droit à une véritable journée d'anniversaire. Et, en son for intérieur, Snape espérait ardemment que Potter serait heureux.

Le professeur observa la vieille horloge fixée au mur de la salle. La grande aiguille s'approchait de la petite qui s'était fixée sur le 12. Le professeur ne détourna son regard de l'objet que lorsque l'heure indiqua minuit pile. A nouveau ses yeux s'accrochèrent au corps frêle du garçon. Un léger sourire apparut sur son visage. Ça y est, le garçon avait 15 ans.

« Bon anniversaire, gamin. » murmura doucement le maître des potions.

Harry sentit sa respiration se couper lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son professeur résonner dans la salle. Avait-il bien entendu ? Snape lui avait-il bien souhaité un bon anniversaire ? Et l'avait-il bien appelé _gamin_ ?

Harry reprit vite sa respiration. Il ne fallait pas que Snape sache qu'il était réveillé... Tous les deux seraient bien trop mal à l'aise. Mieux valait faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

C'était vraiment bizarre... Harry avait déjà rêvé que si ses parents étaient toujours en vie, ils seraient venu lui murmurer un joyeux anniversaire au creux de son oreille, lorsque minuit sonnerait. Mais c'était un rêve, et c'étaient ses parents.

Pourquoi avait-il fallut que cela tombe sur Snape ? Toujours et encore sur Snape.... Cependant, malgré que ce soit Snape qui ait volé son rêve, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux. Harry sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Quelqu'un lui avait souhaité un bon anniversaire. Il n'était pas seul ce jour-là. Pour la première fois, il n'était pas seul pour son anniversaire.

C'était tellement agréable de savoir que quelqu'un pensait à lui à ce moment précis. Harry avait terriblement envie de se retourner vers son professeur et de lui dire merci. Snape n'avait sans doute pas conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire. De ce qu'il venait de lui offrir. Mais ces trois mots murmurés dans l'obscurité signifiaient tant pour lui. Cependant, il savait que ce geste détruirait toute la magie de ce moment. Et aussi que sa fierté ne le lui permettrait pas... Bercé par ses propres songes, Harry s'endormit sereinement.

Snape se résigna à lire un livre, qu'il avait illuminé afin de ne pas perturber l'obscurité de la salle. Quelques heures plus tard, sa lecture fut troublée par le garçon. Potter se débattait dans son lit. Snape l'observa, espérant que l'enfant se calmerait vite. Mais Harry se débattait de plus en plus violemment. Les draps s'emmêlaient autour de ses jambes fines, et les traits de son visage se tiraient avec force. Ce ne fut que lorsque le garçon se mit à supplier dans son sommeil que Snape se décida à agir.

« Non... Non ! S'il vous plait... Non ! » gémissait Harry,

Snape s'assit sur le lit, face au garçon et tenta de le maintenir dans le lit. Il posa doucement ses mains sur les épaules minces de l'adolescent et les tint fermement collées au matelas.

« Potter, réveillez-vous. Potter ! » appela Snape d'une voix ferme.

Mais Harry ne semblait rien entendre. Toujours aux prises avec son cauchemar, des larmes coulaient maintenant le long de ses joues. Snape paniquait sincèrement. Il ne pouvait pas avoir à gérer cela... Il n'avait jamais fait ça. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur lui ? Le professeur essaya de prendre sa voix la plus calme et douce possible avant de continuer.

« Harry, réveille-toi. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, il faut que tu ouvres les yeux. »

Il déposa une main réconfortante sur le front du garçon et continua cette litanie. Espérant que la douceur de sa voix calmerait le gamin.

« Réveille-toi, garçon. Ce n'est qu'un rêve. Il faut que tu te réveilles. »

Étrangement, la voix du professeur apaisait Harry. Les débattements se firent beaucoup moins violents et plus rares. Les larmes cessèrent de couler et le visage du garçon se détendit. Puis, tout à coup, Harry ouvrit les yeux.

Sa respiration était saccadée et ses yeux grands ouverts transpiraient la panique. Il sentait qu'il tremblait de plus en plus. C'était tellement horrible. Il avait encore rêvé de son parrain. C'était sa faute. Tout était de sa faute.

Oh non. Il ressentait de nouveau la tristesse. Cette affreuse tristesse qui lui encerclait la poitrine. L'angoisse revenait. De nouveau il ressentait la souffrance l'oppresser. Il la sentait fondre en lui, comme la lave d'un volcan. Brûlante et douloureuse. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler. Il essaya, en vain, de reprendre le contrôle de lui même. Non, il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller ! Il n'avait pas le droit.

Pourquoi la tristesse revenait-elle ? Ne pouvait-elle pas le laisser en paix ? Il se sentait nauséeux maintenant. Il avait tellement mal. Il ressentait sa peine au creux de son ventre. Il la sentait bouillir en lui. Cette souffrance qui l'écrasait de tout son poids.

Alors qu'il levait les yeux vers son professeur, qui semblait lui-même paniqué, il sentit son souffle se faire de plus en plus rare. Il suffoquait. Comme si l'air ne pouvait plus passer à travers sa gorge. Il essayait d'aspirer autant d'air qu'il le pouvait mais n'y arrivait pas. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il plus à respirer ? Ça faisait tellement mal !

Il plongea son regard dans celui de son professeur. Un regard désespéré.

« Je... Je n'arrive plus... à respirer... » expliqua t-il paniqué, entre deux inspirations.

Snape posa ses mains sur les épaules du garçon, dans un geste rassurant. Pourquoi le gamin craquait t-il maintenant ? Avec lui ? Et pourquoi s'accrochait-il à ses robes comme ça ? Snape n'était vraiment pas la personne idéale dans ce genre de situation... Il savait très bien ce que le gamin avait. Il savait très bien pourquoi Potter se sentait oppressé. Mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir l'aider comme il le fallait. Prenant une grande inspiration, Snape se lança, incertain.

« Calme-toi, Harry. Tu ne peux pas tout garder en toi. C'est beaucoup trop lourd pour le supporter. Tu dois te libérer de ta peine. Sinon elle t'étouffe, Harry. Pour que cela cesse, tu dois lâcher prise, tu comprends ? » indiqua Snape, doucement.

Il savait que c'était le seul moyen pour que le garçon se calme. Il savait très bien ce qui lui arrivait. Potter avait vécu beaucoup de choses traumatisantes ces derniers temps, mais avait décidé de tout supporter, de tout garder pour lui. Cependant la peine était trop forte et il ne pouvait pas tout garder. Il devait se laisser aller. Sinon il étoufferai encore et encore.

Il regarda le garçon dans les yeux et ajouta d'une voix douce :

« Tu as le droit de laisser aller ta peine. Ne la laisse pas t'étouffer. Laisse-la partir, Harry. »

Harry remarqua alors qu'il agrippait fermement un morceau des robes de son professeur de ses mains tremblotantes. Mais il n'arrivait pas à les détacher. C'est vrai qu'il avait envie de pleurer, de hurler même. Mais il n'avait pas le droit. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser aller comme lui disait son professeur. Il devait se battre.

Cepednat, sous les mots de Snape, Harry sentit qu'il n'arrivait plus à se retenir. Il se sentait dérailler. Il y avait cette affreuse boule dans sa gorge, qui grandissait. Un dernier regard vers son professeur eut raison de lui. Il sentit la peine éclater dans sa gorge. De longs et douloureux sanglots franchirent ses lèvres. Il savait que ce n'était pas bien, mais il ne pouvait retenir les larmes qui jaillissaient sur ses joues.

Il sentait les mains réconfortantes du maître de potions lui frotter doucement les épaules. Et, avant qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, il plongea la tête dans les robes de Snape. Il n'avait pas pu se retenir. Il s'agrippait fermement aux vêtements du professeur, se raccrochant à lui pour ne plus se sentir seul.

Snape avait vu les barrières du garçon tomber petit à petit. Son visage s'était détendu, et des sanglots s'étaient échappés de sa gorge. Des sanglots douloureux et profonds. Il n'avait pas su quoi faire... Il avait voulu le prendre dans ses bras, mais... Mais il avait eu peur que le garçon le repousse.

Et puis, il n'avait jamais vraiment fait ça. Il ne voulait surtout pas brusquer le gamin. Et pourtant lorsque Potter s'était plongé, de lui même, dans ses bras, il mit quelques secondes à réagir. Cela faisait beaucoup d'un coup...

Après avoir senti le corps tremblant du garçon, secoué par de violents sanglots, Snape ne résista pas longtemps avant d'enserrer l'enfant de ses bras. Il se mit à caresser, dans un mouvement rassurant, le dos de Harry, ne sachant trop si c'était le bon geste.

« Pleures, garçon, pleures. Ça ira mieux après, tu verras. Laisse-toi aller, c'est ça. » l'encouragea le maître des potions.

Lorsqu'il sentit l'enfant se coller plus près de lui, Snape serra plus étroitement encore le corps du garçon.

« Tu n'es pas seul, Harry. Je suis là. » rassura immédiatement le professeur.

Snape se demanda un instant comment cela pouvait rassurer le garçon. Il était son professeur de potions, celui que Harry détestait. Comment sa présence pourrait-elle réconforter le garçon ? Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, puisque Harry se détendit dés qu'il entendit les mots prononcés.

« Ça va aller, garçon. Je te le promets. » assura Snape.

Snape ne se rendit pas compte qu'il venait de faire une promesse. L'homme en faisait très rarement. Premièrement, parce qu'il n'était pas assez proche de qui que ce soit pour avoir besoin de faire des promesses. Mais surtout, parce que c'était un homme de parole, et qu'il ne promettait jamais rien si ce n'était pas réalisable. Et ce soir il venait d'en faire une.

Il n'avait tout d'abord pas réalisé. Il avait parlé pour rassurer Potter, mais il se rendit compte qu'il souhaitait de tout son cœur que l'enfant aille mieux. Et qu'il ferait en sorte que ce soit le cas.

Sentir cet enfant trembler contre lui le bouleversait. Ce flot d'émotions le chamboulait. Le sorcier n'avait pas l'habitude de sentir de tels sentiments le traverser. Il ne se permettait pas cette faiblesse. Mais aujourd'hui, ses propres barrières s'étaient abaissées pour laisser cet enfant pleurer contre lui.

Il sentait les larmes de l'enfant couler dans son propre cou, et cela lui fit plus mal encore que si c'étaient les siennes. Comme c'était étrange de souffrir pour quelqu'un qui pleurait. Comme c'était étrange cette pulsion protectrice qui le prenait.

Il resserra un peu plus son étreinte et commença, sans s'en rendre compte, à bercer doucement l'enfant pour qu'il se calme. Snape ne souhaitait qu'une chose, que la tristesse qui détruisait Potter, s'apaise.

Harry ne réalisait pas vraiment que c'était dans les bras de Snape qu'il pleurait. Il ne ressentait que cette douce chaleur rassurante qui l'incitait à se laisser aller. Et il se laissait aller. Il se sentait en sécurité.

Il ressentait un étrange sentiment de confiance dans les bras réconfortants du sorcier. Il savait qu'il pouvait s'abandonner dans cette étreinte. Il ne voyait plus le personnage, il ne voyait que l'homme qui était là pour lui. Cet homme qui lui promettait que tout allait bien se passer.

Il n'avait souhaité que cela. Il avait juste voulu qu'on le protège et le rassure. Peu importait qui. Il se fichait de qui le réconfortait. Tout ce qui importait, c'était cette voix douce qui le rassurait et ces bras forts qui le protégeaient.

Peu à peu, Harry sentit que ses pleurs se calmaient. La fatigue le gagnait petit à petit. Mais il ne voulait pas dormir. Il ne voulait pas retourner là-bas. Dans ses rêves. Plusieurs fois, il se ressaisit en sursautant, essayant de chasser le sommeil.

« Endors-toi, garçon. Je suis là. Je reste avec toi. » assura Snape d'une voix douce.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry s'endormit profondément dans les bras de Snape. Au bout d'une heure de crise, l'adolescent s'était finalement calmé. Cela avait été éprouvant, mais le garçon avait pu laisser aller sa tristesse. Il avait pu se relâcher un peu.

Snape attendit quelques minutes de plus avant de reposer doucement le jeune sorcier sur son lit, ne souhaitant pas le réveiller. Après s'être rassis sur sa chaise, il observa longuement le gamin. Il s'était passé quelque chose d'intense. Pour Harry, comme pour lui.

Et, sans doute aucun d'eux n'en reparlerait jamais. Mais Snape garderait en mémoire cet instant jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. La fête du lendemain ne serait pas de trop pour Potter. Il avait sérieusement besoin de s'amuser un peu...

La fin de la nuit se déroula sans encombre et l'adolescent ne se réveilla que vers 9h le matin. Harry ne se doutait pas que dans la grande salle, les préparations pour sa fête d'anniversaire battaient leur plein.

Non. Tout ce à quoi il pensait en ce moment était la scène qui avait eu lieu cette nuit. Il ne savait pas si c'était un rêve ou si cela s'était véritablement passé. C'était tellement étrange. Il n'aurait jamais pensé à Snape de cette manière. L'adulte l'avait consolé une heure durant. Il l'avait tenu dans ses bras.

Comment cela était-il possible ? Merlin, que c'était gênant... Harry n'avait jamais laissé personne le voir comme ça. Alors que ce soit Snape qui ai eu l'honneur de découvrir ce trait-là de sa personnalité le dérangeait terriblement. Le maître des potions n'hésiterait pas à se moquer de lui. Harry venait juste de lui donner matière à l'humilier.

Mais peut être que Snape ferait comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Non, le garçon ne pouvait pas compter là dessus. C'était Snape. Et malgré la toute nouvelle gentillesse du professeur, Harry se méfiait toujours des représailles. Mieux valait s'excuser, en espérant que Snape ne lui ferait pas payer trop cher ce moment de faiblesse...

Harry se retourna enfin vers le sorcier et se redressa sur son lit. Il n'arrivait pas à fixer son regard sur celui de son professeur. Il revoyait clairement la scène dans sa tête... C'était tellement embarrassant...

« Bonjour, monsieur. » salua Harry, les yeux baissés.

« Bonjour, Potter. Avez-vous réussi à vous rendormir convenablement ? » s'inquiéta le professeur.

Harry cilla sous l'interrogation, cherchant la menace dans les mots de Snape. Mais il n'y en avait pas. Le sorcier semblait sincère.

« Oui... Je... hum... Je suis désolé... pour ça... » s'excusa t-il, gêné.

« Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, Mr Potter. J'imagine que si vous aviez pu éviter de rêver, vous l'auriez fait. Mais c'était indépendant de votre volonté, nous le savons tous les deux. Je suis ravi que ma présence serve à autre chose que sauver votre peau. » ajouta le professeur, sérieux.

« Hum... Oui... Merci, monsieur. »

« Vous n'avez pas non plus à me remercier. Vous protéger est mon devoir. De la mort, comme de vos peurs. Et je le ferai jusqu'à ce que ma présence ne soit plus nécessaire. Nécessaire au professeur Dumbledore, comme à vous, Mr Potter. » déclara Snape, non sans avoir détourné le regard.

« Oh. » Harry ne put cacher sa surprise. Snape lui annonçait qu'il serait là pour lui. C'était pour le moins inhabituel et embarrassant... Il n'avait besoin de personne, pas vrai ? Il pouvait très bien se débrouiller seul. Comme il l'avait toujours fait. Non ?

En même temps il avait eu besoin de quelqu'un cette nuit et Snape avait été là. Oui, il avait été là pour lui. Et Harry devait avouer qu'il avait sincèrement apprécié la présence de l'homme auprès de lui.

« Hum... Ok... » répondit l'adolescent, ne sachant quoi ajouter.

Mme Pomfresh s'approcha d'eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Arrivée auprès du lit, elle chassa Snape d'un geste. Le sorcier ne se fit pas prier. Il allait pouvoir profiter d'une petite heure de sommeil avant de se préparer pour la fête. Et ce n'était pas de trop vu ce qu'il l'attendait... Les Weasley et Lupin réunis, ça faisait beaucoup !

Le sorcier se dirigea, d'un pas lourd, vers ses appartements. La fatigue le tiraillait, mais il était aussi excité par la fête à venir. Il secoua la tête à cette pensée. Il était excité à l'idée d'une fête ? Que lui arrivait-il, par Merlin ? Potter avait définitivement ruiné sa carapace !

Le maître des potions ne prit pas plus de temps pour y réfléchir et s'écroula sur son lit. Un peu moins d'une heure plus tard, Snape se réveilla. L'envie de se rendormir le prit un instant. Mais il opta pour la douche glacée, ça l'aiderait à se réveiller...

Une fois fin prêt, il se dirigea, d'un pas beaucoup plus léger, vers l'infirmerie. Le sorcier tâta la poche intérieure de sa robe, vérifiant que le cadeau qu'il avait acheté la veille était bien là. Sentir le petit paquet sous ses doigts le rassura immédiatement. Ce n'était pas un cadeau exceptionnel, loin de là. Mais l'adulte espérait que Potter saurait voir le message de paix dans ce présent. Évidemment, il fallait que le gamin ait un peu d'humour...

Alors qu'il pénétrait dans l'infirmerie, il fut bousculé par Mme Pomfresh, qui n'avait toujours pas délaissé son grand sourire.

« On se rejoint dans la grande salle, Severus ! » chuchota t-elle au sorcier, avec un clin d'œil.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, la petite sorcière avait déjà disparu. Il s'avança jusqu'au lit de l'adolescent et le fixa un instant, avant de prendre la parole.

« Je dois vous emmener quelque part, Mr Potter. Je vous laisse vous changer. Habillez-vous convenablement. » ordonna Snape en se retournant.

« Mais... Où on va ? »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous allez très vite le découvrir. Pressez-vous, nous n'avons pas toute la journée, Mr Potter. » déclara le professeur.

Harry ne se permit plus de répliquer et se hâta de s'habiller de ses vêtements habituels. Espérant que Snape les jugerait convenables...

« C'est bon, monsieur. Je suis prêt. » indiqua le garçon.

« Bien. » prononça Snape en se retournant vers l'adolescent.

Il s'approcha de Potter, qui s'était assit sur le lit, et l'aida à se relever. Une fois debout, Harry sentit sa jambe blessée trembler légèrement sous son poids mais ne dit rien. Seulement, il ne comptait pas sur l'œil avisé de son professeur pour remarquer cette faiblesse.

Snape tendit son bras plié en direction du garçon en ajoutant :

« Tenez-vous à mon bras, Mr Potter. Je ne tiens pas à être tenu pour responsable si vous veniez à vous casser la figure. » commanda t-il d'une voix sèche.

Harry n'émit qu'un léger grognement avant de placer son bras sous celui de Snape. Il s'y accrocha un peu plus fermement dès qu'ils commencèrent à marcher. Alors qu'ils sortaient de l'infirmerie, Harry ne put retenir sa curiosité.

« Monsieur, où est-ce qu'on va ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« N'insistez pas, Mr Potter, je ne dirai rien. Cessez d'être impatient, nous arrivons. » indiqua Snape.

Apparemment l'adolescent ne se doutait de rien... Mais lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la grande salle, Harry s'arrêta, sous le choc.

La salle était métamorphosée. Les quatre longues tables avaient disparues, laissant place, au centre, à une large table en bois ronde entourée de chaises. Plusieurs fauteuils et banquettes étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce, entourant parfois une petite table, et un espèce de buffet avait été poussé contre un des murs de la pièce, où étaient disposés des verres, des bouteilles et des plats remplis d'amuse-gueules. Le sol brillait de paillettes et le faux ciel représentait d'énormes ballons de toutes les couleurs qui semblaient flotter doucement, sans jamais vraiment quitter leur place. Au fond, devant la table des professeurs, était accrochée, d'un bout à l'autre de la salle, une énorme banderole où était inscrit, en lettres d'or illuminées : JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY.

Mais ce qui surprenait plus particulièrement le garçon, c'était tous ces gens qui se tenaient face à lui. Tous ceux qui étaient venus pour lui. Il y avait la famille Weasley, sa directrice de maison, Dumbledore, Mme Pomfresh, Lupin, Hagrid et surtout il y avait Ron et Hermione. Tous lui souriaient à pleines dents.

Harry était tellement ému de voir tous ces gens réunis pour lui. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais les chassa d'un battement de cils. Il ne devait pas pleurer, il devait sourire ! L'adolescent avait du mal à se ressaisir face au spectacle qui se tenait devant ses yeux.

C'était la première fois qu'il avait droit à une fête d'anniversaire. La première fois que les gens qu'il aimait allaient célébrer son anniversaire avec lui. Il n'était pas seul. Et les voir devant lui le paralysait. Heureusement, Snape ne le pressa pas et resta debout à ses côtés, jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent se reprenne de lui-même.

Ron et Hermione se jetèrent carrément sur Harry, mais avant même qu'ils ne puissent frôler leur ami, Snape les arrêta d'un geste sec de la main.

« Je crois qu'il serait préférable d'attendre quelques jours avant les démonstrations d'affection gryffondoresques, Mr Weasley, Mlle Granger. » déclara Snape d'un ton abrupt.

Les deux jeunes sorciers arrêtèrent leur geste sans pour autant cesser de clamer leur joie de retrouver leur ami. Snape les coupa au bout de quelques minutes pour emmener Harry jusqu'à un fauteuil.

Le maître des potions s'éloigna légèrement de la foule qui venait souhaiter un bon anniversaire au garçon. Il n'était jamais très à l'aise entouré d'autant de monde joyeux, mais au moins Potter avait l'air d'apprécier.

Harry exultait. Il était tellement heureux d'être entouré de gens qu'il aimait. Ron et Hermione avaient eu du mal à le lâcher pour laisser place aux autres sorciers qui désiraient eux aussi lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, quelques groupes se formèrent. Il y avait les groupes d'adultes avec la famille Weasley et Hagrid ainsi que celui composé de Mme Pomfresh, Mme Mc Gonagall et de Lupin. Le groupe des enfants, Ron, Hermione, Fred, Georges et Ginny. Et puis, plus loin il y avait Dumbledore et Snape.

Pourquoi Snape était-il encore là ? Il était resté éveillé toute la nuit, alors pourquoi n'était-il pas dans ses appartements en train de dormir ? Le professeur n'avait pas besoin de le surveiller, vu que Dumbledore était là ! D'ailleurs, Ron fit remarquer son mécontentement face à cette intrusion.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore ici ? Il devrait retourner dans ses cachots... » grogna t-il

« Ron ! Mr Snape à tout à fait le droit d'être ici. Et puis je te rappelle qu'il a sauvé la vie de Harry, il y a quelques jours ! » répliqua sèchement Hermione.

Et Harry devait admettre, que pour une fois, il était d'accord avec son amie. Même si c'était un peu étrange que Snape participe à la fête, l'adolescent était content qu'il soit là. Sa présence le rassurait, d'une certaine manière.

Et puis c'était vrai, Snape lui avait sauvé la vie. Deux fois en quelques jours. Harry se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait pas encore parlé à ses amis de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là, dans la forêt interdite.

« D'ailleurs, il faut que je vous raconte ! » s'écria t-il à l'adresse de ses deux meilleurs amis, alors que le reste de la famille Weasley se dirigeait vers le buffet. « Snape m'a encore sauvé la vie avant hier... » ajouta t-il, plus doucement.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » s'inquiéta Hermione.

Harry leur raconta en détail ce qui s'était passé. Tout, mis à part le retour jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Ses deux amis l'écoutèrent attentivement, n'osant le couper dans son récit tant celui-ci les captivait. Depuis leur première année à Poudlard, les trois adolescents avaient toujours été excités par l'aventure et Harry leur en fournissait toujours de nouvelles. Même si, bien souvent, ce dernier aurait préféré vivre une vie dénuée de dangers...

Hermione ne prit la parole qu'une fois le récit de son ami terminé.

« Mais comment tu vas faire ? Tu ne peux pas laisser Tu-Sais-Qui contrôler ton esprit ! » conclut-elle, inquiète.

« Snape a dit qu'il fallait que je fasse... Attends, c'est quoi déjà ? Ah oui ! De l'occlumencie. »

« Ah ! J'ai lu quelque chose là-dessus dans un livre. Cela sert à bloquer ton esprit ! » répliqua Hermione, satisfaite de son propre savoir. « Il paraît que c'est très difficile d'apprendre à maîtriser l'occlumencie. Mais j'imagine que c'est la seule solution, si tu ne veux pas que Tu-Sais-Qui rentre à nouveau dans ta tête. »

« Hé ! Vous voulez bien m'expliquer ? Parce que moi je suis paumé là... » interrompit Ron, curieux.

Et Hermione se fit un plaisir de réciter en détail ce qu'elle avait appris sur le sujet. Harry profita de ce moment pour observer les gens autour de lui. Voldemort était une réelle menace et tout le monde se savait en danger, mais aujourd'hui ceux qui l'entouraient avaient l'air heureux.

C'est alors que ses yeux se posèrent sur un coin de la pièce où se trouvait une petite montagne de cadeaux rutilants. Wahou ! Il n'avait jamais vu autant de cadeaux de toute sa vie ! Enfin si, mais chez les Dursley. Lors des anniversaires de Dudley. Mais pas ici. Pas à Poudlard. Pas dans un monde normal.

Et lorsque Harry réalisa que tous ces paquets lui étaient destiné, il ne put empêcher ses joues de s'empourprer. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir des cadeaux. Cela avait toujours été réservé à Dudley. Mais aujourd'hui, c'étaient les siens. Aujourd'hui, c'était son anniversaire. Aujourd'hui, les gens étaient venus pour être avec lui.

Il détourna la tête de la pile de cadeaux, pour chasser l'émotion qui commençait à le submerger. Son regard tomba sur les silhouettes de son directeur et de son professeur de potions. Les deux hommes semblaient avoir une discussion sérieuse. Dumbledore utilisait de grands gestes et Snape le regardait avec sérieux.

Mais lorsque Snape tourna les yeux vers lui, Harry crut voir que son regard s'était adouci. Le professeur lui adressa un bref signe de tête alors que Dumbledore se tournait à son tour vers lui avec un sourire. Harry lui sourit en retour, avant de finir son verre de biéraubeurre.

Ce fut ce moment-là que choisit le directeur pour frapper dans ses mains. Le silence se fit tout à coup et tous les regards se tournèrent vers le vieux sorcier.

« Que diriez-vous de passer à table, mes amis ? Un festin nous y attend ! » déclara le directeur avec un sourire chaleureux.

Alors que les derniers mots furent prononcés, la table ronde se remplit de mets divers et variés, tandis qu'une délicate vaisselle s'installait d'elle-même, pour accueillir les invités.

Personne ne savait où s'asseoir, ils laissèrent donc Dumbledore placer les invités à sa guise. Il fit d'abord s'asseoir les adultes les uns à côtés des autres, Mc Gonagall aux côtés de Pomfresh et de Lupin, puis Arthur et Molly Weasley à la suite de Lupin, suivit de Hagrid. Albus prit place entre Hagrid et Snape.

Ne restaient plus que les enfants. Fred fut assit entre Mme Pomfresh et son frère Georges, suivi de Ginny, Hermione et Ron. Enfin, Albus désigna le siège entre Snape et Ron, à Harry. Celui-ci ne protesta pas, mais entendit Ron pousser un grognement suivit d'un 'aïe', signifiant que Hermione venait de lui donner un méchant coup de pied pour le faire taire.

Lorsque Harry s'assit, Snape et lui échangèrent un bref regard avant de détourner la tête. Les verres se remplirent d'eux-mêmes et Dumbledore se leva, le verre à la main. Le vieil homme regarda Harry en souriant.

« A ta santé, Harry ! Je te souhaite un très heureux anniversaire, mon garçon. Et j'espère que cette année sera pour toi pleine de rires et de joies ! Je ne serais pas plus long, nos ventres pleins seront le meilleur des discours ! Joyeux anniversaire, Harry. » Après un clin d'œil complice vers l'adolescent, Dumbledore regarda l'assemblée avant de conclure. « Et bon appétit à tous ! »

Toutes les personnes attablées commencèrent à se servir généreusement dans les divers plats réunis au centre de la table. Toutes, sauf Harry. A vrai dire, il y avait tellement de choix que l'adolescent ne savait pas vraiment par quoi commencer. Du rôti de bœuf ? De la purée ? De la dinde ? Des haricots verts ? De la quiche ? Des lasagnes ? Il se décida finalement pour un peu de purée et de haricots avec une tranche de dinde.

Son assiette paraissait bien vide par rapport à celle de Ron qui croulait sous la nourriture. Son meilleur ami s'empressait d'ailleurs de la vider avec rapidité. Ron, au contraire de Harry, avait toujours eu un très bon appétit et ses manières s'oubliaient quelque peu lorsqu'il s'agissait de manger... Hermione ne manquait d'ailleurs jamais de le lui faire remarquer.

Les adultes commencèrent à discuter entre eux. Soit de cours, soit de l'Ordre. Mais l'atmosphère restait légère. Georges et Fred débattaient joyeusement sur la dernière farce qu'ils venaient d'inventer et Ginny discutait avec Hermione. Ron restait plongé dans son assiette, dévorant sa purée avec le moins de grâce possible.

Quant à Harry, il ne se lassait pas d'observer chaque membre de l'assemblée, avec un sentiment de joie. Alors qu'il picorait dans son assiette depuis quelques minutes, il remarqua que Snape le regardait du coin de l'œil. L'adolescent se tourna vivement vers lui, cherchant dans les yeux du professeur la cause de cette observation.

« Vous ne mangez pas beaucoup, Mr Potter. Est-ce que vous êtes malade ? » questionna Snape, suspicieux.

« Oh. Non, pas du tout. Je me réserve pour le dessert, c'est pour ça. » mentit le jeune sorcier.

« Je vois. Continuez. » ordonna Snape avant de se retourner vers le directeur et reprendre la discussion.

Harry se força à manger plus et entreprit de discuter avec son meilleur ami. S'il pouvait éviter d'attirer l'attention de Snape sur ses problèmes alimentaires, c'était mieux.

Quand que les assiettes furent vides, Dumbledore claqua des doigts et fit disparaître tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table. Puis, dans un nouveau claquement, apparurent de nouvelles assiettes propres et un gros gâteau au chocolat jaillit au centre du panneau de bois. C'était un gâteau à base de génoise et de mousse au chocolat. Sur le dessus, un glaçage doré recouvrait la surface et un 'Joyeux anniversaire Harry' était inscris en lettres rouges. Exactement 15 bougies allumées avaient été piquées sur la pâtisserie.

A la vue du gâteau, Harry sentit les larmes monter. C'était la première fois qu'il avait droit à un vrai gâteau d'anniversaire. La première fois qu'il allait souffler des bougies. Il avait rêvé tant de fois de ce moment magique où il soufflerait les bougies de son gâteau d'anniversaire. Et aujourd'hui, pour ses quinze ans, il y avait droit.

Harry entendit Ron pousser une exclamation de surprise face au gâteau si joliment décoré. En fond sonore il percevait le murmure des gens qui l'entourait. Il les entendaient vaguement le féliciter et l'encourager à souffler les bougies, mais il était dans un espèce de transe. Il était tellement heureux en ce moment même, qu'il en oublia le reste. Puis il sentit une main se fermer sur son bras, le ramenant doucement à la réalité.

« Vous devriez souffler dessus, Mr Potter. A moins que vous ne vouliez manger un gâteau à la bougie... » murmura son professeur de potions, trop bas pour que quiconque à part l'adolescent ne puisse l'entendre.

Harry remarqua alors que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui. Et il aperçut Ron s'impatienter a ses côtés.

« Allez, Harry ! Souffles ! » l'encouragea son meilleur ami.

Après un dernier regard pour l'assemblée, il inspira profondément avant d'éteindre les bougies, dans un souffle. Les applaudissements et les rires retentirent dans la salle et Harry se joignit à eux.

Ça y est, il vivait son moment magique. Il n'aurait pu rêver mieux. Et après avoir gouté au gâteau, Harry se dit qu'il n'aurait pu rêver mieux non plus comme gâteau. Après s'être resservi, le jeune sorcier crut qu'il allait exploser ! Mais il sentait le regard de Snape sur lui et se retint d'en faire part à Ron et Hermione.

Malgré qu'ils aient tous fini leur part de gâteau, les sorciers restèrent devant leur assiette vide pendant un moment encore. Hagrid, qui avait de tout évidence bu un peu trop de vin, racontait des blagues, pas toujours orthodoxes. L'atmosphère était détendue et tout le monde riait.

Sauf Snape, qui ne se gênait pas pour laisser échapper quelques soupirs de désolation face à l'humour grivois du garde chasse. Mais Harry ne s'en formalisa pas, au contraire. Il était même content que Snape soit ici, avec tout le monde. L'adolescent imaginait à quel point son professeur de potions pouvait détester ce genre de réunions bruyantes, mais le sorcier faisait des efforts évidents pour paraître presque agréable.

Lorsque Hagrid acheva sa dernière blague, les assiettes disparurent. Harry aperçut alors la pile de cadeaux se déplacer dans les airs pour atterrir au centre de la table, face à lui. Après le repas et le gâteau, l'adolescent avait oublié les cadeaux...

Et maintenant que les paquets s'entassaient devant lui, il ne savait pas s'il voulait vraiment les ouvrir. En réalité il souhaitait sincèrement le faire, mais il ne voulait pas craquer sous l'émotion... Il aurait de loin préféré déballer ses présents, seul. Mais les regards joyeux que tous lui lançait lui fit reprendre courage.

Le premier cadeau qu'il saisit était emballé de façon un peu gauche et le papier cadeau était déchiré par endroit. Harry devina de qui il venait avant même que Hagrid ne lui annonce que c'était le sien. Hagrid avait toujours été quelqu'un de maladroit. Harry se rappelait le gâteau écrasé que le demi géant lui avait ramené pour ses onze ans.

Il défit le papier pour découvrir une espèce d'harmonica en bois. Harry tourna l'objet dans tous les sens, espérant ainsi trouver la fonction de celui ci. Mais heureusement, Hagrid l'éclaira.

« Ça sert à appeler les hypogriffes, Harry. Il suffit de souffler dedans et l'hypogriffe le plus proche viendra à ta rencontre. On ne sait jamais, tu auras peut être besoin de Buck un jour ou l'autre ! » expliqua Hagrid avec un clin d'œil.

Il remarqua le regard désapprobateur de Mc Gonagall mais elle s'abstint de dire quoi que ce soit. Harry sourit devant l'inventivité du garde chasse. Hagrid avait toujours des idées saugrenues, et cette idée lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup.

« Merci Hagrid ! C'est un super cadeau, je vais en prendre soin. » s'écria Harry, heureux.

Tous ces regards tournés vers lui embarrassait l'adolescent, mais il tendit quand même la main vers un second paquet. Ce cadeau était beaucoup mieux emballé, de manière très carrée. L'emballage était de couleur ocre et avait une forme rectangulaire. C'était un paquet assez long et large, et Harry se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait contenir.

L'adolescent défit le paquet avec précaution. C'était un nécessaire de nettoyage et de réparation pour balais. C'était un cadeau inespéré. Sur le chemin de traverse, chaque année, lorsque Harry passait devant la boutique de balai, il se disait toujours qu'il fallait qu'il s'achète un nécessaire pour balai, mais repoussait ce moment là, préférant dépenser son argent dans des friandises ou des farces.

« Ce cadeau vient de moi, Mr Potter. Je compte bien voir ma maison gagner la coupe de Quidditch cette année. J'espère que ceci vous aidera à y parvenir. » indiqua le professeur Mc Gonagall.

« Merci, professeur. Et je vous assure que ça va beaucoup m'aider pour gagner cette année. Merci. » répondit Harry, ému que son professeur lui ait offert un cadeau.

Se ressaisissant, le garçon attrapa un troisième paquet qui formait des angles bizarres et qui remuait par endroit. Harry l'ouvrit avec une certaine appréhension. C'était un ensemble de farces sorcières.

« Ce sont nos dix farces préférées, Harry. Tu pourras t'entraîner sur Ron, c'est un super cobaye tu verras. » plaisantèrent les jumeaux Weasley.

Ron exprima son agacement par une exclamation offusquée, ce qui fit rire Harry et Hermione. Mais cela le touchait que les jumeaux ai pensé à lui.

« Merci les gars ! »

Se saisissant d'un quatrième cadeau, Harry reconnu le paquet soigné d'Hermione et le déballa rapidement. Et pour une fois ce n'était pas un livre. La jeune sorcière lui avait acheté un magnifique jeu d'échecs sorciers. La différence entre celui ci et celui de Ron était flagrante. Celui ci étincelait et les pièces semblaient presque gracieuses.

« J'espère que ça te plais, Harry. » murmura Hermione.

« Tu plaisantes ? C'est génial ! Merci beaucoup, Hermione ! » s'exclama Harry, enthousiasmé.

Le cinquième était de la part de Ginny. C'était un petit paquet qui contenait un jeu de bavboules. C'était un jeu très populaire chez les jeunes sorciers et Harry y avait déjà joué quelques fois, mais n'avait jamais eu son propre jeu. Aussi fut il ravi de découvrir le cadeau.

Le paquet suivant était de la part des parents Weasley. Il y contenait un pull over rouge, orné d'un H doré, tricoté main par Molly, ainsi qu'une grosse boîte de chocolats. Le paquet qui suivit était une trousse de secours pour sorciers que lui avait offert Mme Pomfresh, sachant probablement que ce cadeau lui serait très utile.

Lorsque Harry se saisit du paquet suivant, il reconnu la papier violet que Ron utilisait à chaque Noël pour emballer ses cadeaux. Son meilleur ami lui avait offert un livre, un peu rapiécé, qui avait pour titre : LES TECHNIQUES DES MEILLEURS ATTRAPPEURS DU SIECLE**.** Harry se tourna vivement vers son ami, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Ron, c'est super ! Merci ! Avec ça j'ai intérêt à attraper le vif d'or à chaque match... » s'exclama Harry.

Le prochain cadeau était de Lupin, c'était un livre sur les Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, niveau Aurors.

« Merci beaucoup, monsieur. » remercia Harry, serrant le livre contre lui.

L'avant dernier cadeau était très long et surtout très lourd. Il n'était pas emballé dans du papier, comme les autres, mais entouré d'un tissu épais rouge. Harry déroula doucement le tissu et sentit son souffle se couper lorsqu'il découvrit l'épée de Godric Gryffondor.

Des exclamations de surprise se faisaient entendre autour de la table. Harry ne comprenait pas. Normalement ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire sortir l'épée de Poudlard. Il se tourna vers Dumbledore, qui lui sourit chaleureusement.

« Oui, Harry, je te la lègue. Je ne pouvais pas le faire auparavant puisque cette épée est sensée appartenir à Poudlard. Mais le professeur Snape et moi avons passé beaucoup de temps durant ces trois dernières années à créer une copie de celle ci, afin de rassurer le Ministère et de pouvoir enfin te redonner ce qui t'appartiens. Je considère que l'épée te reviens de droit, Harry. » expliqua le directeur, sans se départir de son sourire.

« Mais... Je ne peux pas... »

« Harry, cette épée t'appartient depuis ta seconde année. Je ne fais que te la rendre aujourd'hui. »

« Je... Merci, professeur. Merci beaucoup... » conclut Harry, ému.

Oui, il était ému. C'était l'épée de Godric Gryffondor, par Merlin. Et c'était maintenant la sienne. Il ne pensait pas mériter un tel honneur. Mais savoir que Dumbledore le pensait, lui réchauffa instantanément le cœur. Cependant, ce qui bouleversa complètement le jeune sorcier fut d'ouvrir le dernier cadeau.

Il avait tout d'abord été étonné de découvrir qu'il restait un dernier cadeau. Tout le monde lui en avait pourtant déjà offert un. Mais peut être que quelqu'un avait voulu lui en offrir un second ? C'était étrange tout de même. Personne ne prononça un mot avant qu'il ne se décide à déchirer le beau papier, rouge brillant.

Ce qu'il découvrit lui indiqua tout de suite l'auteur du cadeau. Sa première réaction fut de rester bouche bée de surprise. Il fixait le grand livre, sans pouvoir prononcer un mot. Mais lorsqu'il sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux, Harry baissa instinctivement la tête.

Quelques secondes passèrent. Personne n'arrivait à voir ce qui se tenait dans les mains du garçon. Harry serrait étroitement le livre contre lui. Et chacun se regardait dans le blanc des yeux, ne sachant comment réagir.

Mais, quelques secondes plus tard, un éclat de rire cassa le silence pesant qui était tombé sur la pièce. Harry secouait la tête en arrière, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée. Quelques larmes d'émotion perlaient toujours au coin de ses yeux, mais le rire était franc et joyeux. Merlin, il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de rire. C'était vraiment trop drôle !

Les sorciers qui l'entourait regardaient maintenant l'adolescent avec une totale incompréhension. Hermione et Ron, essayèrent d'exiger des explications de la part de leur ami, mais ce fut un rire joyeux qui leur répondit.

Et seule Hermione remarqua le sourire amusé que Snape arborait, qui tâchait tant bien que mal de cacher cette manifestation de joie sous ses longs cheveux noirs. Lorsque Harry réussi à reprendre sa respiration et à calmer son rire, il déposa le grand livre sur la table, ne pouvant empêcher quelques gloussements de franchir ses lèvres.

Mais alors que tous réagissaient plus ou moins bien en observant le cadeau, Harry se tourna vers Snape et plongea son regard dans celui du professeur. Et, même si le rire avait été présent il y a quelques secondes, ce furent les larmes qui commencèrent à l'envahir.

« Merci. » murmura Harry.

Snape lui adressa un léger sourire avant de hocher la tête. L'adolescent se passa une main sur le visage et se ressaisit, pour faire face aux sorciers franchement rigolards ou franchement exaspérés qui entouraient la table.

Cet intermède entre Snape et Harry ne fut remarqué que par Dumbledore, et l'adolescent en fut soulagé. Alors que le garçon regardait à nouveau le livre, un sourire amusé naquit sur son visage. C'était un grand et beau livre coloré qui avait pour titre : APPRENDRE L'ART DES POTIONS A SON ENFANT – 5/7 ANS. Une illustration animée qui représentait un petit garçon, à l'air quelque peu stupide, penché sur un chaudron fumant, ornait la couverture.

Ron paraissait en colère, ne goûtant pas à la plaisanterie, tout comme Mme Mc Gonagall apparemment. Mais le reste de l'assemblée paraissait amusée. Et même Fred et Georges avaient éclaté de rire à leur tour. Cependant personne n'osa discuter du choix du cadeau avec Snape, préférant sans doutes son silence plutôt que son sarcasme habituel.

Harry remercia chaleureusement chacun une seconde fois pour leur cadeau, puis se tourna vers ses amis. Les adultes s'étaient isolés un peu plus loin, sur une banquette et discutaient sérieusement. Les adolescents restèrent attablés et commencèrent à jouer à différents jeux. Harry et Ron jouaient aux échecs, et les autres aux cartes explosives.

Dumbledore vint rejoindre les jeunes une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. Avec un sourire pour Harry, le directeur fit apparaître toutes sortes de friandises sur la table. Alors qu'il regardait Harry une dernière fois avant de repartir, une étincelle malicieuse vint briller dans ses yeux bleus.

Quelques instants après, le vieux sorcier revenait, accompagné de Lupin et Snape. Le professeur de potions semblait apprécier autant que Ron, son arrivée forcée auprès des enfants. Mais Dumbledore et Lupin affichaient un sourire joyeux, alors qu'ils observaient la partie de bataille explosive qui se finissait.

« Pourrions nous nous joindre à vous pour la prochaine partie ? » demanda Dumbledore à Fred, visiblement étonné par la demande.

« Oui, bien sûr. On a bientôt fini. » répondit Fred. « Hé ! Tu triches, Ginny ! » s'écria t-il, pointant la petite rousse du doigt.

La jeune sorcière prit un air innocent, mais reposa la carte qu'elle avait volée. Si Ginny et Snape avait quelque chose en commun, c'était leur dégout de perdre.

Snape s'apprêta à tourner les talons et éviter de cette manière de participer au jeu, mais Dumbledore l'arrêta d'une main sur l'épaule.

« Restez donc, Severus. Vous jouerez bien une petite partie de cartes avec nous ? » insista le directeur, espiègle.

« A vrai dire, Albus, je... » commença le maître des potions, mais Dumbledore l'interrompit en pressant un peu plus fort l'épaule du professeur.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. C'est gentil à vous de vous joindre à nous, Severus. » remercia le professeur d'une voix impérative. Puis le vieux sorcier se tourna vers Harry et Ron avant de poursuivre. « Harry, Mr Weasley, que pensez vous d'une partie de cartes ? » proposa t-il, gentiment.

« Non, merci, monsieur. Je préfère jouer aux échecs. » répondit Ron avec un regard lourd de sens vers Snape.

« Allez Ron, s'il te plait. J'en peux plus des échecs... » supplia Harry.

« Mais... » lança Ron, en faisant un signe de tête peu discret vers leur professeur de potions.

« Allez, Ron. Je t'assure que ça va être très drôle. » continua Harry avec un sourire en coin. Il fallait juste que Snape perde et ce serait parfait. Ron céda, avec un léger soupir.

La partie de cartes à côté d'eux prit fin. Ginny s'excusa et préféra délaisser les cartes, trop énervée par sa défaite, pour feuilleter le livre que Lupin avait offert à Harry.

Ils décidèrent de faire des équipes de deux avant de commencer la partie. Fred et Georges étaient ensemble, évidemment. Dumbledore décida de faire équipe avec Lupin. Et quand Hermione s'aperçut qu'ils ne restaient qu'elle, Ron, Harry et le professeur Snape, elle se jeta sur Ron pour l'obliger à faire équipe avec elle. Ron voulut protester, sachant que son meilleur ami serait avec Snape, mais lorsqu'il sentit tous les regards se poser sur lui, le jeune garçon s'abstint.

« Bien ! Les groupes sont faits ! Je sens que l'on va gagner, Remus ! » s'exclama Dumbledore, joyeux.

Snape et Harry se jetèrent un léger coup d'œil, mais ne protestèrent pas. Ils s'installèrent côte à côte, par équipe, autour de la grande table ronde. Georges distribua les cartes et prit les siennes en mains, les montrant à son frère. Durant quelques secondes chaque équipe évalua leur propre jeu et se chuchota quelques tactiques. Snape et Harry se regardèrent à nouveau, sans savoir trop quoi se dire. Mais le professeur coupa le silence, d'un ton tranchant.

« Je ne perdrai pas une nouvelle fois, Potter. Laissez moi faire. » ordonna t-il.

Harry réprima un petit rire, avant de hocher la tête.

« Avant que nous commencions, je vous propose un petit jeu. Puisque Harry a reçut des farces en cadeau, et que Mr Weasley ne semble pas tenté par l'idée de servir de cobaye, pourquoi ne les tenterions nous pas sur l'équipe perdante ? Si ça te convient, Harry. » proposa Dumbledore, visiblement d'humeur joueuse.

Les exclamations enchantées des jumeaux Weasley ne se firent pas attendre. En fait, tout le monde paraissait enjoué à l'idée de corser un peu le jeu. Et Harry adhérait aussi.

« Oui, c'est une super idée ! Les gagnants devront choisir une farce pour les deux perdants alors. » approuva Harry.

« Je sens que ça va être drôle ! » s'extasia Ron.

Alors que la partie commençait, Snape chuchota pour Harry : « Je vous préviens, Potter, si nous perdons à cause de vous, je vous le ferai payer. »

Harry ne put empêcher un sourire espiègle de franchir ses lèvres avant de répondre : « Vous avez dit vous même que nous allions gagner. Il n'y a donc pas de raisons que l'on perde, si je vous laisse faire, si ? »

Seul un regard haineux lui répondit, mais Snape se concentra à nouveau sur leur jeu, les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi Albus ne lui avait il pas proposer les échecs plutôt ? Il était sacrément bon aux échecs et il aurait eu très peu de chances de perdre. Tandis que là... Il devait bien avouer que les cartes n'étaient pas son fort. Mais sa fierté l'empêcha de délivrer ses craintes à Harry. Il devait gagner, c'est tout.

Plus la partie avançait et plus l'équipe de Snape et Harry se trouvait en mauvaise posture. Mais le maître de potions restait humble, même sous les railleries de son directeur.

« Il semblerait que vous perdiez, messieurs. » taquina le vieux sorcier.

« La partie n'est pas finie, Albus. » répondit Snape, avec un regard mesquin.

Harry se rendait bien compte que Snape et lui étaient loin derrière les autres mais avait plus envie d'en rire que de s'en lamenter. Perdre faisait parti du jeu, et si Snape perdait avec lui, ça valait la peine de se changer en canari ou autre. Les jumeaux étaient en tête, suivit de Ron et Hermione, puis Dumbledore et Lupin.

« Il n'est pas question que je perde, Potter, vous entendez ? Nous _devons_ gagner. » s'écria dangereusement le maître des potions.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, amusés. Snape perdait toute son impassibilité et il fallait avouer que c'était plutôt drôle comme situation. Il n'y avait plus ce masque d'indifférence et de froideur. Les joueurs purent en conclure que Snape n'aimait pas perdre, et cette idée de farce devint encore plus intéressante tout à coup.

Ron se disputait gaiement avec Hermione sur leur stratégie, mais ils restaient dans la course. Snape essayait, en vain d'agrandir leur maigre jeu, mais quelques minutes plus tard, ils perdirent leurs dernières cartes. Un rire moqueur éclata de la bouche de Ron, mais il se tut bien vite lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Snape. Alors que les équipes restantes se remettaient à leur propre jeu, Snape se tourna vers son coéquipier, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le regard furieux.

« C'est de votre faute, Potter. Si vous n'aviez pas été si mauvais, nous aurions pu gagner. » murmura le professeur avec humeur.

« Mais je n'ai absolument rien fait, monsieur. Je n'ai fait que suivre vos instructions. Donc, ça revient à dire que... vous avez perdu... tout seul. » railla Harry, satisfait. Il se demanda une seconde s'il n'était pas aller trop loin, mais Snape ne lui en tint pas rigueur.

« Méfiez vous, Mr Potter. Une fois bien stable sur vos deux jambes, je me ferai un plaisir de me venger. » fulmina le professeur. Mais le ton, qui était pourtant sérieux, n'était pas effrayant. « Je connais d'autres jeux ou votre échec serait inévitable. » menaça t-il de sa voix doucereuse.

La partie se termina quelques minutes plus tard, et ce fut les jumeaux Weasley qui sortirent vainqueurs du jeu. A peine eurent ils posé leurs cartes sur la table, qu'ils posèrent leurs regards malicieux sur Snape et Harry. Lorsqu'ils se frottèrent les mains, menaçants, Harry regretta un peu de ne pas avoir essayer plus franchement de gagner la partie. Il crut que Snape allait refuser de participer à la farce, mais le sorcier ne dit rien et continua de regarder Fred et Georges de son regard hautain.

« Je me demande ce que vous allez leur choisir comme farces, les garçons. » intervint Lupin.

Dumbledore agita sa baguette et le paquet rempli de farces apparut sur la table. Les deux roux plongèrent la tête dedans et se chuchotèrent des choses, en souriant. Snape commençait sérieusement à paniquer.... Ces gamins allaient, pour sûr, lui choisir une farce des plus ridicules. Et son image, qu'il avait durement créée pendant toutes ces années allait être anéantie... Mais il n'avait qu'une parole. Il s'était engagé, il ne pouvait donc refuser maintenant. Cependant les regards moqueurs que lui lançaient les autres joueurs étaient de trop...

« Allez, monsieur, c'est drôle ! Ce n'est qu'une farce ! » essaya de l'encourager Harry.

« Peut être n'est ce qu'une farce, Mr Potter. Mais ce genre de puérilité ne m'enthousiasme guère. » répliqua le maître des potions.

Et puis surtout, cette farce lui rappelait qu'il avait perdu. Merlin, ce qu'il détestait perdre... Surtout lorsque ses élèves étaient présents pour le voir. Mais Potter semblait bien prendre la chose. Une chose était sûre, Snape ne pourrait jamais retrouver cette légèreté que tout le monde semblait avoir autour de cette table. Cependant, s'il devait se laisser humilier pour que l'adolescent à ses côtés trouve le sourire, alors il pouvait bien faire ça...

Snape regretta bien vite l'idée généreuse qu'il avait eu, lorsqu'il découvrit le regard flamboyant de malice des jumeaux Weasley. Et bizarrement ce regard était tourné vers lui plutôt que vers Potter... Il semblait qu'ils allaient lui faire payer son mauvais caractère.

Les deux jeune hommes tendirent une petite pastille à Harry et Snape, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Voilà. Goutez ça ! » s'exclamèrent ils en chœur.

Snape jeta un regard sceptique à la pastille violette.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda sèchement le professeur de potions, un sourcil levé.

« Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, vous allez vite le découvrir. Et si ça vous dit de recommencer, il en reste plein ! » répondit Fred d'un ton malicieux.

Tous les sorciers attablés regardaient maintenant Snape et Harry, curieux. Dumbledore souriait à pleines dents, ne cachant son enthousiasme débordant. Mais les autres préférèrent rester discrets, même si l'envie de rire les taraudaient déjà.

Harry avala sa pilule sans se faire prier. Plus vite il la mangerait, plus vite ce serait fini. Mais à peine eut il eu le temps de la sentir passer dans sa gorge qu'un hoquet sonore sortit de sa bouche. L'adolescent plaqua une main sur sa bouche immédiatement, mais des hoquets successifs sortirent de sa gorge. Il essaya de parler, mais seuls des hoquets encore plus sonores sortirent, provoquant l'hilarité générale.

Le bruit avait alerté les autres adultes et Ginny Weasley, et bientôt le petit groupe fut rejoint par le reste des invités. Harry espérait seulement que ça ne durerait pas trop longtemps... Ce n'était pas très agréable... Mais ça faisait rire ses amis, et les voir rire le rendait heureux.

Snape ne put s'empêcher un petit rire narquois lorsqu'il entendit les hoquets successifs de Potter. Et oui, il n'était pas le seul à avoir perdu ce soir ! Mais voir débarquer les autres à la table ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Il allait être obligé d'avaler cette pastille devant tout ce monde. Et se ridiculiser ne lui plaisait guère... Devant toute l'assemblée, encore moins. Mais alors que le maître des potions se réjouit de voir que l'attention était tournée vers Potter, Hagrid le rappela à l'ordre.

« Alors, et vous, professeur Snape ? Vous avez eu droit à quoi ? » demanda t-il innocemment.

Snape lui lança un regard noir. Mais l'assemblée le regardait, avide. Même Potter, qui avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche, l'observait. Le garçon pouvait ainsi éviter le bruit, mais pas les secousses provoquées par les hoquets.

Sans oublier de soupirer exagérément, Snape avala sa pilule et attendit de voir l'effet qu'aurait celle ci sur lui. Il ne se passa rien sur le coup, et Georges en profita pour expliquer la farce.

« Cette farce est géniale ! Ça fait ressortir l'animal qui est en vous, selon votre humeur. » indiqua le roux.

Après une regard noir pour les jumeaux, un long grognement de chien méchant sorti de la bouche de Snape. Un coin de sa lèvre supérieure était relevée et le long grognement faisait penser à un doberman en colère. Snape essaya, en vain de retenir ce bruit, ce qui l'accentua.

Tout le monde explosa de rire. Même Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée, ce qui provoqua des hoquets successifs. C'était exactement Snape ! Mais le pire fut lorsque le sorcier s'apprêta à parler, seul un furieux aboiement sorti de sa gorge. Deux autres aboiements sévères retentirent dans la salle, avec en arrière fond un énorme bruit de hoquets et de rires.

Ron ne pouvait retenir ses larmes, tant il riait. Et Snape se dit intérieurement que le roux ne perdait rien pour attendre. Cette année serait pour lui un cauchemar. Mais lorsque le maître de potions regarda Harry, le grognement s'affaiblit distinctement.

Le garçon riait aux éclats ! Et puis au moins cette farce ne le rendait pas plus faible aux yeux des autres. C'était déjà ça. Il restait le méchant professeur de potions, et c'était ça l'important. Il ne perdait rien de sa posture.

Le fou rire général se calma au bout de quelques minutes. Tout comme l'effet de la farce qui s'amenuisait. En effet les hoquets de Hary se firent de plus en plus rare et les grognements de Snape étaient beaucoup plus bas et il put de nouveau parler. Et il allait en profiter...

« Je vois que vous vous êtes bien amusé, messieurs Weasley. Tout comme je le ferai avec vous cette année lorsque vous serez en classe de potions. » indiqua Snape d'un ton placide.

Mais l'effet ne fut pas vraiment escompté. Les jumeaux rirent à nouveau devant la mauvaise humeur habituelle du sorcier, mais ne répliquèrent pas. De nouveau, chacun vaqua à ses occupations. Harry s'isola, grâce à l'aide de Ron pour marcher, avec ses deux meilleurs amis jusqu'à un coin de la pièce où se trouvait trois fauteuils moelleux.

Georges, Fred, Ginny et Hagrid se mirent à discuter tous les quatre, tandis que les autres adultes se rassirent à leur blanquette initiale. Seuls Snape et Dumbledore restèrent ensemble.

« Severus, j'aimerai vous parler après la fête, pourrez vous passer à mon bureau ce soir, s'il vous plait ? » demanda le directeur, ayant reprit tout son sérieux.

« Bien sûr, Albus. Mais de quoi s'agit il ? » répliqua le maître des potions, suivant Dumbledore, qui s'avançait vers le groupe d'adultes.

« Nous en parlerons ce soir, Severus. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, rien de grave. En fait, c'est même une très bonne nouvelle. » rassura le directeur, le regard pétillant.

Snape n'insista pas et reporta son attention vers Mr Weasley qui détaillait la situation fragile au ministère, par ces temps de danger.

Les trois adolescents, confortablement installés, ne cessaient d'exprimer leur joie commune de se retrouver. Ils étaient amis depuis leur première année à Poudlard, et ils se sentaient comme une famille. En quelque sorte. Harry prit une gorgée de biéraubeurre tandis qu'il écoutait Hermione lui parler de leur début d'été.

« Mme Weasley nous fait nettoyer la maison de square Grimmauld tous les jours. Et tu verrai tous les trésors que l'on découvre ! C'est fabuleux, Harry. Il y a tout un passé là bas. C'est tellement intéressant, on apprend toute une histoire. » s'extasia l'adolescente.

« Mouais... Parles pour toi Hermione ! Moi ce que je vois quand je fais le ménage c'est qu'à la place de trainer dans la poussière, je pourrais faire la grasse matinée... » s'indigna le roux. « Mais au fait, tu viens quand Harry ? » demanda t-il à son meilleur ami.

Harry leur avait dit qu'il allait bientôt les rejoindre, ne pouvant retenir la nouvelle plus longtemps. Parce que, même s'il appréhendait sérieusement d'aller là-bas, il avait très envie d'être avec ses amis.

« Je ne sais pas encore. Lupin a dit que c'était pour bientôt mais je n'en sais pas plus. » répondit Harry.

Il y eut un léger silence durant quelques secondes avant que Hermione ne prenne la parole.

« Harry... Je suis désolée pour ta famille... » déclara t-elle, maussade.

« Ça va. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais... J'ai pas vraiment d'en parler aujourd'hui. Mais je vous promets que arrivé square Grimmauld je vous raconte tout en détail. » expliqua Harry, avec un léger sourire.

« J'espère bien, mec ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, on a tout l'été pour ça ! » encouragea Ron, à sa façon... Un hoquet sorti de la bouche de Harry en guise de réponse et tous trois éclatèrent de rire.

L'après midi passa très vite. Ils jouèrent à divers jeux mais Harry passa surtout du temps avec ses meilleurs amis à discuter. Cela lui semblait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas été avec eux. Les soirées dans la salle commune des Gryffondors à discuter lui manquait tellement. Il avait vraiment hâte d'être à la rentrée. Poudlard était pour lui sa maison et ses amis étaient tout ce qui lui restait d'important.

Vers 18h la salle était vide et Harry se dirigeait, en compagnie de Snape, vers l'infirmerie. Pomfresh commença à pommader les blessures de l'adolescent alors que Snape se dirigeait vers le bureau directorial. Où une discussion particulière l'attendait...


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JK Rowling.

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous. Je suis désolé pour l'attente ! Pas eu beaucoup de temps pour moi et ai eu une petite panne d'inspiration en plus de ça... Revient de 4 mois en Angleterre où j'ai pu voir tout plein de choses de l'univers d'Harry Potter ! Ça vaut le coup, allez y ! Je viens d'achever le chapitre neuf, un long chapitre encore. J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire et pourtant il y a un paquet de mots... Je pense, comme quelqu'un me l'a fait remarquer dans une review, que les persos sont un peu OOC... J'essaye de ne pas trop les changer mais ce n'est pas évident, ce sont les persos de mon imaginaire ! En tout cas, enjoy !

**Après la tempête, vient le beau temps ?**

Chapitre 9 : Un rôle important.

Snape se dirigeait vers le bureau du directeur avec appréhension. Qu'est ce que le vieux fou allait encore lui demander... Il n'y avait aucun doute que cela devait concerner Potter. Depuis l'attaque, il n'était plus question que du survivant. Il fallait bien avouer que la situation n'était pas franchement simple pour le garçon.

Mais Snape ne désirait pas tellement être impliqué dans la vie personnelle du gosse... Il aurait préféré fuir devant cet attachement qui commençait à naitre en lui. Mais apparemment Dumbledore n'avait pas tout à fait la même vision des choses...

Le vieux fou savait très bien que le cœur de Snape, si peu habitué aux sentiments humains, était complètement chamboulé par la situation, et cela semblait plutôt l'amuser...

Lorsque le professeur se retrouva devant la gargouille, à l'entrée du bureau du directeur, il souffla un bon coup avant de murmurer le mot de passe à la statue de pierre. Les marches qui menaient au bureau directorial lui semblèrent bien peu nombreuses ce jour là. Et il retrouva, bien trop tôt à son goût, le sourire malicieux du directeur qui lui faisait face.

« Que se passe t-il encore Albus ? » grogna le maitre des potions en s'asseyant sur un des fauteuils moelleux, précédant l'imposant bureau encombré, comme à son habitude, d'objets divers, de bonbons et de parchemins.

« Voyons Severus ne soyez pas si pessimiste, avant même d'avoir entendu ma requête. » répondit, avec malice, le directeur.

« Il y a donc bien une requête. Et une qui va me déplaire, si j'en crois votre sourire. » grinça le professeur.

Un rire chaleureux résonna dans la grande pièce, et réveilla par là même, plusieurs occupants des tableaux accrochés aux murs. Dumbledore leur laissa le temps de grogner leur mécontentement avant de reprendre.

« Vous me connaissez trop bien, mon garçon. Je ne peux plus rien vous cacher. » ajouta t-il, souriant.

Snape se releva sur son siège, soupçonneux.

« Tout d'abord, Severus, sachez que si j'ai fait appel à vous, c'est parce que vous avez toute ma confiance. Vous l'avez d'ailleurs toujours eu, rappelez vous. Et je sais que vous êtes la seule personne qui soit a même de faire ce travail avec brio. Vous êtes une personne vraie, Severus. Et vous êtes en plus de cela le sorcier le plus talentueux que je connaisse, en dehors de Voldemort. J'ai besoin de vous Severus. »

Le vieux était malin. Très malin. Il avait en effet toujours fait confiance au professeur, même lorsqu'il était mangemort. Et pour cela Snape aurait une dette envers le directeur jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Évidemment Dumbledore n'oserait jamais l'admettre, mais il arrivait très bien à vous le faire comprendre de façon détournée... Très malin. De cette façon, Albus savait très bien que Snape ne pourrait refuser...

Le professeur ne se laissa pourtant pas abattre. Il garda son masque de froideur bien en place et fit face à son « sauveur ».

« Vous savez que la flatterie ne marche pas sur moi, Albus. » rétorqua Snape, grinçant.

« Je le sais, Severus. Mais la vérité, au contraire de la flatterie, permet bien souvent de démonter l'importance du rôle à jouer dans une situation grave. Et vous êtes cette personne qui, si vous accepter ce rôle pour le moins nécessaire, peut changer les choses. »

« Cessez de tourner autour du pot, Albus. Quel est ce rôle si important que je dois endosser ? » interrogea Snape, rageur.

« Comme vous le savez, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de laisser Harry vivre à Poudlard plus longtemps. C'est une situation beaucoup trop dangereuse pour lui. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser se reproduire ce qui s'est passé cette nuit là. Dés demain il partira pour Grimmauld Place, qui je l'espère sera plus sécurisant que le château. Cependant, vous l'avez admis avant moi, ce garçon ne peut être laissé seul, sans protection. Harry a beaucoup souffert et j'ose espérer que la présence de ses amis lui sera bénéfique. Mais cela ne suffit pas, malheureusement. Il a besoin de quelqu'un pour le protéger et d'une présence rassurante, après ces terribles expériences passées. Et, je dois avouer que je ne vois personne meilleure que vous pour assumer cette responsabilité, Severus. Je vous demande de veiller sur Harry a Grimmauld Place, jusqu'à la rentrée. »

Snape crut s'étouffer en entendant ces paroles. Il se doutait bien qu'il aurait un rôle à jouer dans cette histoire de Harry Potter, mais de là à devenir son gardien durant l'été... Pendant plusieurs secondes, il ne réussit pas à sortir un mot de sa bouche. Le regard ahuri tourné vers son directeur, Snape sortit de sa torpeur pour se lever soudainement, comme électrocuté.

« Avez vous perdu la raison, Albus ? » hurla le professeur. N'attendant pas de réponse, il reprit, plus durement encore.

« Regardez moi bien, Albus. Pensez vous sincèrement que je sois la personne idéale pour garder un enfant ? Harry Potter, qui plus est ! Je croyais que vous teniez plus que cela à la santé mentale de votre protégé... Albus, soyez sérieux, s'il vous plait. Vous savez que je ne peux pas veiller sur ce garçon. Je n'ai vraiment pas ça dans le sang. Lorsque nous avons parlé de quelqu'un pour prendre soin du gamin, je ne pensais certainement pas à moi ! Vous l'avez dit, Potter a besoin de soutien. Comment pourrai-je lui en apporter ? Je ne suis pas comme ça, vous le savez. Pourquoi vouloir lui faire endurer ça après ce qu'il a vécu ? Et pourquoi me faire subir ça, après toutes ces années avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? N'ai je pas assez payé ma dette envers vous, Albus ? Et lui, n'a t-il pas assez payé les conséquences de sa survie ? » conclut-il, furieux.

Albus sourit franchement face à la réaction virulente de son jeune ami, ce qui n'échappa au professeur, furieux.

« Vous ne cesserez jamais de m'étonner mon garçon ! » plaisanta le directeur.

Face au regard d'incompréhension mêlé de mépris du maitre des potions, Dumbledore poursuivit, reprenant son sérieux.

« Je crois que vous vous connaissez très mal mon cher ami. J'ai pu observer avec quel dévouement et quelle bonté vous vous êtes comporté avec le jeune Harry ces jours passés. Vous êtes certes ferme et parfois même très dur avec ce garçon, mais vous avez été là pour le soigner et le rassurer, à votre manière. Et il me semble que ce soit la bonne manière. Vous pourriez me dire de le confier à Lupin ou bien Mrs Weasley, qui j'en suis sur, traiteraient Harry avec la plus grande tendresse. Cependant, et encore une fois c'est vous même qui me l'avez fait comprendre, ce garçon a besoin d'une réelle structure. Je ne peux pas laisser Harry partir à la dérive comme je l'ai fait ces quatorze dernières années, Severus. Cet enfant a besoin d'un vrai support familial, je ne peux pas le laisser avancer sans repères ni soutien après ce qu'il a vécut et au vue de la situation du monde sorcier. Et je suis sincèrement persuadé que vous êtes cette structure dont Harry a besoin Severus. » rajouta le vieux sorcier.

« Je... Non. Albus, non. » répondit Severus, perturbé par le discours convaincant du directeur. Ce sorcier avait un réel don... Le don diabolique de vous convaincre de faire les choses les plus absurdes.

« Écoutez moi, Severus. Je sais que je vous en ai beaucoup demandé depuis que vous êtes au service du bien. J'ai conscience du dévouement dont vous avez fait preuve toutes ces années. Et je sais donc que je n'ai aucun droit de vous demander cela. Vous pouvez d'ailleurs refuser ma demande, c'est votre droit absolu. Cependant, Severus, vous savez comme moi que c'est la seule véritable solution pour Harry. Vous savez que vous êtes la seule personne à même de le protéger et de lui apporter cette attention particulière dont il a besoin. » répliqua le directeur d'une voix douce.

« Qu'attendez vous de moi exactement, Albus ? Que voulez vous que je fasse pour ce gamin ? »

« Après la mort de sa dernière famille, Harry a été placé entre mes mains. Mais, je ne peux pas être là pour lui, j'ai beaucoup trop de responsabilités. Et puis surtout je n'ai pas la jeunesse nécessaire ! Je voudrai que vous endossiez ce rôle parental dont le garçon a besoin, durant cet été. Je vous demanderai de veiller sur sa santé, mais aussi son moral. Vous savez que Harry a beaucoup souffert, et il a besoin d'un support sur lequel se reposer. Peu m'importe la façon dont vous vous y prendrez, je sais qu'elle sera la bonne. Je sais que vous êtes quelqu'un de bon, Severus, même si vous essayez de le cacher. Vous êtes fort, vous êtes attentif, vous savez vous montrer patient, et vous êtes ferme. Ce garçon a besoin de cela. »

Ce fichu vieux sorcier avait plongé Snape dans un silence profond. Il devait avouer que le raisonnement du directeur n'était pas idiot, plutôt juste même. Et il était vrai aussi que s'il s'écoutait vraiment lui même, le professeur devait admettre qu'il avait pris soin du garçon avec une réelle inquiétude jusque là. N'était ce pas significatif de sa capacité à protéger Harry Potter, alors ?

Mais pourtant il ne pouvait s'imaginer garder un œil bienveillant sur ce gamin... Cet enfant qu'il avait toujours détesté, et qui l'avait toujours détesté en retour. Peut-être était ce même cela qui le repoussait le plus... L'idée de devoir soutenir et protéger un enfant qui vous hait.

Il n'avait que quarante deux ans après tout, alors pourquoi aller s'enfermer dans une situation aussi pénible à son age ? N'y avait-il vraiment aucun espoir qu'il rencontre quelqu'un un jour ? Qu'il ai des enfants lui même ? Plus Snape y pensait et plus cela lui paraissait improbable de construire une relation amoureuse...

Depuis l'école il ne pouvait se détacher de la femme de sa vie. Qui n'était maintenant plus qu'une image, un souvenir. A vrai dire il lui restait plus qu'un souvenir maintenant. Il lui restait alors son enfant.

N'était ce pas la seule chose à faire pour elle ? N'était ce pas la seule la seule chose à faire pour ce garçon ? Et, finalement, n'était ce pas la seule chose à faire pour lui même ?

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Snape ressentait une peur profonde lui nouer l'estomac. Il avait peur d'échouer. Il craignait de ne pas être à la hauteur. Il avait peur pour la première fois depuis Lily, de ne pas être aimé...

Se reprenant peu à peu, il fixa le directeur d'un regard empreint d'une inquiétude toute nouvelle.

« Je ne crois pas pouvoir endosser ce rôle Albus. Je ne pense pas être capable d'assumer un enfant. Et puis surtout vous oubliez que je déteste ce garçon. » admit le professeur d'une voix grave.

« Et moi je crois que vous vous trompez, Severus. Je crois que vous avez peur et que vous préférez vous cacher plutôt que de prendre des risques. »

« Comment vous permettez vous de dire cela, Albus ? N'ai je pas pris assez de risques durant toutes ces années ? » gronda Snape, vexé.

« Vous savez comme moi, ce que j'entends par là mon garçon. Vous avez peur de la responsabilité que la garde de Harry entrainerai. Mais je crois qu'au fond de vous, vous savez très bien que cela serait bénéfique pour Harry, comme pour vous. »

« Qu'entendez vous par là, Albus ? Je n'ai pas besoin qu'un gamin vienne entraver mes recherches et piétiner ma tranquillité ! Surtout pas d'un garçon arrogant et insolent comme Potter ! » s'emporta t-il tout à coup, l'image de James Potter faisant surface dans son esprit.

« Severus, pensez à Lily. Pensez à ce qu'elle aurait souhaité pour son fils. Vous n'avez peut-être pas pu le sauver en ce temps là, mais vous le pouvez encore. »

« Ne...! » Severus s'apprêta à sortir de ses gonds.

Dumbledore savait pourtant bien que Lily était un sujet qu'il ne fallait pas aborder avec lui. Mais le vieux fou avait réussi. Severus devait admettre que Dumbledore avait raison. Il lui restait une chance. C'était SA chance.

Dumbledore était vraiment très doué... Vraiment diabolique...

« Albus, ce que vous me demandez est totalement inconsidéré et insensé. Mais, vous me l'avez fait comprendre clairement, ce n'est pas une requête que je peux décemment refuser... Cependant, je n'accepterai pas cette mission, si le gosse lui même n'accepte pas d'être contraint à certaines règles. Je ne tiens pas à être coincé avec ce gamin si il n'est pas fichu d'obéir ! Il est tout à fait hors de question de gâcher mes vacances pour ce petit insolent s'il n'est pas fichu de respecter mes règles. Est ce que c'est clair, Albus ? »

« Je ne l'entendais pas autrement, mon garçon ! » répondit joyeusement le directeur. « Je vous remercie Severus, sincèrement. Vous ne vous représentez pas combien votre aide est nécessaire pour Harry. » reprit-il gravement.

Snape grogna pour toute réponse, et replaça son masque de froideur en place, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Alors, mon garçon, que diriez vous d'un esquimau au citron pour fêter cette bonne nouvelle ? » interrogea Dumbledore, d'un ton guilleret.

Snape leva les yeux au ciel en même temps qu'il se leva de son siège.

« Ne soyez pas si joyeux, Albus. Je ne promet pas de garder Potter vivant bien longtemps. » rétorqua le professeur, plein de cynisme.

« Haha ! Ne soyez pas si cynique, Severus ! » répondit le directeur avec un sourire, alors qu'il faisait apparaître un bâtonnet de glace du bout de sa baguette.

Après avoir ouvert l'emballage de la friandise et en avoir croqué un morceau avec délice, le vieux sorcier reprit son sérieux.

« Demain matin nous parlerons à Harry de notre discussion. Et nous partirons dans la matinée pour Grimmauld Place. Est ce que Harry pourra supporter le translanage demain ? »

« Potter ne devrait pas avoir trop de difficultés à priori. Si ce n'est de difficultés mentales, mais je ne peux rien faire à ce sujet là, Albus. » répondit Snape d'un ton égal.

Dumbledore ne répondit pas, mais regarda son ami avec sévérité.

« Bien, et pour ce qui est des affaires de Harry, je pensais envoyer Dobby les chercher à Privet Drive. Si Harry à choisit de ne dire à personne la façon dont les Dursley le traitaient, je pense qu'il est mieux de respecter cela et de le laisser croire que nous ne savons rien. »

Snape approuva d'un léger signe de tête.

« Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps Severus, je vous verrez demain matin. Merci de faire cela pour Harry. Je sais qu'il vous en sera sincèrement reconnaissant plus tard, Severus. » ajouta Dumbledore, les yeux étincelants.

Snape grogna. « Je ne le fais pas pour Potter, ou pour sa reconnaissance, Albus. Je le fais parce qu'il le faut. » rétorqua t-il froidement.

Snape s'avança vers la porte et lâcha un « Bonne nuit. » sec vers le directeur avant de l'ouvrir.

« Oh ! Je voulais aussi vous dire que le cadeau que vous avez choisi pour Harry était une très bonne idée. Je crois qu'il a sincèrement apprécié votre geste, Severus. » taquina Dumbledore.

Snape tourna à demi la tête vers son mentor avant de quitter la pièce, le menton fier.

Il descendit les marches avec rapidité. Il avait besoin d'être seul, de réfléchir. Tout cela faisait beaucoup d'un coup. Après ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit, puis la fête d'anniversaire et finalement cette discussion...

Il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il voulait dans tout ça. Ce qui s'était passé cette nuit avec le garçon avait été très fort et il avait ressenti pour la première un véritable besoin de protection envers un enfant. Et en même temps l'idée que cela devienne un quotidien lui faisait très peur. Snape s'était tellement persuadé qu'il était un solitaire, que ce sentiment nouveau le perturbait. Il s'était habitué, résigné à vivre seul et à ne s'attacher à personne. La solitude avait toujours été une fatalité pour lui.

Et tout à coup, il se retrouvait face à toutes ces responsabilités, à tous ces changements. Sa vie prenait un tournant particulièrement extrême. Il s'était forgé par rapport à ce mode de vie, à ces habitudes. Comment allait il pouvoir devenir quelqu'un d'autre ?

Comment allait il se détacher du sentiment de haine auquel il s'était toujours attaché lorsqu'il regardait Potter ? Et, à vrai dire, n'était ce pas déjà fait ? Ne s'était il pas déjà attaché au garçon, pour ce qu'il était vraiment ?

Snape venait de s'engager à protéger l'enfant, il venait de passer un contrat avec lui même. Cela impliquait tant de changements, tant de risques à prendre... Pourtant la nuit dernière, le professeur s'était fait la promesse de protéger Harry Potter, quoi qu'il en coute. Alors pourquoi fallait il que cela l'effraie autant maintenant ?

Il ne pourrait plus être détaché dorénavant... Il allait faire partie de la vie du gamin. Il allait jouer un rôle dans sa vie. Un rôle parental... Comment allait il pouvoir supporter un enfant ? Comment allait il avoir la patience, et l'amour nécessaire pour cela ?

Snape ne pensait alors qu'à retourner sur ses pas et dire au directeur qu'il avait finalement changer d'avis. Il y avaient tellement d'incertitudes qui lui faisaient peur. Pour la première fois, Snape n'était sur de rien. Il s'était battu contre des mangemorts, avait tué des centaines de moldus et sorciers innocents, avait affronté la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres... Mais faire face à ce garçon le mettait très mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait accepter...

Qu'allait il bien pouvoir faire pour Potter ? Il avait toujours détesté les enfants, alors pourquoi avoir pensé qu'il pourrait l'aider, lui ?

Alors que le professeur arrivait devant les portes de l'infirmerie, il préféra ne pas entrer immédiatement. Son cœur battait vite, trop vite. Il avait peur de voir le visage du garçon et de se rendre compte qu'il avait fait une grave erreur. Il avait peur que le garçon ne le déteste.

Merlin ! Pourquoi avait il peur qu'un stupide gamin le déteste ? On l'avait toujours détesté, et à vrai dire, il avait toujours aimé ça. Il savait qu'il faisait craindre, et encourageait cela. Alors pourquoi tout à coup avait il peur de ne pas être accepté ?

Reprenant le contrôle de son pouls, Snape inspira profondément et replaça finalement son masque d'indifférence en place. Il poussa alors doucement les portes de l'infirmerie.

Il s'approcha à petits pas vers le lit de Potter, où le garçon était en train de manger son repas du soir. Pomfresh était derrière son bureau, en train de ranger des bocaux, en sifflotant. Personne ne l'avait encore remarqué, et Snape ne put s'empêcher de se placer derrière un des rideaux qui séparaient les lits.

Il pouvait observer le garçon picorer dans son assiette, sans jamais vraiment manger. Potter avait l'air apaisé, perdu dans ses pensées. Il paraissait si jeune tout à coup. Il paraissait si vulnérable, si faible. De nouveau ce sentiment de protection étreignit Snape avec violence. Il ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant, pour lui même.

Il se décida enfin à avancer vers le lit du garçon, à petits pas secs. Potter releva vivement la tête vers lui et lui adressa un des sourires les plus chaleureux. Mais bien vite le garçon se reprit et baissa la tête, gêné. Snape réprima un rire avant de s'approcher du lit.

« Je vois que vous ne mangez toujours rien, Potter. » réprimanda le professeur en désignant le plateau de nourriture, posé sur les genoux du garçon.

« Je n'ai pas très faim, monsieur. J'ai du manger trop de gâteau... » répondit l'adolescent.

« Essayez tout de même de manger plus, Monsieur Potter. Vous allez finir pas vous rendre invisible si vous persistez à ne rien avaler. » grinça Snape avec froideur.

« Oui, monsieur. » répondit Harry avec agacement, en poussant quelques morceaux de carottes vers le bord de son assiette.

« Les carottes ne sont pas faites pour décorer, monsieur Potter ! » gronda Snape en secouant la tête avec lassitude.

Le garçon lança un regard plein de dégout à ses carottes avant d'en avaler un morceau. Snape faillit éclater de rire en observant Potter faire la grimace, mais se retint de justesse.

« Je vais dire à Madame Pomfresh de rentrer chez elle, lorsque je reviens votre assiette devra être vide, monsieur Potter. » indiqua Snape avec dureté.

Snape put entendre le gamin grogner alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le fond de la pièce. La petite sorcière s'activait encore à ranger ses bocaux et ses pommades dans des étagères, lorsqu'elle aperçut enfin le professeur.

« Ah, Severus, vous êtes là ! C'était une superbe fête, vous ne trouvez pas ? » remarqua t-elle d'un ton guilleret.

« Certainement... Presque aussi superbe qu'une rentrée des classes. » répondit-il, sarcastique.

« Je suis sure que Harry a beaucoup apprécié ! » rajouta t-elle, joyeuse. « Bon, je crois que vous n'avez plus besoin de mon aide ici. » continua t-elle en attrapant son sac. « J'ai rangé de nouvelles pommades et médicaments dans l'armoire, vous ne devriez manquer de rien. J'ai aussi rempli une armoire à Grimmauld Place. Mais si vous manquez de quoi que ce soit, vous savez comment me contacter, Severus. »

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Potter sera très bientôt sur pied. »

« Avec vos soins, je n'en doute pas ! » remarqua t-elle avec un sourire qui fit grimacer le maitre des potions.

« Bien, je crois que j'ai tout avec moi. Alors je vous vois à la rentrée Severus ! Passez une bonne fin de vacances. »

« Vous aussi Poppy. A bientôt. »

L'infirmière passa près du lit de Harry et le salua avec chaleur avant de sortir de la salle d'un pas vif.

Ils n'étaient maintenant plus que tous les deux. Snape se dirigea vers les armoires et sortit quelques onguents, avant de se diriger vers le lit du garçon.

L'assiette de Potter ne s'était pratiquement pas désemplit, et le garçon faisait semblant de dormir. Snape secoua la tête. S'il croyait l'avoir de cette manière. Le professeur posa les médicaments sur la table de nuit avant de se tourner vers Potter, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

« Si vous me pensez assez dupe pour vous croire endormi, monsieur Potter, vous vous trompez. Vous ne voulez pas finir votre assiette, c'est un fait. Je ne peux pas vous forcer, malheureusement. Mais soyez sur que cela risque de changer d'ici peu. »

N'obtenant toujours pas de réaction, Snape poursuivit, en s'asseyant sur la chaise, à coté du lit.

« Cessez de faire l'imbécile, Potter. Si vous voulez prendre votre potion de sommeil sans rêves, il faut vous réveiller. A moins que ne préfériez cauchemarder comme cette nuit. »

Snape put voir les joues du garçon rosirent légèrement, avant qu'il n'entrouvre les yeux.

Il avait suffit pour Harry que Snape parle de cette nuit pour qu'il réagisse. Il avait pensé que Snape aurait fait comme si l'incident de cette nuit ne s'était jamais passé... Et lui même, justement, ne voulait surtout pas que cela se reproduise. Il s'était assez humilié comme cela.

Snape fit disparaître l'assiette d'un coup de baguette, et plongea son regard dans celui du garçon.

« Bien. Demain nous partirons pour Grimmauld Place, monsieur Potter. Je vous donne donc une potion de sommeil sans rêves pour cette nuit, parce qu'il est nécessaire de vous reposer avant le transplanage de demain. Mais, je ne pourrai pas vous permettre d'en prendre très souvent. Cette potion est très efficace mais établit une forte dépendance, je ne pourrai donc vous en donner qu'une à deux fois par semaine maximum. Est ce que c'est compris ? » interrogea Snape, sérieux.

« Mais, monsieur... Je ne peux pas. » murmura l'adolescent, désemparé.

« De quoi parlez vous, Potter ? Qu'est ce que vous ne pouvez pas ? » demanda le professeur, en fixant le garçon.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensées, et que ces pensées ne pouvaient êtres partagées, surtout pas avec Snape. Il avait peur d'affronter Grimmauld Place. Mais surtout il avait peur d'affronter ses cauchemars à Grimmauld Place. Il serait seul.

« Non, rien. C'est rien. Je pensais à autre chose, monsieur. C'est compris. » répondit le garçon avec un peu plus d'assurance.

Même si il n'était pas dupe, Snape préféra ne pas insister pour le moment. Il ne pouvait pas forcer le garçon à se confier s'il n'était pas prêt.

« Bon. Toutes vos affaires vous attendront à Grimmauld Place, Dobby ira les chercher à Privet Drive pour vous. Vous allez retrouver vos amis et je présume que vous attendez avec impatience de vous amuser avec eux. Cependant, je vous demanderai d'attendre quelques jours de repos avant de commencer les stupidités. Et puis nous commenceront bientôt l'occlumencie, alors soyez prêt à travailler, Monsieur Potter. »

« Oui, monsieur. Quand est ce qu'on part demain ? » interrogea l'adolescent.

« Nous partons demain dans la matinée. Demain , au réveil, nous devrons discuter avec le directeur, vous et moi. Nous quitterons le château après. » indiqua Snape.

« De quoi doit-on discuter, monsieur ? » interrogea Harry curieux et inquiet.

« Ne soyez pas si pressé, Potter. Nous en parlerons demain. »

Harry n'osa pas insister, il savait que Snape ne dirait rien de plus. Et puis il était trop fatigué pour s'en inquiéter plus longtemps. Il était tellement content de pouvoir dormir avec une potion cette nuit. Il appréhendait tellement le lendemain... Il avait peur de sa tristesse...

Snape pouvait lire sur les traits tirés du garçon, qu'il angoissait à l'idée de retourner chez son parrain. Et soudain il se demanda si cette idée de garde était une réelle solution... Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait sincèrement faire quelque chose pour l'aider... Si le garçon ne souhaitait pas se confier, comment cela pourrait il fonctionner ?

Reprenant ses esprits, Snape tendit la main vers un onguent posé sur la table de nuit.

« Déboutonnez votre chemise, Potter. Vos cotes ont encore besoin de soins. » ordonna t-il.

Harry ne se fit pas prier et commença à ouvrir sa chemise pendant que le professeur passait la pommade sur sa jambe blessée. Ses gestes étaient encore très doux et très attentionnés. Harry se sentit se détendre instinctivement. Il se sentait apaisé.

Jamais personne ne lui avait fait ressentir un tel sentiment de calme et de confiance en l'autre. Il avait appris à se méfier de tous et tout le monde depuis toujours. Mais pour la première fois il se sentait en totale confiance grâce à un simple geste.

Le plus étonnant dans tout ça était que c'était en Snape dont il avait confiance en ce moment même... Il devait d'ailleurs avoir raison de lui faire confiance car les soins du professeur étaient efficaces, il ne sentait plus de douleur dans ses cotes et sa jambe. Harry espérait seulement que ça ne se finirai pas trop vite...

Après avoir pommadé les plaies du garçon, Snape lui tendit deux fioles de potions, que Harry but rapidement.

Harry repensait à cette journée, surréaliste. Il avait passé une journée magnifique. Revoir ses amis lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Il n'avait pas pensé à son parrain de toute la journée. Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, il culpabilisait d'avoir oublié pendant un instant la mort de cet être cher.

C'était comme s'il devait souffrir pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait tué son parrain et devait en subir la tristesse. Son entourage pouvait bien dire que ce n'était pas sa faute, Harry savait bien qu'il était responsable de tout ça. C'était lui qui avait envoyé Sirius à la mort. Et le lendemain il allait devoir faire face à cette absence. Faire face à cette maison vide de sens.

Il voulait dormir et oublier. Oublier qu'il était fautif et coupable. Et le petit tas de cadeaux entassés prés de son lit le lui rappelait. Pourtant il avait rêvé de cette journée depuis toujours.

Il regarda le premier cadeau de la pile, c'était le livre de Snape. Il se surprit à sourire tout à coup. C'était vrai, Snape lui avait offert un cadeau. Sans réfléchir il se tourna vers son professeur, assit à coté de lui, et lui sourit sincèrement.

« Merci pour le cadeau, professeur. »

« J'ose espérer qu'il vous sera utile. » répondit Snape surprit. « Vous pouvez lire quelque temps si vous le souhaitez, monsieur Potter. Mais vous devriez vous coucher tôt, vous avez besoin de sommeil après cette journée épuisante... » rajouta t-il presque pour lui même.

« Je crois que je vais dormir maintenant, je suis fatigué. » répondit Harry en s'allongeant dans son lit.

« Alors, bonne nuit, monsieur Potter. »

« Bonne nuit, professeur. »

Le professeur éteignit les lumières et seul le livre illuminé éclairait la grande pièce. Harry n'oserait jamais le dire mais cette lumière le rassurait énormément. Il savait qu'il n'était pas seul. Il savait que s'il se retournait, quelqu'un serait là.

Il appréhendait de se retrouver dans l'obscurité, dans sa propre obscurité. Il se retourna vivement vers la lumière, soudainement effrayé à l'idée d'être seul. Il lança un regard effrayé à son professeur de potions, sans pouvoir le contrôler.

Sans réfléchir le maitre des potions posa le livre à coté de lui et s'approcha du lit.

« Que se passe t-il, monsieur Potter ? » demanda t-il, inquiet.

Harry reprit ses esprits. La voix de Snape l'avait rassuré. Il n'était pas seul. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Il y avait quelqu'un à ses cotés. L'obscurité ne gagnerait pas cette nuit, il n'était pas seul. Il respira profondément, chassant la peur de son esprit.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Harry ? » interrogea le professeur, plus inquiet encore.

Entendre son professeur l'appeler Harry réveilla soudainement le garçon. Le sombre Snape l'avait appelé Harry. Relevant la tête vers l'adulte, Harry remarqua une certaine inquiétude dans ses yeux.

Il se releva un peu sur son lit, avant de se gratter la gorge. Que pouvait il bien lui dire ?

« Hum... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, désolé, monsieur... »

« Vous êtes bien sur de cela, monsieur Potter ? Pourquoi ne diriez vous pas la vérité ? »

« Je... Je n'était plus sur que vous soyez à coté de moi... Et j'ai juste voulu vérifier, c'est tout. » répondit-il, gêné.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Potter, vous n'êtes pas seul. Je ne partirai pas. Maintenant, dormez, je suis là. » rassura le professeur d'une voix douce.

L'adolescent se gratta la gorge une dernière fois avant de s'enfoncer sous les couvertures. Comment avait-il oser dire une chose pareille à son professeur de potions ? Il sentait qu'il allait le regretter ! Comment pouvait il lui faire confiance comme cela alors qu'il l'avait toujours détesté ? Et pourquoi Snape était il si gentil ?

Harry s'était couché du coté de Snape et la lumière qu'il voyait filtrer doucement à travers les couvertures le rassurait. Il s'endormit rapidement, pour un sommeil sans rêves.

Snape était très étonné par le comportement de Potter. Plus qu'étonné d'ailleurs. Il était inquiet. Mais peut être, après tout ce qui s'était passé dans la vie de ce garçon, que ce comportement était à prévoir. Snape espérait simplement que cette période d'angoisse passerait vite. Pour le garçon comme pour lui. Parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour Potter si ce genre de peurs devaient perdurer...

La nuit se déroula sans cauchemars grâce à la potion. Et Harry comme Snape en furent ravis. Harry se réveilla vers 7h30 le lendemain, reposé mais inquiet à l'idée de quitter le château... Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit le professeur Snape qui le regardait, il voulait dire un simple bonjour, mais les mots sortirent tous seuls de sa bouche.

« Vous êtes là. » dit-il sans le vouloir.

« Oui, je suis là. Je ne suis pas parti Potter. » rassura le professeur.

« Hum.. »

« Avez vous bien dormi ? » questionna Snape.

« Oui, très bien. Merci pour la potion. » murmura Harry, reconnaissant pour cette nuit de sommeil profond.

Snape fit apparaître un plateau avec des toasts et un jus d'orange. Harry fit la moue.

« Remarquez, monsieur Potter, que je ne vous oblige pas à manger tout un petit déjeuner. Mais il est nécessaire, pour reprendre des forces, que vous mangiez au moins quelque chose et que vous buviez votre jus d'orange. Alors, s'il vous plait, ne faites pas l'enfant et mangez ». ordonna t-il.

« Je vais essayer, monsieur. » promit Harry.

L'adolescent mangea un toast et but son verre de jus d'orange, mais ne put rien avaler d'autre. Fort heureusement pour lui, le professeur ne l'obligea pas à manger les toasts restants. Alors que Snape faisait disparaître le plateau, Harry, qui sentait la curiosité le piquer, l'interrogea sur la discussion qui les attendaient.

« Alors, que se passe t-il, monsieur ? Pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore veut il que l'on discute ? »

Snape soupira, il avait presque oublié lui même ce moment difficile...

« Vous découvrirez bien assez tôt, Potter. Habillez vous et nous irons voir le directeur. » répondit il.

Le maitre des potions se plaça derrière le rideau et attendit que le garçon soit habillé, pour lui tendre le bras. Harry marchait beaucoup mieux qu'avant, mais Snape préférait qu'il s'appuie sur son bras, afin de protéger les plaies. Bizarrement, Harry ne chercha pas à contredire cette obligation.

Ils marchèrent lentement et silencieusement, jusqu'à la gargouille. Ils montèrent les escaliers et se retrouvèrent alors face au directeur, tout sourire. Etrangement Severus Snape se sentait nerveux...

« Bonjour Harry, Severus. Asseyez vous. » les invita le directeur.

Harry et Severus s'assirent face au directeur, patients.

« Alors, Harry, comment vas tu ? As tu bien dormi ? » demanda le vieux sorcier, de bonne humeur.

« Je vais très bien, professeur. Merci. » répondit Harry.

« Tu dois te demander pourquoi je te fais venir dans mon bureau, avec le professeur Snape, à une heure aussi matinale, n'est ce pas ? » remarqua Dumbledore, malicieux.

« Oui... Que se passe t-il, monsieur ? » s'inquiéta l'adolescent.

« Je sais que les choses se sont précipitées cet été, et nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter toi et moi. Vois tu, maintenant que les Dursley ne sont plus là, tu as été placé sous ma garde. » indiqua le vieux sorcier.

'Et voilà.' pensa Harry. Après avoir tué toute sa famille restante, il fallait qu'il devienne un poids pour son directeur... Il aimerait tellement cesser d'être une gêne pour tout le monde ! Il se fichait pas mal de ce qui pouvait advenir de lui tant qu'il ne dérangeait plus personne...

Peut être Dumbledore allait il même lui dire qu'il ne pourrait plus étudier à Poudlard à cause de toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commise... C'était le seul endroit où il se sentait à l'aise... Où allait il aller s'il devait quitter le château ?

Les idées tourmentées de Harry ne purent aller plus loin puisque Dumbledore reprit, avec une voix encore plus douce.

« Malheureusement je ne peux pas être aussi présent pour toi que je le souhaiterai. Sache, Harry, que je serai toujours présent lorsque tu auras besoin d'aide, pour n'importe quoi. Mais je ne peux pas assurer le rôle de gardien qui m'a été confié. Et je crois que, comme tous les enfants de ton age, tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour veiller sur toi, mon garçon. »

« Mais non, monsieur. Je peux me débrouiller seul, vous savez. » essaya de convaincre, Harry.

« Ne dites pas de sottises, Potter. » gronda Snape.

« Tu devrai écouter ton professeur, Harry. Après ce que tu as vécu, il est important que tu te reposes. Mais surtout, à ton age, il est nécessaire de vivre sa jeunesse et de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un qui prend soin de soi. Et comme je ne peux pas le faire moi même, j'ai donné cette importante tache au professeur Snape. »

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? » s'étouffa l'adolescent.

« Après ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière dans la foret interdite, il est hors de question de rester au château plus longtemps. Et le seul endroit vraiment sécurisé est Grimmauld Place. Cependant je ne pourrai pas être souvent là, et donc répondre à tes besoins comme il le faudrait. Ton professeur Snape sera là pour toi, Harry. Il sera ton gardien durant cet été. Comme tu as pu le remarquer, le professeur Snape excelle lorsqu'il est question de te protéger et te soigner ! »

« Mais... » protesta Harry, surprit.

« Je n'ai pas choisi non plus, Potter. » grinça le professeur.

« Je sais que tu aurai préféré être avec ton parrain, Harry. Je suis vraiment désolé de tout ce qu'il s'est passé cet été, mon garçon. Mais nous devons avancer, coute que coute. Nous devons nous battre. Le professeur Snape sera là pour t'aider à avancer durant cet été. Tu verras je suis sur qu'il prendra très bien soin de toi, Harry. »

« Mais pourquoi ne puis je pas rester seul ? Et les Weasley alors ? »

« Vous n'êtes qu'un enfant, monsieur Potter. Un enfant qui a subi des dommages qu'il n'aurait jamais du connaître, en plus de cela. Tout enfant nécessite un certain ordre et un certain support. Or Mrs Weasley, avec ses gâteaux et ses gentillesses ne peut pas répondre à ces besoins. »

« Ce que Severus essaye de dire ici, c'est que tu as droit Harry, à une enfance. Et qu'être un enfant c'est aussi savoir que quelqu'un est à coté de soi, si l'on tombe. Le professeur Snape sera cette personne pour toi. Je sais que ce n'était sans doute pas ce que tu désirai, mais, fais moi confiance Harry, je sais que c'est une bonne chose. Ce n'est pas une punition, au contraire. Est ce que tu comprend ? »

« Oui... je... je crois... Ça veut dire que c'est vous qui aurez ma responsabilité, pendant les vacances ? Comme les Dursley, avant... avant... vous savez quoi...? »

« C'est cela, Potter. Et croyez moi, ça ne va pas toujours être facile pour vous. Je ne laisserai passer aucune insolence, aucune arrogance, aucune désobéissance. J'espère que vous comprenez ? »

« Je crois que c'est assez clair... Et je ne peux pas refuser de toute façons, c'est ça ? » grogna t-il.

« La décision de ta garde me revient, Harry. Et, pour l'instant, il est clair à mes yeux, que le professeur Snape est le mieux qualifié pour prendre soin de toi. Tout ira bien, Harry, tu verras. » assura le vieux sorcier.

Harry ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles... Il allait être sous la garde du sombre maitre des potions. Cela s'était bien passé jusque là. Même plus que bien. Il avait découvert avec son professeur, la joie d'être protégé et soigné. Mais cela avait duré quelques jours... Comment cela se passerait il durant 4 longues semaines ? Snape avait été gentil jusque là, mais Harry savait bien que son professeur le détestait... Et la haine referait surface, sans aucun doute, à un moment ou un autre. Il avait l'horrible pressentiment que cet été serait le pire de toute sa vie...

Alors que Harry s'imaginait les pires scénarios avec Snape, Dumbledore le sortit de ses pensées avec douceur. Le garçon n'avait pas remarqué que le directeur s'était levé de son siège pour le rejoindre à ses cotés. Le vieux sorcier avait posé sa main fripée, mais ferme sur l'épaule de Harry, dans un geste rassurant.

« Je sais que ta vie doit te paraître bien pénible et compliquée ces derniers temps, Harry. Mais fais moi confiance, fais confiance au professeur Snape, tout ira mieux. Ne perd pas espoir mon garçon, tu n'es pas seul. » chuchota t-il pour Harry.

Harry releva la tête vers son maitre et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais les chassa d'un battement de cils. Il aimerait tellement pouvoir le croire... Il aimerait sincèrement garder espoir et pouvoir se reposer sur Snape comme sur un véritable support. Mais serait ce possible ?

« Oui, monsieur. » répondit-il finalement.

« Severus, vous devriez emmener Harry chercher ses dernières affaires à l'infirmerie. Et prenez le temps de discuter. » ajouta t-il avec un sourire encourageant pour Snape. « Je pars maintenant pour Grimmauld Place, rejoignez moi là bas lorsque vous serez prêts. » expliqua t-il. « Et Harry, n'oublie pas, tout va bien se passer, ai confiance en ton professeur. » murmura t-il à l'adresse du garçon avec un clin d'œil.

Les deux sorciers sortirent de la salle en silence. Harry se tenait au bras de son professeur avec gêne dorénavant. Il se sentait mal à l'aise à l'idée que ce professeur qu'il avait tant détesté était son gardien à partir d'aujourd'hui. Heureusement, ce n'était que pour un mois... Il appréhendait les humiliations devant ses amis... Ce qui devait inévitablement se produire dans l'été. Le bras de Snape était droit et ferme, c'était un vrai support. Harry se demandait si le professeur le supporterait toujours de cette façon, s'il en avait besoin. Est ce que Dumbledore pouvait avoir raison ? Etait ce possible que la présence de Snape lui soit bénéfique au final ?

Ils arrivèrent dans l'infirmerie silencieuse, et se dirigèrent vers le lit du garçon, à pas lents. Arrivés à destination, Snape aida Harry à s'asseoir sur le lit. Alors que le garçon commençait à rassembler ses affaires, le professeur le stoppa d'un geste de la main. Il s'assit lui même sur sa chaise et fixa l'adolescent avec sérieux.

« Nous devons discuter, Potter. Instaurez quelques règles serait nécessaire. »

Harry attendit avec une certaine appréhension la suite. Cela déterminerai en partie la manière dont se dérouleraient ces vacances...

« Tout d'abord, même si ce sont des vacances et qu'il est normal que vous en profitiez pour vous amuser, il est important de vous prévenir que vous devrez travailler vos cours avec assiduité. Je vous demanderai de travailler deux heures par jour. Sans oublier que nous devrons commencer l'enseignement de l'occlumencie au plus vite. Cependant nous ne le travaillerons que deux à trois fois par semaine. C'est un enseignement très difficile et véritablement épuisant, il est donc inutile de le travailler quotidiennement, cela n'amènera aucun résultats. Mis à part cela, ce sont principalement des règles de politesse et de respect. Vous ne sortez pas de table sans la permission. Lorsque je dis au lit, vous allez au lit. Si je vous dis de ne pas insister, vous n'insistez pas. Bref, je vous demanderai de m'obéir. Vous avez tout à fait le droit de dire ce que vous pensez, mais ne me répondez surtout pas, ou vous le regretterez, monsieur Potter. Pas d'insolence, pas de désobéissance en clair. Ce n'est pas très compliqué, lorsque j'interdis quelque chose, c'est interdit, point. Vous avez des questions à ce sujet ? »

« Non, monsieur. J'ai compris. » répondit Harry, lassé.

« Ensuite je souhaiterai discuter avec vous de vos besoins quotidiens. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, venez m'en parler. Je déciderai ou non de la nécessité de votre requête, mais sentez vous libre de me demander. Vous dormirez avec Mr Weasley, mais ma chambre sera en dessous de la votre. Si vous avez besoin, venez frapper à ma porte. Pour quoi que ce soit, venez me voir. Je serai disponible pour vous. Des questions ? »

« Euh... non... » répondit Harry gêné par tant d'attention.

« Bon, je ne vois rien à ajouter pour l'instant. Si vous avez des suggestions ou des questions, n'hésitez pas. Et, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne compte pas vous martyriser tout de suite. » ajouta le sorcier pince sans rire.

« Hum... »

« Rassemblez vos affaires maintenant. Je vous attend. » ordonna Snape en se retournant.

Quelques instants plus tard, Harry était prêt à partir.

« C'est bon, je suis prêt, professeur. »

Snape regarda le lit à peine tiré et le sac ouvert du garçon ou les vêtements et objets divers sortaient à moitié, en vrac. Il lança un regard dédaigneux à l'ensemble.

« Une des premières choses que nous devrons travailler, monsieur Potter, sera la manière de faire un lit et de ranger ses affaires. Il semble que vous ayez de sérieuses lacunes dans ce domaine. »

« Désolé... »

Harry essaya de mieux tirer le lit, sans succès... Avec un soupir, le maitre des potions jeta un sort au lit, qui devint si tendu que les drapas menaçaient de craquer, et au sac du garçon qui rétrécit tellement qu'il ressembla à un petit bonbon. Le professeur enfonça le petit objet dans sa poche avec de tendre son bras vers son élève.

« Nous allons passer dans le parc, profitez en, c'est la dernière fois que vous le voyez avant la rentrée. » indiqua le professeur.

Harry fut heureux de pouvoir regarder une dernière fois ce paysage qui l'apaisait tant. Ce vieux château humide, ce grand lac peuplé de créatures effrayantes et ce parc verdoyant. Tout cela allait lui manquer. Sa maison. Il remarqua que son professeur s'était mis à marcher moins vite tout à coup. Snape laissait le temps à Harry d'emporter un maximum de souvenirs de Poudlard avant de le quitter. Harry espérait seulement que cette gentillesse tout nouvelle de la part de son professeur durerait encore un peu. Cela l'apaisait tant. Ils passèrent finalement les grilles de fer forgé du château, et se retrouvèrent sur la route menant à Prés au Lard. Tout à coup Snape empoigna le bras de Harry avec fermeté.

« Vous devriez vous accrocher, Potter. Vous êtes encore faible. » Snape attendit que le garçon se soit bien accroché à lui avant de poursuivre. « Vous êtes prêt, Potter ? »

« Oui, monsieur... » répondit Harry sans assurance.

Merlin ce qu'il détestait le transplanage ! Soudain il se sentit transporté dans un tourbillon terrible... Il espérait seulement ne pas s'évanouir encore... Mais à peine eut il eu le temps de s'en inquiéter qu'il sentit de nouveau le sol sous ses pieds. Il mit quelques secondes avant de pouvoir lâcher le bras de Snape, cependant. La tète lui tournait tout de même.

Et elle lui tourna d'autant plus lorsqu'il découvrit la façade de la maison des Black...


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à J K Rowling.

**Note de l'auteur** : Encore une fois, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à m'y remettre. J'aime beaucoup cette histoire, mais me laisse déborder beaucoup trop facilement... Par les études, les livres, les projets, la fête... Je suis désolé que ce soient les lecteurs qui en pâtisse. Le personnage de Harry devient de plus en plus complexe, je vous préviens... J'espère quand même que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. Et que ce soit le cas ou non, faites le moi savoir. ^^

**Après la tempête, vient le beau temps ?**

Chapitre 10 : Home, sweet home.

Snape et Harry se tenaient devant un grand immeuble de briques rouges, qui d'apparence paraissait tout à fait normal. Harry put même voir à travers une des fenêtres de l'immeuble, un couple en train de déjeuner dans ce qui semblait être la cuisine de leur appartement. Oui, d'apparence tout paraissait normal, du moins tout parut normal pendant quelques secondes.

Alors que Harry observait jalousement ce couple à la vie simple, Snape, jetant des coups d'œil soucieux autour de lui, murmura la formule. Sous les yeux ébahis de Harry, qui visiblement ne s'habituerait jamais à cela, le bâtiment de briques sembla s'étirer comme un chewing gum et laissa place à un autre morceau d'immeuble, qui semblait maintenant avoir toujours été là. Harry jeta un coup d'œil au couple en train de dîner, et remarqua que rien n'avait changé. Le monde de la magie était vraiment spectaculaire. Aucun moldu passant par là n'aurait remarqué quoi que ce soit…

Mais Snape ne laissa pas plus de temps à Harry pour réfléchir à la question. Le sorcier tira l'adolescent par le coude, impatient. Dés qu'ils eurent ouvert la porte, une multitude de têtes rousses se jetèrent sur l'adolescent. Avec un grognement, Snape bouscula sans gentillesse les enfants afin de traverser le couloir pour rejoindre la cuisine, où les attendaient les adultes.

Snape se tint dans l'embrasure de la porte et jeta un regard courroucé à l'assemblée. Qui d'ailleurs faisait de même avec lui. Molly Weasley, en particulier était rouge de colère. Seul Dumbledore et son regard scintillant, souriait de toutes ses dents. Remus Lupin, aussi présent, n'avait qu'un regard méfiant.

« Ah ! Severus ! Vous êtes arrivés, nous vous attendions. Le voyage n'a pas été trop éprouvant, j'espère ? »

« Non, le survivant a encore survécu. Vous pouvez vérifier, Molly. » ajouta t-il d'un ton doucereux.

Molly soupira avec colère, et se tourna vivement vers le directeur, qui paraissait quant à lui, presque amusé.

« Comment pouvez vous, Albus ? Vous ne pouvez pas confier Harry à… » commença t-elle, mais l'arrivée des enfants la coupa dans son élan. La colère sur son visage se transforma en ravissement lorsqu'elle aperçut Harry.

« Harry, mon chéri ! Comment vas-tu ? » s'écria t-elle en se précipitant vers le garçon.

« Bonjour Madame Weasley. » répondit Harry, essayant de ne pas étouffer sous les baisers.

Lupin, accoudé au comptoir de la cuisine, salua chaleureusement l'adolescent de la main.

« Je suis content de te revoir, Harry. » dit le loup garou avec un sourire.

Alors que Molly Weasley se mettait à critiquer Harry sur sa maigreur hallucinante, Severus Snape sentait qu'il avait grandement besoin de solitude ! Dumbledore sembla s'en apercevoir aussitôt.

« Molly, je suis sûr que Harry serait ravi d'engouffrer tous les gâteaux que vous cuisinerez, mais il serait sans doute préférable de leur laisser à Severus et à lui, le temps de s'installer dans leur chambre. » conseilla t-il.

Molly se détacha aussitôt du garçon et approuva d'un signe de tête.

Harry lança un regard dégouté vers Snape, avant de le suivre dans les escaliers. A croire que de retrouver ses amis lui remettait les idées en place, à savoir que Snape était un horrible sorcier qui lui pourrissait la vie. Cet été promettait d'être long, très long. Arrivés au premier étage de la maison, Snape s'arrêta devant la première porte sur la gauche, et invita le garçon à faire de même d'un geste de la main.

« Je dormirai dans cette chambre durant cet été, alors si vous avez besoin, vous pouvez venir frapper. Pour n'importe quoi. Bon, peut être pas pour me demander un verre de lait, que je vous suggère tout de suite d'aller chercher tout seul, Potter. » expliqua t-il.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et soupira d'agacement.

« Ne vous en faites pas professeur, je crois que je me débrouillerai. » répondit il, d'un ton insolent. « Mieux seul qu'avec vous en tout cas... » rajouta t-il doucement.

« Je vous suggère aussi d'articuler quand vous avez quelque chose à dire, Potter. Sinon, il est inutile d'ouvrir la bouche. » ajouta le professeur, agacé.

Harry ne comprenait pas son propre comportement. Tout s'était si bien passé entre Snape et lui quand ils étaient à Poudlard, alors pourquoi se sentait il si en colère, si énervé contre Snape ? Depuis qu'il était rentré dans la maison, il se sentait étrangement torturé. Peut être était ce de savoir que Snape avait maintenant tous les droits sur lui ? Au lieu de Sirius...

C'était aussi cette maison, il le sentait, elle lui faisait mal, elle le rendait amer. Revenir ici le rendait tellement en colère contre lui même. Et contre lui aussi. Contre Snape, sans savoir pourquoi. C'était comme si revenir ici faisait remonter à la surface ce qu'il y avait de plus mauvais en lui. Comme si ce qu'il s'était efforcé de garder pour lui ne pouvait plus rester à l'intérieur.

Le maître des potions se retourna et gravit les marches qui menaient au deuxième étage, Harry sur les talons. Ils s'arrêtèrent alors devant une porte que Harry connaissait bien. C'était la chambre où Ron et lui dormaient. Tout à coup, il sentit son cœur battre plus fort et le souffle lui manquer. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point dormir dans cette chambre lui faisait peur. Il ne serait plus dans cette infirmerie neutre et calme. Et il n'y aurait plus Snape.

Alors que le maître des potions était déjà à l'intérieur en train de rendre aux bagages de l'adolescent leur forme originelle, Harry restait sur le pas de la porte, comme s'il n'osait pas entrer. Il serait bien redescendu avec les autres, dans la cuisine. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul dans cette chambre. Il voulait partir, fuir, oublier. Mais Snape, qui observait le garçon depuis quelques secondes, ne semblait pas de cet avis. Sans que Harry ne s'en rende compte, le sorcier était revenu près de lui et le poussait doucement dans le dos.

Harry releva brusquement la tête, et se dégagea violemment de Snape, comme si sa main lui avait brûlé le dos. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de faire ça. Après tout, Snape avait été gentil avec lui, alors pourquoi le repousser aussi méchamment ? Il ne comprenait plus rien. D'où venait cette colère ? Il n'avait rien senti venir avant de le faire... Mais Snape ne semblait pas blessé, il regardait Harry avec une sorte de... d'inquiétude ?

« Vous devriez déballer vos affaires, Potter. Une fois installé, tout sera plus facile. » conseilla le sorcier.

Et il tourna les talons pour rejoindre le couloir. Harry se sentit tout à coup très seul. Il n'aurait jamais osé le dire, mais il avait espéré que Snape resterait avec lui... Il regardait autour de lui, d'un air effrayé, comme s'il avait peur de voir un fantôme caché dans chaque coin de la pièce. Et en réalité c'était cela qui l'effrayait, les fantômes du passé qui hantaient cette maison.

Et personne ne pouvait comprendre ça. Personne ne comprendrait jamais. Alors qu'il ouvrait les tiroirs de la commode, près de son lit, il eut l'impression de sentir de violents courants d'air dans son dos. Des frissons le parcoururent le long de l'échine. Il se retourna vivement, mais évidemment il n'y avait rien derrière lui.

Il savait que tout était dans sa tête, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Il avait peur de se qui se cachait en lui. Il avait peur de se confronter à lui même dans cette maison. Il avait peur de découvrir à quel point il pouvait être tordu. Il balança ses vêtements dans les tiroirs de la commode avec empressement et les referma dans un claquement sec.

Il se dirigea alors vers le fond de la chambre et pénétra dans la salle de bains glaciale. Harry s'empêcha de regarder autour de lui et jeta sa brosse à dents dans le verre, où se trouvait déjà celle de Ron. Pendant une seconde, il crut entendre la voix de son parrain l'appeler dans un murmure. Un petit cri de terreur s'échappa de sa bouche sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher.

Il se mit alors à courir hors de la salle de bains. Il tremblait de tous ses membres. Comment allait il faire pour survivre dans cette maison ? Harry se précipita hors de la chambre, et s'apprêtait à dévaler les escaliers, mais s'arrêta net, dans un sursaut. Il découvrit quelqu'un adossé au mur du couloir. Ce quelqu'un n'était autre que son professeur de potions. Harry ne savait pas si c'était le soulagement ou la pression qui retombait, mais il tomba à genoux, soudain épuisé.

Snape tendit la main vers le bras du garçon et tenta de l'aider à se relever, mais Harry le repoussa violemment.

« Lâchez moi ! » hurla t-il.

Harry ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Pourquoi avait il hurlé sur son professeur de cette manière ? N'essayait il pas de l'aider ? Il avait agit sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, encore une fois. C'était comme si quelqu'un d'autre avait hurlé à sa place. Il aurait voulu s'excuser, mais Snape ne lui laissa pas le temps de le faire.

« Doucement, garçon. Relève toi. » murmura doucement Snape.

Harry eut juste le temps de lancer un regard à son professeur avant que ne débarquent Molly Weasley, suivit de Lupin, inquiets.

Harry se releva précipitamment, les sourcils froncés. Avait il rêvé ou avait il réellement vu de la douceur dans le regard de Snape ? De la douceur ? Pour lui ? Après ce qu'il venait de faire ?

« Que lui avait vous fait, Severus ? » s'époumona Mme Weasley.

Snape eut un sourire goguenard. Il regarda le gamin une dernière fois, le sourcil froncé d'inquiétude, avant de descendre les escaliers, ignorant les deux adultes.

« Severus ! Expliquez vous ! » hurlait Mme Weasley à l'attention de Snape, mais celui ci était déjà hors d'atteinte.

« Harry, est ce que ça va ? » demanda Lupin, soucieux.

« Oui, très bien. Ce n'est rien. » répondit l'adolescent, avant de descendre lui même les escaliers.

Lupin et Molly Weasley se regardèrent, soucieux, avant de descendre à leur tour pour rejoindre la cuisine. Dans la pièce, plus personne ne parlait. Harry était bien trop pétrifié par ce qui venait de se passer qu'il n'osait prononcer un mot. Snape l'avait attendu. Il était derrière lui, alors qu'il affrontait ses démons, dans cette chambre.

Après quelques minutes, Dumbledore brisa le silence de son ton jovial.

« Bon, et qu'avons nous au menu pour ce midi ma chère Molly ? Je meurs de faim ! Pas vous ? »

« Purée de pommes de terre et rôti. Les enfants, mettez le couvert s'il vous plait ! » ordonna t-elle gentiment.

Alors que les enfants mettaient le couvert, Dumbledore fit apparaître un grand plateau avec des verres de vin pour les adultes, et de bièraubeurre pour les enfants. Il invita chacun à se servir.

« Aujourd'hui est un jour de célébration, ne l'oublions pas mes amis. Harry et Severus nous on rejoint, il faut fêter ça ! » s'exclama t-il de sa voix de sage.

La joie refit surface dans la cuisine. Les enfants se mirent enfin à discuter joyeusement et les adultes se mirent à parler des missions de l'ordre, seul sujet neutre pour le moment...

Lorsqu'ils finirent tous leurs verres, ils commencèrent à s'attabler. Harry allait s'installer à côté de Ron quand le directeur l'invita à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ce qui voulait dire par là même, à côté du professeur Snape... Ron parut extrêmement déçu, mais Harry n'osait refuser l'invitation du directeur.

Mais après ce qu'il venait de se passer entre Snape et lui dans le couloir, il appréhendait. Snape n'avait rien dit dans le couloir, mais peut être attendait il que tout le monde soit là pour l'humilier. Après tout il avait maintenant tous les droits sur lui.

Alors qu'il s'asseyait sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise, ses amis le regardèrent, compatissants. Ils avaient tous entendu Harry crier sur Snape tout à l'heure et se demandaient bien ce que le professeur avait encore bien pu faire pour que Harry perde ainsi son sang froid. Ils avaient tellement hâte de pouvoir s'enfermer dans une chambre pour discuter. Si seulement ses amis savaient que c'était lui le seul fautif...

Alors que Harry se servait de la purée, il sentit le regard de Snape sur lui. Il n'osa pas le regarder. Pas après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il attendait anxieusement que son professeur le critique, mais Snape ne pipa mot. Il se servit à son tour et mangea en silence. Harry gardait les yeux baissés sur son assiette. Ron, Hermione et les autres essayèrent de le faire participer aux conversations, mais il ne répondait que par de brefs « hum ». Il se sentait tellement mal à l'aise. C'était comme si en présence de Snape il n'osait rien dire, de peur que celui ci ne le rabaisse. Il avait peur de dire quelque chose de stupide ou d'inintéressant. Il avait peur pour sa fierté quand il était avec Snape maintenant ? Il n'avait pourtant rien à lui prouver. Et pourquoi se sentait il tellement à fleur de peau ? Pourquoi avoir perdu son sang froid ? Et pourquoi sentait il qu'il pouvait exploser à tout moment ?

Il avait réussi à tout garder pour lui depuis la mort de sa famille, alors pourquoi tout à coup se sentait il si vulnérable ? Etait ce vraiment la maison qui lui faisait cet effet là ? Et dire qu'il devrait dormir dans cette chambre ce soir... Sa respiration se fit plus rapide à cette pensée.

« Est ce que ça va, Potter ? » demanda discrètement Snape, qui s'était aperçu du brusque changement de comportement du garçon.

Harry releva la tête, surprit. Il ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard assassin à son professeur. Il ne voulait pas que Snape sache qu'il était si mal. Et pourtant, au château, il s'était laissé aller à lui montrer ce qu'il ressentait. Mais pas ici, pas devant ses amis, pas dans cette maison. D'être entouré de ses amis, ici même, lui donnait le sentiment qu'il ne pouvait plus échapper à celui qu'il avait toujours été. Il devait se montrer fort et responsable. Mais c'était plus que cela encore, il se sentait en colère, tellement en colère. Il ne pouvait pas être ce petit pleurnichard à la noix. Surtout pas le petit pleurnichard de Snape...

« Oui. » répondit il, sèchement.

Harry attendit une réaction de la part de Snape, mais rien de vint. Mais pourquoi ne réagissait il pas ? Pourquoi ne l'engueulait il pas ? Qu'attendait il pour l'humilier ? Etrangement, Harry se sentait déçu... Il aurait voulu que Snape redevienne le même lui aussi, le même dégueulasse professeur qu'il avait toujours été. Cela aurait été tellement plus facile pour lui. Cela aurait expliqué sa colère.

Quand tout le monde eut terminé, les enfants s'apprêtèrent à courir hors de la cuisine, afin de se retrouver seuls, quand Snape arrêta Harry de la main.

« Dans une heure, révisions dans le salon. » ordonna t-il au garçon, les yeux sur le livre qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche. « Ne me faites pas attendre, Potter. » rajouta t-il, relevant la tête pour regarder le garçon d'un œil sévère.

Harry se retourna et suivit ses amis avec empressement. Snape se serait volontiers éclipsé dans sa chambre afin de lire son livre, mais cela aurait été grossier. Du moins pas aussi grossier que Molly Weasley retirant le livre de ses mains aussi violemment.

« Pourquoi avez vous accepté la garde de Harry, Severus ? Vous détestez ce petit ! Alors, pourquoi ? » s'écria t-elle.

Severus secoua la tête avec agacement et se tourna vers son mentor.

« Albus, j'ai accepté de garder un œil sur le gosse, mais jamais je n'ai accepté de subir les remontrances de Molly Weasley... »

« Molly, Severus a raison, si vous avez des critiques à faire quant à mon choix de gardien pour Harry, c'est à moi qu'il faut les faire. Et à vrai dire, je ne crois pas que vous ayez quoi que ce soit à dire quant à mon choix, puisque ce choix me revient et qu'il me paraît être le meilleur qu'il puisse y avoir. » expliqua Dumledore.

« Je sais que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire quant à vos choix, Albus, même si je suis sûre que c'est une très très mauvaise décision... Cependant j'aimerai savoir pourquoi Severus a accepté ? » ajouta t-elle d'un ton plus calme, en se tournant à nouveau vers Snape.

« Voyons Molly, vous vous doutez que je le fais pour le plaisir de torturer Potter. Pour quelles autres raisons le ferai je ? » répondit il le sourcil levé.

« Nous savons tous que tu ne le fais pas pour ça, Severus. J'ai vu ton regard sur Harry. » déclara le loup garou.

« Dumbledore m'a donné une mission, je la remplis, point. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser je vais me retirer dans le salon, j'ai du travail. » dit Snape en s'échappant, le livre sous le bras.

Dumbledore ne put retenir un petit rire et Lupin souriait de toutes ses dents, seule Molly Weasley semblait contrariée et quelque peu perdue.

« Qu'est ce qui peut bien vous faire rire ? » s'écria t-elle, accusatrice.

« Sachez juste, Molly, que Severus n'est pas aussi froid qu'il n'y paraît. » répondit Dumbledore, énigmatique.

Snape, qui s'était installé sur un fauteuil du salon se demandait bien ce que Lupin avait pu voir dans son regard. Etait ce si flagrant qu'il s'inquiétait pour le gosse ? A vrai dire, il s'inquiétait sérieusement. Depuis que Potter était entré dans cette maison, il avait ce regard... désabusé. Snape pouvait sentir la colère du gosse à 100 mètres. Il semblait avoir du mal à contrôler cette colère, qui paraissait même lui être étrangère à lui même. Et cette peur dans ses yeux...

Comment se faisait il que son comportement soit si différent d'au château ? Snape s'était attendu à ce que le garçon se sente mal, mais pas à ce qu'il change de cette manière. Etait ce de sa faute ? Etait ce parce que le gamin ne voulait pas de lui comme gardien ? A vrai dire Snape avait peur que ce soit plus grave que cela. Ils avaient tout d'abord pensé à sa sécurité physique avant sa santé psychologique en emmenant Potter ici. Et Snape avait peur que cela ait été un coup fatal. Pauvre gosse.

Ils n'avaient pas eu d'autre choix que de l'emmener dans la maison de son parrain, la maison de son passé, de ses cauchemars... Snape espérait seulement qu'il pourrait aider Harry à dépasser ces épreuves sans dommages. Si le garçon lui laissait une chance de l'aider... Le maître des potions se demandait bien comment il avait pu en arriver là. Cela n'avait jamais été son plan de vie. Devoir gérer un enfant de 15 ans... Et Potter, qui plus est. Il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé non plus cette inquiétude qui le bouffait, et cette peur d'échouer omniprésente...

Tâchant de prendre du recul avec la situation, il se plongea dans son livre et attendit l'heure des révisions. Quelques minutes plus tard cependant, le sommeil l'emporta. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis tellement longtemps...

Dumbledore était rentré au château et avait promis de revenir pour le dîner, une réunion de l'Ordre se tiendrait ce soir même après dîner. Molly rangeait des draps au premier étage, et Lupin s'était attablé dans sa chambre afin de travailler. Les enfants, tous installés dans la chambre de Ron et Harry, faisaient une partie de cartes magiques.

Harry ne réussissait pas vraiment à se sentir à l'aise, même en compagnie de ses amis. Il ressentait toujours cette boule au ventre. Il se sentait horriblement seul ici. Mais il avait réussit à ne rien laisser transparaitre de son malaise. Ses amis faisaient tout de même barrage entre lui et ses démons. Cependant, lorsqu'il alla dans la salle de bains pour se laver les mains, il croisa son reflet dans le miroir et tout à coup se sentit paniquer. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais il sentait qu'il sombrait.

Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione et les Weasley entendirent un bruit sourd venir de la salle de bains. Hermione se précipita dans la pièce, pour découvrir Harry évanouit sur le sol. Les deux adolescents portèrent Harry jusqu'à son lit où ils l'allongèrent, paniqués. Georges alla tout de suite prévenir sa mère qui appela Lupin.

Ils accoururent aussitôt au chevet de Harry, qui semblait être en proie avec ses ténèbres. Le garçon remuait dans le lit, les sourcils froncés, le front perlant de sueur. Molly essaya désespérément de réveiller Harry, en vain. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle se sentait si impuissante. Et Harry qui continuait de s'agiter en tous sens. Lupin réagit plus vite que la petite sorcière et alla chercher de l'eau et un gant de toilette pour le poser sur le front brûlant du garçon, espérant ainsi faire tomber la fièvre. Mais Harry ne se calma pas pour autant. Il marmonnait des suites de mots incompréhensibles dans son sommeil... Jusqu'à pousser un hurlement, à vous glacer le sang. Après cela, les mots que Harry prononçait étaient très clairs : « Snape... »

Snape se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'il entendit un cri provenir du deuxième étage. C'était Harry. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Le sorcier se leva précipitamment et dévala les marches jusqu'à la chambre du garçon. Il aperçut alors toute la maisonnée entourer le lit de Harry, et Molly en pleurs. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, Molly se précipita vers lui.

« Oh Severus ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Harry est... » pleurait t-elle.

« Pourquoi ne m'avez vous pas appelé, sombre idiote ! » hurla t-il en bousculant Lupin et Ron afin de s'asseoir sur le lit de Harry.

L'inquiétude et la peur se lisait sur le visage de Snape. Il avait en face de lui un garçon plongé dans ses propres ténèbres. Il plaça ses mains sur chaque épaule du garçon et les tint fermement collées au matelas. Il se pencha alors jusqu'à l'oreille de Harry et murmura des suites de phrases que personne n'était sûr de bien entendre tant elle étaient douces.

« Shhhh... Harry, calme toi, mon garçon. Il faut te réveiller, ce n'est qu'un rêve. Il faut sortir de là, garçon. Je suis là, je suis juste à côté de toi. Shhhh... Ce n'est qu'un rêve. Je suis là, et je ne pars pas. Ouvre les yeux, regarde moi, garçon. »

Après quelques instants de cette litanie, Harry cessa de s'agiter et de trembler. Snape relâcha ses épaules et pausa une main sur le front humide du garçon. Et une autre tenait doucement son bras. Il regardait le garçon se calmer peu à peu. Seuls quelques « Snape... » se répercutaient en écho dans la pièce silencieuse.

« Je suis là, Harry. Réveille toi, je suis là. Je ne pars pas. Je suis là. » répétait Snape d'une voix douce.

Tout à coup, Harry se redressa, hors d'haleine, les yeux troubles. L'instant d'après il plongeait dans les robes de son professeur. Ses bras fragiles se refermèrent fermement sur le dos de l'adulte et ses doigts s'accrochèrent désespérément aux robes du sorcier. Snape prit enfin conscience du monde qui l'entourait et sentit la colère monter en lui.

« Dégagez ! Tous, dégagez ! » ordonna t-il avec violence.

Aucun ne se fit prier, et ils sortirent tous précipitamment hors de la pièce en poussant la porte derrière eux.

Snape avait eu si peur. Il avait eu peur que le gosse ne se réveille pas. Il avait eu peur de le perdre, déjà. Il serra Harry avec force, et plongea une main dans ses cheveux en pétard. L'adolescent quant à lui, s'était mis à sangloter doucement.

« C'est fini, Harry. C'est fini, petit. Doucement, calme toi. C'est fini. » rassura le maître des potions d'une voix douce.

Après une dizaine de minutes passées ainsi, Harry cessa de pleurer. Cependant il ne se détacha pas de son professeur. Il avait besoin de ça, il le sentait. Il ne pouvait pas encore se détacher de son professeur, il se sentait si faible.

« Tu m'as fait peur, tu sais ça ? » demanda Snape d'une voix douce, qui le surprit lui même.

« Désolé... Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. » expliqua Harry.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'y peux rien. Mais ta fièvre est revenue, il va falloir que tu te reposes maintenant. » ordonna gentiment le maître des potions.

Harry eut un violent mouvement de recul. Ses yeux transpirèrent d'angoisse tout à coup.

« Non ! Je vais bien ! Je n'ai pas besoin de me reposer ! » hurla t-il.

Snape fronça les sourcils. Comment se faisait il que le gosse réagisse aussi violemment ? Il n'avait jamais réagit comme cela avant d'arriver ici. Le professeur posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry qui essaya de s'en dégager, mais Snape le tint fermement.

« Hé ! Calme toi ! Je ne vais pas te laisser seul, Harry. Alors cesse d'essayer de t'échapper, compris ? » ordonna t-il plus fermement au garçon.

Harry baissa les yeux, mais se calma instantanément. Snape se releva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Je reviens tout de suite, je vais demander à tes chers amis de ne pas te déranger pendant un moment. Il faut absolument te reposer, c'est clair ? »

« Oui. » répondit Harry doucement.

Lorsque Snape ouvrit la porte, tous les sorciers de la maison étaient réunis dans le couloir, le regard honteux. Le sorcier secoua la tête, agacé.

« Je vois que puisque vous écoutez aux portes, vous n'avez pas besoin que je vous demande de laisser Harry tranquille pendant un moment. » Alors qu'il allait repartir, il se retourna une dernière fois. « Très bon exemple pour les enfants, Molly, bravo. » rajouta t-il accusateur.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en apercevant les joues de Molly Weasley rosirent de honte. De retour dans la chambre, Harry le regardait.

« Merci. »

« Puis je savoir de quoi tu me remercie ? »

« D'être venu me réveiller. »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises. Mais j'aimerai que tu me raconte ce qu'il se passe. » demanda t-il en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil, qu'il rapprocha du lit garçon.

« Je sais pas vraiment... Je suis allé dans la salle de bains et j'ai vu mon reflet. Et tout s'est mis à tourner, et je suis tombé. » expliqua Harry.

« Je vois. Mais ce que je te demandais c'est, que se passe t-il ? Qu'est ce que tu ressens depuis que tu es ici ? » demanda t-il doucement.

Harry dégagea son regard de celui de son professeur, comme mal à l'aise.

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit-il, dans le vague.

« Si, tu le sais, Harry. » encouragea l'adulte.

« Non, je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui m'arrive ! » cria t-il, regardant à nouveau son professeur.

L'inquiétude se lisait sur le visage de Snape et Harry ne savait pas comment gérer ça. Il sentait de nouveau la colère monter, sans comprendre d'où elle venait.

« Tu es en colère. Peux tu me dire contre quoi ? »

« Non ! Je ne sais pas... Je ne comprend pas d'où ça vient. » répondit il avec dégout.

« Ce n'est pas grave. On a tout le temps pour comprendre. » rassura le sorcier avec un petit sourire. « Est ce que tu veux un livre ? » demanda t-il gentiment.

Ainsi, les deux sorciers lirent un moment, puis Harry s'endormit et ne se réveilla qu'une heure plus tard.

A son réveil, il était déjà 16h30 et ils entendaient les Weasley rire en bas. Il se releva doucement sur son matelas et aperçut Snape qui l'observait.

« Vous êtes vous bien reposé, Potter ? » demanda Snape.

« Oui, merci. »

Snape se leva et vint jusqu'au garçon, et déposa une main fraiche sur le front de Harry. Harry eut un léger mouvement de recul, mais tenta de le cacher. Mais il oubliait que rien n'échappait au sombre maître des potions.

« Je veux juste vérifier que votre fièvre est tombée, Potter. Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal. » indiqua t-il doucement.

Harry toussota de gêne et n'ajouta rien.

« Bien, tout me parait normal. Est ce que vous sentez bien ? »

« Oui, je vais bien. »

« C'est la réponse que je voulais entendre. Nous pouvons maintenant nous mettre au travail ! » ajouta t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

« Si j'ai bien compris, il faut que j'apprenne à mentir... »

« Je ne vous le conseille pas, monsieur Potter. » remarqua t-il, le regard sévère.

Harry sortit du lit et suivit Snape hors de la pièce. Ils descendirent tous les deux au salon où discutaient les enfants Weasley. Dans la cuisine, prenaient le thé Lupin et Molly Weasley. Dés que Molly aperçut Harry, elle lui sauta dessus.

« Harry ! Ca va mieux, mon chéri ? » s'inquiéta t-elle.

« Oui, tout va bien. » rassura Harry.

« Avant que tout un troupeau ne pense à sauter sur ce gamin, je veux qu'il soit clair, que Potter est descendu pour travailler, c'est compris ? » indiqua Snape en coulant un regard vers les amis de Harry qui s'étaient levés à son arrivée.

« Tiens ! Ca c'est une bonne idée ! Pourquoi ne feriez vous pas tous de même ? Severus est là pour vous aider en plus ! Allez, tous au travail ! » ordonna Molly Weasley.

Snape grogna d'agacement. Il allait devoir se coltiner tous les gamins... Il y avait vraiment des jours où il détestait sa vie !

Avec des soupirs, sauf bien évidemment pour Hermione, tous s'installèrent aux quatre coins du salon pour travailler.

Snape s'installa sur un fauteuil et s'apprêtait à continuer sa lecture quand Hermione Granger vint se planter devant lui, un livre de potion à la main.

« Je suis désolée de vous déranger mais puis je vous poser une question, professeur ? » demanda Hermione.

« Allez y, Miss Granger... » acquiesça t-il avec un soupir.

« Merci ! Je suis si contente, je me suis posée tellement de questions sur la potion tue-loup ! » ajouta t-elle, aux anges.

C'est ainsi que débuta un florilège de questions à l'adresse du maître des potions. Et, malgré son agacement grandissant, il s'efforça de répondre à toutes les questions d'Hermione, sous le regard amusé de ses acolytes.

Au bout d'une heure, Snape interrompit sa lecture et s'approcha de Harry, se penchant sur son travail.

« Montrez moi ce que vous avez fait, Potter. » ordonna t-il.

Harry, un peu gêné, donna son rouleau de parchemin au professeur. Il était en train de travailler sur son devoir de métamorphose. Snape prenait très au sérieux le travail scolaire, et Harry prit peur lorsqu'il vit le sourcil du professeur se lever à plusieurs reprises. Harry se tapit dans son siège en attendant la sentence, alors que les autres riaient franchement en imaginant ce que Snape allait bien pouvoir dire.

« La ferme ! » cria Harry, agacé.

Ils eurent alors plus encore envie de rire, mais le regard noir que Snape lança à Harry les arrêta de suite.

« Je vous prierai de ne pas utiliser ce langage grossier en ma présence, monsieur Potter. » réprimanda Snape d'un ton sévère. « Cependant, Potter a raison, vous taire serait un incroyable soulagement. » rajouta t-il en regardant Harry. Il ne put s'empêcher un petit sourire, qui malheureusement, n'échappa à personne.

Après quelques instants encore, Snape rendit son papier à Harry. De nombreux passages étaient entourés de rouge.

« Ce n'est pas mal, mais ce n'est pas bon non plus. Vous feriez bien de vous y remettre, plus sérieusement, Potter. » indiqua t-il.

Harry souffla bruyamment, mais n'ajouta rien. Ils se remirent au travail pendant encore une heure. Et enfin Snape libéra les adolescents de leur travail. Il allait se diriger vers la cuisine, lorsqu'il rebroussa chemin, incertain.

« Voulez vous un thé ? » demanda t-il à l'assemblée, qui sembla prête à s'étouffer.

Snape attendit une seconde, puis se dirigea à nouveau vers la cuisine.

« Ces gryffondors, toujours aussi idiots que ce que je vois... » marmonna t-il.

« Moi, je veux bien. S'il vous plait. » demanda Harry, doucement.

« Moi aussi, s'il vous plait. » demanda Hermione.

Snape se retourna une seconde et lança un regard bienveillant au garçon, avant de pénétrer dans la cuisine. Il sortit deux tasses du placard et les remplies de thé fumant. Il se redirigea vers le salon, sous les yeux ébahis de Lupin et Molly Weasley. Il tendit alors leurs tasses à Harry et Hermione, sous les yeux ébahis des autres adolescents.

« Merci. » murmurèrent doucement Harry et Hermione.

Après un vague mouvement de tête en guise de réponse, il rejoignit la cuisine. Il prit place à la grande table où étaient installés Molly Weasley et Lupin, qui le regardaient, gênés. Lui même s'était plongé à nouveau dans sa lecture, et espérait qu'on le laisserait tranquille.

Mais apparemment plonger sa tête dans un livre n'était pas un signe assez explicite pour dire « foutez moi la paix »... En effet, Molly Weasley qui s'était levée pour préparer le repas du soir, se tourna vers Snape et le regardait avec cette gentillesse mièvre qui le dégoutait...

« Severus, je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. Nous aurions dû t'appeler. Mais nous ne savions pas quoi faire, vraiment ! Nous ne savions pas que tu saurai gérer la situation aussi bien. » s'excusa t-elle avec remords.

« Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi Dumbledore m'a choisi comme gardien, n'est ce pas ? » demanda t-il, en colère.

« Oui, je vois très bien. Il paraît clair que vous êtes la personne qu'il fallait à Harry. Je suis désolée d'avoir douté de vous, Severus. » ajouta t-elle.

« Ne refaites plus jamais ça, vous m'entendez ? Plus jamais ! » hurla Snape, se relevant, les poings sur la table, ne se contenant plus. « Imaginez qu'il n'ai pas pu se réveiller, Molly ? Vous ne savez pas à quel point cet enfant est fragile ! Si cela devait arriver à nouveau, je vous assure que je vous tue ! » rajouta t-il, hurlant toujours.

Les enfants dans le salon s'étaient retournés et regardaient la scène, éberlués. Molly avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Je suis vraiment désolée Severus. Je ne voulais pas le mettre en danger. » gémissait elle, sincère.

« Severus, ça suffit. Nous étions désemparés, impuissants. Ce n'est pas de la faute de Molly. » intervint Lupin.

« Je me fiche de savoir qui est responsable ou non dans cette histoire ! Ne refaites plus jamais ça, c'est tout. » menaça Snape de sa voix grondante. Puis il se replongea dans son livre, en silence.

Les enfants se remirent à discuter peu après. Et l'incident paraissait presque oublié.

Vers 19h30, le repas était prêt, et Dubledore arriva peu après que le couvert ait été installé sur la table. Harry eut enfin le droit de s'asseoir aux côtés de Ron et d'Hermione. Le dîner se déroula sans incidents. Et chacun omit bien évidemment de parler de l'accident de Harry... Oh bien sûr Snape en parlerai à Dubledore, c'était très important, mais il pensait que faire subir une humiliation publique au garçon n'était pas la meilleure façon pour en informer le directeur.

Snape posa fourchette, troublé. Depuis quand pensait il qu'une humiliation publique n'était une bonne chose pour Potter ? Ce garçon, l'avait sérieusement troublé, c'était une chose sûre.

Alors qu'ils dégustaient une délicieuse tarte aux fraises, les membres de l'Ordre commencèrent à faire leur apparition. Mais, malheureusement, Harry n'eut pas l'occasion de leur dire bonjour puisqu'ils se dirigèrent tous vers la salle à manger, où se déroulaient les réunions.

Dumbledore se leva alors pour rejoindre les membres de l'Ordre. Il remercia Molly pour le dîner et souhaita une bonne nuit aux enfants. Lupin le suivit peu après.

Snape lança un regard à Molly, qui heureusement, compris. Peut être parce qu'elle était mère... Elle retint les enfants pour une dernière part de tarte, alors que Snape demandait à Harry de le suivre. Harry savait évidemment pourquoi il partait plus tôt que les autres, en compagnie de Snape. Tout du moins, l'espérait il. Il n'aurait jamais osé demander à Snape de l'accompagner, et fut vraiment soulagé qu'il le fasse de lui même.

Le trajet dans l'escalier se fit en silence. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Harry, Snape invita le garçon à aller se mettre en pyjama dans la salle de bains. Snape ne put s'empêcher de remettre les couvertures du lit bien en place. C'était quelqu'un d'ordonné.

C'est alors qu'il réalisa ce que lui avait dit Harry tout à l'heure. Il était tombé dans la salle de bains. Il se précipita à la porte de la salle de bains. Et frappa un petit coup sec sur le panneau de bois.

« Potter, est ce que ça va ? » demanda t-il, inquiet.

« Cha wa. Chme lawe les dwents. » précisa t-il, en ouvrant la porte.

Snape ne put s'empêcher de sourire franchement, de soulagement, comme du ridicule de la situation. Alors que Potter pénétra de nouveau dans la salle de bains pour se rincer la bouche, Snape remarqua qu'il évitait de regarder le miroir au dessus de lui.

Alors que le garçon s'apprêtait à quitter la salle de bains pour rejoindre son lit, Snape le prit par l'épaule et entrèrent de nouveau dans la pièce. Harry voulut se détacher de l'étreinte de Snape, il ne voulait pas regarder dans ce foutu miroir ! Mais le professeur l'en empêcha, il le tenait fermement.

« Ne t'échappe pas, Harry. Je suis là, on fait ça ensemble. » le rassura t-il doucement.

Harry se laissa alors guider, le cœur battant. Comment pouvait il avoir aussi peur d'un miroir ? Il pouvait y arriver après tout. Ce n'était qu'un miroir. Et il était avec Snape. Cependant il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à relever la tête pour faire face à son reflet.

Snape se baissa un peu, afin d'être à la hauteur de Harry. Il observait la complexité, la peur sur le visage de ce gamin. Il aurait préféré lui dire de ne pas regarder, d'aller se coucher sans penser à ce qui lui faisait peur. Mais il savait que le garçon allait devoir apprendre à affronter. Qu'il devait lui apprendre à affronter. Il serra plus fort le garçon contre lui, et de l'autre main lui tint le menton, doucement.

« Fais moi confiance, Harry. Je suis là, et il ne t'arrivera rien. Tu n'es pas seul. » lui murmura t-il.

Harry laissa alors Snape remonter son menton devant le miroir. Il se regarda. Pendant un instant il prit peur, sans savoir pourquoi. Puis il aperçut Snape à ses côtés. Il était là, il lui souriait gentiment. Il n'avait pas peur quand il était là.

« Regarde toi, Harry. Est ce que tu as peur ? » lui demanda Snape.

Harry se regarda, plus franchement. Non il n'avait pas peur. Pas avec ce bras qui l'entourait en tout cas.

« Non, plus maintenant. » répondit il.

« Bien. Vous pouvez aller vous coucher maintenant. » lui dit il gentiment.

Harry s'avança alors vers son lit, pas très rassuré tout de même quand il réalisait où il était. Snape vérifia les côtes du garçon, avant de le laisser se plonger sous le drap. Snape s'assit à ses côtés, un instant, ne sachant trop quoi faire tout à coup. Mais il voyait cette lueur d'angoisse dans le regard du gosse et il savait qu'il devait essayer de le rassurer. Il posa une main sur le bras de Harry, très légèrement.

« Rappelez vous que si vous avez besoin, ma chambre est en bas. Et même si vous ne voulez pas venir me voir, Lupin et Molly sont là aussi. Essayez de lire avant de dormir, ça fait toujours du bien pour se vider la tête. » ajouta t-il avec un léger sourire.

« Oui, d'accord. Mais euh... je pense qu'on va passer un peu de temps avec les autres avant de dormir et... est ce que vous croyez que vous... » balbutia Harry, gêné.

« Il ne faudrait pas vous coucher trop tard, vous avez besoin de repos, Potter. Alors quand je reviendrai dire qu'il faut éteindre, il faudra éteindre. C'est ça que vous vouliez savoir, n'est ce pas ? » demanda t-il en lui lançant une regard compréhensif.

« Oui, c'est ça. » comprit Harry, rougissant.

« Bien, alors on s'est compris, garçon. A tout à l'heure. » ajouta t-il en refermant un peu plus fort sa main sur le bras du garçon.

Snape se dirigea à pas lents vers la porte de la chambre. Il appréhendait de laisser le garçon seul maintenant. Et pourtant il le fallait bien. Avant de passer la porte, il se retourna pour lancer un dernier regard vers Harry.

Alors qu'il passait devant la cuisine, il lança un regard vers Molly qui lui souri en retour, avant d'envoyer les enfants au lit.

Snape rejoignit alors la réunion de l'Ordre, suivit de Molly Weasley.

Dans la chambre de Ron et Harry, s'étaient rejoint tous les enfants pour une partie de bataille explosive. Mais l'humeur n'était pas au jeu. En réalité, tous se demandaient ce qu'il s'était passé dans la chambre plus tôt dans la journée. Mais personne n'osait briser le silence. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione se lança.

« Ca à l'air de bien se passer avec Snape, Harry ? » demanda t-elle presque innocemment.

« Euh... Oui, ça va. Enfin je sais pas trop, c'est un peu bizarre quand même. » répondit il.

« Comment ça bizarre ? » questionna Ginny.

« Bah... C'est Snape, quoi ! C'est bizarre de me dire que c'est mon gardien pour l'été... Enfin vous connaissez Snape quoi ! » s'expliqua t-il.

« Ouais... Enfin on croyait le connaître en tout cas. Parce que le Snape qu'on a vu aujourd'hui, je l'avais jamais vu encore. » répliqua Ron en riant.

« C'est vrai ça. Si j'avais su qu'un jour il me proposerait de me faire un thé ! Haha ! » ajouta Georges.

« Il a l'air très gentil avec toi en tout cas, Harry. » continua Hermione.

« Si vous voulez parler de ce qui s'est passer tout à l'heure, j'ai pas du tout envie d'en parler ! » se renfrogna Harry.

« Pourquoi tu veux pas en parler ? Ca te gêne ? » s'étonna Fred.

« A peine... » répondit sarcastiquement Harry.

« Bon okay, j'avoue que se faire consoler par le Snape qu'on connaissait peut paraître ridicule. Mais la façon dont il a géré ça, c'était hallucinant. T'aurai vu comment il a gueulé sur notre mère... » continua Fred.

« Il a engueulé votre mère ? » s'étonna Harry.

« Ouais ! Parce qu'elle l'avait pas appelé alors que tu te réveillais pas. Tu nous as fait bien peur d'ailleurs ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu t'évanouisses comme ça ? » demanda Ron.

« Je sais pas trop... Je me suis senti mal et je suis tombé. » répondit il, évasif.

Seule Hermione sentait que Harry ne disait pas toute la vérité.

« Quand Snape est arrivé, il t'a réveillé en 5 minutes, alors que nous on a dû essayer pendant vingt minutes au moins sans que tu bouges un cil... Mais en même temps tu appelais Snape dans ton sommeil alors c'est peut être pour ça qu'il a réussi. » indiqua Ginny.

« Je quoi ? » s'étouffa Harry.

« Tu appelais Snape dans ton sommeil. » répéta Hermione.

Harry baissa la tête, gêné. C'était tellement embarrassant de savoir que ses amis l'avait vu comme ça... Et pourtant aucun ne semblait vouloir se moquer de lui.

« Mais vous, ça vous fait pas bizarre que Snape soit mon gardien ? » demanda t-il, curieux.

« Bah... Au début quand Dumbledore nous a dit ça, on était vraiment désolés pour toi, mais rappelle toi à ton anniversaire, il était cool. Et là encore il a pas été méchant. Alors pourquoi pas ? J'espère juste qu'il va pas redevenir comme avant avec toi... Parce que là ce serait dégueulasse. » expliqua Ron.

« De toutes façons, si il est pas cool avec toi, nous on lui pourrira la vie ! On a des tours bien plus vicieux que le coup du chien ! » rassura Fred.

« Tu vois Harry, moi je crois qu'il faut que tu lui laisse une chance. C'est sûr, il n'a pas été gentil par le passé. Mais aujourd'hui il a vraiment eut l'air inquiet pour toi. On l'avait jamais vu perdre son calme comme ça avant ! » indiqua Hermione.

« Mouais... On verra. » conclut Harry, perdu dans ses pensées.

Ils reprirent leur partie de cartes, soulagés d'avoir pu parler de ce qui les tracassaient.

En bas, dans la salle de réunion de l'Ordre, les discussions étaient nombreuses et parfois agitées, mais Snape était plutôt silencieux ce soir là. A vrai dire, il n'était pas vraiment concentré. Il regarda soudain sa montre et remarqua qu'il était 23h. Il fit un signe de tête à Molly en lui montrant sa montre du doigt. Elle lui fit un sourire complice avant de se lever de sa chaise. Si Snape avait pensé un jour avoir des moments complices avec Molly Weasley...

Ils montèrent tous les deux les marches jusqu'à la chambre des garçons et frappèrent à la porte. Ils entendirent Ron les inviter à entrer.

« Allez les enfants, il est temps d'aller se coucher ! Tous au lit ! » ordonna t-elle.

« Oh maman ! S'il te plait, encore une demi heure... » quémanda Ron à sa mère, avec un regard de chien battu.

« Non, Ron. Vous allez au lit, tout de suite. »

Snape qui était resté en retrait derrière Molly écoutait la scène, avec un sourire moqueur.

« Allez m'man. Encore un peu quoi. » insista Fred.

Snape fit alors son entrée, le visage glacial et dur comme le marbre.

« Cessez tout de suite ces jérémiades et obéissez. » coupa il d'un ton tranchant.

Son regard noir eu raison des Weasley puisque plus personne n'osa répliquer. Quelques minutes plus tard, la chambre s'était vidée et seuls restaient Ron et Harry. Molly embrassa les garçons et poussa Ron jusqu'à la salle de bains pour qu'il se change et qu'il se lave les dents, puis fila embrasser les autres enfants. Snape lança un sort de silencio sur la salle de bains, et vint se poser aux côtés de Harry. Le garçon tira la couette sur ses épaules et attendit que Snape prenne la parole.

« Vous êtes bien installé, Potter ? » s'inquiéta Snape, gentiment.

« Oui, ça va. »

« Bien. Alors dormez bien, Potter. Lisez avant de dormir, ça fait du bien, je vous l'assure. Si vous avez besoin, appelez moi. »

« Oui. » répondit Harry.

Snape posa sa main fraiche sur le front du garçon dans un geste de réconfort.

« Vous verrez, avec le temps vous vous habituerez certainement. » rassura t-il. « Bonne nuit, garçon. » ajouta t-il avec un dernier sourire.

Il regarda une dernière fois Harry avant de quitter la pièce. La réunion se fini tard ce soir là et les derniers membres partirent vers 1h du matin. Snape fut le dernier à monter se coucher, comme bien souvent. Il monta au deuxième étage cependant. Il voulait voir comment se portait Potter.

Après avoir ouvert la porte silencieusement, il découvrit que Harry ne dormait pas. Le garçon était sous le drap, de la lumière sortant de sa baguette. Il s'approcha doucement du lit et posa une main sur la bosse que formait le dos rond du garçon. Harry sursauta avant de réaliser que ce n'était que Snape. Le professeur souleva le drap pour laisser Harry s'allonger confortablement.

« Vous lisez encore à cette heure ci, Potter ? » chuchota t-il.

« Oui, je n'arrive pas à dormir. » répondit Harry.

Snape prit le livre et la baguette des mains du garçon et les posa sur la table de nuit, à côté du lit.

« Il faut vous coucher maintenant. Essayez de dormir. » intima t-il au garçon.

Harry aurait tellement aimé pouvoir lui dire qu'il ne dormirait pas. Qu'il se sentait trop mal pour fermer un œil cette nuit. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne dit rien et acquiesça en silence. Snape posa une main sur son épaule et la pressa doucement.

« Bonne nuit, garçon. » ajouta t-il avant de disparaître.

Snape redescendit dans sa chambre, et se coucha aussitôt. Avec les émotions d'aujourd'hui, il n'eut pas de mal à trouver le sommeil.

Dans la chambre au dessus de la sienne, Harry, lui, ne pouvait trouver le sommeil. Seuls les ronflements de Ron réussissaient à le rassurer un peu...

Mais bientôt il sentit l'angoisse monter en lui. Il se mit à imaginer toutes sortes de bruits, toutes sortes de choses qui l'entouraient. Le souffle commençait de nouveau à lui manquer. Et son cœur donnait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Il essayait, en vain de se rassurer, de se dire que tout était dans sa tête, en vain. Il dut rester deux heures ainsi allongé, n'osant bouger aucun membre, oubliant presque de respirer.

Mais lorsqu'il crut de nouveau entendre la voix de son parrain murmurer à ses oreilles, il ne put se convaincre que tout allait passer. Il sorti précipitamment de la chambre et descendit les escaliers en silence. Il était maintenant dans le noir complet, il n'arrivait pas vraiment à se diriger. Il touchait du bout des doigts les murs et les portes afin de trouver son chemin. Son chemin jusqu'à la porte de Snape.

Arrivé à destination, il ne put se résoudre à frapper. Il ne pouvait pas venir réveiller son professeur de potions en pleine nuit sous prétexte qu'il entendait des fantômes ! C'était ridicule ! Et pourtant pas assez ridicule à ses yeux pour qu'il puisse prendre du recul sur la situation et retourner dans son lit se coucher.

Harry se laissa glisser contre le mur et se laissa tomber sur le côté, contre la porte de la chambre de son professeur. Au moins, il savait qu'il y avait Snape à l'intérieur. Même s'il avait peur, Snape n'était pas loin. Il suffisait d'attendre quelques heures de plus et tout cela serait fini, il lui suffirait de descendre quand le jour se lèvera et prétexterai qu'il s'est réveillé très tôt le matin. Il respira un grand coup et essaya de ne pas imaginer toutes sortes de choses qui pourraientt arriver autour de lui, dans cette obscurité totale.

« Home, sweet home. » murmura t-il pour lui même...


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JK Rowling.

**Note de l'auteur :** Je sais, je sais, je sais… Blâmez-moi ! Fustigez-moi ! (en reviews…)Beaucoup de changements dans ma vie, et donc beaucoup moins de temps à consacrer à cette fanfiction… Pourtant j'aime beaucoup cette histoire, mais je ne trouve pas vraiment de moments à y consacrer. Je ne sais pas quand je posterai le prochain chapitre… Je ne préfère plus m'avancer ! En tout cas, ceux qui auront le courage de lire ce chapitre après tant de temps, merci, je suis très flatté ! Bonne lecture !

**Après la tempête, vient le beau temps ?**

Chapitre 11 : La découverte du grenier.

Harry avait plaqué ses mains sur ses oreilles, espérant ainsi se protéger des dangers qui l'entouraient. Des dangers de lui-même. Cette maison était comme le reflet de lui-même. Une maison laissée à l'abandon, remplie de débris, de souvenirs douloureux qui avaient laissés ses traces dans le sombre bois des portes, sur ses lourdes tapisseries obscures. Harry était comme cette maison, trop longtemps laissé à l'abandon. Et ses souvenirs douloureux avaient eux aussi laissés des traces. Il pouvait encore sentir sur son dos les fines cicatrices laissées par la ceinture de l'oncle Vernon.

Il se demandait bien ce qu'il faisait là, dans cette maison qui était maintenant la sienne. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette maison était la sienne. Pourquoi lui avait on laissé cette épave ? Etait ce parce qu'il en était lui-même une ? Son parrain lui avait laissé cela. Il lui avait laissé un espace de torture où il se sentirait chez lui. Parce que oui, il était bien chez lui. Cet endroit reflétait sa propre abime.

Depuis qu'il était entré ici, il ne se comprenait plus. Il ne savait plus qui il était vraiment. Et pourtant quelque part, il sentait qu'il était à sa place. Il ne pouvait manifestement pas échapper à ce qu'il avait fait. Il devait affronter les sombres souvenirs.

Mais pourquoi se sentait il aussi étranger à lui-même ? Il ne comprenait plus sa façon d'être. Il ne savait plus où il allait. Il ressentait ces changements en lui, comme s'il se métamorphosait, en quelque sorte. Oh, bien sûr pas en rhinocéros ou en monstrueux insecte, mais en bien pire. Il avait parfois l'impression que quelqu'un d'autre agissait à sa place. Il évoluait sans en avoir le contrôle.

Il se sentait si torturé. Il avait le sentiment qu'on le tirait vers deux directions opposées. Il avait ce besoin irrépressible d'être protégé, qu'on lui permette de vivre une vie d'enfant. Mais de l'autre côté, il se sentait tellement en colère, tellement coupable. Il se sentait si mal d'avoir besoin d'aide. Et se conforter dans ce besoin lui donnait l'impression de se trahir lui-même. Et de trahir Sirius… Pourquoi se sentait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être simple ? Il ne comprenait plus rien. Et il avait peur de ce qu'il ne contrôlait pas.

Il se sentait si ridicule. Que faisait-il là ? Assis à même le sol, les jambes serrées contre sa poitrine. Que lui arrivait-il pour avoir aussi peur de… de rien. Et pourtant il ne pouvait s'en empêcher…

Il ferma les yeux avec ardeur et se chanta une chanson des bizarr'sisters dans la tête, espérant de cette façon concentrer ses idées sur autre chose que la peur qui lui bouffait le ventre. Mais après quelque temps, la chanson ne fit plus son effet. Il ressentait quelque chose de terriblement malsain qui émanait de cette maison. Ou était ce de lui-même que cela émanait ?

Il se colla un peu plus contre le mur et appuya plus fort ses mains contre ses oreilles. La colère avait disparue maintenant. Ne restait plus que l'angoisse. Et quelle angoisse ! Mais de quoi il avait peur, il n'aurait su le dire. Il n'osait pas ouvrir ne serait-ce qu'un œil pour voir si le jour s'était levé ou non, et décida qu'il devrait encore attendre. Il n'avait aucune conscience du temps qui passait, et avait l'impression qu'il était assis là depuis une éternité. La seule chose qui le rassurait un tant soit peu était la proximité de Snape à ses côtés. Un simple panneau de bois le séparait de lui. Son protecteur ?

Il se demandait bien comment Snape pouvait être pendant une seconde son protecteur et la seconde suivante, son ennemi. Il ne comprenait plus ses sentiments. Mais ce qu'il savait en cet instant c'est qu'il rêvait de se plonger dans les robes du professeur. Cela ne lui ressemblait tellement pas. Harry, le survivant, se plonger dans les bras de son professeur pour pleurer… Mais c'était irrépressible. Il ne pouvait imaginer que cela dans son esprit. C'était l'unique image qui apparaissait dans sa tête, Snape et son sourcil levé. En cet instant, il voulait être son « gamin », encore une fois. Mais alors pourquoi ne pas frapper. Pourquoi ne pas aller le chercher. Il serait là, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant non, il ne le ferait pas. Il préférait souffrir seul et attendre le matin. Ce serait comme si rien ne s'était passé alors. Personne ne saurait. Lui-même l'ignorerait.

Soudain il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Personne ne saurait. Lui-même oublierait ? Il serait le même, n'est-ce pas ? Ses mains se crispèrent un peu plus sur ses tempes, ses ongles commençaient à rentrer dans sa chair. Des frissons le parcouraient. Il se sentait plein, trop plein. Sa tête bourdonnait. Etait-ce la fièvre ? Il avait la sensation étrange que sa tête allait exploser. Comme si les mots, les sentiments, le ressenti, les souvenirs… Tout s'accumulait et formait une boule trop grosse pour sa propre tête. Il se mit à la secouer frénétiquement, en espérant faire partir cet effrayant bourdonnement, mais cela semblait presque empirer. Devenait-il fou ? Etait-il en train de perdre la tête ? Que lui arrivait-il, bon sang ?

Les larmes coulaient à flots désormais, comme un torrent sans fin. Il essayait de rester silencieux et était sûr que personne ne pourrait l'entendre. Il avait appris à dissimuler, à souffrir en silence. Combien de fois avait-il pleuré en silence chez les Dursley ? Combien de fois avait-il hurlé dans sa tête ? Il lui suffisait d'attendre. Attendre, en hurlant.

Snape remuait dans son lit depuis dix bonnes minutes quand il décida qu'il était temps de cesser de croire qu'il aurait une chance de se rendormir. Il s'était tellement inquiété la veille pour Potter, qu'il n'avait dormi que d'un œil. A vrai dire, il s'était réveillé en sursaut durant la nuit, inquiet. Il avait eu peur que le gamin n'ait des cauchemars toute la nuit. Mais il fallait croire qu'il avait eu tort. Potter devait être moins fragile que ce qu'il avait pensé. Il espérait juste que l'adolescent n'avait pas lu toute la nuit…

Il se leva du lit et regarda sa montre, 6h30. Il serait le premier levé, comme d'habitude. Il aimait se lever tôt le matin. Il avait toujours apprécié la solitude à l'aube. Il attrapa sa trousse de toilette et se dirigea vers la porte. Il aurait la chance d'utiliser la salle de bains avant que ces foutus gamins ne la mettent en vrac. Il tira doucement la porte, afin de ne réveiller personne, et faillit sursauter de surprise en découvrant Potter devant lui, recroquevillé sur lui-même, les mains sur les oreilles, les yeux fermés avec ardeur et les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Apparemment l'adolescent ne l'avait pas entendu puisqu'il n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Pendant une seconde, Snape fut paralysé. Il ne pouvait que regarder le gosse avec surprise. Il voyait ce visage déformé par l'angoisse, ses ongles écorchant la chair, ses yeux fermement serrés qui laissaient couler ces larmes, en silence. Il voyait cette petite boule trembler et frissonner sans un mot. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Et pourquoi diable ne l'avait-il pas réveillé ?

Quand il reprit enfin ses esprits, il se baissa à hauteur du garçon et posa très doucement une main sur son dos rond. Harry sursauta, et ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés vers le sorcier. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Snape était là, devant lui, le regardant avec douceur. Tout à coup, toute la peur avait disparue. Il avait attendu cela, et pourtant ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait descendre à la cuisine, et que personne ne sache. Il voulait que Snape soit encore dans sa chambre, et lui dans le couloir, tout seul. Il réalisait maintenant la situation dans laquelle il était. Comment allait-il faire pour que Snape ne sache rien ?

Harry se leva précipitamment et voulut courir dans sa chambre, mais la tête lui tourna et il tomba à genoux.

Snape s'approcha doucement du garçon et s'accroupit à ses côtés. Il posa une main froide sur son front, alors qu'Harry le regardait, comme désolé.

« Il va falloir y aller doucement aujourd'hui, gamin. » lui dit-il doucement.

Snape sentait qu'il ne pouvait forcer l'adolescent à se confier dans son état. Potter était visiblement très perturbé. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit, mais le professeur se rendait bien compte que le gamin avait passé un très mauvais moment. Il valait mieux essayer de ne pas le brusquer, et de le laisser prendre ce qu'il voulait prendre de lui. Snape s'apprêtait à enlever sa main du front du garçon, quand Harry attrapa sa manche en baissant la tête. Snape, surprit, ne sut comment réagir. Mais quelques instants plus tard, l'adolescent se retourna et se plongea dans les robes du sorcier. Il ne pleurait plus, il ne disait rien. Il avait juste besoin de ça. Snape entoura les épaules du garçon avec douceur, et attendit. Il attendrait le temps qu'il faut. Mais plus le temps passait et plus Harry enfouissait sa tête dans les robes de Snape.

« Je suis juste fatigué. » murmura-t-il doucement.

Snape encercla alors Harry de ses bras et le souleva de terre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait fait, mais cela lui avait semblé être le geste qu'il fallait. Cela lui avait semblé naturel. Pour Harry aussi sans doute puisqu'il s'accrocha juste un peu plus fort aux épaules de Snape. Le sorcier se retourna vers sa chambre et voulut installer Harry dans son lit. Mais dès que le garçon se sentit détaché du sorcier, il ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés. Snape fronça les sourcils, n'étant pas préparé à une telle réaction.

« S'il vous plait… Ne me lâchez pas. Pas maintenant. » implora Harry.

Snape s'allongea sur son lit en serrant le garçon contre lui, mal à l'aise.

« Je reste là, petit. » répondit-il doucement.

Harry se sentait enfin en sécurité. Il était bercé par la respiration de Snape. Il sentait ces odeurs musquées des potions, et pouvait s'agripper aux robes de son professeur. Dans cette chambre, il ne se sentait pas mal. Il ne lui arriverait rien ici. C'était comme si cette pièce était un endroit loin du Square Grimmauld. Un endroit à part. Un endroit pour lui.

Harry s'endormit peu de temps après, et desserra l'étreinte de ses doigts sur les robes de Snape. Le sorcier en profita pour se relever du lit. Debout, face au garçon paisiblement endormi maintenant, Snape scrutait le visage de l'enfant avec angoisse. Que se passait-il ? Il était normal que Potter subisse un certain traumatisme après avoir perdu sa famille et son parrain, et revenir ici, au Square Grimmauld ne devait pas être facile pour lui. Mais pas comme ça ! Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à une telle fragilité de la part du Survivant. Snape savait que ce n'était pas normal. Qu'il y avait plus que de la tristesse.

Il avait peur pour le gamin... Comment allait-il gérer ces différents comportements ? Et comment Potter allait il s'en sortir ? Lui qui avait même peur de se regarder dans un miroir.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Snape ne comprenait rien à se qui se passait. Il avait toujours eu le contrôle sur la situation, et là tout lui échappait. Il faudrait absolument qu'il en parle au Directeur. Ce n'était pas normal que Potter réagisse de cette façon... Il avait survécu à beaucoup de choses, surpassé beaucoup d'épreuves et s'en était toujours sorti. Et aujourd'hui c'était comme si Potter n'était plus du tout lui-même !

Après quelques minutes, il quitta la chambre et rejoignit la salle de bains. La douche fut pour lui salvatrice ! Il se sentait épuisé par tous ces évènements. Il descendit ensuite à la cuisine, y découvrant Molly Weasley qui préparait la table pour le petit déjeuner et Lupin qui lisait la gazette du sorcier, un café à la main. Avec un grognement, il alla se servir un café, ignorant les joyeuses salutations des deux autres.

« Bien dormi, Severus ? » demanda gentiment Lupin.

« Hum. » répondit-il, s'asseyant à la table à manger.

Il prit un deuxième exemplaire de la gazette, posé sur la table et regarda la première page.

« Apparemment, certains moldus auraient échappés au sort d'oubliette que nous avons lancé après l'attaque de Private Drive... Cela pose de sacrés problèmes ! Ils se sont fait interner dans un hôpital psychiatrique pour la plus part, passant pour fous... Le ministère a du boulot ! » remarqua Lupin.

« Le ministère ferait mieux de s'occuper de trouver les mangemorts qui ont participé à l'attaque, au lieu de s'embêter avec des stupidités pareilles. » grogna Snape.

« Severus, rendez-vous compte ! Ces pauvres gens sont accusés de folie et enfermés ! Le ministère doit faire quelque chose ! » s'indigna la petite sorcière.

Severus ne fit que secouer la tête, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Et se replongea dans sa lecture. Une heure plus tard, les enfants commencèrent à descendre un par un, les yeux encore endormis.

Le dernier fut Ron qui descendit en hâte. Arrivant à la cuisine, il scruta la pièce, mais ne sembla pas trouver ce qu'il cherchait puisqu'il s'affola franchement.

« Maman ! Harry a disparu ! » s'écria-t-il.

« Quoi ? Ron, calmes toi, Harry doit être dans la salle de bains. » tenta de rassurer la petite sorcière.

« Non, il n'y est pas. Ni dans le salon, ni dans la bibliothèque, nulle part ! J'ai cherché partout ! » continuait Ron. « Vous-savez-qui l'a peut-être kidnappé dans son sommeil ! » hurla t-il, affolé.

Snape ne put s'empêcher de les laisser s'affoler inutilement, la situation était vraiment trop drôle...

« Oh mon Dieu ! Severus, vous entendez ? Harry a disparu ! » s'écria la petite sorcière.

Tout le monde dans la pièce commença à s'agiter... Ils se mirent tous à crier « Harry ! Où es-tu ? ». Et c'est là que Snape décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter la plaisanterie.

« Ca suffit ! » tonna-t-il. « Vous allez le réveiller. » ajouta-t-il plus doucement, replongeant le nez dans son journal.

« Mais... Il n'est pas dans sa chambre, Severus ! » s'écria Molly, agacée.

Seuls Hermione et Lupin avaient compris ce qu'il se passait et eurent un petit sourire soulagé.

« Peut-être, mais il dort, je peux vous l'assurer. » répondit-il, toujours le nez dans son journal.

« Expliquez-vous, Severus ! Où est Harry ? » s'inquiéta Molly.

« Il dort dans une autre chambre. » répondit Snape, évasif, espérant que personne ne chercherait à savoir laquelle... Mais c'était sans connaître Molly Weasley !

« Mais dans quelle chambre est-il, par Merlin ! Ron dit avoir regardé partout et qu'il ne l'avait pas vu ! »

« Votre fils est un menteur, Molly. Il n'a pas regardé dans toutes les chambres, puisque Potter est dans la mienne. » indiqua-t-il sans détacher ses yeux du journal.

« Oh... » s'écria Molly, gênée.

Pendant un instant, un silence gêné s'abattit sur la cuisine du Square Grimmauld. Jusqu'à ce que Molly serve le petit déjeuner à tout le monde. Les enfants, trop intéressés par la nourriture, en oublièrent que leur ami dormait dans la chambre de leur horrible professeur de potions.

Quelques temps plus tard, Harry arriva à son tour dans la cuisine. Aucun ne mentionna le fait qu'il leur avait fichu une sacré frayeur, et firent comme si rien ne s'était passé. Alors que les enfants se dirigeaient vers la salle de bains, Dumbledore arriva enfin au Square Grimmauld. Après avoir bu un café en compagnie des autres sorciers et discuté de joyeuses banalités, Snape et lui s'enfermèrent dans la bibliothèque.

« Que se passe-t-il, Severus ? Tout va bien avec Harry ? »

« Non, tout ne va pas bien, Albus. »

Snape raconta les évènements au Directeur dont le regard s'était peu à peu assombrit.

« Ce comportement n'est pas normal, Albus. Potter a subi un traumatisme c'est certain, mais il ne devrait pas changer de cette manière. Et je m'inquiète de l'évolution de ce changement. » indiqua le professeur.

« Vous avez sans doute raison, Severus. Peut-être devrions nous faire appel à un psychomage, ne pensez-vous pas ? »

« Même si ça me dégoute de le dire, je crois en effet que ce serait une solution. A vrai dire la seule qui nous permettrait de savoir comment agir. »

« Je vois. Cependant, je crois qu'il serait bon de laisser à Harry un peu de temps pour s'installer avant de décider. Peut-être que Harry a juste besoin de temps. Si d'ici quelques jours, Harry ne semble pas avoir repris ses esprits, je ferais appel à un psychomage. Qu'en dites-vous, Severus ? »

« Bien, nous verrons alors. » répondit-il, inquiet.

« Severus, je sais que la situation ne doit pas être facile pour vous, mais je sais que vous faites cela très bien. Molly m'a dit s'être trompée à votre sujet, et que votre façon d'agir avec Harry était remarquable. Comme quoi je ne m'étais pas trompé ! » indiqua le Directeur, les yeux pétillants.

« Hum. Ne soyez pas si satisfait, rappelez-vous que vous me gâchez la vie en m'obligeant à cela. »

« Mais bien sûr, Severus. Je ne l'oublie pas. » répondit Dumbledore, avec un grand sourire.

Avec un grognement audible, Snape tourna le dos à son mentor et repartit à la cuisine, Dumbledore sur les talons. L'après-midi se passa doucement, Snape ayant retrouvé ses potions adorées. Les enfants, quant à eux s'étaient enfermés dans la chambre de Ron et Harry. Snape pouvaient les entendre rire joyeusement.

Alors qu'ils entamaient leur cinquième partie de bataille explosive consécutive, les enfants commencèrent à s'ennuyer. C'est alors qu'Hermione proposa une nouvelle activité.

« Et si on s'avançait dans nos devoirs de vacances ? »

Les regards assassins et les moues dégoutées qui suivirent donnèrent raison à Hermione qui se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, désespérée.

« J'ai une meilleure idée ! Et si on visitait la maison ? » proposa Ginny.

« Bof. On l'a déjà fait... » grogna Ron.

« Pas vraiment en fait. On n'a pas fouillé ! » répliqua Fred.

Harry, lui ne disait rien, mais devait avouer que l'idée l'intéressait. Il appréhendait bien sûr de nouvelles sensations morbides... Mais il se disait aussi que s'il essayait de réellement apprendre à connaître la maison, entouré de ses amis, ce pourrait être un bon moyen de se sentir rassuré.

S'il y avait bien une chose que les Gryffondor partageaient entre tous, c'était la curiosité ! Même Ron se laissa peu à peu tenter par l'expérience.

Ils commencèrent à monter au grenier, tous ensemble. Le grenier était une grande pièce, remplie de toutes choses. Mais tellement poussiéreuse et encombrée qu'il était difficile d'identifier quoi que ce soit. Toutes ces choses, empilées les unes sur les autres leur donnait cet agréable sentiment que peut être quelque part dans cette colline d'objets mystérieux, ils découvriraient un trésor ! La lumière de fin de journée qui filtrait à travers la lucarne donnait une chaleur incomparable à la pièce. Harry s'y sentait presque bien.

Après quelques secondes d'admiration, ils se jetèrent à l'eau. Hermione se dirigea évidemment vers une énorme pile de livres repoussée contre un des murs de la pièce. Fred et Georges vers de curieux ustensiles de potions. Ginny et Ron vers une imposante malle en bois qui semblait regorger de trésors. Harry resta un peu plus longtemps sans voix, observant ce lieu empli de souvenirs. Bientôt il se dirigea tout près de la lucarne et fouilla par terre. Des livres, des parchemins, des encriers, des boîtes. Un châle. Et sous le châle... La découverte ! Cette fabuleuse guitare, couchant cous la poussière. C'était une vieille guitare sèche, absolument noire, brillante, même sous la poussière. Les cordes devaient être bonnes à jeter, mais l'ancien propriétaire de l'instrument avait dû en prendre grand soin. Pas une seule égratignure, pas une éraflure, pas un accroc. La seule façon de voir que la guitare avait été utilisée plus d'une fois était la petite trace visible que le frottement des cordes sur le manche avaient laissées sur le bois à certains endroits.

Harry, dos à ses amis, regarda l'objet sans un bruit. Sans savoir pourquoi, la découverte de cet objet lui réchauffait le cœur comme jamais rien ne l'avait fait. Heureusement, les autres étaient bien trop occupés par leurs propres trouvailles pour s'intéresser à lui. Étrangement, Harry ne souhaitait pas partager son trésor. En tout cas pas tout de suite. Il n'avait jamais vu d'objet si beau, si vrai.

Chez les Dursley, il n'avait vraiment pas eu l'occasion de s'intéresser à la musique et ne l'avait jamais regretté. Mais aujourd'hui, maintenant qu'il se trouvait devant cet instrument, il ne comprenait pas comment la musique n'avait jamais pu lui manquer. C'était comme si tout à coup, la guitare s'imposait à lui ! Il avait trouvé son refrain à lui.

Avant même d'avoir posé un doigt sur les cordes, Harry savait qu'il ne la lâcherait pas. Il savait qu'il s'acharnerait pour faire sortir une mélodie de cette chose.

Il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi, mais il se sentait lié à cette guitare. Dès l'instant où ses yeux s''étaient posés sur l'objet, il avait senti qu'une connexion naissait. Comme si elle n'avait fait que l'attendre ici, sagement. Attendant qu'il l'a rejoigne.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry s'était arrêté de respirer dès que son regard s'était posé sur l'instrument. Alors qu'il avançait doucement, un doigt hésitant vers la guitare couchée au sol, il prit une grande bouffée d'air. Au contact de la guitare, Harry se sentit comme soulagé. Elle serait son compagnon de route. Son compagnon de tous les jours, de toutes les nuits. Des frayeurs, comme des bonheurs. Elle serait là.

C'était un trésor très étrange... Jamais Harry n'avait été attaché aux objets. Bien sûr il y avait son balai, mais sans le quidditch, il n'y verrait aucun intérêt. Mais là c'était différent. Unique. Il sentait que c'était cela qui lui manquait. Cette guitare. Bien sûr, il ne se rendait pas encore compte du travail qu'il devrait fournir pour réussir à jouer une mélodie avec l'instrument, mais il sentait que c'était dorénavant son trésor !

Evidemment, les autres finirent par remarquer que Harry ne bougeait plus, ni ne disait un mot et s'approchèrent vers ce qui pouvait être une fabuleuse découverte ! Cependant, lorsqu'ils aperçurent la guitare poussiéreuse, ils ne purent cacher leur déception. Harry, pourtant était aux anges. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il souriait. Hermione voulut évidemment trouver sur l'instrument les traces d'un passé. Une signature ou quelque chose. Mais lorsqu'elle approcha la main de l'instrument, elle sentit une étrange et puissante résistance. La jeune sorcière ne parvenait pas à ne serait-ce que frôler la guitare. C'était comme s'il y avait un sortilège de protego qui entourait l'instrument. Piqués par la curiosité, les autres enfants essayèrent, mais sans succès.

Ils finirent alors par dévaler les escaliers pour rejoindre la cuisine, afin de tirer au clair cette étrange guitare. Les adultes sauraient sans doute quelle sorte de sortilège avait pu être lancé sur l'instrument pour que seul Harry puisse le toucher. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la cuisine, les adultes buvaient le thé. Snape allait se resservir une tasse de thé fumant qui reposait sur le feu, quand les enfants s'agitèrent autour de Lupin et Molly Weasley, l'instrument à la main. Finalement, Snape se retourna, curieux de savoir ce que ces affreux garnements avaient bien pu encore trouver comme saleté. Mais lorsqu'il aperçut la guitare que tenait Harry, il laissa échapper sa tasse qui explosa en mille morceaux sur le sol. Le fracas de la tasse fit cesser les bavardages et tous se retournèrent sur le maître de Potions. Snape, bouche bée, livide, les yeux fixés sur l'instrument, semblait paralysé. Puis tout à coup, sans dire un mot, il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers les escaliers. La dernière chose que l'on entendit fut la porte du haut claquer…


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à JK Rowling.

**Note de l'auteur : **Je ne chercherai même plus à m'excuser tant j'aurai à m'excuser… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je continue d'écrire cette fanfiction lorsque l'on remarque que cela fait 5 ans que je l'écris et qu'il n'y a que 11 chapitres. Je suis très attaché à cette histoire, malgré les apparences… Mais je suis aussi attaché à d'autres choses, et des choses qui prennent tout mon temps ! Cependant, j'ai senti l'inspiration venir alors je me suis laissé aller. Je comprendrai que plus personne n'ai le courage de lire la suite… Surtout que je ne suis plus capable de faire des promesses quant à la suite de l'histoire ! Je vois où je veux amener mon récit, mais j'ai du mal à savoir quand je réussirai à l'écrire, alors je poste ce chapitre au cas où.

J'ai lu les reviews (merci !) et quelqu'un me demandait un résumé. J'imagine comme certains doivent se sentir perdus… Moi-même, j'ai dû relire depuis le début pour bien me souvenir de l'histoire ! Alors Harry vient d'avoir 15 ans, Cédric est mort i peine deux mois au tournoi des trois sorciers, son parrain Sirius est mort il y à un peu plus d'un mois. Tout sera mieux expliqué au fil de l'histoire, je vous le promets ! Harry est arrivé au QG de l'ordre avec Snape et il y a retrouvé ses amis et certains membres de l'ordre. Et aujourd'hui, il est question d'une guitare…

**Après la tempête, vient le beau temps ?**

Chapitre 12 : Ma guitare ou la tienne ?

Dans la cuisine, le choc de la scène avait rendus tout le monde silencieux et perplexe. Voir Snape perdre totalement le contrôle était plus ou moins soudain. La seule fois qu'ils l'avaient vu réagir de façon si impulsive, c'était la veille, lorsque Snape avait débarqué en trombes dans la chambre d'Harry et Ron pour sortir Harry de son cauchemar. Et c'était exactement pour cette raison qu'ils se retournèrent tous sur Harry pour le questionner du regard. Seulement Harry était le premier surpris par ce qui venait de se passer. Qu'avait-il pu bien faire pour provoquer une telle réaction chez le sombre maître des cachots ?

Après quelques instants de silence étonné, Molly formula un reparo et les multiples morceaux de porcelaine cassée qui s'étendaient sur le sol se réunirent pour retrouver leur place originelle et former à nouveau une tasse. Peut-être espérait-elle effacer la scène en effaçant les preuves, mais personne n'oublia pour autant ce qui venait de se passer sous leurs yeux. Pourtant Molly insista pour remettre les choses en ordre en exigeant des enfants qu'ils mettent le couvert. Harry posa la guitare contre un des murs de la pièce et aida ses amis à placer assiettes et couverts sur la table. Mr Weasley devait rester travailler au tard au ministère le soir même et Dumbledore n'était attendu que le lendemain pour une nouvelle réunion de l'Ordre, aussi les enfants mirent le couvert pour neuf personnes. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé leur tâche, ils s'installèrent au salon pour jouer à une partie de bataille explosive en attendant le dîner.

Chacun faisait mine d'oublier ce qui s'était passé, mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il avait pu faire pour que Snape soit dans cet état. Était ce à cause de ce matin ? Il avait, après tout, pénétré dans son intimité… Et Harry doutait que ce soit quelque chose que le maître des potions appréciait. Il avait bien regardé Harry avant de s'enfuir. Était-ce de l'agacement parce qu'Harry était toujours dans ses pattes ?

Il devait être dans la lune depuis un moment parce que Hermione sembla agacée lorsqu'elle l'appela, pour la troisième fois.

« C'est ton tour, Harry. » fit finalement Ron.

« Ah. Pardon. » répondit-il en tirant une carte.

Au bout de trente minutes de jeu, Molly Weasley ne semblait pas prête à les faire passer à table et l'on entendait déjà le ventre de Ron s'énerver contre la faim. Au bout d'un moment il se leva en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

« Maman ? Quand est ce qu'on mange ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton plaintif.

« Bientôt mon chéri, nous attendons simplement que Severus nous rejoigne. » répondit-elle en le chassant gentiment de la main.

Plus d'une demi heure passa avant que Molly Weasley ne se décide à aller cherche Snape elle-même. Arrivée au premier étage, elle hésita. Elle avait beau faire la fière, elle n'avait pas très envie de faire face à un Snape énervé… Son propre ventre grommelant de faim la convainquit de frapper à la porte. Trois petits coups hésitants. Mais il n'y eut aucune réponse. Alors qu'elle réitéra, elle entendit distinctivement une chaise racler rageusement le parquet avant de voir la porte s'ouvrir sèchement sur un Snape aux yeux haineux.

« Que voulez-vous ? » demanda le professeur d'une voix glaciale.

« Le dîner est prêt, on vous attend. » répondit la petite sorcière non sans un léger ton de reproche.

« Ne m'attendez pas. J'ai du travail. » dit placidement Snape en repoussant la porte.

« Mais, vous devez manger, Severus ! » s'exclama Molly en retenant la porte d'une main.

« Je vous ai dit de ne pas m'attendre. Maintenant, si vous vouliez bien me faire le plaisir de me laisser en paix et de déguerpir de ma chambre. » déclara sèchement Snape en refermant pour de bon sa porte.

La colère froide du sombre maître des potions eut raison de Molly, et elle repartit en direction de la cuisine en soufflant de mécontentement. Mais elle savait aujourd'hui qu'elle ne s'aventurerait plus dans la chambre de Snape. Elle se contenterait de le considérer comme elle l'avait fait jusque là : un lunatique dont il ne fallait pas se mêler.

Et il était vrai que Snape paraissait bien lunatique à disparaître de façon si peu raisonnable sans donner de raison. Pourtant, il avait une très bonne raison de s'enfermer dans sa chambre… C'était SA guitare qui était en bas. Et c'était la sienne à elle aussi. Alors comment se faisait-il que ce gamin puisse la tenir entre ses mains ?

Il se passait définitivement beaucoup trop de choses illogiques lorsque Potter était dans les parages… Ce gamin ne pouvait-il pas être normal ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il lui gâche son temps et qu'en plus il lui vole ses souvenirs ?

Alors que Snape laissait place à sa colère froide, les enfants furent autorisés à passer à table. Lorsqu'Harry demanda pourquoi Snape n'était pas descendu, Molly se contenta de grogner d'énervement. Harry, plus que les autres encore, comprit qu'il ne valait mieux pas insister et éviter toute bêtise durant ce dîner… Même Lupin n'osait trop prendre la parole. Ils se concentrèrent sur le ragoût de Molly en mâchonnant silencieusement. Même lorsqu'Hermione tenta de complimenter la petite sorcière pour le repas, Molly ne put cacher sa colère.

A la fin du dîner, les enfants s'enfermèrent dans la chambre des jumeaux pour une dernière partie de cartes avant que Molly Weasley ne viennent leur dire d'aller au lit. Alors qu'elle embrassait Ron dans son lit, Harry se demandait pourquoi Snape n'était pas ressortit de sa chambre depuis l'incident de la tasse. Mais plus encore, sans avoir vu le professeur, il ne savait pas comment il pourrait dormir… Même les baisers de Molly ne l'empêchèrent pas de sentir une profonde amertume envers Snape.

Severus Snape lui-même se sentait terriblement amer… Resté dans sa chambre à faire les cent pas, il se posait la même question.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Harry ?

Cette guitare, qu'il avait offerte à Lily lors de ses 13 ans n'était pas n'importe quelle guitare… Elle était sacrée. Non pas uniquement à cause de la symbolique que Snape y attachait, mais à cause du sort auquel l'objet était soumis.

Lorsque Lily avait découvert l'instrument, elle avait été époustouflée par la musique qui en sortait. Snape était un très bon guitariste puisqu'il jouait de cet instrument depuis l'âge de 8 ans, et Lily lui avait alors demandé de lui apprendre comment en jouer. Et puisque Severus ne pouvait jamais rien refuser à Lily, il avait décidé de tout lui apprendre. Mais surtout, il avait décidé que cette guitare, qu'il avait achetée avec ses économies, serait la leur. Et seulement à eux. Aussi, ils avaient tous deux conjurer un sort afin que personne d'autre qu'eux deux puissent jamais la toucher.

Pourtant ce soir, Potter avait tenu l'instrument dans ses mains…

Si le gamin avait été son fils, il aurait pu comprendre, mais il ne l'était pas. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi Harry Potter ?

Lily était-elle en train de lui faire passer un message ?

C'était l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre qui avait servit à ensorceler l'instrument. Peut-être que l'amour que Lily portait pour son fils avait permit à Potter de toucher l'instrument. Mais comment était-ce possible si Lily était morte ?

Snape savait pertinemment que pour que l'amour de Lily soit assez grand pour qu'Harry puisse posséder quelque chose qui n'était qu'à elle, il fallait que sa magie soit effective. Or, elle ne pouvait pas l'être. Alors comment ?

Il en voulait au gamin. Il en voulait à Lily. Il s'en voulait à lui-même.

Il ne voulait pas voir que sa guitare puisse être tenue par un être aussi insignifiant que le fils de ce James Potter. Il ne méritait pas ! C'était à lui. A elle. A eux ! Mais pas à ce foutu gamin !

Sa colère lui faisait complètement oublier Harry. Il ne voyait plus que _Potter_. Il ne voyait plus le garçon fragile qu'il avait recueillit ce même matin, à l'aube.

Pourtant ce même garçon se tenait un peu plus haut dans la maison, la guitare collée contre lui, luttant contre ses propres démons.

Harry savait pertinemment qu'il ne dormirait pas cette nuit, alors autant ne pas faire semblant. Il attendit, sous le drap, sa baguette allumée. Il se mit à lire, la guitare collée contre son torse, et se promit de sortir de la chambre dés qu'il serait sûr que tout le monde était couché. De plus, il pourrait essayer sa fameuse guitare dans la cuisine.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment le mystère de cette guitare… Pourquoi personne ne pouvait la toucher ? A vrai dire, cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde ! Il ne voulait pas qu'elle appartienne à quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Dorénavant elle était à lui.

Pourtant, en observant l'objet dans son plus petit détail, Harry remarqua que son ancien propriétaire avait pris soin de marquer la guitare comme sienne. Sur le manche de l'instrument, on pouvait remarquer deux minuscules initiales : SL.

SL. A qui cela pouvait-il bien faire référence ? Harry se sentait tellement attaché à cette guitare qu'il aurait vraiment aimé savoir à qui elle avait appartenue… Peut-être existait-il une connexion entre l'ancien propriétaire de l'instrument et lui-même. Peut-être découvrirait-il qu'il avait encore de la famille ?

L'adolescent se sentait de nouveau plein d'espoir ! Cela lui faisait momentanément oublier ses angoisses nocturnes. Il fallait qu'il s'accroche à cet espoir. Parce que même Snape avait fini par lui tourner le dos. Pour quelle raison d'ailleurs ? Qu'avait-il fait cette fois ci ? Etait-ce encore à cause de la ressemblance qui existait entre lui et son père, James Potter ?

Harry en avait marre de ne jamais savoir à quoi s'attendre de la part du professeur… Un coup, il était gentil, un coup, il l'humiliait et lui faisait payer le prix des erreurs de son père. En même temps il devait admettre que lui-même ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait… Il se sentait indéniablement attaché au sombre maître des cachots, et pourtant il le détestait. Mais le détestait-il vraiment, finalement ?

Ce soir, oui. Ce soir, il détestait ! Il l'avait laissé seul avec ses cauchemars ! Ne devait-il pas s'occuper de lui ? N'était-il pas responsable de lui cet été ?

Harry secoua la tête avec agacement. N'importe quoi ! Il n'était plus un enfant ! De plus, son professeur n'était pas là pour jouer au papa. Il était là pour le garder en vie. Quelques cauchemars n'avaient jamais tué personne ! Il fallait qu'il cesse de tout dramatiser. Et surtout, il fallait qu'il arrête d'attendre autant des autres. Parce qu'il finissait toujours par être déçu.

Lorsqu'Harry entendit enfin Mr Weasley rentrer du travail et monter se coucher, il se releva du lit et se dirigea vers la cuisine, la baguette allumée. Il faisait bien attention à regarder ses pieds. Il ne voulait ni regarder, ni entendre quoi que ce soit qui l'entraîne de nouveau dans ses angoisses.

Arrivé à la cuisine, il prit soin de bien fermer la porte et s'installa sur un des sièges. Plaçant naturellement la guitare sur ses cuisses, contre son torse, il pinça la première corde pour en entendre le son. Ca ne sonnait pas vraiment juste… Elle devait être complètement désaccordée. Malheureusement, Harry n'y connaissait rien du tout aux instruments de musique… Et ne connaissait encore moins le sort qui permettrait d'accorder une guitare.

Il décida alors de se contenter d'observer l'objet silencieusement, caressant chaque corde avec envie. Il allait devoir apprendre tout un tas de choses avant d'avoir l'espoir de faire sortir le moindre son de cette guitare…

Après une petite demi-heure d'admiration, il releva les yeux vers la grande table de la cuisine. Son regard s'accrocha instinctivement à l'assiette vide. Celle de Snape. Alors qu'il laissait l'amertume remonter, il n'entendit pas Snape lui-même pénétrer dans la pièce.

Le soupir de l'homme le fit réagir. Il se tourna vers Snape, espérant un regard, mais celui-ci s'avança vers le comptoir en ignorant royalement le garçon. Il tourna délibérément le dos à son élève et prépara silencieusement du thé.

Au bout de quelques secondes de silence lourd et gênant, Harry se racla légèrement la gorge.

« Que faites vous ici, Potter ? » demanda sèchement Snape, sans pour autant se retourner.

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, monsieur. » répondit l'adolescent avec amertume.

« Avez-vous au moins essayé ? Vous n'avez rien à faire debout à cette heure ci. » demanda Snape en se retournant.

« Oui, j'ai essayé ! Vous croyez que ça m'amuse de ne pas dormir ? » répliqua rageusement Harry.

« Je crois que tout ce qui est hors limite vous amuse et flatte votre égo. Vous ne pouvez pas faire comme les autres, n'est ce pas ? Ce serait bien trop ennuyeux pour le merveilleux survivant. » répondit le maître des potions avec un regard noir.

Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il s'en prenne plein la gueule à chaque fois ? Pourquoi fallait-il que Snape soit un tel salaud ?

L'adolescent se leva brusquement de sa chaise avec l'unique envie de cacher ses larmes au professeur. Sa rage le fit cogner légèrement la guitare contre la table de bois.

« Par Merlin, faites un peu attention, Potter ! » s'écria Snape, furieux.

Harry se retourna vivement, surpris par l'inquiétude de Snape pour l'instrument. L'adolescent aurait pensé que c'était exactement le genre de chose que son professeur trouverait insignifiante.

« Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ? Ce n'est pas votre guitare ! » s'écria Harry, en colère.

« Vous ne devriez pas l'avoir. Elle n'est pas à vous, Potter. Vous ne la méritez pas. » cracha le maître des potions, dédaigneux.

Harry ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi Snape s'énervait-il pour une simple guitare ? Quel mérite y avait-il à récupérer ou non une vieille guitare du grenier des Black ? Et si elle ne pouvait pas être à lui, alors à qui était-elle ?

« Vous savez à qui elle est ? » demanda Harry, curieux.

« Sortez d'ici, Potter. Vous m'agacer profondément en cet instant. » exigea le professeur en se retournant vers la théière.

Harry hésita un instant. Il avait envie d'obtenir des réponses à propos de cette guitare. Et plus encore, il ne voulait pas être seul. Mais paradoxalement, il ne rêvait que d'une chose : fuir le plus loin possible de Snape. Pourquoi était-il aussi méchant avec lui ? Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour qu'il s'en prenne à lui aussi gratuitement ?

Il ne resta pas plus longtemps à se poser la question et sortit en trombes de la cuisine. Arrivé dans le hall, il savait qu'il ne serait pas capable de retourner dans sa chambre. Il privilégia le salon, en espérant simplement que Snape ne viendrait pas l'en chasser.

Harry s'installa sur un des canapés et plaça la guitare à plat sur ses jambes. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de caresser les fines initiales gravées dans le bois. Il ne regardait plus l'objet avec admiration mais avec tristesse. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il découvre quelque chose qui le rende heureux pour finir malheureux ? Snape et son sale caractère. Snape et sa méchanceté habituelle.

Pourtant, l'adolescent ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux jours précédents… Et au comportement de Snape. Il n'avait pas été méchant ces derniers temps, au contraire. Alors qu'est ce qui l'avait rendu de nouveau… lui-même ?

Perdu dans ses réflexions, Harry s'autorisa à lâcher quelques larmes. Il pourrait jouer la comédie demain. Cette nuit, c'était trop.

Il s'allongea sur le canapé, l'instrument étroitement serré entre ses bras. Et il se laissa aller à la noirceur, à la rancœur, à la tristesse. Il se laissa tellement aller qu'il ne vit pas s'approcher son professeur de potions.

Snape s'approcha doucement du canapé et aperçut le garçon. Le petit garçon qu'il était. Il avait beau avoir 15 ans et vécut plus de catastrophes que la plus part des adultes, Harry Potter n'était plus qu'un enfant. Un enfant fragile et déchiré.

Alors qu'il pensait rester campé sur ses positions, remonté contre le gamin et son arrogance perpétuelle, Snape sentit que toutes ces certitudes s'écroulaient à la vue d'Harry. Oui, le gamin s'était bel et bien approprié la guitare qu'il avait offerte à Lily. Mais cela importait si peu lorsque le gamin finissait dans cet état. Plus rien n'importait que l'enfant. Plus rien n'importait que lui. Harry.

Soudain, Snape comprit. Il comprit tout. Absolument tout. La magie de Lily n'était pas effective, mais la sienne l'était. Soudain Snape réalisa que c'était l'amour qu'il ressentait lui-même pour Harry qui avait permis au gamin de posséder l'objet. Tout ce temps il avait pensé à tout, sauf à ça. Et pourtant c'était bien vrai, Harry était la seule personne qu'il avait jamais aimé depuis Lily. La seule personne pour qui il s'était inquiété. La seule personne qui l'avait fait sourire. La seule personne qui lui avait donné une raison de vivre. La seule personne qui méritait de vivre plus que lui.

Cela faisait mal. C'était une révélation que Snape aurait préféré ignorer… Devoir admettre qu'il s'était attaché au garçon au point de le laisser posséder le bien le plus précieux qu'il n'avait jamais posséder, c'était plus que difficile. Mais quelque part, Snape se sentait soulagé. Il était obligé de faire face à la vérité. Il tenait à Harry Potter. Il aimait Harry Potter. Quelle poisse.

En s'avançant jusqu'au garçon, il se promit d'échanger de poste de directeur de maison avec Pomona Chourave. Il était définitivement devenu un Poufsouffle…

« Je me fais du thé. En voulez-vous ? » demanda Snape d'une voix douce

Harry sursauta excessivement en entendant la voix du sombre professeur, mais cela ne l'empêcha de fixer l'homme de son regard le plus noir, ignorant les restes de larmes au coin de ses yeux.

« Comment pouvez-vous être à ce point lunatique ? Vous êtes invivable ! Un véritable malade ! » s'éructa Harry, les joues rougies de rage

Il espérait sincèrement déclencher une dispute avec le maître des cachots. Il avait bien besoin de déverser sa colère. Et, connaissant Snape, cela n'allait pas prendre longtemps. Harry venait clairement de l'insulter de malade… Il avait maintenant peur que ça en vienne aux mains.

Pourtant, Harry crut s'étouffer en entendant le professeur éclater d'un rire tonitruant. Il n'avait jamais vu Snape rire, ni même réellement sourire… Harry était sous le choc. L'homme savait rire ! Mais surtout il riait à ses insultes… Le monde arrivait à sa fin cette nuit, c'était certain.

Snape se reprit finalement, mais ne put empêcher un léger sourire de trôner sur son visage pâle. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait ainsi éclater de rire… La dernière fois, c'était… Il y avait maintenant près de 16 ans… Avec Lily. Une chose était sûre, c'était bien le gamin de Lily ! Ce morveux avait son petit caractère ! Et il avait osé le traiter de malade. Quel fou. Mais c'était surtout de soulagement qu'il avait ri… Il le savait. Le gamin ne s'était pas enfui. Il ne lui avait pas dit que le haïssait, ou qu'il ne voulait plus le voir. Il était resté là, sur le canapé, malgré tout… Alors si être un malade était l'unique conséquence de sa cruauté envers le garçon, tout à l'heure, il l'acceptait allègrement.

« Oui, Potter, je suis un malade. Mais vous encore plus si vous croyez que pouvez vous laisser aller à insulter vos aînés avec autant d'arrogance. » répliqua Snape, le regard plus sévère

Harry le regardait toujours bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés. Finalement, Snape lui ferma la bouche d'un doigt sous le menton en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Faites-moi voir cette guitare maintenant. » exigea le professeur en s'installant sur le canapé à son tour.

Harry le regarda les sourcils froncés et une légère lueur d'arrogance dans le regard.

« Vous ne savez pas ? Je suis le seul à pouvoir la toucher. » répondit le garçon en observant sa guitare.

« Vraiment ? Faites moi voir ça, je vous prie. » demanda le professeur, innocemment.

Harry lui tendit l'instrument, un sourire fier sur les lèvres. Mais son sourire disparut bien vite lorsqu'il vit Snape serrer la guitare contre lui avec naturel. Le professeur ne put se retenir de lâcher un petit soupir de mépris.

« Et bien, je ne vois ce que cette guitare a de si spécial, Potter. » s'exclama Snape avec amusement.

« Mais… Comment vous avez fait ? Personne n'a réussi à la toucher avant vous ! » s'écria Harry, déconcerté.

Snape regarda l'enfant avec douceur, avant de caresser l'objet de ses souvenirs. Il se rappelait tout maintenant. Il ressentait de nouveau le frisson des cordes sous ses doigts. Mais surtout, ces initiales… Les initiales de l'amour. Il caressa de son index les légères gravures dans le bois. Pendant un instant, Snape se perdit dans le songe… Il était de nouveau avec elle. Serré contre elle. Lui tenant les doigts, pinçant les cordes. Sa passion, à elle. A lui.

« Professeur ? » interrogea Harry.

Snape sursauta légèrement à l'appel de la réalité. Mais le sursaut fut bien plus fort lorsqu'il fit face aux deux magnifiques yeux verts du gamin. Ils étaient comme les siens, exactement. Si profonds. Et, si tristes… Ceux de Lily n'avaient jamais été aussi tristes. Cela était bel et bien la marque du gamin…

« Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi seulement toi et moi pouvons approcher cet instrument, n'est-ce-pas ? » demanda Snape d'une voix douce, et inquiète.

« Evidemment ! » répliqua Harry avec vigueur.

« Alors il va falloir me promettre d'avoir assez de patience, parce que ce n'est pas que l'histoire de cette guitare que je vais te raconter. Cette guitare c'est mon histoire. Mais c'est aussi l'histoire de Lily, l'histoire de ta maman. Notre histoire. » expliqua doucement Snape.

Il fallut un moment à Harry pour digérer les paroles du maître des potions. Snape voulait-il dire que sa mère et lui avaient eu une histoire ? Comment était-ce possible ? Comment un tel homme avait il pu partager une histoire avec Lily ?

Tout semblait se détériorer… Sa vision de Snape. Sa vision de sa mère. Mais surtout l'histoire de son père et sa mère… Celle qu'on lui avait toujours racontée. Etait-il possible qu'il ne sache finalement rien du tout de ses parents ? Snape et son père se détestaient selon Sirius. Alors comment était-il possible que sa mère et le maître des potions aient pu partager quoi que ce soit ? SL. Severus, Lily ?

Alors qu'il sentait la tête lui tourner, Harry sentit soudain deux bras le retenir de tomber à la renverse.

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux garder cette histoire pour demain, gamin. » dit doucement le professeur en reposant Harry contre les coussins.

« Non, je veux savoir. » réclama Harry en regardant la guitare et l'histoire s'éloigner de lui.

« Ne vous en faites pas, la guitare et l'histoire qui l'accompagne ne vous quitterons pas. » rassura le maître des potions en déposant l'instrument sur un fauteuil, près d'Harry.

Avec un accio, une légère couverture vint s'étendre sur le corps frêle de l'adolescent, et Snape s'installa dans l'autre canapé, face à Harry. Il attendit de voir l'enfant sombrer dans le sommeil avant de retourner à la cuisine.

Avait-il bien fait de déterrer tous ces souvenirs ? Etaient-ils bons pour le gamin ? Peut-être était-il mieux dans l'ignorance finalement… Peut-être était-il mieux qu'il continue de la détester. C'était plus facile…

Mais à son retour au salon, la vision de la guitare, suivit de celle du gamin firent s'envoler ces beaux principes. L'amour, c'était ça la vérité.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à JK Rowling.

**Note de l'auteur **: Voici un nouveau chapitre, qui arrive assez vite, si l'on considère le temps d'attente qui existe généralement entre mes publications. Je me sens un peu perdu dans cette histoire… Je vois beaucoup de choses à dire, mais pour cela je dois passer par certains épisodes qui ne me plaisent qu'à moitié. Ce chapitre fait partie de ces épisodes… Alors excusez le manque de qualité de ce chapitre, il est à l'image du manque d'inspiration de l'auteur. J'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, l'histoire de Lily et Severus arrivera bientôt. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, c'est toujours très agréable de recevoir des commentaires sur l'histoire ! Bonne lecture.

**Après la tempête, vient le beau temps ?**

Chapitre 13 : Une histoire d'amour, une histoire de haine.

De retour à la cuisine, Snape ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander dans quel bazar il s'était fourré. Depuis l'arrivée de Potter dans sa vie, tout allait de travers… Sa couverture d'espion était définitivement fichue et Voldemort était certainement à ses trousses pour le massacrer à coup d'endoloris et d'avada. Mais alors qu'on pouvait penser que rien n'était pire que la mort certaine qui l'attendait, il se retrouvait obligé de vivre avec les Weasley et Lupin, ce qui sous-entendait qu'il avait bel et bien perdu toute vie privée. Et bien plus encore, il était obligé de se coltiner un gamin de 15 ans à la limite du suicidaire.

S'occuper de Potter l'avait forcé à se confronter à ses souvenirs. Ses souvenirs de Lily. Ce gamin avait détruit sa façade. Il s'était pourtant juré depuis la mort de sa Lily qu'il n'aimerait plus jamais. Comment était-il possible qu'un sale gosse puisse ainsi détruire ses barrières ?

Tout ça c'était à cause de la guitare. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il place autant de sorts de protection sur l'instrument, des années auparavant ? Si seulement elle avait pu être réduite en cendres comme le reste…

Il avait fait une promesse qu'il regrettait déjà… Raconter l'histoire de cette guitare à Potter. Raconter son histoire d'amour avec Lily. A cet instant, il réalisait la stupidité de cette promesse. Il allait détruire l'imaginaire que le gamin avait construit sur ses parents. Et plus encore, il allait détruire l'image que le gamin avait de lui.

Il n'avait jamais voulu raconter à qui que ce soit son histoire avec Lily. Pas même à Dumbledore. De toute façon ce vieux fou n'avait jamais eu besoin qu'on lui raconte quoi que ce soit. Il savait tout. Et c'était bien le problème. Dumbledore connaissait son histoire. Et Snape était alors devenu complètement manipulable. Il était un être faible face au directeur.

L'amour était sans doute la vérité, mais c'était surtout une faiblesse. Il avait été un talentueux espion parce qu'il s'était détaché de ces sentiments humains. Comment protégerait il vraiment Potter s'il se laissait aller à lui porter de l'affection ?

Il était absolument hors de question d'être faible face au gamin. Il resterait Severus Snape, le sombre maître des cachots. Si c'était encore possible…

Malgré sa volonté farouche de se cacher derrière ses barrières, Snape reconnaissait déjà qu'il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Il commençait à voir le gamin pour ce qu'il était : un enfant. Pas l'enfant de Potter. Ni même l'enfant de Lily. Un enfant.

Pourtant il savait aussi qui il était lui-même. Il était dur et froid. Il était le fruit de nombreuses déceptions. Et jamais il n'accepterait de souffrir encore. Il était le fruit de la souffrance qu'il avait endurée étant gamin. Et plus rien ne pourrait le changer. Même pas ce gamin.

Il fallait simplement espérer que Dumbledore le relèverait bientôt de ses fonctions de « gardien ». Parce que pour la première fois de sa vie, Snape se sentait en danger.

Sans doute personne n'était capable d'échapper à son humanité toute sa vie. Sauf si l'on faisait en sorte que personne ne nous croit humain…

Ce n'était qu'un nouveau duel, après tout. Etre plus fort que l'autre. Se battre contre une partie de soi-même. Une partie qu'Harry représentait aujourd'hui.

Alors il ne cacherait rien. Il dirait la vérité au gamin. Sa version de la vérité, en tout cas. Et enfin, l'enfant le détesterait. Snape n'avait qu'à être lui-même et il gagnerait. Il suffisait d'être sincère et il se retrouverait enfin protégé dans sa solitude.

Snape avait presque envie de sourire à cette idée. Il savait comment éloigner le gamin, et il réussirait, c'était certain. Mais le sourire ne franchit pas ses lèvres. Il se sentait affreusement amer.

Etait-ce le seul moyen qu'il avait d'être fort ? S'empêcher d'aimer de peur de devenir un de ces Poufsouffles ?

L'amour rendait faible. L'amour aveuglait. Il resterait le sombre et froid maître des potions que tout le monde connaissait. Il protègerait le gamin comme il l'avait toujours fait jusque-là. Peu importait la guitare et tout le reste. Tout ça n'était que foutus souvenirs.

Potter était peut-être un enfant, mais il était celui d'un autre. Celui de Potter. Et il le resterait. Il ne ferait pas le sale boulot de cet enfoiré. Peu importait qu'il soit mort, il ne ferait pas son travail.

Complètement obnubilé par ses propres réflexions, Snape n'entendit pas les marches de l'escalier craquer sous le poids d'un arrivant. Bientôt il vit entrer Lupin, apparemment surpris de le voir ici.

« Oh bonjour, Severus. Je pensais que vous étiez encore enfermé dans votre chambre. » dit le loup garou avec curiosité.

« Je me suis en effet trop attardé ici. Je retourne à mon travail. » répondit le maître des potions en s'avançant vers la porte de la cuisine.

« Severus. » l'arrêta Lupin, « Que s'est-il passé hier soir ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

Severus se retourna franchement vers le sorcier avant de lever un sourcil méprisant.

« Que vous arrive t-il Lupin ? Vous vous inquiétez pour moi, maintenant ? Où est passée la bonne vieille haine que vous ressentiez à mon égard vingt ans plus tôt ? Serait-ce parce que vous ne vous sentez plus de taille à m'affronter maintenant que vos petits amis sont morts ? » demanda Snape, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Il remarqua immédiatement la lueur de rage qui naquit dans les yeux du loup, aussitôt suivit d'un geste presque imperceptible de sa main vers sa baguette.

Snape retrouvait ses forces. Il ressentait sa haine pour les maraudeurs reprendre le dessus. Il se sentait planer. La haine était tellement satisfaisante.

Reprenant son calme, Lupin sourit gentiment au maître des potions et se dirigea vers la théière.

« Je ne t'ai jamais détesté, Snape. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que cette petite guerre entre nous n'était qu'un jeu de gamins. » déclara Lupin, avec douceur.

« Un jeu tellement amusant qu'il se déroulait à quatre contre un. Une petite guerre tout à fait honorable, ne trouves tu pas ? » répliqua Snape.

« Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je m'excuse, Severus ? Certes, ce n'était pas juste. Certes, nous avons profité de ta faiblesse. Mais comme tu l'as dit, c'était il y vingt ans. » répondit le sorcier avec exaspération.

« Tu peux continuer à t'excuser, Lupin. J'imagine que cela doit soulager ta conscience d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais ne comptes pas sur moi pour te laisser croire que tu es un gentil loup qui se bat pour la justice. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai mieux à faire que panser ton petit cœur froissé. » répondit le maître des potions avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Il se rappela soudainement de la présence d'Harry sur le canapé. Il ne voulait pas déclencher de nouvelles inquiétudes au sujet du précieux survivant. Il espérait sincèrement pouvoir être tranquille aujourd'hui. Il se retourna alors vers Lupin, et se sentit pousser des ailes en remarquant que le sorcier se pinçait l'arrête du nez en secouant la tête. Il avait l'air encore plus affaiblit qu'auparavant.

Et dire que vingt ans plus tôt il avait rêvé entendre ces excuses. Il aurait aimé avoir entendu ces mots là. Il aurait aimé qu'on l'aime. Mais aujourd'hui que les rôles s'inversaient, Snape profitait de cette haine avec délice. Il avait appris à haïr toute sa vie et il pouvait enfin le mettre à profit.

Un sourire moqueur effleura ses lèvres, mais il replaça vite son masque de froideur en place.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de chercher Potter partout dans la maison, cet imbécile dors sur le canapé. » dit-il d'un ton glacial.

Enfin arrivé dans sa chambre, Snape se concentra sur un nouveau livre de théorie sur les plantes venimeuses de Géorgie dans les potions de soins. Mais après à peine dix minutes de lecture, il fut agacé par les bruits incessants des gamins Weasley, qui s'étaient visiblement réveillés… Il allait devoir subir encore et encore les allers et venues dans la salle de bains, qui se situait évidemment juste à côté de sa chambre.

Il essaya, en vain, de se concentrer malgré le bruit. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes il décida qu'il serait beaucoup plus à son aise dans une des pièces du bas.

En soufflant, il réunit ses parchemins et ses livres, et sortit de sa chambre. Il dévala les escaliers afin d'éviter une confrontation avec un gamin Weasley. Il était définitivement trop tôt pour subir un rouquin. Il n'avait même plus la satisfaction de punir les gamins…

Mais apparemment, les rouquins se trouvaient partout. Et il ne put éviter Molly Weasley, qui sortait de la cuisine.

« Bonjour, Severus ! » salua gaiement la petite sorcière, « Voulez vous un petit déjeuner ? » proposa t-elle gentiment.

Visiblement, Molly Weasley pardonnait aussi vite qu'elle s'énervait. L'épisode de la veille semblait être complètement oublié. Au grand malheur de Snape.

« Non, merci. Je me retire dans la bibliothèque pour travailler. Tous ces enfants font naître chez moi des envies de meurtre. » répondit-il avec un regard noir.

« Je comprend, Severus. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous apprendrez vite avec Harry. » rassura Molly avec gentillesse.

Snape faillit perdre son regard noir à cette réponse. La sorcière ne réalisait-elle pas qu'il insultait ses enfants ? Pourquoi fallait-il que tout le monde se montre si patient et attentionné ? Il avait envie de vomir…

Il se rendit compte que ses Serpentards lui manquaient. Ils étaient rusés, venimeux, et calculateurs. Ici, tout était trop « mielleux ». Et s'il ne faisait pas attention, il finirait comme eux : une guimauve. Si c'était un jour possible…

Sans perdre plus d'une seconde, le maître des cachots tourna le dos à la petite sorcière dans un claquement de capes et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Enfin seul, il étala ses parchemins et ses livres sur le grand bureau qui trônait dans la pièce.

De retour dans ses potions et ses plantes venimeuses de Géorgie, Snape se sentait enfin à l'aise. Tout le monde était effrayé par le monde des potions. Tellement de solitude. Tellement de poison. Et c'était exactement pour cette raison qu'il s'y sentait bien. Il était lui-même solitaire et venimeux.

Il en oublia le monde autour de lui. Les Weasley, Lupin, le gamin… Il était à nouveau dans son élément. Et quelque part il appréhendait le retour à la réalité. Il n'avait aucune envie de replonger dans ses souvenirs avec Lily. Et surtout, il n'avait aucune envie de faire souffrir le gamin. Malgré son besoin de retrouver l'équilibre, il n'avait pas envie de faire du mal à cet enfant. Il se demandait encore maintenant pourquoi Dumbledore lui avait confié Potter à lui plutôt qu'à Molly Weasley. Il n'était capable de patience qu'avec ses théories et ses potions.

Sans se rendre compte du temps qui s'écoulait, Snape passa plusieurs heures plongé dans ses livres. Bientôt Molly vint frapper deux petits coups à la porte de la bibliothèque.

Evidemment, il aurait dû se douter que la petite sorcière s'inquiétait du gamin. Encore une fois il dormait en dehors de son lit. Encore une fois il avait dormi toute la matinée.

« Entrez. » invita sèchement Snape.

La petite sorcière paraissait gênée d'entrer dans la pièce. L'événement d'hier avait peut-être été pardonné, mais il n'avait pas été oublié. Molly Weasley ne souhaitait certainement pas entraîner de nouvelles discordes. Du moins, c'est ce que pensait Snape avec satisfaction. Mais il n'en était rien.

« Je suis embêtée de vous le faire remarquer Severus, mais Harry n'est toujours pas réveillé et il risque de manquer le déjeuner. Je sais que c'est votre responsabilité, mais j'ai bien peur que vous l'ayez oublié. » déclara la petite sorcière, mi agacée, mi gênée.

Parlait-elle du gamin ou de sa responsabilité ? Peu importait, le gamin était sa responsabilité, donc il avait certainement oublié les deux. Il comprenait maintenant la gêne de la petite sorcière. Elle était une maman. Et en tant que telle, elle se sentait mal à l'aise de rappeler au gardien de Potter qu'il ne s'était pas occupé de lui. Parce que cela voulait dire que Snape était un mauvais tuteur.

« Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas réveillé vous-même ? » demanda t-il avec indifférence.

« Mais… Ce n'est pas à moi de le réveiller, Severus ! » dit-elle sur un ton de reproche, « De plus, la dernière fois que j'ai essayé de m'occuper d'Harry, vous m'avez bien fait comprendre que je n'avais pas le droit de prendre de décisions le concernant sans votre accord. »

Evidemment, cette fichue petite sorcière avait raison… Il l'avait clairement menacée si elle se permettait d'agir sans son accord concernant Potter. Pourquoi s'était-il emporté de cette manière la dernière fois ? Il se retrouvait maintenant complètement coincé avec le gamin… Il pouvait dire au revoir à ses précieuses théories et ses potions.

Il se leva avec agacement. Sans un regard pour Molly Weasley, il sortit de la pièce. Evidemment, Molly le suivait de près. Elle ne savait pas ce qui avait provoqué la réaction de Severus la veille au soir, mais cela n'augurait rien de bon pour Harry. Il risquait de ramasser les pots cassés. Et même si elle accordait le bénéfice du doute au maître des potions, elle n'était tout de même pas rassurée de savoir Harry sous sa garde.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au salon, Harry était roulé en boule dans ses couvertures. Il dormait paisiblement, les cauchemars ne le poursuivaient pas aujourd'hui.

A sa vue, Snape se sentit de nouveau touché. Touché par quoi ? Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi ou par quoi, mais il était définitivement ému à la vue du gamin. Il n'avait pas envie de le réveiller. Il voulait le laisser dormir, apaisé. Il ne voulait pas le confronter.

Il savait que le réveil du garçon serait un éveil à la réalité de ce que Snape était vraiment. Un salaud. Un méchant. Du moins c'était ce que Snape voulait montrer. Mais pourquoi cela semblait si difficile lorsqu'il se retrouvait face au gamin ?

Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était une petite chose effrayée. Une petite chose à protéger. Et étrangement, une petite chose qu'il voulait protéger.

Non ! Non. Stop. Il allait le réveiller et faire en sorte que Potter le déteste à nouveau. Il allait faire en sorte que lui-même déteste Potter à nouveau. Il fallait qu'il se protège. Et qu'il le protège. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être faible, il ne faisait pas parti de ce monde là. C'était une mission. Une simple mission.

En replaçant son masque froid, Snape s'agenouilla prés du canapé et poussa doucement l'épaule du garçon. Puis, se reprenant, il le bouscula plus franchement. Il pouvait sentir la désapprobation de Molly Weasley dans son dos. Peu importait. Le confort n'importait pas, la sécurité, oui.

« Potter ! » cria t-il sèchement.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et se retrouva nez à nez avec son professeur de potions et Molly Weasley. Il se frotta les yeux et s'étira avec plaisir. Il avait pu dormir. Snape ne l'avait pas renvoyé dans sa chambre. Et pour cela, Harry était tellement reconnaissant. Sans s'en rendre compte, il afficha un sourire heureux en regardant son professeur.

« Bonjour, professeur. Bonjour Mme Weasley. » salua chaleureusement l'adolescent.

Molly répondit par un sourire encore plus chaleureux, mais Snape se contenta de lever un sourcil hautain.

« Levez-vous, vous avez dormi toute la matinée, idiot. Hâtez vous d'aller vous laver et vous habiller. Vous empêchez tout le monde de déjeuner. » exigea le maître des cachots avec froideur.

« Mais… Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, tu ne fais attendre personne. Tu as faim ? Tu peux aller te laver après manger si tu as faim, mon chéri. » rassura la petite sorcière.

« Je vous prierai de rester à votre place, Mme Weasley, et de me laisser la mienne. » dit Snape sèchement en direction de Molly, « Allez vous lavez. Maintenant. Dépêchez-vous. » ordonna t-il à l'adresse de Harry.

L'adolescent ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il fonça à la salle de bains, sans plus même penser au reflet qu'il devrait confronter seul ce matin.

« Vous n'étiez pas obligé d'être aussi dur, Severus. Harry n'a rien fait de mal. » gronda la petite sorcière, au salon.

« Molly, cessez de jouer les mères poules avec Potter, ce n'est pas votre rôle. Dumbledore m'a confié la mission de garder ce gamin en bonne santé, je le ferai. Alors retournez à vos chérubins et laissez-moi faire mon travail. » répliqua t-il sèchement.

Molly se retourna, la tête haute et repartit en direction de la cuisine. Snape leva les yeux au ciel. Comment pouvait-on être aussi énervante ? Elle ressemblait à Hermione en plus âgée… Deux Miss-je-sais-tout risquaient de lui faire perdre définitivement la raison.

Il rejoignit lui-même la cuisine à contrecœur. Tous les enfants étaient attablés et attendaient visiblement que le repas soit servi. Snape avait eu raison, encore une fois. Il s'assit face à Hermione avec dégoût. Mais, au contraire de ce qu'il avait imaginé, les enfants le saluèrent avec gentillesse. Une vraie gentillesse.

Qu'est ce qui avait pu les laisser croire qu'il était gentil ? Pourquoi ne voyait-il plus la peur ou la haine se refléter dans les yeux des gosses ? Était il possible que la présence de Potter dans sa vie est tellement changé son propre comportement que les gamins eux-mêmes lui accorde le bénéfice du doute ?

Quelle connerie. Il n'était pas gentil. Il n'aimait pas les gentillesses.

Ils cherchaient peut-être une histoire d'amour, mais lui existait seulement dans les histoires de haine.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JK Rowling.

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici un nouveau chapitre, qui ne raconte pas encore l'histoire de la guitare. Mais elle arrive dans le prochain chapitre. Celui-ci se concentre surtout sur Harry. J'avais le sentiment de ne pas développer assez le caractère d'Harry dans l'histoire, et j'avais peur qu'il devienne un peu OOC, alors voilà qui va rectifier un peu les choses. C'est un très long chapitre (plus de 6000 mots) qui fait plus du double du dernier, alors j'espère que ça satisfera votre soif de lecture ! Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser moi-même, j'espère qu'il vous plaira… La chose que je remarque cependant c'est que j'aime vraiment développer les caractères et les sentiments des personnages. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop fastidieux ou ennuyeux à lire. Je ne maîtrise pas vraiment le fil de l'histoire et je n'en ai pas l'envie. J'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est l'histoire qui me guide ! Mais du coup, je ne sais jamais trop ce que je vais écrire. Cependant, l'action arrive, je vous le promets ! Plein d'inattendus ne tarderons pas à montrer le bout de leur nez ! Bonne lecture et merci aux lecteurs et revieweurs d'être toujours fidèles au rendez-vous.

**Après la tempête, vient le beau temps ?**

Chapitre 14 : Mise à l'épreuve.

Attablé à la cuisine, Snape tentait de supporter la niaiserie ambiante. Tout le monde était si gentil et mielleux. Ne réalisaient-ils pas que la situation actuelle était catastrophique ? La guerre secrète des mangemorts contre le survivant était en train d'éclater, et Snape ne pouvait même pas en apprécier les conséquences. Alors qu'ils devraient être dans un état de désolation, ils souriaient pour un rien et tentaient de faire régner l'amour…

Lorsqu'il entendit descendre Harry, il y vit une parfaite occasion de placer son masque de froideur le plus convaincant. Il allait enfin pouvoir retrouver ses marques.

Il se demanda une seconde pourquoi il avait soudain besoin de mettre un masque de froideur ? D'habitude, la seule vue du gamin le rendait glacial. Les choses étaient peut-être réellement en train de changer… De le changer.

« Ah, Harry ! Viens vite t'asseoir, tu dois être affamé. » l'invita chaleureusement Molly Weasley.

L'adolescent ne se fit pas prier, il mourait de faim. Il s'assit aux côtés du maître des potions avec le plus grand naturel. Peut-être aussi parce que c'était la dernière place de libre à la table.

Harry pouvait lire l'inquiétude sur le visage de ses amis. Cela faisait deux nuits qu'il n'avait pas dormit dans sa chambre. Et il savait pertinemment qu'ils finiraient par l'assommer de questions. La gêne de la veille avait laissée place à la plus pure inquiétude. Bien-sûr, Hermione était la plus soucieuse. Elle ne cessait de lui lancer des regards interrogateurs, les sourcils froncés.

Mais comment pouvait-il expliquer quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas ? Il venait de passer vingt minutes sous la douche, les yeux fermés, comme un abruti. Comment expliquer que croiser son reflet le faisait plonger dans ses propres ténèbres sans être pris pour un fou ?

Evidemment, elle insisterait pour en parler à Dumbledore. Et Harry n'avait aucune envie d'en informer le directeur. Il avait bien trop peur qu'on l'oblige à quitter ses amis. Et qu'on l'oblige à quitter Snape.

Il secoua soudainement la tête. Il ne pouvait pas avoir peur de perdre Snape ! Ce salaud qui lui avait pourrit la vie depuis sa première année ? Snape avait une mission à accomplir pour le compte du directeur, rien de plus. Et s'il s'avérait être gentil parfois, c'était uniquement pour le bien de sa mission, non ?

« Pourriez-vous cesser de m'observer de la sorte, Potter ? » demanda le maître des potions, sans détourner le regard de son assiette.

« Oh. Pardon. » s'excusa Harry en détournant le regard. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il fixait son professeur depuis plusieurs minutes.

Il décida de se concentrer sur la discussion animée que partageaient les Weasley concernant la coupe du monde de Quidditch à laquelle ils ne pourraient pas assister. Seule Hermione restait à l'écart, elle n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé le Quidditch. Elle ne comprenait pas du tout ce que les sorciers trouvaient d'amusant dans ce jeu violent.

« Il parait que Krum ne fait plus partie de l'équipe de Russie depuis quelques semaines. » remarqua Georges.

« C'est pas étonnant, il n'a même pas gagné la coupe des Trois Sorciers ! Personne ne doit vouloir de lui maintenant. » répliqua Ron, toujours jaloux de la relation qu'avaient entretenu Hermione et Krum l'année dernière.

« Il n'y avait rien à gagner. » s'entendit murmurer Harry, sans le réaliser.

A cet instant, Molly Weasley venait de remplir son assiette d'Harry et la lui tendit avec un sourire. Personne n'avait entendu ce qu'il avait dit. Un simple murmure s'était échappé. La conversation entre les enfants ne fut pas interrompue. Personne ne savait combien il était douloureux pour lui de ressasser ces souvenirs… Et c'était mieux pour tout le monde. Il ne voulait pas que l'on change pour lui. Si personne ne réalisait qu'il souffrait, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de souffrir.

Mais il ne remarqua pas le regard de Snape qui s'était soudainement posé sur lui. Snape avait très bien entendu. Et malgré ses principes de froideur, il ne put s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se pincer. Abruti de Ron Weasley ! Comment pouvait-on être aussi con ?

Il avait envie de se lever de table, de prendre ce rouquin par les oreilles et le forcer à s'excuser, mais il n'en fit rien. Au lieu de cela, il se contenta de regarder Harry avec un peu moins de froideur qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

« Mangez, Potter. » exigea t-il simplement.

Ce n'était pas très chaleureux, mais cela eut l'effet escompté. Le gamin sortit de ses pensées macabres dans un sursaut et planta ses couverts dans sa viande. Mais alors que Snape aurait apprécié qu'Harry se contente de manger en silence, l'adolescent crut prendre l'attention de Snape comme une invitation au dialogue.

« Vous me raconterez l'histoire de la guitare, après manger, professeur ? » demanda le survivant, avec envie.

Snape se retourna vers lui, un sourcil levé.

« Auriez-vous oublié vos devoirs de vacances, Potter ? » interrogea le sorcier avec mépris.

« Non, évidemment. Que peut-il y avoir de plus important dans la vie que les devoirs de vacances ? » répondit-il avec ironie.

« Je suis ravi d'observer votre dévouement au travail scolaire, monsieur Potter. Puisqu'il semble que cela vous a manqué, je vous offre généreusement de préparer un essai sur les propriétés de la vase d'Islande dans les potions contre les limaces. En plus du travail que vous devez faire aujourd'hui, bien entendu. » murmura Snape d'une voix mielleuse.

« Quoi ? Mais… » s'écria Harry.

« Oui, monsieur Potter ? Ne venez vous pas de dire combien les devoirs de vacances étaient importants pour vous ? Il me semble vraiment important d'honorer votre morale et votre bravoure par une petite récompense. » répondit le sorcier, avec un sourire faussement gentil avant de poursuivre, « Non, ne me remerciez pas, je le fais avec plaisir. »

« Je ne savais même pas que la vase d'Islande était un ingrédient pour potion. » grogna Harry.

« Bénie soit votre soif de connaissance alors. La bibliothèque regorge de livres sur les potions, ils n'attendent qu'un élève dévoué tel que vous pour délivrer leur savoir. »

« Et après, alors ? Après avoir travaillé sur les limaces, vous me raconterez l'histoire ? » supplia le garçon.

« Après, nous verrons. Tout dépendra de votre réel dévouement à la tâche, Potter. » menaça le sorcier.

Avec un soupir, Harry replongea le nez dans son assiette, décidant délibérément d'ignorer le léger sourire qu'il apercevait sur le visage d'Hermione. Elle se faisait définitivement trop d'illusions le concernant. Il était tout simplement impossible que Snape et lui s'entendent bien. Jamais. Il restait un enfoiré. Un enfoiré qui l'obligeait à travailler sur des fichues limaces. Qui pouvait vraiment porter de l'intérêt à la vase d'Islande et aux limaces sans être un véritable détraqué de toute façon ?

S'il n'avait pas vraiment voulut savoir ce qui se cachait derrière la guitare, il aurait protesté. Mais il souhaitait désespérément connaître les secrets de l'instrument. Surtout si cela avait un rapport avec sa mère. Et avec Snape… Même s'il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à entendre cette partie là de l'histoire. Que venait faire Snape dans le passé de sa mère ? La curiosité le dévorait. En espérant que Snape ne lui mentait pas sur toute la ligne et qu'il avait bien une histoire à raconter… Harry réalisa soudain qu'il était en train de tester son professeur. Tout le monde semblait voir en lui quelqu'un de changé, quelqu'un de bien. Mais qui était-il vraiment ? Il se dit que le seul moyen de le savoir était de voir si Snape honorait ses promesses. Et s'il lui raconterait vraiment la vérité sur sa mère et lui.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi impatient de se mettre au travail ce jour là. Il avait même refusé la part de tarte à la mélasse que Molly Weasley avait préparée pour le dessert. Il n'osait pas sortir de table, mais l'agacement se lisait sur son visage. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout le monde mange si lentement ?

Finalement, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Molly prépara le café en chassant les enfants de la cuisine.

« Filez vous amuser, maintenant. » chantonna t-elle.

« N'oubliez pas votre tâche, monsieur Potter. Pas de travail, pas d'histoire. » prévint Snape en regardant Harry s'éloigner.

Harry rougit instantanément. Tout le monde allait penser qu'il avait besoin qu'on lui lise une histoire… Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il choisisse cette formulation là ?

En jetant un regard noir à Snape, il comprit au sourire moqueur du professeur qu'il avait formulé les choses de cette manière exactement pour cette raison. Salaud.

« Et je suis supposé savoir exactement ce que vous attendez de moi sans avoir de consignes ? » répliqua Harry avec rage.

« J'oubliais que vous aviez besoin d'un adulte pour vous tenir la main, Potter. Installez-vous à la bibliothèque, je vous dirai quoi faire. » répondit Snape, un sourire méprisant aux lèvres.

Harry rougit de nouveau, de rage plus que de honte. Il ne s'était pas trompé, Snape restait un enfoiré. Il l'humiliait face à ses amis, et il y prenait du plaisir. Quel salaud. Comment pouvait-on changer du tout au tout en si peu de temps ? Ce matin, à l'aube, Snape avait été calme et attentionné. Et là, il était redevenu le salaud de Poudlard. Peut-être qu'il n'avait jamais changé, finalement. Peut-être que Snape avait parut doux et attentionné parce que c'était ce qu'Harry voulait voir. Mais était-il vraiment possible que Snape souhaite autre chose que lui pourrir la vie ?

En soufflant, il se retourna avec colère et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, ses amis sur les talons.

Hermione déposa presque immédiatement une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami. Harry repoussa rapidement sa main d'un geste brusque.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'être réconforté, Hermione. Snape est un enfoiré, on le sait depuis quatre ans maintenant. Ce n'est pas un drame. » dit-il avec rage, à nouveau certain de la méchanceté du maître des potions.

« Je suis même pas sûr qu'il le fasse exprès. Je finis par croire qu'il est dégueulasse par nature. » ajouta Ron.

« Il ne doit pas être si dégueulasse s'il te raconte des histoires. » se moqua gentiment Fred.

Harry rougit, mais se tut. Il n'avait aucune envie de raconter cette histoire là à tout le monde. Il n'avait pas envie de raconter à qui que ce soit que Snape et sa mère avait eu une _histoire_. En fait si, il avait envie d'en parler à ses meilleurs amis. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'isoler avec Ron et Hermione pour le moment.

« C'est quoi cette histoire, d'ailleurs ? » demanda Hermione.

« C'est rien, une histoire de potions ou un truc dans le genre… » répondit évasivement Harry avec un regard lourd de sens.

La sorcière comprit exactement où il voulait en venir et changea de sujet.

Arrivé devant la porte de la bibliothèque, Harry se tourna vers ses amis avec un regard piteux.

« Courage, mec. Il va t'en falloir pour travailler avec le graisseux. » encouragea Ron avec un regard dégoûté.

« Rassure toi Harry, tu ne seras pas le seul à travailler. Moi aussi je dois avancer dans mes devoirs de vacances. » rassura Hermione.

« Travailler autant que toi ne me rassure pas du tout ! » plaisanta Harry.

Avec une moue boudeuse, Hermione suivit les autres au salon. Quant à lui, il se précipita dans la bibliothèque pour y rejoindre le bureau. Il y avait des parchemins et des livres étalés partout sur la table. Il essaya de comprendre ce dont il s'agissait, mais ce n'était que calculs et théories… Bien trop compliqués pour lui. De plus, il s'agissait de potions, sous-entendu sans aucun intérêt.

« Lorsque vous aurez de terminé de fouiller dans les affaires des autres, nous pourrons peut-être nous mettre au travail, Potter. » cingla le professeur de potions, dans son dos.

« Je ne fouillais pas ! » s'indigna Harry, pris au dépourvu.

Le maître des potions se contenta de rassembler ses affaires dans un coin de la pièce, pour y faire apparaître les livres de l'adolescent d'un accio.

« Vous commencerez par travailler la botanique. Ensuite, potions. Suivit, bien-sûr, de l'essai que vous m'avez réclamé. » exigea le professeur.

« Mais ! Je n'ai rien réclamé ! » s'écria Harry, agacé.

« Continuez comme ça, Potter, et je rajoute un chapitre d'Histoire de la magie. » menaça Snape.

Harry souffla, mais ne répliqua pas. Le professeur fouilla le livre de botanique pendant quelques instants avant de s'arrêter sur une page.

« Lisez ce chapitre, et faites moi un résumé clair et concis de ce qu'il est dit. Préparez-vous à ce que je vous pose des questions précises sur le sujet. Il n'est pas question de lire stupidement ce qui est écrit, mais de comprendre et maîtriser le sujet. Nous verrons après pour les potions. » indiqua Snape.

Harry s'empara du livre et lut le titre de la page : _La plante de Fudrille et ses propriétés_. S'il ne s'était pas retenu, il aurait soufflé bruyamment. Mais plus rapidement il se mettrait au travail et plus vite il aurait terminé.

« Concentrez-vous, Potter. Si le résultat ne me satisfait pas, vous recommencerez jusqu'à ce que votre petit cerveau assimile les connaissances. » le prévint l'adulte.

Petit cerveau. Rien de bien meilleur qu'une petite insulte cinglante de la part de Snape. Mais non, il ne craquerait pas. Il allait lui sortir son fichu résumé sans protestations et il aurait finalement droit à son histoire.

Il se mit au travail comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Acharné, concentré, volontaire. Non, jamais il n'avait été aussi passionné par la botanique, c'était certain.

Snape n'arrivait pas à se concentrer lui-même. Il s'était installé dans un des fauteuils de la pièce, un livre dans les mains. Mais, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer l'adolescent à la tâche. Les sourcils froncés et le regard concentré, il ne ressemblait pas du tout à l'élève indiscipliné qu'il avait l'habitude de voir dans ses cours. Le gamin devait vraiment avoir envie de savoir ce qui se cachait derrière la guitare !

Mais était-il prêt à l'entendre, c'était moins sûr… Pourtant, il était trop tard pour reculer. Snape ne faisait jamais de promesses en l'air.

Au bout d'une heure de travail, Harry présenta un parchemin à son professeur. Et Snape était obligé d'admettre qu'il avait bien travaillé. Le papier était clair, ordonné et intelligent.

« Je vois que vous savez faire du bon travail lorsqu'une récompense est à la clé, Potter. » observa Snape.

Harry crut s'évanouir un instant. Est-ce que son professeur de potions venait de lui faire un compliment ou avait-il rêvé ? C'était bien la première fois que Snape ne profitait pas des cours pour lui faire remarquer sa stupidité. Salaud ou pas tant que cela ?

« Ne vous emballez pas trop vite. Ce n'est que la partie la plus facile du travail. » prévint Snape en remarquant l'air ravi du garçon.

Harry se sentit se tendre un peu plus sous la menace.

« Maintenant, pouvez-vous me dire à quel moment la plante de Fudrille arrive à maturation et sous quelles conditions ? » demanda le sorcier.

« Lorsque le premier bouton de fleur apparaît sur la plante de Fudrille elle doit être placée sous la chaleur des flammes de bois de guêtre pendant trois semaines, trois heures par jour pour arriver à maturation. » répondit immédiatement Harry.

« Et si vous ne le faites pas, qu'arrive t-il à la plante ? »

« Dés l'apparition du second bouton, la plante se dévore elle-même jusqu'à la racine. »

« Quelle est la raison de cet évènement ? »

« La plante est un ensemble de deux entités contradictoires : l'une est un virus, l'autre est un anticorps. Lorsque le deuxième bouton apparaît, qui est la conséquence matérielle du virus, l'anticorps prend le dessus et la plante se tue elle-même. »

« A quoi sert la plante, arrivée à maturation ? Et pour quelle raison utilise t-on cette méthode pour faire mûrir la plante ? »

« On utilise la plante contre les virus bénins, tels que les rhumes, les allergies. Le feu de bois de guêtre permet de tuer le virus en profondeur, pour ne garder que l'anticorps. »

« Et pour quelle raison attendons nous l'apparition du bouton pour tuer le virus ? »

« Le bouton est le virus, et sans l'apparition du virus, l'anticorps ne se développe pas assez pour être efficace. Il faut l'apparition du bouton pour que l'anticorps se créé. »

« Que faut-il ajouter à cette plante pour créer un anticorps capable de guérir des virus plus virulents que les simples rhumes ? »

« Euh… Je… euh… Je n'en ai aucune idée… Merde ! » se morigéna Harry avec colère.

Il avait pourtant bien appris tout le chapitre, alors comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ça ? Il tapa du pied d'énervement en cherchant frénétiquement la réponse.

« Je vous prierai de ne pas utiliser de tels termes en ma présence, Potter. De plus il est inutile de vous martyriser de la sorte étant donné que je vous ai posé une question dont la réponse n'était pas dans votre chapitre. » répliqua t-il innocemment.

« Quoi ? Mais ! Pourquoi… » s'énerva le garçon.

« Cessez cette petite indignation enfantine, Potter. Si vous aviez bien travaillé votre chapitre, vous vous seriez souvenu que cette information n'y figurait pas. » coupa sèchement Snape.

« C'est dégueulasse. Evidemment que je ne peux pas me rappeler de tout ! » s'indigna Harry.

« Je vous prierai d'utiliser un autre ton avec moi, Potter. Je ne peux pas vous enlever de points, mais je peux faire bien pire, alors ne me tentez pas. Surtout que vous vous êtes bien souvenu de tout. Alors faites vous un peu plus un peu plus confiance à l'avenir. » menaça le professeur.

Snape se dirigea vers le bureau et feuilleta le livre de potions, quelques secondes avant de s'arrêter sur une page précise.

« Travaillez sur cette potion. Je veux que vous soyez capable de la formulez par cœur. Mais surtout que vous arriviez à me dire pour quelle raison la combinaison de tous ces éléments permet de faire disparaître n'importe quelle mauvaise herbe. » ordonna Snape.

Harry se remit au travail avec autant d'acharnement, mais aussi un peu de dégoût. Il ne pourrait jamais aimer les potions. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Et il savait qu'il faudrait bien plus de travail encore que pour la botanique.

Il mit plus d'une heure trente à assimiler toutes les connaissances. Et même après ce travail, il se sentait fébrile devant son professeur.

Pourtant, il parut s'en sortir parce que Snape ne fit aucune remarque, même lorsqu'il buta sur certaines doses.

« Je crois que vous avez enfin mérité cet essai sur la vase d'Islande dans la potion contre les limaces. Vous pouvez faire une pause avant de vous y mettre, si vous le souhaitez. »

« Non, qu'on en finisse. » décida Harry.

« Comme vous voudrez. La bibliothèque est à vous, vous trouverez tous les éléments de réponse dans les livres. » déclara Snape.

Harry regarda les étagères entières de livres qui remplissaient les murs de la pièce. Il se sentait désespéré. Comment allait-il trouver les livres dont il avait besoin parmi tous ces bouquins ?

« Aucune chance que vous m'aidiez à trouver le bon rayon, j'imagine ? » supposa Harry, non sans un regard suppliant vers son professeur.

« Aucune. De plus, ce ne serait plus du tout amusant si je vous mâchais le travail. » répondit son professeur, d'un ton cynique.

Cependant Harry remarqua les coups d'œil insistants de Snape vers un rayon en particulier. Etait-il en train de l'aider ? L'adolescent se dirigea vers le rayon en question en se sentant bien stupide. Il était impossible que Snape puisse faire preuve de pitié, surtout pas envers lui.

Et pourtant, lorsqu'Harry observa de plus près le rayon en question, il se sentit pousser des ailes. C'était bien le rayon potions. Il faillit se retourner et sauter dans les bras de son professeur, mais il se dit qu'ils les enverraient tous deux à Ste Mangouste pour crise cardiaque s'il le faisait. Peut-être pas si salaud, finalement.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Harry sortit du rayon plusieurs livres liés de prés ou de loin à son sujet.

Après plusieurs minutes à feuilleter les livres, il réalisa que la potion contre les limaces était exactement la même que celle qui tuait les mauvaises herbes. Si ce n'était pour un léger détail… Il fallait y ajouter évidemment la vase d'Islande. Mais aussi de l'essence de plante de Fudrille.

Snape venait de lui mâcher les trois quarts du travail… Enfin, il venait de lui faire faire les trois quarts du travail plutôt. Mais ce serait nettement plus rapide et plus facile avec les éléments qu'il avait déjà assimilés.

Une nouvelle fois, Harry fut pris d'une envie folle de remercier son professeur. Mais après tout, pourquoi ? Certes, Snape aurait pu le faire travailler sur tout autre chose en botanique et en potions, mais il l'avait quand même obligé à travailler comme un acharné toute une après midi.

Il se mit tout de même au travail avec beaucoup plus de facilité et de légèreté. Et, étrangement, il y prenait presque du plaisir. Etait-ce parce que tout était plus facile tout à coup, ou parce que l'attention discrète de Snape le touchait sincèrement ? Il ne voulait pas savoir. Il ne digérait pas toutes les humiliations que lui avait fait subir son professeur durant toutes ces années. Ou peut-être préférait-il s'y accrocher ? Peut-être préférait-il continuer à le considérer comme un salaud.

Une heure plus tard, Harry n'avait pas encore fini son travail, toujours concentré à sa tâche, il ne remarqua pas son professeur se pencher au-dessus de lui.

Snape devait avouer qu'il était impressionné par Potter. Il n'avait pas rechigné, ni hurler à l'injustice face à la masse de travail. Et, surtout, il avait fait du bon travail. Il était obligé de l'admettre… Malgré ce dégoût passager que cette observation entraînait. Il n'était pas comme son père. Snape avait espéré que le gamin se rebellerait. Ou au moins le traite avec arrogance et irrespect, comme l'aurait fait Potter Senior.

C'était tellement plus facile de considérer le gamin tel un stupide bon à rien. Mais il découvrait aujourd'hui que Potter n'était pas un bon à rien. Et qu'il ne l'avait sans doute jamais été… Il réalisa qu'il avait mis le gamin à l'épreuve toutes ces années. Il avait voulu voir James Potter en Harry. Et aujourd'hui encore, il n'avait eu de cesse de provoquer le gamin pour qu'il se révèle naturellement être le même petit con arrogant que James Potter avait toujours été. Ainsi, il aurait été assuré de faire le bon choix en dénigrant ses sentiments. Mais l'épreuve avait été échouée… Harry Potter n'était pas comme son père. Et à vrai dire le garçon n'avait jamais eu de père. Il n'était qu'Harry.

« Cela suffira pour aujourd'hui, Harry. » l'interrompit Snape, se surprenant lui-même d'appeler le gamin par son prénom.

Harry sursauta si fort qu'il fit tomber une énorme tache d'encre sur son parchemin. Avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits, le papier avait déjà aspiré le liquide.

« Je ne suis pas un fantôme, Potter. Il serait temps de vous habituer à ma présence. » remarqua t-il avec sarcasme.

« Vous m'avez surpris, c'est tout. Et je n'ai pas fini… »

« Vous continuerez demain. Vous avez assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui. »

Harry enroula son parchemin avec les autres et se prépara à ranger ses affaires lorsque le professeur l'arrêta d'une main.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de penser à faire disparaître votre travail, Potter. Vous devrez le retrouver demain. »

L'adolescent faillit protester, mais se retint. Il tenait bien à trop à son histoire.

« Maintenant, vous allez me raconter ? » demanda Harry avec impatience.

« Non. Allez goûter avec vos amis. Amusez vous. De plus, je dois moi-même faire une pause. Vous supporter toute une après-midi n'est pas de tout repos, Potter. » répliqua Snape avec froideur.

« Mais, vous aviez promis ! » s'éructa Harry avec violence. Il se rendait compte maintenant de la déception qu'il ressentirait si Snape s'avérait être un simple salaud. Il voulait croire au fond de lui que le professeur était plus que cela. Il ne voulait pas que ce teste se révèle positif…

« Et je tiendrai ma promesse. Sortez, maintenant. » exigea le professeur avec indifférence.

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir à la fois trompé et à la fois soulagé. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre ! Mais Snape venait de lui promettre à nouveau. Alors, il le ferait, non ? En sortant de la pièce avec rage, il entendit son ventre gronder famine.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit ses amis au salon, il fut accueillit par des salutations chaleureuses.

« On finissait par croire que Snape t'avais kidnappé ! » s'écria Ron, heureux de retrouver son ami.

« Moi aussi, j'ai cru que je ne sortirai jamais… » se plaignit Harry.

« Et si on allait prendre le goûter tous les trois dans votre chambre ? » proposa Hermione en interrogeant Ron et Harry du regard. Elle mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qui se tramait entre Harry et Snape.

Ils firent un détour vers la cuisine pour se servir chacun une part de tarte à la mélasse avant de monter dans la chambre.

Assis confortablement sur le tapis au centre de la chambre, les trois amis commencèrent à déguster leur part de tarte avec délice. Mais le festin fut de courte durée, Hermione se prépara à attaquer.

« Alors, Harry ? Raconte-nous ! » exigea Hermione.

« Que voulez vous savoir ? » demanda t-il, avec angoisse. Il n'était plus très sûr de vouloir tout dévoiler à ses amis… Il avait peur qu'ils finissent par le tourner en ridicule. Et qu'ils lui tournent le dos.

« Déjà, pourquoi tu ne dors pas dans la chambre avec moi ? Est-ce que je ronfle trop fort ? Maman m'a dit qu'elle pouvait protéger mon lit d'un sort de silence pour que tu ne sois pas dérangé. » s'inquiéta Ron.

« Non, ce n'est pas à cause de toi, Ron. » dit Harry en rougissant, « Je ne sais pas trop comment vous expliquer… C'est bizarre… » commença Harry, hésitant. Etait-ce une bonne idée de tout raconter ? Etait-ce sage de croire que ses amis le soutiendraient, malgré sa folie certaine ? Encore un test, encore une mise à l'épreuve… Mais ses amis ne pouvaient pas être aussi versatiles que Snape, si ?

« Harry, lors de notre deuxième année, tu entendais des voix. Que peut-il y avoir de plus bizarre que ça ? » tenta de rassurer la petite sorcière avec un sourire.

« Il y a plus bizarre, je t'assure. » répondit Harry, avec méfiance.

Il remarqua alors les regards inquiets de ses meilleurs amis. Il était presque soulager de ne pas lire dans leurs yeux la peur ou la moquerie. Et en même temps, il ne voulait pas les inquiéter… Mais s'il ne pouvait pas en parler à eux, à qui pouvait-il le dire ?

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais c'est comme si j'étais hanté par des fantômes depuis que je suis ici. » déclara t-il dans un murmure, après un temps de silence.

« Des fantômes ? » interrogea Ron avec incrédulité.

« Oui, des fantômes. Enfin, je ne sais pas si ce sont des fantômes, mais dés que je me retrouve seul la nuit, dans le silence et dans le noir, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose essaye de rentrer en contact avec moi ou je sais pas quoi. J'entends des choses bizarres… Et j'ai l'impression de voir des choses bizarres. » déclara t-il, sombre.

« Tu ne crois pas que c'est ton imagination qui te joue des tours ? » proposa Hermione

« Est-ce que mon imagination me ferait quitter mon lit pour dormir dans celui de Snape ? Si c'était mon imagination, Hermione, je passerai au-dessus. » répliqua t-il sèchement.

« Mais s'il y a bien des fantômes, pourquoi tu es le seul à le sentir ? » se demanda Ron, en regardant autour de lui d'un air anxieux.

« Je n'en sais rien. Mais ce que je sais c'est que j'ai l'impression de sentir le fantôme de Sirius et de Cédric parfois. J'ai l'impression que Sirius m'appelle. Comme s'il venait se venger de l'avoir laissé mourir. Comme s'il voulait me faire payer. »

« Harry, je crois que c'est juste le traumatisme de ce que tu as vécu cet été. » tenta de rassurer Hermione, sans y croire.

« Mais ça parait si réel… Et le pire c'est que je n'arrive plus à me regarder dans la glace sans avoir peur. » finit-il par dire en baissant la tête.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Ron, incrédule.

« A chaque fois que je croise mon reflet, je me mets à angoisser. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe à ce moment là, mais c'est comme si je n'étais plus seul. Que mon reflet essayait de me faire peur. Et de façon bien pire que les détraqueurs. Je sais que ça à l'air débile… Mais je vous jure que c'est vrai. Quand je suis tombé dans la salle de bains l'autre jour et que je me suis retrouvé perdu dans mes cauchemars, c'était ça. Je me suis vu dans le miroir et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me suis senti sombrer en me regardant. » répondit-il, les sourcils froncés.

« Tu avais de la fièvre, c'est peut-être normal ? » demanda Hermione, encore plus anxieuse.

« Non, je vous assure qu'il se passe quelque chose de pas net ! Depuis que je suis ici, je me sens tellement bizarre ! Je me mets à être en colère sans raison, et la seconde d'après, je me sens complètement faible. Je ne me reconnais plus du tout… Comme si je n'étais plus vraiment moi. » s'emporta Harry, les larmes aux yeux.

« C'est vrai que tu es bizarre ces derniers temps… Mais vu ce qui s'est passé cet été, c'est peut-être normal, non ? Il te faut sans doute du temps pour passer à autre chose, tu crois pas ? » demanda Ron.

« Je ne sais pas… Peut-être que ça passera après tout. » tenta t-il lui-même de se rassurer.

« En tout cas, on est là, Harry. Tu peux te reposer sur nous, tu sais ? » soutint Hermione.

« Oui, je sais. » répondit Harry, soulagé.

« Peut-être qu'il faut juste t'adapter. C'est pas n'importe quelle maison après tout, c'est celle de ton parrain... » proposa Ron.

« Oui, sûrement qu'il faut juste que tu prennes tes marques, Harry. Tu ne te rends pas compte que ce que tu as vécu cet été est terriblement traumatisant ! » ajouta Hermione.

« Peut-être… Mais et si j'étais simplement devenu fou ? » demanda Harry avec angoisse.

« N'importe quoi, mec ! Tu es tout sauf fou ! » se moqua gentiment Ron.

« Tu n'es pas fou, Harry. Tu as vécu trop de choses bouleversantes. Des choses que tu n'aurais jamais dû avoir à vivre… » assura t-elle tristement.

« Et si ça ne passait pas ? Et si je continuais à me sentir hanté ? » s'inquiéta le garçon.

« Si ça continue, Harry, il faudra que tu en parles au professeur Snape. » répondit Hermione, doucement.

« Non ! Jamais ! Il se moquerait de moi, c'est tout. Je lui donnerai le moyen de m'humilier encore et encore. » s'indigna Harry.

« De toute façon, ça ne fait que trois jours que tu es là, alors tu as le temps de décider. Peut-être que ça ira mieux avec le temps. » tenta de calmer Ron.

« Oui, peut-être. J'espère. » reprit Harry, plus doucement.

« Harry, nous on est là. » rassura la petite sorcière, « Et si tu ne veux pas en parler à Snape, tu peux nous en parler à nous. Je ne sais pas si on peut trouver un moyen d'arrêter ces fantômes, mais si la situation ne s'arrange pas d'elle-même on fera tout pour que tu n'en souffres plus. Je te le jure. » promit Hermione avec un sourire rassurant.

Harry regarda ses amis avec attention. Ils étaient sincères. Ils ne le prenaient pas pour un fou. Leurs regards n'avaient pas changés. Ils restaient les trois meilleurs amis du monde, malgré ces fantômes. Malgré son cruel manque d'équilibre mental. Ils le croyaient et il n'y avait rien de plus agréable que de se sentir ainsi en confiance. Il se sentait beaucoup moins seul tout à coup.

Mais il savait également qu'il ne pouvait pas se reposer sur eux. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il ressentait. Personne ne le pourrait vraiment. Et à vrai dire, ils ne le croyaient même pas complètement. Et peut-être qu'ils avaient raison. Peut-être qu'il était juste traumatisé. Peut-être qu'il en faisait trop. C'était peut-être normal, après tout ? L'important était de savoir qu'ils étaient là pour lui, comme avant. Il n'y avait pas besoin de test avec eux. Ils étaient ses amis, ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde.

« Bon, et c'est quoi cette histoire alors ? » demanda finalement Ron.

« Vous savez la guitare que j'ai trouvée hier dans le grenier ? » dit Harry, énigmatique.

« Oui ? » répondirent-ils en chœur.

« Et bien Snape peut la toucher lui aussi. » déclara t-il.

« Quoi ? Comment c'est possible ? » s'écria Hermione, abasourdi.

« Hier soir, il m'a dit que cette guitare lui avait appartenue. C'était sa guitare quand il était jeune. Et ensuite, il l'a donnée à ma mère… » dévoila Harry.

« A ta mère ? Snape et ta mère se connaissaient ? » s'étonna Ron.

« Apparemment… Il m'a dit qu'il me raconterait l'histoire de la guitare. » dit-il.

« Attend. Snape et ta mère ?! » répéta Ron, choqué.

« Oui… Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de connaître cette histoire finalement. » répondit-il, sombre.

« Bien-sûr que si, tu veux connaître l'histoire, Harry ! Tu pourrais découvrir des choses sur tes parents, sur ta mère. » s'écria Hermione.

« Oui, mais ça veut dire aussi que je vais connaître des choses sur Snape…et ma mère, ensemble. Et ça, je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt à l'entendre. » se plaignit l'adolescent.

« Tu dis ça, mais tu as bossé toute l'après-midi pour savoir ! » remarqua le roux.

« C'est vrai, je veux savoir. Mais j'ai peur de ce qui va en ressortir. » confia le survivant, les yeux dans le vague.

« Et bien, nous on veut savoir. La vérité est toujours une bonne chose, Harry. Et tu en connais tellement peu sur tes parents. C'est une véritable occasion d'en savoir plus sur qui ils étaient. Tu disais ne plus savoir qui tu étais tout à l'heure, et bien le Harry que l'on connaît ne fuit jamais devant la vérité. » lui rappela la petite sorcière.

« Oui, tu as raison, Hermione. J'irai écouter son histoire. » se résolut Harry avec courage.

« Bon et juste après tu nous raconte, hein ? Je veux savoir pourquoi seuls toi et lui pouvez toucher la guitare, moi ! » insista Ron.

« Evidemment que je vous raconterai ! » répliqua Harry, soulagé de savoir ses amis dans la confidence.

« Allez vas y, Harry. Tu n'as rien à perdre. » encouragea la lionne en remarquant l'angoisse de son ami.

Mais n'avait-il vraiment rien à perdre ? Il avait découvert aujourd'hui qu'il ne perdrait jamais ses amis, même s'il risquait d'avoir sombré dans la folie. Mais qu'en était-il de Snape ? Il ne savait pas s'il était prêt à le perdre, lui, le sombre maître des cachots. Pas après cette journée qu'il avait passée en compagnie de son professeur. Pas après avoir établit que Snape n'était probablement pas qu'un salaud avec lui…

Tout dépendait de Snape. Et tout dépendait de lui aussi. Snape serait-il capable de lui accorder sa confiance et tout lui dire ? Et lui-même, serait-il capable de tout entendre ?

Soudain, la vie lui apparut comme une éternelle mise à l'épreuve.


	15. Chapter 15

**Dsiclaimer **: Tout appartient à JK Rowling.

**Note de l'auteur** : Voici finalement l'histoire qui se cache derrière la guitare. Elle aura mis du temps à arriver, mais la voilà ! J'aurais aimé développer l'histoire un peu plus si j'avais eu le temps, mais j'ai trois essais, à écrire en anglais, qui m'attendent... J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira néanmoins. Et que vous aimez les histoires sombres, parce que ce chapitre ainsi que les prochains risquent d'être assez durs… Je tiens à remercier à nouveau les lecteurs de prendre le temps de lire ma fic, et tout particulièrement ceux qui font l'effort de laisser un petit commentaire, cela me touche beaucoup. Bonne lecture.

**Après la tempête, vient le beau temps ?**

Chapitre 15 : Une guitare, un amour, une trahison.

Lorsqu'Harry descendit à la bibliothèque pour retrouver son professeur de potions, il se sentit fébrile. Il hésita un long moment avant d'ouvrir la porte. Mais Hermione et Ron, qui l'avaient suivis jusqu'en bas, ne le laissèrent pas douter plus longtemps.

« Courage, Harry. Ca va bien se passer. » l'encouragea Hermione en le poussant légèrement dans le dos.

Pourquoi avait-il aussi peur ? Ce n'était que Snape ! Alors de quoi avait-il si peur ? Même s'il s'avérait que son professeur avait été un salaud par le passé, ce n'était pas bien grave. Il savait déjà que l'homme pouvait être un sale con. Et ce n'était qu'une surface au final. Du moins c'est ce qu'Harry espérait. Il ne voulait pas que Snape détruise l'image parfaite que tout le monde avait décrit sur ses parents. Il ne voulait pas que l'on pourrisse ses rêves.

En prenant une grande inspiration, Harry tourna la poignée. Avec un dernier sourire pour ses amis, il pénétra dans la pièce avec angoisse. Snape était là. Assis sur un des fauteuils, il lisait un parchemin froissé.

Au bruit de la porte qui se refermait, le professeur releva immédiatement la tête vers l'adolescent.

« Asseyez-vous, Potter. » invita sèchement le professeur.

Harry s'assit avec maladresse. Il se sentait crispé, presque paralysé par la peur. Mais bientôt la surprise remplaça l'angoisse. En observant Snape, le garçon remarqua que son professeur lui-même n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise. La froideur et le mépris qui étaient d'habitude lisibles en permanence sur le visage de l'homme avaient disparus. Au contraire, Harry pouvait lire de l'appréhension. Mais surtout une profonde tristesse.

Discernant le regard perplexe du garçon, Snape se retourna vivement. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller à cela. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller à la sentimentalité. Tout était derrière lui. Tout était fini. Il devait cette histoire au garçon. Il méritait de connaître la vérité sur lui… Et sur sa mère. Sa merveilleuse mère. Même si cela devait tout détruire.

En se dirigeant vers la porte de la bibliothèque, Snape se retourna, le masque de froideur de nouveau en place.

« Je vais faire du thé. Vous en aurez besoin. » prévint Snape.

Harry voulut répliquer, mais il préférait ne pas risquer de mettre son professeur en colère. Il tenait à connaître la vérité maintenant. Même si pour cela il devait se taire.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la cuisine, il se réjouit de constater que la pièce était vide. Il serait plus à son aise pour verser la potion calmante dans le thé du gamin.

Mais, en sortant la fiole de sa poche, Snape hésita. Avait-il le droit d'empêcher l'adolescent d'exprimer sa colère ? Il n'avait pas le droit d'empêcher le gosse de le détester. S'il devait lui raconter l'histoire, il devait en assumer les conséquences. Potter avait le droit de le haïr. Tous les droits. Mais lui n'en avait aucun de faciliter les choses. Les choses devaient être difficiles, après tout. Pour lui, comme pour le gamin. Il avait été un salaud, il n'avait pas le droit de fuir cette réalité.

En replaçant la potion au fond de sa poche, Snape souffla doucement. Replonger dans ces souvenirs n'était pas facile. Peut-être que la potion calmante serait finalement plus utile pour lui-même. Il allait devoir parler d'elle… De son grand amour. Et il n'avait pas le droit de craquer. Cela serait injuste pour le gosse.

Reprenant peu à peu contenance, Snape versa le thé bouillant dans deux grandes tasses avant de les poser sur un plateau en argent. Il hésita une dernière seconde à verser la potion calmante dans la tasse d'Harry, mais se retourna finalement pour quitter la cuisine et rejoindre la bibliothèque.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, l'adolescent était toujours assis sur son fauteuil, se tortillant les mains d'impatience. Il déposa le plateau sur une table basse entre les deux fauteuils et s'assit à son tour.

Il ne savait pas par où commencer. Tout semblait confus tout à coup. Le cœur battant, Snape prit une inspiration avant de plonger son regard dans celui d'Harry. Il remarqua que le garçon semblait anxieux. Ce qui ne facilitait vraiment pas la tâche…

« Où avez-vous trouvé la guitare, Potter ? » demanda t-il, désireux de trouver un point de départ à son histoire.

« Au grenier. Elle était au milieu de tout un tas d'autres vieilles babioles. Pourquoi ? » répondit Harry, curieux.

« Au grenier, hein ? Ca ne m'étonne pas… En fait, si, je suis étonné qu'ils ne l'aient pas laissée au milieu des cendres de Godric's Hollow. » se dit Snape dans un grognement rageur.

« Quoi ? Qui ça ? Je ne comprend pas… » interpella Harry, confus.

« Godric's Hollow est le village où habitaient vos parents, Potter. Et la guitare était là-bas, avec votre mère lorsqu'ils ont été tués, mais grâce aux sorts qui sont placés sur l'instrument, elle est intacte. Lupin et Black ont dû récupérer le reste des affaires qui n'avaient pas brûlées dans l'incendie et ont mis ce qu'ils ne voulaient pas voir au grenier. » répondit Snape.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'auraient pas voulu la voir ? » demanda l'adolescent, perplexe.

Snape le regarda un instant, comme s'il était complètement stupide. Mais non, le gamin ne semblait vraiment pas comprendre.

« Cette guitare est un cadeau que j'ai fait à votre mère, Potter. Et Lupin et Black, les meilleurs amis de votre père, n'ont sans doute pas apprécié qu'un objet que seuls Lily et moi pouvions partager soit vu. » répondit-il, sarcastique.

« Mais… Que s'est-il passé entre ma mère et vous exactement ? » demanda Harry, avec appréhension.

Snape soupira, las. Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière. La voilà la véritable histoire.

« J'ai rencontré votre mère lorsque j'avais 9 ans, Potter. Sa famille a emménagée dans le quartier où ma propre famille habitait, et nous sommes devenus amis dés notre première rencontre. » commença Snape.

« Vous connaissiez ma mère depuis qu'elle était enfant ? » coupa Harry avec suprise.

« Oui. J'ai d'abord rencontré Pétunia, votre tante. Mais j'ai toujours détesté cette petite peste. Et je crois que Lily ne l'a jamais vraiment aimée non plus… Enfin non, je me trompe. Lily l'aimait. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'aimer tout le monde. Même ceux qui ne le méritaient pas. » laissa t-il échapper, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Attendez. Vous… vous connaissez ma tante ? Comment ? Vous êtes un sang pur ! » s'écria Harry, perplexe.

« Je ne suis pas un sang pur, Potter. Mon père était un moldu, et j'ai vécu dans un quartier moldu. Et c'est là que j'ai rencontré votre tante et votre mère. » rectifia Snape, amer.

« Votre père était moldu ? Mais alors… Pourquoi tous ces discours sur les sangs purs ? » interrogea Harry.

« Cela ne vous regarde pas, Potter ! » s'énerva Snape, sèchement.

Harry sursauta de surprise au ton du professeur. Il ne comprenait pas ce soudain changement d'attitude… Snape était pourtant d'accord pour parler de sa mère. Alors pourquoi s'énervait-il pour une simple question de politique ?

« Revenons à la guitare, Potter. » reprit plus calmement le professeur.

Harry hocha doucement la tête.

« Bien. J'ai donc rencontré votre mère lorsqu'elle avait neuf ans. Elle ne savait pas encore qu'elle était sorcière. Je jouais de la guitare depuis un an lorsqu'elle est arrivée dans ma vie. Evidemment, Lily voulait apprendre, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle apprenne avec cette vieille guitare cassée que j'avais à l'époque. Alors, à partir de ce moment je me suis mis à travailler l'été, et parfois les week ends pour récolter assez d'argent pour acheter une vraie guitare. J'ai tondu la pelouse des voisins jusqu'au jour où j'ai pu l'acheter. Ce même jour, Lily a reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard. » murmura Snape, le regard perdu.

Harry se sentait mal à l'aise. Ce que lui racontait Snape semblait tellement intime. Et déplacé. Il se sentait de trop.

« Nous avons alors décidé de commencer les leçons de guitare à notre arrivée à Poudlard, afin de pouvoir y jeter le sort que nous désirions, pour que ça reste notre secret… Mais, Lily a été envoyée à Gryffondor et moi à Serpentard. Les deux maisons ennemies. Nous étions en pleine guerre contre Voldemort, et nous devions nous cacher pour pouvoir nous voir. » dit Snape d'un air désolé.

Il but une gorgée de thé avant de poursuivre.

« Votre mère a appris que la maison Serpentard était une maison de mangemorts… Et elle a compris que c'était dangereux de se promener dans les couloirs avec un serpent lorsqu'on est une lionne… Elle est devenue amie avec Potter et sa bande et a essayé de ne plus me voir. »

Tout à coup Snape se retourna vers l'adolescent, les sourcils froncés.

« Je n'ai pas essayé de la revoir, Potter. J'ai respecté son choix. J'étais un serpentard après tout ! Et j'étais logiquement voué à entrer en guerre contre des sangs de bourbe comme Lily. » reprit-il en scrutant la réaction du gamin.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de parler de ma mère comme ça. » gronda Harry, sentant une colère froide monter en lui.

« J'ai toujours respecté votre mère, Potter. Cette insulte n'est qu'une manière d'illustrer ce que l'on attend de nous lorsqu'on est un Serpentard. Malfoy par exemple… Il n'est pas plus anti-moldu que vous, Potter. Mais la différence entre lui et vous, c'est que vous avez le choix, lui ne l'a pas. » répliqua Snape, le regard perçant.

« Ne me faites pas croire que Mafoy est un gentil, professeur. De toute façon, je m'en fous de Malfoy ! Continuez, s'il vous plait. » finit par demander Harry, plus doucement.

« Si vous préférez vous bercer d'illusions et penser que le monde est aussi manichéen que ce que vous imaginez, allez y. Mais croyez-moi, Potter, le monde n'est jamais que blanc ou noir, vous verrez. Votre mère a finalement préféré penser qu'elle pouvait entraver les règles sociales de l'époque, malgré les menaces qui pesaient sur les Gryffondors s'ils s'approchaient des Serpentards. Lorsqu'on l'a aperçut en ma compagnie, on a crut que je la manipulais, que je voulais lui faire du mal. Les Gryffondors voulaient ma peau. Les Serpentards voulaient la sienne. Mais lorsque Lily a réalisé que j'étais toujours la même personne qu'elle avait toujours connue, malgré ce que ses amis pouvaient dire, elle a décidé d'aller contre les lois. Nous avons trouvé une salle cachée qui nous permettait de nous retrouver tous les deux sans être jamais dérangés. C'est à partir de ce moment là que nous avons commencé à partager les leçons de guitare. »

« C'était quand ? » coupa Harry, sèchement.

« A la fin de notre première année. Peu de temps avec les vacances d'été. »

« Est-ce qu'elle connaissait déjà mon père ? » demanda t-il froidement.

« Oui, bien-sûr. Votre père s'est fait connaître dés son arrivée à Poudlard. De plus, Lily était l'élève la plus intelligente de sa classe. Ce qui sous-entend qu'elle était une personne à connaître pour votre père, alors il s'en est fait une amie. Quoique Lupin devait probablement déjà faire ses devoirs à sa place j'imagine. » répondit-il avec sarcasme.

« Qu'est ce que vous sous-entendez ? Que mon père n'est allé vers ma mère que par intérêt ? » s'énerva Harry.

« Je ne sous-entend rien, Potter. J'affirme. » répondit placidement le maître des potions.

« Mon père aimait ma mère ! Vous êtes vraiment dégueulasse ! » répliqua l'adolescent avec dégoût.

« Rasseyez-vous, Potter. Ecoutez la fin de l'histoire avant de juger. » exigea Snape calmement.

Harry fixa son professeur avec rage pendant plusieurs secondes avant de se rasseoir, piteusement.

« Nous avons attendu l'année suivante pour commencer à protéger notre guitare. Chaque année, nous avons renforcé les protections, afin que personne ne puisse nous la prendre. Les temps étaient durs à Poudlard à cette époque. Et même si nous essayions de rester discrets quant à notre relation, les murs ont des oreilles et cela s'est rapidement su. Evidemment, le fait qu'une lionne et qu'un serpent puissent avoir le moindre contact était une aberration, et Lily et moi avons dû faire face à beaucoup de difficultés pour conserver notre amitié. » continua Snape.

« Par difficultés, vous entendez mon père n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Harry, agacé.

« Ecoutez Potter, si l'histoire ne vous plaît pas, j'en suis désolé. Mais je n'ai promis que la vérité. Et oui, sans doutes une version subjective de l'histoire. Mais c'est la mienne. Alors, soit vous écoutez, soit vous sortez. » répliqua Snape, lassé.

« Allez-y. De toute façon j'aurai dû me douter que vous profiteriez de cette histoire pour insulter mon père. » répliqua Harry, agacé.

« Croyez le ou non, Potter, je ne profites pas de ce temps pour insulter votre père. Si je le voulais, je vous raconterai d'autres histoires, bien plus convaincantes que celle-ci. Maintenant, si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions, je vais poursuivre. »

Snape attendit un moment, mais Harry se tut. Les yeux de l'adolescent brillaient toujours de colère pourtant. Snape se demanda un instant s'il ne valait mieux pas arrêter le récit. Mais, même si la suite allait être bien plus désagréable à entendre, elle était nécessaire.

« J'ai appris à votre mère à jouer quatre fois par semaine lorsque nous étions à l'école. Et tout l'été lorsque nous étions de nouveau chez nous. Ce n'est qu'un jour lors de notre cinquième année que nous avons décidé de graver nos initiales sur l'instrument. »

« Pourquoi à ce moment là seulement ? » demanda Harry, méfiant.

Il y eut un long silence pesant dans la pièce avant que Snape ne braque ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry.

« Parce que ce jour là, nous avons fait l'amour ensemble pour la première fois. » répondit calmement Snape.

Harry se sentit trembler soudain. Comment était-il possible que Snape ait couché avec sa mère ? Bien-sûr, il n'avait jamais supposé que sa mère ait eu un seul petit ami durant toute sa scolarité, mais pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi Snape ? Et… Alors pourquoi tout le monde lui avait mentit ? On lui avait toujours raconté que son père et sa mère étaient amoureux depuis leur troisième année. Alors comment se faisait-il que Snape soit sorti avec sa mère après cela ?

Sa vue se brouillait. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Comment avait-on pu lui mentir comme ça ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'on le prenne pour un con ? Il voulait la vérité ! Mais… Peut-être que Snape lui mentait ? Oui ! C'était lui le menteur !

« Vous mentez ! Je suis sûr que vous mentez ! Ma mère sortait déjà avec mon père à cette époque, je le sais ! » s'écria Harry, les mains fermement agrippées aux accoudoir du fauteuil.

« Non, je ne mens pas. Et oui, votre mère sortait déjà avec votre père, Potter. » répondit Snape, doucement.

Il fallut un temps à Harry pour qu'il réalise ce que son professeur venait de lui dire. Il sentait une boule de rage se former dans son estomac. Non. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il n'avait pas pu faire ça !

« Non ! Non ! Ma mère n'aurait jamais fait ça à mon père ! » hurla Harry en se levant de son fauteuil, complètement abasourdi.

« Votre père le savait, Potter. Il savait que Lily et moi avions une relation. Mais il savait aussi que nous ne pouvions pas la dévoiler au grand jour. Il était impossible que Lily et moi ayons une relation officielle à l'époque. J'étais destiné à être mangemort et votre mère était une fille de moldus. Nous nous serions fait descendre sur le champ… »

« Non ! Arrêtez ! Vous mentez ! Ca ne peut pas… » s'écria Harry, bouleversé. Il se sentait totalement engourdi par la boule de haine et de rage qui se formait dans son estomac. Il avait envie de 'hurler, de tout casser. Il aurait voulu ne jamais avoir entendu ces mots.

Avant qu'il ne le réalise, il sautait sur son professeur, les mains dirigées vers son cou. Il voulait l'étrangler. Le faire taire ! A jamais le faire taire, le salaud !

Mais Snape fut plus rapide, et se releva immédiatement, agrippant d'une main agile l'épaule de l'adolescent. Les mains d'Harry battaient l'air entre son professeur et lui-même avec une rage démentielle. On pouvait lire dans son regard toute la haine que lui inspirait le sorcier. On pouvait lire l'envie de meurtre se refléter dans son regard.

Mais cela n'empêcha pourtant pas Snape de poursuivre. Certes, il n'aurait pas imaginé que la réaction du gamin serait si violente, mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant. La boîte de Pandore était ouverte, et la fin de l'histoire devait en sortir. Il lui devait la vérité.

« Si, Potter, ça peut. Votre père savait que Lily et moi ne pourrions pas vivre notre relation alors il lui a proposé de devenir sa petite amie officielle. Evidemment, pour Potter c'était une aubaine. Lily était magnifique, une sorcière de grand talent et en plus une fille de moldus. Elle était la parfaite petite amie pour un fils de résistant. De plus, Lily ne pouvait pas vraiment dire non. Elle n'était rien dans le monde magique, contrairement à votre père. Il venait d'une famille puissante et influente qui aurait pu détruire la vie d'une jeune fille de 13 ans en un claquement de doigts. »

« Vous avez couché avec ma mère alors qu'elle était avec mon père ? Comment avez-vous pu ? » hurla Harry, en se débattant d'autant plus fort. Il réussit finalement à atteindre la robe de son professeur et en arracha tout un pan avec une extrême violence. Mais Snape ne paraissait pas le moins du monde effrayé, il resserra sa prise et poursuivit.

« Je l'aimais, Potter. Votre père aussi l'aimait, je crois. Mais elle m'aimait moi. Tout le monde croyait que Lily n'était qu'une gentille fille qui avait réalisé que je ne pouvais être qu'un ami. Mais les gens se sont trompés. Lily était une fille gentille. La plus gentille fille que l'on puisse rencontrer. Mais elle n'était pas manipulable, elle ne l'a jamais été. Alors nous avons eu une liaison, et l'avons fait passée pour une profonde amitié liée par l'amour de la musique, de notre guitare. »

« Non ! C'est faux ! Elle aimait mon père ! Elle m'a eu avec mon père ! Ils se sont mariés ! Vous n'aviez pas le droit de faire ça… Vous n'aviez pas le droit, salaud ! » s'éructa l'adolescent. Finalement, il se détacha de son professeur avec dépit. Il se sentait trembler de tout son long. Son cœur semblait sur le point d'exploser. Le sang battait dans sa tête comme un coup de poignard permanent. Il se sentait tellement en colère. Tellement trahi.

Se retournant vers l'armoire, il aperçut son reflet dans une des vitrines. Soudain la colère redoubla. Soudain la peur joignit la haine. Il se sentait dépossédé de lui-même. Il n'était plus que violence. Sans plus de réflexion, il balança le meuble par terre avec une force qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné. Les vitres de l'armoire se brisèrent sur le sol avec fracas. Un fracas qui sembla surprendre Harry autant que Snape pendant un instant.

Il n'aperçut pas son professeur jeter un sort de verrouillage sur les deux portes de la pièce. Mais lorsqu'il se retourna, l'homme était toujours dans la même position, prêt à continuer son récit. La colère grandissant à vue d'œil, Harry serra les poings dans l'espoir de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Il espérait tellement que Snape lui dise que ce n'était qu'une bonne blague. Que son père et sa mère s'étaient toujours aimés. Et que Snape n'avait jamais eu de place dans la vie de sa mère… Mais, ce fut le contraire.

« Votre mère a aimé votre père suffisamment pour lui donner un héritier. Et croyez moi Potter, j'ai arrêté la minute où elle m'a dit être enceinte de vous, le fils de James Potter. » reprit Snape.

« Vous avez couché avec elle jusqu'à vos vingt ans ! Quand elle était mariée avec mon père ! Comment avez-vous pu ? Vous avez trahi mon père ! Vous êtes immonde ! » cracha Harry avant de fracasser la table basse d'un coup de pied, plus en colère qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Harry ne tenait plus. Il se sentait déshumanisé. Il n'était plus que colère. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il détruisait absolument tout les meubles de la pièce. Il n'était plus qu'un corps de haine. Les meubles traversaient la pièce avec une violence inouïe.

Des larmes de rage coulaient sur son visage en un flot continu. Il se sentait partir au fond de ses ténèbres, à nouveau. Jusqu'à ce que Snape ne le force à rester à terre, au milieu des débris de bois et de verres. Le maintenant au sol de ses bras, Snape regarda l'adolescent droit dans les yeux.

« Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé pourquoi personne ne vous racontait d'anecdotes sur votre mère, Potter ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne vous raconte que sa beauté et sa gentillesse ? Parce que personne ne veut entendre l'histoire de Lily. Personne ne veut voir que c'est elle qui a été trahie. On préfère cacher son histoire et prétendre qu'elle n'en a pas. Tout comme la guitare, l'histoire de votre mère a été rangée au grenier. Et cela parce qu'on préfère toujours miser sur un gentil sang pur courageux et vaillant. Mais votre mère était bien plus qu'une simple beauté. Et tout le monde a essayé de l'oublier. Mais vous êtes son fils, Potter. Vous devez connaître la vérité. Sur cette guitare et sur votre mère. » finit-il par dire avec rage.

Harry ne se débattait plus. Il se sentait vidé, épuisé, effrayé. Les larmes continuaient de couler, mais ses yeux ne reflétaient ni la haine, ni la violence. Ils reflétaient la peur la plus pure.

Comme si le regard de Snape était un nouveau miroir auquel il ne pouvait pas échapper. Pourtant lorsque le sorcier relâcha sa prise et ne le fixa plus, il ne se sentit pas libéré pour autant. Il était face à un miroir total.

Il sentit son souffle se faire rapide. De plus en plus rapide. Soudain il eut la sensation qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il se sentait étouffer. Son passé, ses souvenirs, son histoire. Tout cela l'étouffait. Il lança des regards effrayés autour de lui, mais rien ne changea. Il était seul à nouveau. Dans le noir le plus total. Il ne discernait plus son professeur, ni les meubles cassé, ni les livres éparpillés. Plus rien d'autre que le vide.

Il n'entendit que son cri perçant résonner à travers la pièce avant de s'évanouir. Un cri dans le vide qui l'obsédait.

Malgré les mots rassurants que Snape avait prononcés, ou les maintes étreintes qu'il avait prodiguées, le garçon ne s'était pas calmé. Il avait de nouveau sombré dans ses angoisses les plus profondes.

Il déverrouilla les portes d'un coup de baguette et pris l'adolescent dans ses bras. Hermione et Ron, qui avaient attendus devant la porte poussèrent un petit cri de surprise à la vue de leur ami évanoui dans les bras du professeur. Snape ne s'embarrassa pas de politesse et les poussa hors de son chemin avant de dévaler les marches jusqu'à sa propre chambre.

Il préféra déposer le garçon dans son propre lit où il avait semblé être rassuré plutôt que de le laisser seul dans sa chambre. Harry semblait apaisé dorénavant. Il dormait sans cauchemar pour une fois. Mais Snape n'était pas vraiment rassuré. Il savait pertinemment que ce petit rendez vous avec la vérité ne serait pas sans conséquences…

Et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à regretter ses mots. Ils étaient cruellement vrais. Et pour une fois, le gamin connaissait un morceau de vérité sur ses parents. Il ne voulait pas faire partie de ce jeu de mensonges auquel tout le monde s'adonnait autour d'Harry Potter. Même si pour cela il fallait le perdre à tout jamais.

Lorsqu'il se décida finalement à redescendre, il fut happé par Ron et Hermione. Les deux adolescents le regardaient avec la plus pure haine.

« Que lui avez-vous fait ? » gronda Ron, les mains sur les hanches en signe de défi.

« Si vous voulez discuter, je vous suggère de fermer la porte derrière vous. » exigea Snape en pénétrant dans la bibliothèque dévastée.

« Alors, qu'avez-vous fait à Harry ? » insista Ron, en refermant la porte derrière lui.

« Je lui ai raconté une histoire qu'il aurait préféré ne pas entendre. » déclara le professeur avec trouble.

« Que lui avez-vous raconté, monsieur ? » demanda Hermione, inquiète.

« Cela ne vous regarde pas, mademoiselle Granger. Si quelqu'un doit vous raconter ce qui s'est dit dans ces murs, attendez le réveil de votre ami. »

« Est-ce que vous vous êtes battus ? » demanda t-elle, en regardant la pièce autour d'elle.

« Potter s'est battu avec la pièce je dois dire. Mais nous ne nous sommes pas battus. Ce gamin a tendance à réagir de façon assez extrême ces derniers temps. Mais je suppose que c'est simplement pour ajouter une dose de drame à son jeu théâtral. » répondit sarcastiquement Snape. Malheureusement, le regard inquiet du professeur n'échappa pas à la petite sorcière.

« Si Harry a réagit comme ça, c'est que vous lui avez donné des raisons de le faire ! » hurla Ron.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Potter se réveillera bientôt en pleine forme. Et je suis persuadé qu'il vous racontera quelle horrible chauve souris je suis. Maintenant, si vous vouliez bien me laissez arranger cette bibliothèque en paix. » chassa Snape d'un geste de la main.

Hermione était complètement perdue. Elle voyait bien dans le regard de Snape qu'il était affecté, et pourtant il avait rendu Harry furieux au point de détruire une bibliothèque et de s'évanouir… Avec un dernier regard pour Snape, elle saisit Ron par le coude et l'entraîna ans le couloir.

En jetant un nouveau regard à travers la pièce, Snape se félicita d'avoir jeté un sort de silencio avant l'arrivée de Potter. Il aurait été clairement fouetté sur place par Mrs Weasley si elle avait vu dans quel état il avait mis le garçon qui a survécu.

En jetant des sorts de réparo à tout va dans la bibliothèque, Snape se remémora la scène avec inquiétude. Bien-sûr, il avait attendu la colère de l'adolescent. Mais pas à ce point là. Pas au point de détruire une bibliothèque entière. Pas au point d'essayer de le tuer. Et surtout pas au point d'avoir une nouvelle crise de panique…

En remontant à la chambre pour vérifier que le garçon allait bien, il remarqua qu'il ne se sentait ni soulagé, ni satisfait. Il se sentait simplement épuisé.

Et Harry devait l'être aussi puisqu'il dormait toujours à point fermés lorsque le professeur se dirigea vers le lit. Il s'empara d'une potion de sommeil dans la boîte de nuit et s'empressa de la faire boire au gamin avant qu'il ne se réveille. Il le prit finalement dans ses bras et décida de le coucher dans sa chambre. Il savait que le gosse détesterait se savoir dans la chambre de son professeur de potions et amant caché de sa mère à son réveil.

Sans un mot pour les autres, Snape redescendit à sa propre chambre et avala d'un trait une potion de sommeil avant de s'effondrer dans son lit. Un autre dîner avec des gens heureux n'était vraiment pas possible ce soir…

Il ne se sentait pas en mesure de se construire un masque de froideur et d'indifférence après cette journée. Il voulait être triste et seul. Il voulait penser à elle, à nouveau. Et penser à lui, évidemment. Ce gamin chevelu qui avait bouleversé sa vie depuis sa venue au monde…


End file.
